


Ztracené duše

by Hessy



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of studying, Tournament at Gorlan AU, hodně slow burn, měla být romance ale neumím je psát, nalezení rodiny v té nejpodivnější skupině lidí, no beta we die like men, oc-insert, zmínky o znásilnění
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 97,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: Po smrti učitele se venkovská dívka Averill vydává na cestu s odvážným cílem: svrhnout barona Morgaratha, který dal zabít jejího učitele. Cestou se stává členkou podivné skupiny hraničářů, kteří mají stejný cíl. Dokážou zachránit krále a skoncovat s Morgarathem? Odehrává se během Turnaje na Gorlanu.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Začátek

**Author's Note:**

> Jdu se pouštět do boje s trendem, který se neujal až do 12. knihy Hraničářova učně. Anyway, tahle povídka je stále nedokončená a je na základě Turnaje na Gorlanu. (Měla být Crowley x OC, ale nedokážu psát romanci, takže asi jenom strictly friendship nebo hoooodně pomalý slow burn).
> 
> Nevlastním Hraničářova učně, ale Averill patří mně a mé spolužačce z gymplu (vytvořily jsme ji společně, ale povídku píšu já - kdyby bylo po mém, tak by se Averill jmenovala Alaine). tesskr, pokud tohle čteš, tak jsem to dokázala! Tahle kapitola konkrétně pochází z roku 2016 (zbytek byl psán 2018-červen 2019, zatím nevím, zda se k tomu vrátím, mám děsný writer's block).

Ve Weslonském lénu bylo nádherné počasí, na nebi nebyl ani mráček (v kontrastu s tím, jak si příroda hrála v předešlých dnech). Nalevo od cesty byl les, jeden z opravdu temných hvozdů. Baron zdejšího léna se o kraj moc nestaral, rád vše nechával na poddaných, takže les vypadal zarostle. Na pravé straně byla louka, na jejímž okraji byl osamělý strom, který už byl suchý několik let. Nyní stál stranou od cesty a sloužil jen k zábavě několika dětí, které bydlely na farmě poblíž (stejně osamělé jako strom sám). 

Cesta vedla od hranice léna až k hradu Weslonu a byla písčitá. Na dvou místech bylo zřetelně vidět koleje od povozů, které tudy projely. Místy se ještě leskly louže, které ale slunce rapidně vysušovalo. Ty díry zaplněné vodou byly jediným pozůstatkem po mohutném dešti minulých dnů. 

Veprostřed cesty šla nevelká postava. Byla oblečená v hnědých kožených kalhotách a matně černých botách, které se v záři slunce neleskly. Podrážky byly měkké, tak, aby osoba mohla tiše našlapovat, a maskovaly kroky. Postava na sobě měla zelenohnědý plášť a kapuce zakrývala hlavu. Kdyby nebylo kapuce, bylo by poznat, že osoba má kratší černé vlasy. Taktéž byla hubená. Z přední strany to vypadalo, že už dlouho pořádně nejedla. Pod kapucí se skrývaly inteligentní modré oči, které jen hravě zářily. Přes rameno měla přehozený dvojitě zakřivený luk, jehož tětiva byla napnutá. Luk bez napnuté tětivy je pouze klacek na hraní. Přes stejné rameno byl toulec se šípy. Na druhém ramenu byl popruh s taškou, která byla skromně zaplněná. Pravděpodobně v ní byl veškerý majetek vlastníka. U levého stehna měla pouzdro s dvěma noži, které patřilo k typické hraničářské výzbroji. Daná osoba ovšem nebyla hraničář. Snadno byste si ji spletli s klukem. Byla to však mladá žena. Jmenovala se Averill. 

Averill šla uvolněně po cestě. Nikam nespěchala, takže se neobtěžovala zvyšovat tempo. Stejně neměla nikam jít. Nemohla se nikam vrátit. Ve Weslonském léně byla už tři dny. Před deštěm se schovala ve staré, polorozpadlé stodole, do které zatékalo, ale ona měla alespoň střechu nad hlavou. Dnes ráno opět vyrazila na cestu. Luk měla šikovně přehozený přes rameno. Byla ráda, že si přes hlavu přehodila kapuci, protože jinak by jí slunce nepříjemně svítilo do očí. Takhle už šla po cestě mnoho hodin a zatím nepotkala ani živáčka. To se ovšem mělo brzy změnit. 

O nějakou hodinu později, když jí osamělý strom na konci louky zmizel z dohledu, uslyšela dusot koňských kopyt. Byl to slabý zvuk, ale Averill ho zaslechla. Nebyla sice hraničář, ovšem smysly fungovaly stále na nejvyšší úrovni. Roky ji naučily, že nemá nic podceňovat. Věděla, co by se stalo, kdyby muž našel osamocenou ženu na cestě a už jen při tom pomyšlení se otřásla. Averill zalitovala, že nemá koně. Tak by jezdcům ujela raz dva. Jenže ona pocházela z chudé rodiny a žádného koně si samozřejmě nemohla dovolit. Dusot kopyt se blížil, pravděpodobně jeli klusem.

Averill se rozhlédla po dobrém úkrytu. Nebylo těžké ho najít. Dívka rychle vyběhla k lesu a schovala se v houští. Uvelebila se a tiše jako myška sledovala cestu. 

Jezdce mohla z díry v houští vidět už zdálky. Koně zpomalili do kroku a Averill si uvědomila, že ti jezdci jsou oblečení jako hraničáři. Nasvědčoval tomu i fakt, že přes sedla měli položené dlouhé luky, ne jen dvojitě zakřivený jako měla ona. Jeden z mužů právě uklidňoval koně, který se zdál trochu neklidný, zatímco další koně pohladil. 

Když se dostali až k místu, kde se Averill schovávala, zastavili. Žena zatajila dech. Mohli by vědět, že je tady? Rozhodně nemohli, nenechala žádnou stopu.

„Chceš vylézt ven, nebo ti budu muset pomoct šípem?“ zavolal jeden z mužů. Averill spadlo srdce do kalhot. Tak mohli. A ona opravdu nechtěla vypadat jako ježek, takže s pomalým nádechem vylezla z houštin. Jak si povšimla, dva z mužů měli v luku připravený šíp, a jak Averill znala hraničářské dovednosti, určitě by byli schopní vystřelit za méně než vteřinu, takže se nepokusila o žádný útěk. Ne že by se jich bála, ale opravdu nechtěla skončit jako jehelníček, který pro ni dříve představoval jeden z nejhorších předmětů na celém světě. 

„Pojď sem, kluku, a řekni nám, proč ses schovával a proč máš u sebe hraničářskou výstroj,“ zavrčel muž s černými vlasy, který seděl na mnohem vyšším koni než jeho společníci. Averill zatnula zuby. Nesnášela, když si ji někdo spletl s klukem. Když se za něj vydávala, neměla s tím problém, jiné ovšem bylo, když jste si spletli očividnou ženu za chlapa. Zapomněla, že má před sebou po zuby ozbrojené muže, a vyprskla: „Naposled, když jsem se kontrolovala, tak jsem byla ještě holka. Ledaže bych za ty tři dny nějak zázračně změnila pohlaví.“

Hraničáři se po sobě podívali a potom si ji přejeli pohledem od hlavy až k patě. Averill si dokonce sundala kapuci, aby jí bylo lépe vidět do tváře, muži však neviděli o mnoho víc, než černé ptačí hnízdo - tak vypadaly její vlasy. 

Všichni muži zůstávali ve střehu a sundali si své vlastní kapuce. Averill překvapilo, že dva z nich nemohou být starší než ona sama. Jeden z nich, mladík se zrzavými vlasy, se zarazil a pohledem sklouzl k její hrudi.

„Ale… když jsi holka, neměla bys mít prsa?“ zeptal se udiveně. Averill se v duchu zasmála. Chudák chlapec asi neměl moc zkušeností se ženami. Navíc nepočítala, že první otázka bude tak nevhodná.

„Tobě to snad vadí?“ zeptala se nevinně. Hraničář až moc rychle zavrtěl hlavou. Taky bylo vidět, že je zmatený. Jasně to prozrazovaly jeho oči, ačkoliv výraz tváře se nezměnil. Averill si myslela, že ví proč. Rolníci a obyčejní lidé se obyčejně hraničářů ze staré školy báli, mysleli si, že to jsou černokněžníci a vyhýbali se jim, ale ona se jich vůbec nebála. Naopak. Možná byla až příliš drzá. Muž, který dosud nepromluvil, měl v ruce stále luk. 

„Odkud máš hraničářskou výstroj?“ zeptal se a Averill na chvilku sklopila zrak. Nechtěla jim říkat o hraničáři, kterého zklamala. Muž na ni namířil luk a otázku zopakoval. Dívka se zhluboka nadechla a řekla: „Dostala jsem ji od učitele, hraničáře Gorlanského léna.“ 

Muži sklopili zbraně a podívali se po sobě. Nakonec promluvil ten se zrzavými vlasy. 

„Dameon je už dva roky mrtvý,“ pronesl tichým hlasem. Averill soucitně přikývla. Nejstarší muž sesedl z koně a pomalu natáhl ruku. 

„No jo, vzpomínám si, že na sněmu říkal něco o nadaném děvčeti, ale nevěnoval jsem tomu velkou pozornost. Jsem Leander, bývalý hraničář z Dactonského léna,“ představil se a Averill mu potřásla rukou. Byla ráda, že alespoň jeden z nich má rozum. Jako další z koně seskočil ten zrzek. Nebyl nijak velký, jen o kousek vyšší než ona. Zazubil se a taky natáhl ruku. 

„Já jsem Crowley, hraničář z Hogarthu,“ řekl a Averill povytáhla obočí. 

„Nemáš to trochu daleko?“ zeptala se. Byla si jistá, že poklidné Hogarthské léno je pěkný kus odtud, i když mapování studovala jen krátce, než Dameon zemřel. 

„Vlastně jsem už taky bývalý hraničář,“ usmál se Crowley. Averill se zamračila. Tady něco nesedělo. Jak mohlo být spolu dva hraničáři - tedy, bývalí hraničáři - takhle daleko od svých lén. Dobře, Dactonské léno nebylo tak vzdálené, ale… 

Poslední muž jen něco nesrozumitelně zabrblal, ale ona mu nerozuměla. Neměla ani ponětí, co říkal. Naštěstí tu byl Crowley, který přispěchal překládat.

„Tenhle bručoun říká, že se jmenuje Halt a rád tě poznává,“ prohlásil, načež Averill poznamenala: „Netušila jsem, že hraničáři ovládají i čtení myšlenek.“ Ironicky to bylo ve stejný moment, kdy Halt vzal Crowleyho po hlavě hřbetem ruky. Averill se musela pousmát. Znala je teprve pár minut, ale už teď věděla, že tihle dva jsou skvělé duo. Najednou se vzpamatovala.

„Kam zmizelo moje vychování?“ zeptala se sama sebe, jakoby řečnicky, a hraničáři jí zase začali věnovat pozornost. 

„Já jsem Averill,“ představila se dívka a s rukama za zády se usmála. Dva z mužů jí úsměv oplatili. 

„Dobře,“ řekl Leander a pustil uzdu svého koně na zem. Averill si všimla, že hnědák poklidně sklonil hlavu a začal se popásat. Druhý hnědák, Crowleyho kůň, stál s pokrčenou zadní nohou a měl přivřené oči. Jeho otěže byly taktéž na zemi. Jen Halt držel svého koně za uzdu. 

„Co tady děláš, Averill? Nejsi trochu moc daleko od Gorlanského léna?“ zeptal se Leander. Dívka si rozpačitě prohrábla rukou vlasy. 

„Hledám pomstu. Chci se pomstít Morgarathovi. To on začal vytlačovat hraničáře ze staré školy. To kvůli němu Dameon umřel!“ vykřikla a najednou se cítila velmi nepříčetně. Zavalil ji vztek na Morgaratha a stesk po jejím učiteli. Cítila, že se jí do očí hrnou slzy. Rychle zamrkala. Všimla si, že všichni tři muži se na ni dívají, jako kdyby spadla z měsíce. Averill v duchu zaklela. Možná nebylo dobré říkat jim o pomstě. Přece jen to byli hraničáři, i když bývalí. Podřizovali se králi. Co ona věděla? Že se klidně můžou obrátit a jet na hrad Araluen. K ní se nedonesla zpráva o pokusu otrávit krále Osvalda, takže nyní byl vládce vězněn na jí tak nenáviděném hradu Gorlanu. Stejně tak netušila, kde je jeho nástupce, princ Duncan. 

„To je zajímavé,“ prohlásil nakonec Crowley. „Vypadá to, že máme stejný cíl.“ Averill překvapením otevřela pusu. Čekala všechno, ale tohle ne. 

„Máme v plánu svrhnout lorda Morgaratha,“ teď poprvé promluvil ten, co se jmenoval Halt. Averill si nebyla jistá, ale v jeho hlase zazníval docela silný přízvuk, jako kdyby nepocházel odtud. Podle výstroje si ale byla jistá, že je to hraničář. Věděla, že při své pomstě bude potřebovat pomoc, a takoví hraničáři (kteří navíc měli stejný cíl jako ona) by jí v tom mohli krásně pomoct. 

„Můžu jet s vámi?“ zeptala se nedočkavě. Leander se zasmál a Halt vzhlédl.

„Takové párátko jako ty nedokáže ani trefit támhleten klacek,“ ukázal na větev, která byla opodál zapíchnutá v zemi. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když o zlomek vteřiny později zasvištěl šíp a dřevo se rozlomilo na dvě části. Averill stála, v ruce měla luk, kde už byl připravený další šíp. Byla ráda, že nezanevřela na trénink poté, co její mistr zemřel. Poctivě cvičila, jak s lukem, tak s noži, a i když stále byla její rychlost za tou hraničářskou, byla velmi dobrá.

„Prosím, vemte mě s vámi,“ zopakovala dívka. „Nebudu vás zdržovat.“ Muži se po sobě podívali. Měli dost rozumu, aby jí neřekli, že je holka, ale na druhou stranu, další pár rukou by se jim hodil. Jenže tady byl stále fakt, že to byla jen holka, která se objevila u cesty. Nemohli jí důvěřovat. Slovo si vzal zrzek.

„Vzali bysme tě, ale určitě máš někde rodinu, která má o tebe strach a -“ podrbal se na hlavě a nevěděl, jak dál. 

„Dameon byl poslední rodina, kterou jsem měla, copak to nechápete?“ vykřikla Averill zoufale. Nemohla tuhle šanci jen nechat proklouznout mezi prsty. „Dameon byl všehovšudy jediný, kdo se ke mně choval jako k lidské bytosti,“ vysvětlovala dívka a luk si zase natáhla na rameno. Leander s Crowleym se na sebe podívali a pak se zrzavý hraničář otočil a nasedl na koně. Hnědák zafrkal. Halt nic neřekl a vyskočil na svého koně. Luk položil před sebe na sedlo. Averill se zatřásla. Tohle nevypadalo dobře, ale ona se už rozhodla. 

„Ne. Nemůžeme tě vzít s námi,“ řekl Leander těsně předtím, než se vyhoupl na svého hnědáka. Averill se nadechovala, chtěla protestovat, jaké ale bylo její překvapení, když nejstarší muž prohlásil, že je to jeho poslední slovo. 

„Sbohem,“ řekl. Halt opět něco zabručel. A zase mu nebylo rozumět. Kdyby se právě neloučili, Averill by ho asi přerušila s tím, aby mluvil normálně. Crowley nepromluvil, jen se smutně usmál. Potom tři muži pobídli koně a odklusali.

Averill počkala, než budou z doslechu, a hlasitě zaklela. Byla tak blízko a přece tak daleko. Vztek, který z ní sálal, byl úplně cítit. Kdyby ji hraničáři vzali s sebou, byla by o krok blíž ke své pomstě. Něco takového jako zabití vycvičeného hraničáře, který byl pro ni jako otec, se neodpouští. Rozčileně nakopla kámen, který se válel na cestě, a aby vychladla, vydala se stejným směrem, jako odjeli hraničáři. Stejně potřebovala projít Weslonským lénem, takže se mohla dát na cestu, dokud bude světlo.

Averill šla s hlavou sklopenou a sledovala stopy hraničářských koní. Vztek z ní po chvíli vyprchal a ona se začala cítit prázdně a opuštěně. Přemýšlela. Proč jí nejdřív dali naději, že by se k nim mohla přidat, a potom ji tady nechali. Znamenalo to, že byli ochotni dovolit jí, aby s nimi šla. Averill pohodila hlavou, na kterou si už zase dala kapuci pláštěnky. Rozhodla se. 

Další dvě hodiny sledovala stopy koní. Byla pevně rozhodnutá, že hraničáře dostihne a přidá se k nim, ať už se jim to líbí, nebo ne. Teď litovala, že víc netrénovala stopování. Nerozeznala ani, kolik tam bylo koní. Jen slepě sledovala stopy a myslela si, jak je možné, že tak důležitou schopnost ji Dameon nestihl naučit. Párkrát i zaklela několika vybranými slovy, která se rozhodně nehodila pro ženu, a někdy se motala dokolečka a hledala stopu, když v nepřehledném místě zmizela.

Začínalo se smrákat, když v dálce uviděla vesnici. Byla psychicky i fyzicky na dně. Zoufale si potřebovala odpočinout. Bolela ji záda, jak se celé odpoledne ohýbala, aby viděla pořádně stopy po koňských kopytech. Doufala, že už to je vesnice Weslon. Ráda by dnes ulehla do peřin, ale neměla žádné peníze. Dívka si zklamaně povzdechla, když si uvědomila, že bude muset strávit noc na studené zemi. Loudavým krokem se vydala k vesnici. 

Weslon bylo prosté, venkovské městečko, ovšem z jednoho místa se ozýval hrozný rámus. Averill bezprostředně zamířila k místu, odkud bylo slyšet výkřiky. Něco jí říkalo, že v tom budou hraničáři zapletení. Koneckonců, kdo jiný by se tady rval? 

Když došla před místní hospodu, pomyslela si, že vypadá jako útulné místo – kdyby ovšem ze dveří neběželi vojáci. Zmatená dívka se za prchajícími muži ohlédla. Prchali, jako kdyby je něco velmi vyděsilo. Podívala se na uvaziště koní před hospůdkou a zklamaně vydechla. Nezaměnitelní koně hraničářů tam nebyli uvázaní. Averill se ještě jednou ohlédla za vojáky, kteří už uběhli pořádný kus cesty, a povzbudila se, že možná budou ve stáji. Raději se vyhnula hlavnímu vchodu a šla nakouknout do zmíněné budovy.

Potěšilo ji, když ve stáji uviděla tři povědomé koně se soudkovitým tělem, stejně jako většího koně, na kterém jel Halt. Málem radostí vyskočila. Znamenalo to, že se hraničáři rozhodli strávit noc tady. Averill odložila tašku a luk k věcem hraničářů (byla si jistá, že se tam vrátí, přece jen neměla peníze a hostinský by jí možná dovolil přespat ve stáji, kdyby nabídla, že si to odpracuje) a sundala si kapuci pláštěnky. Koně se na ni zvědavě podívali, ale když zjistili, že to je jen obyčejná venkovská dívka, zase sklopili hlavy a do tlamy vzali další kus sena.

Averill vyšla ze stáje a do tváře ji uhodil chladný noční vzduch. Žena se zatřásla a rychle vkročila do hospody. První, na čem jí pohled utkvěl, byla skupinka mužů, se kterými se ráno seznámila. Bavili se s dalším mužem, který svíral v rukou hudební nástroj. Jak si Averill o pohled později uvědomila, i ten muž byl hraničář. U pasu měl nezaměnitelné pouzdro pro dva nože. Slyšela, jak říká: „To je pěkné kulaté číslo.“

Nechtěla odposlouchávat, ale Crowleyho odpověď nešla přeslechnout.

„Jo, rád bych ho ještě zakulatil. Asi tak třikrát,“ zasmál se muž se zrzavými vlasy. Averill by snad ani nevěřila, že hraničář může být tak hlučný, ale brzy si uvědomila, že se zvuk jeho hlasu tak rozléhá, protože bylo v hospodě úplné ticho. Pravděpodobně to bylo kvůli té rvačce, která se tady udála.

Najednou Leander vzhlédl a jeho oči se střetly s jejími. Averill rychle uhnula pohledem, najednou se cítila provinile, že je sem sledovala. Hraničář ale kývl hlavou a gestem vyzval své přátele, aby si sedli ke stolu. Následně pokývl i na ni a ona se radostně posadila vedle neznámého muže a naproti Haltovi.

„Berrigane, tohle je Averill. Averill, Berrigan,“ představil je Leander a ti dva si podali ruce. Averill bylo divné, že se Berrigan vůbec netvářil překvapeně. Jeho nástroj ležel na stole před nimi a děvečka přinesla každému z nich misku kávy. Dívka se s vykulenýma očima podívala na hraničáře, ale ti se jen záhadně uculovali. Teď to Averill došlo.

„Vy jste na mě čekali!“ vyhrkla, když si to uvědomila. „Chtěli jste vědět, jestli si za tím fakt stojím!“ Halt a Crowley si vyměnili pobavené výrazy.

„Nemůžu říct, že jsme tě nečekali,“ zazubil se Crowley a usrkl ze své misky kávu. Averill sledovala, jak si Halt do té své dává med. Leander si do ní zase dával mléko. Pomalu usrkla. Kromě toho, že to byla horká, chutnala káva výborně. Rozhodně lépe než voda z malého potůčku, což bylo jediné pití, které si během celého dne dopřála, a něco teplého do vyprahlého hrdla jí jen prospělo.

„Byl to takový malý test,“ poučil ji Leander. „Teď mi prosím řekni, jak ses setkala s Dameonem.“

Averill se na něj podívala výrazem, jako by přemýšlela, jestli mu má vůbec něco říct. „Znala jsem ho od šestnácti let. Od osmnácti mě trénoval v hraničářských dovednostech, ale o dva měsíce později ho zabili, protože nechtěl opustit lidi, které tak miloval!“ Averill cítila, že se jí do očí hrnou slzy. I po dvou letech bylo těžké na učitele vzpomínat. Honem zamrkala, aby nebylo poznat, že má na krajíčku.

Berrigan, kterému asi všechno vysvětlili už předtím, řekl: „Všichni hraničáři nejdřív své učně zkoušejí.“ Averill pozvedla jedno obočí v němé otázce.

„Trénovala jsi dva roky,“ podotkl Crowley. „Musíš se toho ještě tolik naučit.“ Averill se na něj podívala s krajním zděšením. Věděla, že se musela naučit spoustu věcí, které ji Dameon nenaučil, ale sotva se po celém dni chůze posadila.

„Nedávej mi tenhle pohled, přece tě nenechám projít jen tak s dvěma roky tréninku, zatímco my ostatní se učili spoustu let,“ trval na svém Crowley. Averill připustila, že má pravdu, a znovu usrkla ze své kávy. Mohla si alespoň vyslechnout, co jí chtěl říct.

„Tak jsme se rozhodli, že tě budeme trénovat – ne jako učně, ale jako kamarádi,“ oznámil prostě Crowley. Averill otevřela pusu a udiveně se zeptala: „Všichni?“ Čtyři muži před ní přikývli. Dívce to nešlo na rozum. Proč by ji nemohli trénovat i jako učně? Dameon říkal, že má předpoklady stát se hraničářkou, jenže tady byl jeden zásadní problém… v hraničářském sboru mohli být jen muži. Averill si uvědomila, že takhle to musel mladý hraničář se zrzavými vlasy myslet.

Halt se napřímil na židli a dodal: „Jen ne, že se budeš flákat.“ Na to mu se smíchem odpověděla, že ji to ani nenapadlo. Byla zvyklá tvrdě pracovat. Trochu zesmutněla, když si vzpomněla na dětství u pěstouna na farmě, ale všechen smutek se ihned rozplynul, když se Berrigan zeptal, kdo je další.

„Egon ze Seacliffu,“ řekl Halt a zase upřel pozornost na svou kávu. Averill je sledovala. Sice je ještě ani pořádně neznala, ale už teď mohla říct, že byli úzce propojená skupina.

„Halte, vy jste hraničář?“ zeptala se malého černovlasého muže. Chvilku se jí zdálo, že se Halt zakuckal, než řekl: „Jsem z Hibernie, ale mám hraničářský výcvik.“ Při těch slovech opět zazněl jeho přízvuk. Averill, která hiberštinu nikdy neslyšela, zajímalo, jak pravý jazyk zní. Takhle v Haltově hlase zazníval pouze přízvuk, jinak mluvil araluensky.

„Budeme muset vymyslet, jak to uděláme s dopravou. Asi ti seženeme koně,“ přemýšlel Leander nahlas. Averill mohla jen namítnout, že na koni seděla naposledy před několika lety a už pořádně neví, jak na ježdění. Na to ji jen Berrigan uštědřil perdu do zad, kdy se dívka zakuckala, a povzbudil ji, že při prvních minutách v sedle si vzpomene. Ubohé Averill nezbývalo nic jiného, než souhlasit.

To už všichni dopíjeli kávu. Averill ještě nejedla, ale moc dobře věděla, že je švorc. Mohla být vděčná hraničářům, že ji přizvali ke stolu, takže jí ani nevadilo, že měla prázdný žaludek. Kdyby si sundala košili, byla by jen kost a kůže. Ani netušila, jak je možné, že došla tak daleko a nepošla někde hladem. Zdálo se, že hraničáři už jsou po večeři a ona je nechtěla zdržovat, takže v klidu vyčkala, než dopijí, a potom se zvedla.

„Dobrou noc,“ řekla prostě, a než ji kdokoliv stačil zadržet (a že se chystali, minimálně dva muži ji chtěli zastavit, aby nespala s koňmi, ale v jednom z pokojů), zmizela do stájí. Vybrala si volné stání, které bylo vedle menšího hnědáka, na kterém jel ráno buď Crowley, nebo Leander. Kůň se na ni podíval a zastříhal ušima, než se sklonil k jídlu. Averill si do stání přinesla své věci a pláštěnku si několikrát přeložila, aby ji mohla využít jako polštář. Se spokojeným výdechem si lehla. Tu a tam ji zapíchala sláma, ale ona se ani nepohnula. Byla jen ráda, že má nějaký cíl. Kdepak, společný cíl, že je součástí nějaké větší skupiny, a konečně nemusí tápat po stopách, které by jí pomohly k tomu, aby lorda Morgaratha mohla svrhnout. Teď už na to nebyla sama.

S těmito myšlenkami pokojně zavřela oči a za zvuků koní chroupajících seno se propadla do bezesného spánku. 


	2. Bob Saddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneb když jsem poslouchala trampské písně. Každopádně čtvrtina téhle kapitoly se záhadně vypařila z počítače, takže jsem ji posledních pár dní psala znovu. Možná si někdo všimne, jestli se můj styl psaní za ty dva roky změnil.   
> A MacDougal bez přechylování - možná to je výsledek čtení fanfikcí v angličtině, že mě ani nenapadlo, že bych mohla její příjmení přechýlit. Hups.

Averill se po celou noc neprobudila. Ve stáji byla v bezpečí, takže to byla jedna z nejlepších nocí za poslední měsíc. Ačkoli šla spát pozdě, probudila se brzy ráno. Ospale zívla a promnula si oči. Její vlasy vypadaly jako vrabčí hnízdo a bylo v nich zapíchnutých pár stébel slámy, protože se ve spánku překulila a její pláštěnka nebyla tak velká, aby jí sloužila jako pořádný polštář. 

Averill se zvolna posadila. Koně už zase přežvykovali a ona se přistihla, jak myslí na to, jestli tahle zvířata dělají i něco jiného než se krmí. 

Dívka se zvedla a z kalhot si oprášila slámu. Potom rukou projela své vlasy a zbavila je nejhorších nečistot. S lítostí si uvědomila, že ženám dělá se svými kadeřemi hanbu a měla by si je co nejdřív umýt. Ani se nedivila, že si ji včera Halt spletl s klukem. Vypadala dost zuboženě. 

Zvenku se ozývalo koňské řehtání. Averill se podívala ke dveřím. Kdo by to tak mohl být? Touto dobou se pocestní vydávali na cestu, nepřijížděli do hostince. Dívka se pomalu vydala ven, koně zvedali hlavy, když kolem nich procházela. Haltův kůň k ní natáhl krk, chtěl pohladit. Averill nejdřív odstrčila velkou koňskou hlavu, ale kůň byl vytrvalý. Nenechal ji odejít. Namísto toho ji chytil za košili a přitáhl ji zpátky. Averill se překvapeně otočila. Její košile byla náhle uvolněna a do prsou ji drcly sametové nozdry. Dívka musela udělat krok zpět, ale poté koně konečně pohladila a opustila stáj.

Jak mohla očekávat, venku byla čtveřice hraničářů a jednoho Hiberňana. Averill si všimla, že všichni jsou oblečeni jen lehce, zatímco Berrigan měl na sobě plnou uniformu a za uzdu držel vysokého ryzáka. Zdálo se, že si Averill všiml, a zavolal: „Koukej, co jsem našel!“ Druhou rukou ukázal na koně.

„Vrátil se sem dneska ráno, asi se už nemoh vrátit k Willetovi,“ zasmál se a kůň trhl hlavou.

„Ke komu?“ podivila se Averill, která, na rozdíl od ostatních, neměla ponětí, o kom to Berrigan mluví. Hraničář byl tak laskav a vysvětlil jí, že to je nynější hraničář zdejšího léna, kterého sem dosadil Morgarath. Averill přikývla, že chápe, ale potom se podívala na vysokého, lesklého ryzáka, a svraštila obočí.

„Neměl by jako hraničář mít hraničářského koně?“ zeptala se. Zatímco se Leander poškrábal na hlavě, Berrigan pokrčil rameny.

„Měl, ale Willet se vyžívá hlavně v bojových koních,“ odpověděl a podal jí uzdu koně s tím, že dočasně jí poslouží, protože pěšky nepůjde a na hraničářských koních jet nemůže. 

„Ani neuvažuj o tom, že bys jela se mnou,“ pronesl tiše Halt, který stál opřený o stěnu. Averill polkla, protože právě o tom uvažovala. Moc se jí nelíbilo, jen tak vzít něčího koně. Nezamlouvalo se jí to. Ano, v životě už několikrát kradla, ale to jen v nejnutnějších případech, aby přežila. Kůň, to bylo něco úplně jiného. Nepotřebovala ho. 

„Ale…“ začala, jenže v ten moment do ní ryzák drcnul a ona málem spadla. Vypadala to, že i ten kůň souhlasí, aby si ho vzala. Berrigan se zazubil. 

„Myslím, že se jmenuje Lukas,“ řekl, matně si vzpomínajíc, že ho tak jednou nazval jeho nástupce. Averill koně pohladila po čumáku a rozepnula mu podbřišník. Lukas zafuněl úlevou. Averill mu chtěla sundat postroj, ale Leander ji zadržel. 

„Jen mu dej napít a kousek ovsa. Pak si sbal věci. Budeme odjíždět,“ vysvětlil jí a Averill koně uvázala za břevno, které sloužilo jako uvaziště koní. Lukas se za ní otočil, ale to už měla v rukou vědro a pumpovala vodu ze studny. Než se kůň vzpamatoval, měl před sebou kýbl s vodou a Averill s potěšením sledovala, jak začal hlasitě pít. Dívka se otočila na podpatku a šla do stájí. Cestou prošla kolem Crowleyho, který pravděpodobně ještě nebyl úplně probuzený. 

„Vstávat,“ zakřičela na něj. Hraničář otevřel oči.

„Já nespal,“ obhajoval se a na důkaz svého tvrzení mohutně zazíval.

„Jo, to vidím,“ ušklíbla se Averill a pokračovala dál do stáje. Crowley šel vrávoravě za ní, kdyby včera neviděla, že měl jen misku kávy, asi by si myslela, že se opil a teď si nese následky. Naštěstí ho to přešlo, když ho ve stáji přivítal jeho kůň. 

„Kropere,“ pohladil ho po nozdrách hraničář. Hnědák pohodil hlavou a Crowley si vzal čistící potřeby a začal ho čistit. Averill si všimla, jak se všichni hraničáři o své koně starají s láskou. Nabrala tedy oves do vědra a nesla ho zpět. Bylo těžké, ale Averill zabrala a unesla ho jednou rukou. Nemohla nechat hraničáře myslet si, že je slabá. Stačilo už to, že je žena, tedy že je vrozeně slabší než muži.

Lukas už na ni čekal. Zamručel, když před něj se supěním vědro položila. Všimla si, že druhý kbelík, ve kterém přinesla vodu, už kůň vyprázdnil, takže ho vzala a šla ještě jednou napumpovat vodu. Vědro se pomalu plnilo. Averill nejdřív myslela, že jí odpadnou ruce. Z nedostatku jídla byla tak vysílená, že pomalu nedovedla ani napumpovat vodu, takže jakmile bylo vědro plné, žena si promnula svaly. Potom vzala vědro a odnesla ho Lukasovi. Kůň spokojeně přežvykoval, takže ho Averill nechala na pokoji a šla do stáje vzít si svou pláštěnku a zbytek svých věcí. 

Ve dveřích narazila na hraničáře. Udiveně se zastavila a zeptala se, kam jdou. 

„Obléct se a nasnídat. Přece nevyrazíme na cestu s prázdným žaludkem,“ odpověděl vesele Berrigan. Averill uhnula pohledem. 

„Ale já nemám žádné peníze,“ namítla. Hraničáři se ušklíbli. 

„Teď patříš k nám, ne?“ zazubil se Crowley, který se konečně probral a teď šel úplně vzadu. „Až svrhneme Morgaratha, můžeš nám to splatit,“ dodal. Averill zaúpěla. Nikdy nebyla ráda, že by měla někomu něco dlužit. Většinou jí to zabraňovalo v cestování. Ale pokud se jim povede svrhnout pána Gorlanu, nebude mít v životě žádný cíl. Mohla by se usadit a najít si práci. A pokud se jim to nepovede, tak stejně budou všichni mrtví. Neměla co ztratit. Přikývla.

Všichni společně zašli do hostince, a zatímco Averill a Berrigan usedli ke stolu do rohu místnosti a hostinský dělal snídani a kávu, ostatní hraničáři se šli obléct. Netrvalo jim to dlouho, Averill musela uznat, že byli vážně rychlí. Na jejich stole byla zatím jen voňavá káva, ze které se kouřilo. 

Halt si sedl do rohu vedle Berrigana. Stůl byl v rohu, takže byly chráněné dvě strany. Vedle Halta seděl Crowley a potom Leander, čímž vytlačili Averill až na samý kraj lavičky. Jenže dívka nechtěla opustit své místo, takže tvrdohlavě seděla stále dál na kousku dřeva a udržovala rovnováhu. 

Snídaně byla skromná. Pojedli chléb se sádlem a vypili kávu. Moc u toho nenamluvili. Lépe řečeno, nic u toho nenamluvili. Ani Crowley, o kterém si Averill myslela, že snad nikdy neztichne. 

„Vyvedeme koně a jedeme,“ oznámil nakonec Crowley, když poslední z nich dopil svou kávu. Averill se zvedla a Berriganovi vedle ní neunikl slabý vzdech. Pro dívku bylo dobrým cvičením posilovat nohy. 

Averill uklidila obě vědra, která už Lukas úspěšně vyprázdnil, a ve stáji si přes sebe přehodila svoji hraničářskou pláštěnku. Vzala si luk, toulec se šípy si dala na záda, a tašku s věcmi si vzala přes druhé rameno. Ostatní vyvedli své koně ven. Hraničářští koníci šli poklidně za svými pány a Haltův kůň - Declan se jmenoval, byl veden za uzdu. Venku čekal uvázaný Lukas. 

Averill mu přes sedlo dala svůj luk, toulec a tašku přes rameno si nechala. Utáhla koni podbřišník, díky čemuž si vysloužila poněkud ublížený pohled od koníka. Odvázala ho a otěže mu přehodila přes hlavu. Přešla k sedlu a jednu nohu vložila do třmenu. Kůň pohodil hlavou, když se Averill vyšvihla do sedla. Dívka uchopila otěže. Nejdřív měla problém je vzít do rukou správně, jak si hraničáři domysleli, protože s kusy kůže nejprve zápasila, ale nakonec je zvládla správně proplést mezi prsty. Lukas čekal se skloněnou hlavou. 

Hraničáři byli rychle na koňských hřbetech. Crowley s Haltem vyjeli jako první. Leander pokynul Averill, aby jela v samém středu skupiny, protože včera říkala, že na koni neseděla už pár let, proto ji Leander a Berrigan chtěli mít pod dohledem, kdyby náhodou měla potíže. Nutno dodat, že jejich skupinka vypadala dost směšně. Vepředu jel Crowley na Kroperovi, malém hraničářském hnědákovi, vedle něj Halt na vyšším Declanovi, za nimi na bojovém ryzákovi byla Averill a za ní byli dva hraničáři na malých, chundelatých koních. 

Zpočátku jeli krokem, aby se koně zahřáli. Averill se hladce přizpůsobila koňským pohybům a probudily se v ní jezdecké schopnosti. Dívka se pro sebe usmála. Bylo štěstí, že vyrůstala na farmě, kde byla nucena pracovat se zvířaty, takže často jezdila na koni, ač neosedlaném. Sedět v sedle, to bylo něco úplně jiného. Byl to nový pocit a Averill si byla jistá, že ji brzy budou bolet nohy.

O chvíli později si Crowley začal pískat. Byl to příjemný tón, ale Averill v něm nepoznala žádnou známou píseň. Otočila se v sedle na dva hraničáře za ní a tiše se zeptala.

„To je lesní chata,“ vysvětlil Berrigan. „Hraničářská hymna.“ Averill netušila, že hraničáři měli nějakou hymnu, takže se překvapeně otočila a jela v tichosti, jen poslouchala Crowleyho hvizd. Samozřejmě, že tato pohodová chvíle nemohla vydržet věčně.

„Už zase vyluzuješ ten divný pisklavý zvuk,“ poznamenal Halt ze sedla. Zrzek se na něj podíval.

„A já ti už zase říkám, že je to hudba,“ prohlásil na první pohled klidně, ale Averill věděla, že mnoho rudovlasých lidí má problémy se vztekem. Už jich v životě pár poznala (bohužel pro ni). Tušila, že se Crowley snaží ovládnout (pravděpodobně to bylo hraničářským výcvikem), ale Halt ne a ne přestat.

„Vážně? Tady to zní jako skřípání nenamazaných dveří,“ odtušil Halt a mladý hraničář udělal jedinou rozumnou věc. Pobídl koně slabě patou a Kroper uhnul doprava. Averill pochopila skrytou zprávu a pobídla Lukase. Ryzák zrychlil a zařadil se mezi Declana a Kropera. Šedák zafrkal.

Lukas trochu poskočil doprava k hnědákovi. Averill ten pohyb nečekala, takže ji zachránilo jen to, že se koně držela pěvně oběma koleny, jinak se málem skácela na koňskou šíji. Ihned se narovnala a koni přitáhla otěže, aby se nerozběhl, k čemuž se podle napjatých svalů pravděpodobně chystal. Lukas udržel volný krok a pohodil hlavou.

„Myslím, že už vážně můžeme zrychlit do klusu,“ poznamenal při pohledu na rozdováděného koně Crowley. Averill na něj nejdříve vrhla skeptický pohled, ale potom Lukasovi povolila otěže a patami ho pobídla. Kůň přešel do pomalého klusu. Byl to ale bojový kůň a rychlému tempu hraničářských koní moc nestačil. Averill se otočila. Berriganův ani Leanderův kůň nevypadali, že by nějak zaostávali, ale Declan měl taky problém přizpůsobit se tempu vytrvalých koníků, ačkoliv neměl tak velký problém jako Lukas.

Averill se rozhlédla po okolí. Weslonské léno bylo krásné. Cestu lemoval les, který nevypadal tak zarostle jako ten, kolem kterého šla včera. Cesta nebyla písčitá, ale byla to pevně udusaná hlína. Nebyly zde vyryté rýhy od povozů, takže usoudila, že moc lidí tudy neprojíždí.

Crowley si už nepískal a Halt neměl žádný důvod k tomu, aby mluvil. Zezadu se ozýval tichý hovor mezi Berriganem a Leanderem. Dva starší hraničáři se bavili o posledních zprávách ve svých lénech. Poslední pořádně vycvičení hraničáři byli totiž roztroušení po celém kraji, takže trvalo velmi dlouho, než se k nim dostaly zprávy z ostatních lén. Třeba sám Crowley se dozvěděl, že jeho učitel Pritchard odešel do Hibernie až téměř tři roky poté, co se to stalo. 

Tři mladí lidé vepředu jeli tiše a Averill se začala cítit nepatřičně. Připadalo jí to ne jako kamarádské ticho, ale jako trapné ticho. Vždyť se s těmi muži ani pořádně neznala! Bylo dost možné, že si absenci hovoru uvědomil i Crowley (Halt mluvil jen tehdy, musel-li něco opravdu vyjádřit), a promluvil: „Tak co, Averill? Jak jsi vlastně vyrůstala?“

Dívka semkla rty do linky. Nerada mluvila o svém dětství.

„Víš co? Když mi řekneš něco o sobě, já ti taky něco povím, co ty na to? Bude to dobrá výměna a lépe se poznáme,“ navrhl Crowley. Zatímco se Averill rozmýšlela, kopyta koní dopadala na cestu. Starší hraničáři se už nebavili. Poslouchali. Také by se rádi dozvěděli něco o nové společnici.

„Tak dobře,“ svolila nakonec Averill. „Ale nejdřív mi řekni, proč jedeme na západ, když je Seacliff na východním pobřeží,“ dodala. Crowley pokrčil rameny. Asi se nedalo nic dělat. 

„Dospěli jsme ke společnému rozhodnutí,“ vysvětlil. „Takže si nejdřív uděláme výlet.“ Oba hraničáři, kteří jeli vzadu, se zamračili. Berrigan pobídl svého koně vpřed a vystrčil Crowleyho Kropera stranou. Nenaklonil se, nechytil ho ani za uzdu, prostě jen naznačil Averill, ať jede dál s Haltem a on s Crowleym se zařadili dozadu.

„Na ničem jsme se nedomluvili,“ to bylo poslední, co Averill slyšela, a ať si namáhala uši, jak chtěla, nic dalšího už neslyšela. Hraničáři se o něčem zuřivě dohadovali a mávali u toho rukama. Periferním viděním zahlédla, jak ukazují na ni a na Halta.

„Tak teď jsme dospěli ke společnému rozhodnutí,“ připojil se k nim znovu Crowley. Averill a Halt se na sebe podívali. Evidentně tady šlo o čistě hraničářskou záležitost.

„Jsi připravená hrát?“ zeptal se Crowley.

Averill neměla moc na výběr. I kdyby tuhle hru s otázkami chtěla hrát, měla by problémy povědět jim něco o sobě. V tomhle nikdy nebyla dobrá. Ale zase chápala, že se navzájem potřebují poznat co nejlíp. Jenom spoluprácí mohli dosáhnout společného cíle - tolik Averill věděla.

„Bezva,“ nečekal Crowley na odpověď. „Já začnu. Jmenuju se Crowley Meratyn a jsem hraničář číslo sedmnáct.“

Averill si povzdechla, ale nepodívala se na něj. Místo toho hleděla mezi Lukasovýma ušima na cestu.

„Já jsem Averill MacDougal a jsem obyčejná venkovská holka,“ odpověděla a strukturovala větu podobně jako Crowley. Pak se k němu obrátila.

„Vy máte přidělená čísla?“ zeptala se. Halt pobídl Declana blíž; tohle ho taky zajímalo.

„Jop,“ usmál se Crowley. „Ve sboru je nás padesát a kdo by si měl pamatovat všechna jména, že? Číslem se hlásíme ve službě v lénech. Baroni by se stejně naše jména nikdy nenaučili,“ vysvětlil. Halt si jednou rukou podepřel zamyšleně hlavu a nechal Declana, aby následoval ostatní koně.

„A čísla symbolizují, jak jste dobří, nebo jsou náhodná?“ zeptal se. Kdyby byl Crowley sedmnáctý nejlepší ve sboru, tak by na tom zase nebyli tak špatně.

„Je to náhodně. Když jde starý hraničář do výslužby, jeho číslo dostane čerstvě vyučený hraničář a až ten půjde jednou do výslužby, tak ho zase někomu předá. Jenom u velitele sboru to je jinak,“ řekl Crowley. Tohle dávalo smysl. Určitě se kvůli tomu nemohly vést hloupé války proti jeden druhému, pomyslela si Averill.

„Ještě nějaké otázky?“ zeptal se zrzek. Očividně ho bavilo vysvětlovat jim, jak to s hraničářským sborem vlastně je. Oba nováčci zavrtěli hlavou.

„Fajn, takže Averill. Je mi dvacet tři. Kolik tobě?“

Averill protočila oči. Tahle hra byla podle jejího názoru spíš tyranie.

„Mně je dvacet,“ odpověděla. V tomhle věku už většinou holky byly provdané s několika dětmi a dalšími na cestě. Jenže tam, kde Averill vyrůstala, to tak nefungovalo. Nikdo děvečky z jejího ‚domova‘ nechtěl.

„Kolik je vlastně tobě, Halte?“ zeptal se Crowley, jako kdyby si až teď vzpomněl na tuhle veledůležitou otázku. Věděl, že Halt je mladší než on a tím to asi tak končilo.

Hiberňan vedle Averill jen něco nesrozumitelného zabručel.

„Cože?“ naklonil se k němu Crowley. Vida, hraničáři asi nakonec neovládali čtení myšlenek.

„Taky dvacet,“ zopakoval Halt trochu hlasitěji. Averill byla překvapená, od pohledu vypadal o dost starší. Takhle byli oni dva nejmladšími členy skupiny.

Leander a Berrigan vzadu o něčem zapáleně diskutovali. Neměla z toho dobrý pocit.

„Co rodina?“ zeptal se jí Crowley. Už se ani nedržel jejich dohody. Žena se na koni trochu zavrtěla. Nezdálo se, že by tohle bylo její oblíbené téma.

„Jsem sirotek,“ řekla nakonec chladně. Do té doby mohla slyšet šeptavý rozhovor mezi dvěma staršími hraničáři, ale teď všechen hovor ustal úplně. Crowley otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl.

Averill ale nechtěla slyšet žádná slova lítosti. Už to bylo moc dávno, skoro si na rodinu nepamatovala.

„Nenamáhej se. Nechci o tom mluvit,“ řekla. Naštěstí to hraničáři pochopili a dál se nevyptávali. Averill se nechtěla bavit o tom, jak vyrůstala. Dva měsíce zpátky se poprvé dostala z vězení, které představoval život u pěstouna.

Poprvé okusila volnost a chtěla si ji udržet co nejdéle. Obávala se, že kdyby jenom pípla, musela by obratem zpátky.

K obědu se zastavili na jednom palouku blízko cesty. Neplánovali odpočívat dlouho, takže nerozdělávali žádný oheň.

Když Averill seskočila z Lukase, téměř se jí podlomily nohy. Jak předpokládala, bolely jako čert a ona se v duchu ptala, jak se jí za boha živého povede po obědě zase nasednout zpátky.

Crowley a Halt všem rozdali příděl sušeného masa. Averill byla hladová jako vlk a s chutí se do něj pustila. Chutnalo báječně. Jenže po dvou měsících hladovění všechno nezachrání jedna porce sušeného masa a po obědě se Averill cítila snad ještě hladovější než předtím.

Nebyli nikde u zdroje vody, takže koním musel Berrigan nalít vodu z čutory. Averill postřehla, že huňatí poníci, na nichž jeli všichni tři hraničáři, si toho moc nevzali, zato Haltův Declan a Lukas toho vypili mnohem víc, než všichni tři hraničářští koně dohromady.

Leander si k ní přisedl a Averill se od něj odsunula. Nelíbilo se jí, že seděl tak blízko.

„Averill, kde jsi vlastně přišla k hraničářským šatům?“ zeptal se jí. Opodál je zvědavě pozorovali zbývající tři členové výpravy.

Averill zaváhala. Nevěděla, zda jim má říct, že je prachsprostě vzala z hraničářské chaty poté, co Dameona odvedli. Řekla jim o výzbroji, kterou od hraničáře dostala, ale takové šaty, ty byly ručně šité a Dameon ji nikdy nemohl vzít ke krejčímu.

„Byly Dameonovy,“ pokrčila rameny. „Přešila jsem je, aby mi padly.“

Zdálo se, že Leander se spokojil s touhle odpovědí.

Ještě pár minut si dali polední siestu a potom Crowley nadšeně vyskočil na nohy.

„Tak co, Averill? Předvedeš nám, co s tím svým lukem umíš?“ zeptal se. Averill nikdy neodmítla výzvu. A potřebovala se pořádně procvičit. Jestli má mít někdy šanci vystřelit si na Morgaratha, tak potřebovala mnohem víc cviku. Pokusila se na tváři vykouzlit úsměv.

„Tak jo. Ale poslední dva roky jsem cvičila spíš potají a ne moc často, takže asi budete muset opravovat spoustu chyb.“

Jako cvičný terč jim posloužil strom, do kterého Crowley vyřezal kolo. Tedy spíš takový šišatý ovál. Halt stál u toho a komentoval, že jako kruh to rozhodně nevypadá.

„Tomu se říká umění, Halte,“ odvětil Crowley a dál pracoval na další kruhu na jiném stromě. Měl u toho vyplazený jazyk a vypadalo to, že se na tuhle práci plně soustředí.

Halt se zamračil. „A být tebou, možná bych ten jazyk schoval. Mohl bys o něj přijít.“

Když měli hotovo, postavili se všichni čtyři muži za Averill. Ta vytáhla luk a do tětivy vložila šíp.

„Deset střel, do každého kruhu pět,“ sdělil jí Halt. „Střídej to.“ Averill přikývla. Stáli asi padesát kroků od obou terčů a ona věděla, že tyhle trefí. Plynule natáhla tětivu, zamířila a vypustila první šíp na jeho cestu. Pak druhý do vedlejšího terče.

Potěšilo ji, že všech deset ran zasáhlo cíl. Už moc ne to, že byla pomalá. Posbírala šípy a celá skupinka se přesunula do vzdálenosti sto kroků. _Tohle už bude horší_ , pomyslela si Averill. Už teď cítila zádové svaly a paže ji bolely jako čert. Nevěděla, jestli vůbec dokáže desetkrát natáhnout luk tak, aby k terči šíp vůbec doletěl, ale musela to zkusit.  
I tentokrát byly všechny střely uprostřed kruhů, ale vůbec nebyly ve středu. U některých mohla být ráda, že se vůbec trefila do terče.

„Dobrá,“ okomentoval to Berrigan. Averill zaváhala. Tohle u Dameona většinou znamenalo: „Tomu říkáš střelba, Averill? Vždyť to je hrůza!“ Dřív to tak nebrala - to byla ráda, že se strefila, ale teď, když byla o dva roky starší (a předpokládala, že i moudřejší), jí to jako dobré nepřipadalo. Spíš bolestivě podprůměrné.

„Tak se podíváme na nože,“ řekl Berrigan. Averill je vytáhla z pouzdra. Obě ostří pečlivě udržovala a tenká vrstva oleje na nich ještě zůstávala. Už pěknou řádku dní neměla přístup k žádnému oleji, takže neměla možnost vrstvu obnovit. Berrigan ale uznale pokýval hlavou.

„Jsou v docela dobrém stavu,“ ohodnotil stav nožů Berrigan. „A teď se mrkneme, co s nimi umíš.“

Nutno říct, že Averill byla ve vrhání nožů mnohem zdatnější než v lukostřelbě. Nože byly skladnější než luky a mohla s nimi trénovat vlastně všude. Po deseti vrzích oběma noži a na všechny způsoby Berrigan kývl hlavou.

„Není to špatné,“ okomentoval její výkon. V překladu: je to dost průměr.

Averill kývla. Věděla, že na sobě bude muset zapracovat.

Po téhle kratochvíli se vydali opět na cestu. Měla problém vyšplhat se zpátky do sedla, jak byla zesláblá. Lukas byl naštěstí hodný kůň a klidně stál.

Jeli celé odpoledne bez přestávky. Zpočátku si Crowley pískal nějakou písničku, ale Halt se s ním začal hádat, že to v žádném případě není hudba a že by si měl nechat vyšetřit sluch.

Averill se už nikdo nesnažil ptát na podrobnosti o jejím životě a za to byla vděčná. Ona sama by nevěděla, jak má na většinu otázek odpovědět. Stačilo jim, aby věděli, jak se jmenuje, že je sirotek a vyrostla v Gorlanu. Všechno ostatní si Averill chtěla nechat pro sebe. Nepotřebovala, aby o ní věděli naprosto vše a ona neměla ve zvyku se jen tak svěřovat.

Zbývala asi hodina do soumraku, když se začali pomalu poohlížet po vhodném místě na táboření. Jedno příhodné místo vybral Berrigan. Byl to skrytý háj asi dvě stě kroků od cesty a protékal jím potůček.

Než tam dojeli, Averill byla utahaná jako kotě. Sklouzla z Lukase na zem. Musela se u toho držet sedla, aby se jí nepodlomily nohy. Svaly na stehnech ji bolely jako čert a jen horko těžko se držela na nohou. Pokud si toho hraničáři všimli, tak nedávali nic najevo.

Averill pomalu dovedla Lukase ke zdroji vody, aby se mohl napojit. Zatímco kůň úpravě polykal, Averill mu povolila sedlové popruhy.

Zavedla ho k místu, kde byla nejvyšší tráva, a přivázala ho za otěže k nízké větvi. Teprve pak mu sundala sedlo a položila na větev. Takhle v půlce druhého měsíce byla tráva vlhká a země studená (a to věděla z vlastní zkušenosti). Lukas zafrkal a začal se pást. To, že měl v hubě udidlo, mu vůbec nevadilo, ale Averill mu uzdečku nemohla sundat, protože by se mohl zatoulat. Stejně tak uvázal Halt Declana. Tři chundelatí poníci pokojně spásali trávu kousek od nich - bez sedel a uzd.

Averill se ujala sbírání dřeva na oheň, zatímco si hraničáři rozbalili stany. V ten moment jí došlo, že nemá kde spát… jako ostatně poslední dva měsíce.

Všimla si ale velké plachty, kterou Halt s Crowleym natáhli mezi dva stromy. Averill svraštila čelo a zkoumavě se podívala směrem ke koním. Ani Declan neměl žádné viditelné vybavení k táboření. Halt musel spát pod tou plachtou.

Zapálili malý oheň a Leander dal vodu na kávu. Berrigan a Leander přenechávali vaření dvěma mladším mužům, stejně jako na ně spoléhali s rozdělením jídla. Opět to bylo sušené maso, ale Averill dostala o kus víc než ostatní. Snažila se předstírat, že si toho nevšimla, ale připadala si jako největší žrout na zemi. Na druhou stranu měla opravdu velký hlad, takže jí to nezajímalo, jen poděkovala a slupla maso jako malinu. Téměř se ho ani nesnažila žvýkat.

K tomu si dali lahodně vonící misku kávy. Averill vlastnila skládací hrnek/misku, který sloužil jako univerzální nádobí? Vývar? Žádný problém. Káva nebo čaj? Stačí říct. Pečená králičí noha se salátem? Trošku těsné, ale všechno se tam pohodlně vešlo.

Káva byla životabudič a po celém těle se jí rozlilo příjemné teplo. Poslouchala, jak se Leander, Crowley a Berrigan baví o nejčerstvějších událostech, co se staly v jejich lénech, než se rozhodli vydat se na tuhle výpravu. V podstatě se opakovalo to samé: přijel nafoukaný floutek s královským pověřením, že je má nahradit jako hraničáře a snažil se je vystrnadit. Tedy tak to alespoň vypadalo u Leandera a Berrigana. Podle vyprávění se Crowley vracel z hradu Araluenu, kde ho pokárali za nějaký smyšlený přestupek, cestou zpět potkal Halta a do Hogarthu se nikdy nevrátil.

Pro Averill nastal problém, když se šlo spát. Potřebovala najít nějaké místo, kam by složila hlavu. Začala se po nějakém porozhlížet. Narazila na dolíček vedle mohutného dubu, takže se tam pohodlně uvelebila. Tedy do té doby, než si jí všimli Halt s Crowleym.

„Averill? Co to děláš?“ naklonil Crowley pátravě hlavu na stranu. Podívala se na něj stejně tázavým pohledem, jako se on díval na ni.

„Hledám místo na spaní?“ opověděla na otázku otázkou. Dameon se tenhle styl odpovědí kdysi snažil vymýtit, ale Averill se k němu od jeho smrti uchylovala stále častěji, zejména když si něčím nebyla jistá.

„Mysleli jsme, že budeš spát s námi pod plachtou,“ řekl Halt. Averill na vteřinu zaváhala. Spát pod jednou plachtou s dvěma muži? Bylo to vůbec morální? Do mysli se jí vplížil nepopsatelný strach, ale ze všech sil se ho snažila potlačit. Přece na tom nebylo nic špatného. Byla zima a společné spaní by jí přineslo aspoň trochu tělesného tepla.

„Dobře,“ souhlasila váhavě. Nějaký hlas vzadu v hlavě křičel, ať to nedělá, aby to nedopadlo jako posledně, ale Averill si byla celkem jistá, že hraničářům se dá věřit. Hraničáři nebyli obyčejní vojáci - byli mnohem chytřejší, všímavější a podle toho, co jí Dameon říkal, byl každý učeň vybírán i na základě povahy. Nemusela se bát - nebo si to alespoň opakovala pořád dokola.

Hlídku si brali Leander, Crowley a Berrigan. Leander si vzal tu první, takže zbytek osazenstva šel spát a Averill se snažila, aby byla blízko obou hraničářů, ale zároveň si držela odstup. Co jí to bylo ale platné, když se v noci nevědomky posouvala blíž, že?

Ráno zase vyrazili na cestu. Poobědvali skromně za jízdy. Když se ani nezastavovali na pořádný oběd, Averill si domyslela, že už musí být blízko cíle.

Měla pravdu. Asi hodinu po poledni se ocitli na cestě, která se klikatila mezi oplocenými loukami, na kterých se pásli koně všech barev. Averill si všimla, že všichni, jak dospělí jedinci, tak hříbata, mají typickou soudkovitou hruď a krátké nohy. Tuhle kombinaci dosud viděla jen u hraničářských koní a Halt si musel stejný fakt taky uvědomit, protože ho uslyšela, jak mumlá: „Chovají se tu koně.“

Na konci cesty stála usedlost a vedle ní byla podlouhlá budova, která musela sloužit jako stáj.

Dojeli před domek, ale nesesedli. Jen Crowley se postavil ve třmenech a zvučně zavolal: „Bobe? Jsi doma?“

Averill se rozhlédla kolem. Nic se nedělo a Crowley se už už chystal zavolat znovu, když se s nelidským skřípěním otevřely dveře do stáje. Vyšel z nich malý, asi třicetiletý muž s nohama do O, kterému zbývalo už jen pár vlasů.

„Ale, ale, hraničáři. Potěcha pro bolavý oči. Slezte z koní a pojďte do baráčku, co vy na to?“ Všech pět jich slezlo a Lukas s Declanem unaveně svěsili hlavy. Averill udělala rychlý uzel a povolila Lukasovi podbřišník, než se vydala za Leanderem a Berriganem dovnitř. Crowley s Haltem ještě chvilku zůstali venku, než se k nim také připojili.

Domek byl typické venkovské stavení, hodně podobné tomu, kde Averill vyrůstala. Světnice byla čistá a uprostřed byl kuchyňský stůl. Všichni se usadili a Bob jim přinesl hrnky s osvěžující jablečnou šťávou.

„Tohle je Bob Saddler,“ představil chovatele koní Crowley. „Neboli Mladý Bob, jak mu někdy říkáme.“  
Bob se usmál a povzbudivě na Halta mrkl.

Crowley ukázal na Averill a Halta. „Bobe, tohle jsou naši společníci, Halt a Averill. Averill je z Gorlanu a učil ji Dameon, Halt je z Hibernie, učil se u Pritcharda. Vzpomínáš si na něj, předpokládám?“

Bob přikývl. „Samozřejmě. Byl to dobrej chlap. A dobrej hraničář.“ Podíval se na Averill a naklonil hlavu. „Nečekal sem, že s váma přijede děvče. Vypadáš jako kluk, holka.“

Jako kdyby nevěděla, jak zuboženě musí vypadat. Crowley naštěstí pokračoval: „A Berrigana s Leanderem už znáš.“

Oba hraničáři zamumlali pozdravy, zatímco Bob Saddler nadšeně přikyvoval.

„Jasně, že je znám. Vítejte na Saddlerově farmě, hraničáři.“

Tak nějak si Averill všimla, že oba starší hraničáři a Crowley se tváří napjatě, jako kdyby na něco čekali, ale nedokázala přijít, na co by tady mohli čekat.

S Haltem se na sebe podívali. Zdálo se, že jsou oba na stejné vlně, akorát Halt b odhodlanější zjistit, proč přesně se ti tři tváří tak nápadně nevinně.

Než se ale mohl zeptat, ze dveří jednoho z pokojů se ozvalo chichotání. Znělo to jako děti, uvědomila si Averill.

„Tak fajn, vy drzý opičky,“ zavolal na ně Bob. „Pojďte se ukázat.“

Byli to kluk a děvče, mohlo jim být tak kolem deseti a obě děti byly zmenšené kopie Boba. Zdědily po něm mnoho fyzických rysů, například měly vysoká čela a střapaté hnědé vlasy. Usmívaly se od ucha k uchu. Halt se na ně taky usmál a Averill se musela divit. Halt se totiž _nesmál_.

„Tohle jsou naše dvojčata,“ představil ty dva Bob. „Bobík a Roberta. Říkáme jim Bobátka. Pozdravte hraničáře, děti.“

Děti se znovu začaly chichotat. „Ahoj hraničáři.“

Všichni jim pozdrav oplatili. Bobík ukázal na Halta a Averill.

„Ten vousáč a čapí hnízdo si přišli pro koně, tati?“ zeptal se. „Čapí hnízdo“ muselo zatnout zuby, aby něco neřeklo. Averill rozhodně nepotřebovala, aby jí každý říkal, jak nejde poznat, že je žena. Halt na tom nebyl o moc líp. Ani jemu se nová přezdívka moc nelíbila.

„Můžeme se dívat?“ dodala okamžitě Roberta. Bob zakroutil hlavou.

„To by stačilo,“ poznamenal a zahulákal na celý dům: „Robino! Mohla bys ty svý hrozný děti odvíst, prosím?“

Děti nanovo vybuchly smíchy, ale zmlkly, když do místnosti vstoupila řádně vyvinutá žena se slámově blonďatými vlasy staženými do drdolu. Matka, došlo Averill.

„Dobrý den, pánové,“ řekla. Bob ji musel opravit.

„A děvče,“ napověděl jí. Žena pohledem pátravě přejela skupinu, než se zastavila u Averill, která se snažila stáhnout co nejvíc do sebe.

„A děvče,“ dodala s úsměvem, který by rozzářil i vyhaslou hvězdu.

Halt se zvedl ze židle, aby ji pozdravil. Tři zbylí hraničáři se po sobě podívali a trochu zahanbeně následovali jeho příkladu.

„To je moje žena Robina. Když nemluvíme formálně, říkám jí Bobino,“ představil jí Bob. Averill napadlo, že těch Bobů už je nějak moc, ale prozatím se bavila, jak Halt a ostatní provedli poloviční úklonu.

„To není nutné, hraničáři,“ zachichotala se Bobina. Muži si sedli a Averill pozdravila tak prostě, jak to svede jenom venkovan - kývnutím.

„Tak padejte, vy dva!“ zahnala děti. „Nechte tatínka s hraničáři na pokoji.“

Děti ještě slabě protestovaly, ale nakonec poslušně zmizely v jednom z pokojů. Bobina pokynula Averill, ať si stoupne, a ona tak neochotně učinila.

„Jsi hubená jako lunt, zlatíčko,“ poznamenala Bobina. „Oběd jsme už měli, ale na večer udělám pořádný vývar.“ Otočila se na podpatku a zamířila za dětmi. Na prahu se zastavila a udělala dokonalé pukrle, načež se zasmála a zmizela v místnosti.

„Pěkná rodinka,“ poznamenal Halt. Zvědavě se obrátil na Boba: „Každý ve vaší rodině se jmenuje Bob?“ 

„Ne,“ zatvářil se nechápavě Bob. „Proč se ptáte?“ 

Halt pokrčil rameny. „Ale jen tak,“ odpověděl. Averill zacukaly koutky úst. Byla si celkem jistá, že každý v rodině Boba Saddlera má jméno Bob nebo alespoň přezdívku Bob. Naštěstí nechal chovatel koní tuhle záležitost plavat, ale už se neusmíval. 

„Takže k věci,“ řekl najednou. „Ten váš kůň je taky z Hibernie, že jo?“ 

Halt potěšeně přikývl. „Ano. Je z glendanského plemene z Clonmelu.“ Čekal, že mu na to Bob něco řekne. Averill toho o koních moc nevěděla, znala jen chladnokrevné koně, o které se starala v minulosti, a rozhodně nebyla žádným odborníkem na plemena. 

Bob pokýval hlavou. „Říkal jsem si, že tak vypadá. V Glendanu mají dobrý koně. Dva nebo tři roky zpátky jsme tu měli pár klisen z Glendanu. Použili jsme je, poněvadž jsme potřebovali, aby naši koně byli rychlejší.“ Halt při jeho slovech svraštil čelo a to stačilo k tomu, aby Crowley přispěchal s vysvětlením. 

„Bob je hlavní chovatel koní hraničářského sboru. Všechny koně bereme od něj.“ 

Věčně veselý Bob se změnil na mrzutého Boba. Najednou vypadal nebezpečně. 

„Už ne, mladý Crowley. Ti noví o mý koně nestojí. Chtějí vysoký a lesklý koně s tenkýma nohama, jako na něm přijelo tady děvče,“ řekl. Hraničáři se na sebe podívali a uculili se. Na Lukase, kterého si ‚vypůjčili‘ od Willeta, tenhle popis dokonale seděl. „Stavěný spíš na okrasu než na rychlost a výdrž.“ 

„Na rychlosti a výdrž,“ opakoval po něm Crowley. „Proto jsme tady, Bobe. Naši přátelé Halt a Averill potřebují dobré koně.“ 

Halt okamžitě namítl, že má přeci dobrého koně. Jeho slova patřila hlavně Crowleymu, který jako by urazil Declanovu hrdost. Zrzavý hraničář zvedl ruce v přátelském gestu. 

„To je pravda. Chtěl jsem říct, že potřebuješ lepšího koně.“ Averill přestala vnímat. Stále nemohla strávit fakt, že bude mít vlastního koně, ne kradeného, ale opravdu svého. Její fantazie pracovala na plné obrátky. Jak asi bude vypadat? Věděla, že to bude malý, houževnatý a vytrvalý koník se soudkovitým tělem, ale bude to klisna nebo hřebec? Jakou bude mít barvu? Jaké jméno?

Bob jim zrovna vysvětloval jejich důmyslný chov, když přišla Robina a tiše Averill naznačila, ať jde s ní. Dívka se podívala na hraničáře a Leander ji kývnutím povzbudil. A tak se vydala do druhé místnosti za Robinou. Žena za nimi zavřela dveře. V koutě místnosti byl lavor naplněný vodou. 

„Jsi celá zablácená, umyj se a namoč si vlasy,“ nařídila Bobina a Averill nijak neodporovala. Jen se ohlédla ke dveřím. Robina ji honem uklidnila. 

„Každý se s koněm seznámí sám. Tvého přítele to čeká jako prvního, takže nemusíš spěchat. Určitě jim to bude chvíli trvat.“ 

Averill přikývla, spokojená s vysvětlením. Měla čas se pořádně vydrhnout, možná i něco udělat s tím havraním hnízdem na hlavě. Sundala hnědou kazajku a zelenou košili. Oblečení hodila na zem a Robina je hned shrábla. 

„Tohle aspoň umyju. Máš někde náhradní věci?“ zeptala se, když její oblečení nesla na dvůr. Averill jí popsala tašku, ve které byl všechen její majetek. Měla tam náhradní košili a kalhoty. A také tmavě zelené šaty, které jí pomohl sehnat Dameon a které nosila jen jeden čas v měsíci. 

Vydrhla se téměř dočista. S hrůzou sledovala, jak se čistá voda mění v bažinu. Robina se vrátila a přinesla její tašku. Se smutným úsměvem sledovala vychrtlou dívku a pomohla jí umýt záda. Poté, co si Averill umyla vlasy, byl lavor plný hnědé břečky. Kousky hlíny a větviček, co se jí zasekly ve vlasech a na těle, plavaly na hladině. 

Robina jí podala čistý hadr, do kterého se mohla utřít. Averill ho vděčně přijala. Až když byla nahá, bylo vidět, jak na ní kůže visí. Sice včera měla vydatnou večeři, jedno jídlo ale týdny hladu nespraví. Vypadala hrozně. Robina zalapala po dechu. Averill si povzdychla a podívala se na sebe. Vůbec nebylo poznat, že je žena. Poprsí bylo neexistující a křivky neměla v podstatě žádné. Zdálo se, že dívka si nedostatky také uvědomila a honem se oblékla. Košile a kalhoty na ní visely. 

Žena chovatele koní se rozhodla, že jí trochu upraví vlasy. S chichotem vytáhla kartáč a sledovala, jak si Averill uvědomila, co ji čeká. 

Nebylo snadné jí rozčesat vlasy. Byly zacuchané a různě zapletené a Averill čas od času sykla bolestí. Bobina to nakonec vyřešila tím, že vzala nůž a vlasy jí uřízla. Potom už bylo snazší je rozplést. Averill teď měla černé vlasy po bradu. Robina jí je zastřihla tak, aby o ně šlo snadno pečovat, ale nepředpokládala, že by se o ně dívka, která se chovala spíše jako muž, příliš starala. 

Konečně byla Averill volná z jejích spárů. V čistém oblečení se cítila úplně jinak. A vypadala i jinak. Byla jako proměněná. Alespoň vzhledově. Robina jí namazala chleba máslem a Averill ho vděčně zhltla. Oběd propásli, protože když přijeli, rodina už byla nasycená, ale vrchní žena v domácnosti plánovala k večeři udělat hovězí a polévku. Proto, když se ozvalo lehké zaklepání na dveře, otevřela. Averill poznala tu kštici zrzavých vlasů. Pravděpodobně pro ni přišel, jelikož se Halt se svým koněm už seznámil a teď byla na řadě ona. Stoupla si a vydala se ke dveřím. Robina ji pustila; bylo třeba, aby měla možnost projet se na novém koni. Bobátka strčila zpět do chalupy. 

„Páni, vypadáš naprosto jinak,“ hvízdl Crowley. Averill nadzdvihla obočí. Byla přece úplně stejná. 

„Taková… čistší,“ poupravil se Crowley a vzápětí dostal ránu do žeber. Na takové vtipy si Averill nepotrpěla. Mladík se ale jejímu počínání jen smál, když viděl, že má dívka rudé uši. Averill o tom také věděla. Studem by se mohla propadnout. Proč? Na cestách jí vadilo, když ji někdo považoval za kluka, ale teď, když cestuje se čtyřmi muži, by najednou byla ráda vnímána jako muž. Teď byl rozdíl mezi pohlavím jasný a Averill to už nemohla skrývat. 

Prošla kolem Crowleyho, který se držel za bok. Nevěděla, jestli smíchem, nebo tím, že ho udeřila. Evidentně mladšího hraničáře slyšel Berrigan (ale řekněme si to upřímně, Crowleyho slyšelo snad celé léno) a vykoukl ze stáje. Averill se za ním vydala. V budově byli Bob, Leander a Berrigan, potom se k nim připojil i Crowley. Bob ukázal na tři koně, kteří zvědavě vykukovali ze svých stání. 

„Tak se na ně podívej,“ vybídl ji a Averill k nim přistoupila. Všichni tři byli hnědáci a první kůň pokýval hlavou nahoru a dolů. Dívka si všimla, že má na třech nohou ponožky. Druhý kůň byl čistě hnědý s černou hřívou a poslední stání obýval hnědák s ponožkami a hvězdou na hlavě. A zatímco u prvních dvou koní Averill nic necítila, u tohohle ji zaujaly jeho oči. Temně hnědé oči, které v sobě měly cit. 

_My dvě se k sobě hodíme, nemyslíš?_

Averill překvapeně ucouvla. Bob k ní přišel a položil jí ruku na rameno. 

„Mluví s váma, co?“ Averill lehce přikývla. Bob zamumlal něco o tom, že tady si kůň vybírá jezdce, a už otevíral dvířka stání. Nasadil koni ohlávku a vyvedl ho ven. Hraničáři přihlíželi opření o plot (v Crowleyho případě sedící na plotě - jen tak mimochodem Averill doufala, že spadne). 

„Tady mladá Alba je jedna z fajn kobyl,“ představil koně Bob a Averill si uvědomila svou chybu, když klisnu celou dobu nazývala hřebcem. 

_To je v pohodě_ , ozvala se Alba a pokývala hlavou nahoru a dolů. Bob vyndal potřeby pro čištění a ukázal Averill, jak se o klisnu správně starat. Ani se o to nemusel snažit, protože Averill si instinktivně vybavila roky strávené na pěstounově farmě a poté už Albu čistila bez Bobovy pomoci. Koník za ní otáčel hlavu a pobaveně ji sledoval. Averill ji poplácala po svalnaté šíji a poté následovala Boba do stáje, kde vzala sedlo a uzdu. Za přísného dohledu koňáka koně nasedlala. 

„Půjdem na louku, tam je víc místa,“ poznamenal Bob a k Averill prohodil: „Vezmi jemně za otěž a ona půjde za tebou.“ Dívka následovala a opravdu - Alba šla poslušně za ní. A za Albou šli jako v zástupu tři hraničáři.   
Na pastvině uviděla Averill Halta, jak drží svého nového koně - šedáka. Averill ale ani trochu nelitovala, že Halt má jediného koně ze stáje, co není hnědák. Pokud cítil s tím šedákem souznění jako ona s Albou, nebyla by pro něj ten pravý jezdec. 

„Hraničářský koně mají skvělý vlastnosti,“ vysvětloval Bob. Otevřel vrátka vedoucí na louku a zazubil se na ni. „A nedaj se ukrást.“ 

Averill tušila, že to je důležitá věc, co jí teď říká, ale nebyla si jistá, čím to je. Vyvedla klisnu na pastvinu. Halt se připojil ke třem hraničářům, kteří se tvářili až příliš nevinně. 

„Ty se nezkusíš projet?“ navrhl Halt. Averill přišlo, že v jeho hlase slyší škodolibý podtón. Ale… 

„Ještě ne. Nohy mám ztuhlé, jak nejsem zvyklá jezdit,“ odpověděla a obrátila se na Boba. 

„Říkal jste, že hraničářský kůň nejde ukrást. To jako když ho chtějí odvést, tak zůstane na místě?“ zeptala se Averill. Do mysli se jí vplížila hrozná představa. Dost dobře to nemusela být jen fantazie, ale skutečnost. Chovatel kývl. 

„Takže když Dameona zabili a koně chtěli odvést na hrad, nešlo jim to?“ vyptávala se dál. Reálná tíha této otázky dolehla i na přihlížející. Ačkoli jen Bob znal Dameonova koně osobně, ztráta každého hraničářského koně byla zdrcující. Bob svraštil čelo a smutně přikývl. Averill se podívala do země. Alba do ní jemně drcla sametovými nozdrami. Její nová majitelka byla natolik chytrá, aby pochopila, že ubohého koně neodvedli. Pravděpodobně si z něj někdo udělal guláš. 

Vrchní chovatel hraničářských koní udělal sebevražednou věc - chytil ji za rameno a zpříma se jí podíval do očí. 

„Není to tvoje vina. Ten kůň měl vynikající výcvik. Už je se svým jezdcem,“ řekl. Averill se celá napjala. Byla ráda, že nepropukla v pláč. Nesnesla by, kdyby si muži mysleli, že je slabá žena. Jenže ona jí byla. Neměla domov, rodinu a právě se dozvěděla, že zvíře, o kterém si myslela, že je v pořádku, se stalo hlavním chodem na něčím jídelníčku. Copak se může vše ještě zhoršit? 

„Zkus se projet a přijít na jiné myšlenky,“ pobídl ji Berrigan. Averill se na něj podívala. Podrbala Albu na čele a vyčkávavě se podívala na Boba. 

„Prosím, jestli si myslíš, že je to dobrý nápad,“ mávl rukou ke koni. Žena přelétla pohledem přítomné. Jako většina osob ženského pohlaví měla dobrou intuici a něco ji varovalo, že to NENÍ dobrý nápad. 

„Vy na mě něco chystáte. Něco se stane, jakmile nasednu,“ řekla a úsměvy přítomných povadly. Averill se usmála. Určitě si tím prošli všichni. Začala chápat, proč nesměla sledovat Halta. 

„Ale já vám srandu nezkazím,“ založila Averill nohu do třmenu. Alba otočila hlavu tak, že se její ucho téměř dotýkalo dívčina obličeje, ale Averill na to nedbala. Vyšvihla se do sedla a koně objala koleny. Pořádně. 

V té chvíli se spustil chaos. Alba se odrazila všema čtyřma nohama a vzápětí vykopla zadníma. Averill se zaklonila, jak se jen dalo, ale nemohla to ustát. Ne zrovna elegantně se překulila koni přes hlavu a udělala menší parakotoul. Stejně skončila na zadku ve vysoké trávě. 

„To bylo teda něco,“ vydechla. I ta malá chvíle, kterou strávila v sedle řádícího koně, ji vyčerpala. Bob k ní natáhl ruku a pomohl jí vstát. 

„To je poprvý, co někdo něco podezříval,“ přiznal koňák. Averill se v duchu ušklíbla. Protože všichni ostatní jsou muži, kteří chtějí co nejrychleji vyrazit, pomyslela si. Nahlas ale řekla jen: „Můžete tomu říkat ženská intuice.“   
Přihlížející hraničáři vypadali trochu zklamaně. 

„Všichni na to naletěli,“ stěžoval si Berrigan a drbal se ve vlasech. „Ale body za to, že jsi nezkazila legraci.“ 

„Hraničáři to dělají všem svým učňům,“ přidal se Crowley. „A pak se tím hrozně baví.“ 

Bob se na něj podíval a jen tak mimochodem poznamenal: „Zrovna tady mladý Crowley se slušně proletěl, nemám pravdu?“ Jmenovaný hraničář zrudl až téměř na barvu svých vlasů a rychle si přehodil přes hlavu kapuci pláštěnky. Averill se dovtípila, že Bob musel dávat koně i jemu; přece jenom byl o tři roky starší, než ona, ale Leander a Berrigan museli být o dost starší. Možná byl v tu dobu Bob ještě sám dítě. Nebo si jejich první jízdu nepamatoval, ale Averill tušila, že výlety mladých hraničářských učňů musely stát za to. Ani se nedivila, že byli tak natěšení. Koutkem oka se podívala na Halta. Hiberňan po ní vrhl smrtící pohled. Averill usoudila, že i on se proletěl. 

„Každej kůň má svý tajný slovo. Když mu ho řekneš před jízdou, bude vědět, že ty na něm můžeš jet,“ vysvětlil Bob. Poplácal Albu po krku. Čekal, že se děvče zeptá, jestli se musí zeptat před každou jízdou, ale Averill to přešla. Přece poslední den a půl jela s hraničáři a před nasedáním nic koním neříkali. 

„Albino tajný slovo je,“ Averill se naklonila, aby jí Bob mohl pošeptat kód. „ _Veď mě dál_.“ 

Averill pozdvihla obočí. To byl naprosto praštěný kód, ale zkusmo si heslo převalila na jazyku. Už to chtěla vyslovit nahlas, ale Bob ji poplácal po zádech. Averill hekla. 

„Neříkej to nám, ale tomu koni,“ řehtal se. „Možná by nebylo od věci, aby tví společníci věděli její heslo pro případ, že by někdo z nich musel na mladý Albě jet.“ Averill usoudila, že je to rozumné, ale právě v ten moment neměla chuť se s nikým dělit. Obrátila se k Albě a tiše jí do ucha pošeptala: „ _Veď mě dál_.“ Hnědka zafrkala a párkrát pohodila hlavou. Averill tedy opět vstrčila nohu do třmenu a vyšvihla se klisně na hřbet. 

Alba stála klidně a otočila na ni hlavu, jako by se ptala, proč ještě nevyrazily. Averill ní jemně stiskla boky a kůň vykročil. Nadšeně švihla ocasem. Averill si už zvykla na Lukase, ale Alba byla mnohem menší a ona neměla problémy s nasedáním (vážně, včera večer byla tak zesláblá, že jí do sedla musel pomoct Halt). Hraničářská klisna měla plynulý, pravidelný krok, a když ji Averill pobídla do klusu, měla ho prostorný a energický. Totéž se dalo říct i o cvalu. Alba byla rychlá, mnohem rychlejší než jakýkoliv kůň, na kterém Averill v životě jela. Nacválala na překážku a Alba se přes ni přenesla jako vítr. Dívce se podařilo zůstat v sedle. Jako mladší jezdila hlavně na neodeslaných koních, takže to byl trochu jiný pocit, skákat se sedlem. 

Zpomalila klisnu do klusu a dojela k ostatním. Tam zastavila a seskočila. 

„Je úžasná,“ poplácala koně po šíji. Averill se opravdu usmívala. Necítila se tak šťastně už dva roky, téměř zapomněla, jaké to je. Od plotu se ozval hvizd. 

„Chytej,“ hodil jí Crowley jablko. Averill ovoce lehce chytila a nabídla jej koni. Alba se do pamlsku pustila. 

„Alba ti děkuje,“ usmála se dívka a kůň za ní opět pohodil hlavou. Koně hraničářů byli odsedlaní a pásli se na stejné louce, jako oni trénovali. Kroper teď ublíženě přiklusal ke svému jezdci. _Kde je moje jablíčko?_ jako by říkal jeho pohled. 

Crowley vytáhl z kapsy druhé jablko a nabídl mu ho. Nikdy nevynechal příležitost, aby svého koně trochu nerozmazlil. 

„A teď je načase naučit vás nějaký signály,“ rozhodl Bob. Po celý zbytek odpoledne se Averill a Halt učili, jak komunikovat se svými koňmi, signály jako ‚bezpečí‘, ‚zůstat‘, ‚panika‘ a další. Rozpoznat, kdy se kůň snaží na něco varovat. Jak je naučit nový zvuk. Averill se nejvíc líbil povel k panice. Alba byla velmi dobrá herečka. Haltův kůň, Abelard, jak se Averill dozvěděla, měl úžasně plynulý cval a velmi dobře se učil nové věci. Halt ho naučil psí štěkot. Bylo to k popukání, sledovat Halta, jak štěká na svého koně. Ale patřilo to k základnímu výcviku koní a od té chvíle Abelard na zvuk reagoval okamžitě. Averill zase naučila Albu zareagovat na mňoukání. Onen signál se dost lišil od kočičího mňoukání, aby si klisna nepletla kočky s Averill, ale stále se to dalo využít. Její jezdkyně ji původně také chtěla naučit psí štěkot, ale poté, co viděla Halta, usoudila, že takhle tedy ne, a rozhodla se pro jiné zvíře. 

Před večeří si je Bob vzal na chvíli stranou. 

„Musíte se naučit ještě něco. Oba mají v trysku plynulej, pravidelnej krok. Při každým skoku se všechny čtyři nohy ocitnou ve vzduchu. Jen na chvilku, možná na vteřinu. Při střelbě z koňskýho hřbetu musíte namířit a vystřelit právě v tý vteřině, jinak vám pohyb rozhodí mušku.“ 

Averill se zdálo obtížné už jenom střílet z koňského hřbetu. Ale v trysku? 

Halt povytáhl obočí. „To zní obtížně,“ poznamenal. Bob naklonil hlavu na stranu jako pes. 

„Je to obtížný, ale proto jste přece hraničáři.“ 

Oba odsedlali koně a postarali se o ně. Potom je vpustili na pastvu za ostatními. 

Robina připravila opravdu vynikající večeři. Nandala Averill nášup, který by ani v nejdivočejších snech nedokázala sníst, a dohlížela na to, aby snědla co nejvíc. Averill byla vděčná, vážně byla. Tak plná nebyla už dlouho, ani včera ne. Ale nepřeháněla to. 

„Je vás pět a my máme postele jen pro dva. Ostatní budou muset spát na seníku,“ oznámil jim Bob. Averill vstala ze židle. Nikdy by ji nenapadlo, že může spát v domě (samozřejmě kdyby s ní jeden z hraničářů sdílel postel), ale byla zvyklá spát na zemi a slámě, že ani nic neřekla a už mířila ke stájím. Robina jí zastoupila cestu. 

„Ráda bych tě měla pod dohledem,“ sdělila jí prostě. Averill se zamračila; nechápala, co tím myslí. 

„Jsi vyzáblá, mohlo by se klidně stát, že prostě přestaneš dýchat. A já tě chci mít na očích. Zítra vám sbalím jídlo na cestu a vy-“ ukázala na hraničáře, kteří byli stejně zaskočení jako Averill, „- budete kontrolovat, jestli jí pořádně.“ Čtyři hlavy rozpačitě přikývly. 

Averill se na ně podívala. Radši by spala na seníku. Ještě nikdy se o postel nedělila - tedy alespoň s mužem ne. Jenže kromě Robiny a její dcery tady žádné ženy nebyly. Averill s povzdechem přijala svůj osud. 

„Tak s někým se bude muset podělit o pokoj,“ řekl Bob a významně se podíval na hraničáře. Nastala chvíle trapného ticha, kdy se všichni snažili hledat bláto na botách. 

„Seník je dost velký pro nás pro všechny,“ namítl Crowley, zdálo se, že právě on je situací nejvíc zaskočený. Halt přitakal. 

„Neříkáte vy hraničáři, že těžký situace posilujou charakter?“ zeptal se chovatel koní. Leander s Berriganem se po sobě podívali. Pravda, hraničáři tohle říkali, ale… 

„Tím se myslí těžká situace jako nocování v lese a tak,“ omlouval je všechny nejmladší hraničář. Halt konverzaci dosud přihlížel, ale teď ho to přestalo bavit, proto popřál všem dobrou noc a odešel ke stájím. 

„Zrádce,“ zamumlal Crowley. 

„Já klidně budu spát na zemi,“ nabídla se Averill, ale to Robina vážně zavrhla. Dívka se naštvala. Proč ji nedokáže tahle ženská pochopit? 

„Jenže pro mě je tahle situace stejně nepříjemná jako pro ně,“ namítla Averill. Bobova žena se na ni lehce usmála. Zbývající tři hraničáři se raději dívali do svých hrnků s jablečnou šťávou. Averill se trefila do černého a ani jeden z nich nechtěl slyšet rozsudek. 

Averill doufala, že Bobina svolí a ona bude moct spát na seníku nebo na podlaze. Crowley doufal, že bude na seníku a onu situaci dostanou na krk Leander nebo Berrigan. Byli starší a rozhodně měli víc zkušeností se ženami. Leander si myslel, že onen nepříjemný úkol dostane na starost Crowley. Byl z nich nejmladší a on už věděl, že o ženách toho ví pramálo. Berrigan, tomu to bylo vcelku jedno, ale viděl, jak je jejich společnice nervózní. Pravděpodobně kvůli tomu, že jsou všichni muži. Po těch dvou dnech, co ji znal, věděl, že k mužům žádnou lásku nechová. Pokud mohla, vyhýbala se blízkému kontaktu. 

„Dobrá, budeš spát se mnou a Bob si ustele na druhé posteli s jedním z vás,“ rozhodla Bobina. Místností se ozvaly čtyři výdechy. Všem se ulevilo. Averill dopila svůj mošt a lehkým tónem jim popřála dobrou noc. 


	3. Egon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aneb nemusíte být přítel na úrovni 4, abyste znali můj tragic backstory

Druhého dne ráno po snídani přinesl Leander mapu Araluenu a rozložil ji na stůl. Averill poznávala důležité body, ale rozhodně nevěděla polohu všech padesáti lén. 

„Averill, najdi nám nejrychlejší cestu do Seacliffu,“ pobídl ji Leander a dívka se naklonila nad mapu. Právě se nacházeli víc na západě, ale Seacliff bylo léno na východním pobřeží. Averill chvíli studovala mapu a poté prstem přejela po trase, kterou zvolila. Berrigan se jí zeptal, proč vybrala zrovna tuhle cestu. Averill pokrčila rameny. 

„Teď jsme na západě a potřebujeme se dostat na východ. Jenže jediná pořádná cesta vede přes Gorlan a tam by nás asi neradi viděli. Zbývající možnost je celé léno objet, ale to by trvalo přinejmenším týden, a přejet přes hory. Tam vede údolí, kterým můžeme projet na druhou stranu a bude to víceméně přímá cesta,“ vysvětlila svoje rozhodnutí.

Leander si prohlédl její trasu a pak poznamenal prostě: „Přes hory vede i jiná stezka. Bude lépe chráněná, než ta, kterou bys zvolila ty. Ale na téhle mapě není.“ 

Averill na to nic nenamítala. Celý život znala jen Gorlan a Highcliff a v těch horách v životě nebyla. Málem se chtěla zeptat, jak ji má tedy najít, když není na mapě, ale otázku zase spolkla. Byla si jistá, že zvolila správnou variantu - tu přes hory - a Leander vycházel hlavně ze zkušeností. 

Bylo rozhodnuto. Robina jim dala obrovský ranec s jídlem a hraničáři osedlali koně a vyrazili na cestu. 

Po pár dnech se Averill uvolnila. Už nebyla kolem hraničářů celá napjatá a začala se s nimi bavit. Hlavně o dovednostech, které se musela naučit, ale pomalu je začínala mít ráda. Zjistila, že Crowley je vynikající v neslyšném a neviditelném pohybu. Rád provokoval Halta tím, že se najednou vynořil za ním a okomentoval činnost, kterou Hiberňan právě dělal. Averill se zapřísáhla, že mladého hraničáře bude něco hodně bolet, kdyby tohle zkusil na ni. Leanderovi se zase nikdo nevyrovnal v mapování a stopování. Měl roky zkušeností a znal snad každou stezku v Araluenu. Rád učil Averill a Halta, protože Halt jakožto Hiberňan zemi znal jen z map. Berrigan byl nejlepší v práci s noži. Jeho mistrovství s velkým saxonským nožem a menším vrhacím se nedalo napodobit. A Halt byl zdaleka nejlepší lukostřelec ve skupině. Nic neuniklo jeho šípům. 

A Averill byla maximálně průměrná ve všem. Každý byl pro skupinu něčím přínosný, ale ona nedokázala nic pořádně. Ani vařit nesvedla tak dobře jako Crowley s Haltem. Trochu jí připadalo, že je zdržuje, ale se svými obavami se nikomu nesvěřila. 

Večer zastavili na menší pasece. Rozdělali stany a plachtu, o kterou se dělili Halt, Crowley a Averill, a připravili dřevo na oheň. Na dnešním menu bylo sušené maso a brambory, které vykopali na příhodně skrytém políčku. Za dva dny už snědli všechno jídlo, co jim připravila Robina a Averill už nepociťovala takový hlad. Dokonce by řekla, že trochu přibrala. 

Halt každý večer trénoval střelbu z cválajícího koně. Abelard měl opravdu plynulý krok a Halt se brzy zdokonalil natolik, že terč zasáhl v pěti případech z pěti. 

Ostatní se ho snažili napodobit. Po večerech trénovali. Halt byl samozřejmě nejlepší. Trefil se vždy. Crowley zasáhl cíl ve třech případech z pěti. Leander dvakrát, podobně jako Berrigan. Muži vždycky potichu zakleli, když nezasáhli. 

Dokonce přemluvili i Averill, aby to zkusila. Dívka nebyla jistá ani vestoje, natožpak z letícího koně, ale vyšvihla se na Albu a pobídla ji do cvalu. Klisna se rozběhla a Averill založila šíp do svého dvojitě zakřiveného luku. Chtěla vystřelit na strom, kde už bylo zapíchnuto dvanáct šípů. Mířila trošku níž, ale nestihla napnout luk za tu vteřinu, kdy byla Alba ve vzduchu. Kůň dopadl zpátky na zem a ona se netrefila. Šíp se zapíchl do země kousek od kmene. 

„Do seníku,“ zaklela Averill a zpomalila Albu do klusu. 

„Nevadí,“ zavolal z uctivé vzdálenosti Crowley. Nebylo moudré být blízko ní. Už se přesvědčili, že v Averilliných rukou může být zbraň naprosto cokoliv (včera se snažila uvařit večeři. Crowley dostal ránu pánvičkou. Omylem samozřejmě). 

Averill se trefila pouze jednou, a to dost bídně. Téměř se netrefila, šíp se ale zabodl do kmene a zůstal tam. Rozhodně ne tam, kam mířila. Nepovažovala to za úspěch. Musela se zlepšit. 

_Co ten dlouhý obličej?_ Alba ji musela pošťuchovat. Fakt musela. Averill zaťala zuby a procedila: „To bych měla říkat já.“ Dávala si pozor, aby hraničáři neviděli, že se svým koněm mluví. Hnědka rozpustile pohodila hlavou. 

Vrátila se zpátky do tábora. Averill seskočila. Bolest v nohou po pár dnech jízdy polevila a ona se už dokázala normálně pohybovat. Odstrojila Albu a nechala ji pást s ostatními koňmi. Její klisna se hodně zdržovala s Abelardem, vzhledem k tomu, že spolu vyrostli, ale i kolem Kropera se chovala jako malé hříbě. Muselo to být menším věkovým rozdílem. Oba koně zatím Albino jančení tolerovali. 

Lidé si sedli kolem ohně, aby se najedli. Hned bylo vše chutnější, když měli brambory. Samotné sušené maso prostě nebylo ono. Zatímco žvýkali, Halt s Crowleym probírali střelbu z koně pádícího tryskem. Crowley si totiž nedokázal přiznat, že by mohl být v něčem horší. 

„Abelard má tak plynulý krok, že snadno odhadneš jeho pohyby a přizpůsobíš jim střelbu z luku. Hladký jako hedvábí,“ stěžoval si. Averill se k nim posadila. Leander a Berrigan probírali záležitosti týkající se nynějšího velitele hraničářského sboru. 

„Ale chudák starý Kroper-“ mávl rukou k vlastnímu koni, „- je takové nemehlo, až někdy žasnu, že se v trysku vůbec udrží na nohou.“ 

Averill a Halt se jako jeden muž podívali na Kropera, který je s viditelným zájmem sledoval. Hnědák přišel blíž. 

„Promiň, Crowley, ale nějak jsem si nevšimla, že by Kroper nějak klopýtal,“ poznamenala Averill. Mladý hraničář mávl rukou. 

„To protože jsi na něm nejela,“ odvětil. Zdálo se, že na všechno má nějakou chytrou odpověď. Děvče povytáhlo obočí (v tom byla hned po Haltovi přeborník). 

„Jestli tě to uklidní, tak jsi lepší než já,“ prohodila. Ačkoliv Crowley byl přesně ten typ člověka, kterému se Averill vyhýbala (pořád nechutně veselý), začala vnímat své společníky jako rodinu a nechtěla je vidět smutné.   
Berrigan vytáhl u ohně gitarru. Averill tak komplexní hudební nástroj ještě v životě neviděla a byla zvědavá. Hraničář zkusmo zabrnkal první tóny _Lesní chaty_. Potom přestal, aby nástroj naladil pořádně. Halt a Crowley se po sobě podívali. Oni znali onen hudební nástroj, ale nechali Averill prostor, aby si gitarru prohlédla. 

„Co si zahrajeme?“ zeptal se Berrigan. Halta náhle napadlo, jestli nejsou moc neopatrní. Byli v divočině, a ačkoli dost daleko od cesty, schovaní ve stínu stromů, zvuk se mohl šířit. Tuhle stezku ale podle Leandera znalo jen málo lidí a pravděpodobnost, že je někdo objeví, se v tomhle ročním období rovnala téměř nule. Byla zima a země byla zmrzlá. Strmá cesta po svahu hor se dala na koni je těžko projet. Hraničářští koně však měli jistý krok a nedělalo jim to sebemenší problémy. 

„Co takhle _Jessii na hoře_?“ navrhl Leander. Lidová písnička byla to pravé. Znali ji všichni. Averill náhle ucítila na rameni něčí ruku. Překvapeně trhla hlavou vzhůru. 

„Chceš tancovat?“ nabídl Crowley. Halt scénu sledoval s předstíraným nezájmem. Averill se podívala na zrzavého hraničáře a potom sklopila pohled do země a něco nesrozumitelně zamumlala. 

„Co to říkáš?“ zvýšil hlas Crowley, aby ho přes veselou melodii písně bylo slyšet. Averill zrudla. Musela to přiznat. 

„Já… Já neumím tančit,“ šla s pravdou ven. Byla na sebe naštvaná, že si hraničářskou pláštěnku u ohně sundala. Teď jí chyběla kapuce, kterou by si mohla zakrýt obličej v barvě rajčete. 

Crowley pokrčil rameny a chytil ji za paži. Averill sebou trhla a snažila se vysmeknout, ale bez toho, aniž by muži způsobila zbytečnou bolest, by to nešlo. Crowley byl přece jen silnější. Vytáhl Averill na nohy a vesele prohlásil: „Nevadí, to se naučíš.“ 

Asi nedostal po té ráně pánvičkou lekci, blesklo hlavou Averill. Tanec byl až příliš špatný nápad. Na farmě jejího pěstouna se děvečky neučily tančit, ale chodily tajně do hospody, když se hrálo. Averill to nikdy nezajímalo a teď toho litovala. Byla hrozná tanečnice a hraničáři jí na tenhle moment nikdy nedovolí zapomenout. 

„Nemyslím si, že je to dobrý nápad,“ začala, ale její hlas přehlušil refrén písně. Přátelské doteky tolerovala. Alespoň v téhle malé skupince, kde všem svým společníkům důvěřovala. Jenže tanec, to bylo něco úplně jiného. Averill se nedokázala zbavit špatného pocitu. Znovu se pokusila vytrhnout a Crowley její paži pustil. Nevypadal překvapeně, asi takovou reakci čekal. 

„Jestli chceš, můžeš vyzvat k tanci Halta, ale já se na to opravdu necítím,“ promnula si svaly na ruce Averill. Crowley se tvářil nevinně a s výrazem _jak myslíš_ se otočil k Haltovi. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když tam mladý Hiberňan už nebyl. 

Sjeli z hor a blížili se k Seacliffskému lénu. Při cestě lesem Halt zastavil. Bylo to náhlé, proto ostatní ujeli ještě pár metrů, než dali pokyn svým koním. Halt tiše sesedl. 

„Averill,“ ukázal rukou na zem. Dívka se naklonila v sedle a uviděla stopy. 

„To je srnka,“ řekla jistě. Rozhodně to byla srna. Co měl Halt v plánu? Vysokou přece směl lovit pouze král.   
Averill hbitě seskočila. Měkké podrážky jejích bot ztlumily dopad a děvče se sehnulo nad stopy. Chvíli je zkoumala a potom prohlásila: „Jsou tak hodinu staré.“ Halt přikývl a že sedla vzal luk a přes rameno si přehodil toulec se šípy. 

„Zůstaňte tady,“ řekl jim potichu Halt. Averill to trochu zklamalo. Doufala, že bude moct jít na lov, ale už pár dnů jedli jen sušené maso a bylo by skvělé, kdyby měli zvěřinu. A kdyby jí s sebou Halt vzal, byla větší šance, že by srnu vyplašila. 

Hraničáři to využili jako příležitost k přestávce. Všichni sesedli z koní, ale nikdo nepromluvil. Jen dali koním napít. Potom usedli na cestu a mlčeli. Dokonce i Crowley. Ten byl zticha jen v případě, že a) byl moc unavený a b) šlo o důležitou věc. A - jak Halt několikrát prohlásil - večeře byla velice důležitá. 

Netrvalo dlouho a černovlasý mladík se vrátil - i se srnou. Přehodil ji přes Abelardův hřbet a nasedl. Averill to zarazilo. Takhle by je mohli lehce chytit, že kradou královi zvěř. Zaraženě jela s Albou až na konci skupiny. Berrigan si toho všiml a zpomalil svého koně. 

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se obezřetně. Averill se na něj podívala, pak hlavou trhla k Haltovi. 

„Já myslela, že vysokou smí lovit jen král,“ vysvětlila Averill svoje obavy. Berrigan naklonil hlavu na stranu. 

„Ty jsi ještě učeň, ty nemáš co myslet,“ pronesl smrtelně vážně. Averill se na něj taktéž smrtelně vážně zamračila. Její výraz musel být buď tak ubohý, nebo tak naštvaný, že Berrigan zanechal všeho vtipkování. 

„Ano, jen král. Ale my jsme královští hraničáři-“ 

„Bývalí královští hraničáři,“ zavolal zepředu Crowley. 

„- a král by nám jistě srnku dopřál, abychom nebyli jen o sušeném mase.“ Averill semkla rty do úzké linky - o tom tedy pochybovala, ale nechtěla kazit Berriganovi ideály. 

Dojeli na kraj lesa a už mohli vidět jejich cíl. Seacliff bylo trochu zapadlé ostrovní panství a jediné spojení představoval plochý prám s převozníkem. 

Když se přiblížili k pláži, od které prám vyplouval, Crowley jedoucí v čele zvedl ruku, aby ostatním ukázal, že mají zastavit. Averill tedy neochotně zastavila Albu. 

_Proč stojíme?_ kývala hlavou Alba, až jí hříva vlála. Averill neodpověděla. Navedla koně tak, aby kolem Crowleyho utvořili půlkruh. Otočila hlavu směrem k přívozu, ale byli stále skrytí ve stínech stromů a byla jen malá šance, že by si jich převozník všiml. 

„Otázka zní,“ řekl tiše Crowley, „přeplavíme se tam všichni, nebo jenom jeden z nás? Začíná se z nás stávat celkem nápadná skupina.“ 

Averill musela uznat, že to je rozumný nápad. S Egonem jich bude šest a už teď riskovali, že by někdo mohl poslat zprávu Morgarathovi. 

Berrigan pokrčil rameny. „No tak si nás všimnou. Co je na tom špatného?“ 

Halt vedle Averill něco zabručel. Medvěd se probral ze zimního spánku, pomyslela si Averill. Halt opravdu mluvil jen tehdy, když musel. Nebo když chtěl pozlobit Crowleyho. 

„Když si nás všimnou, budou o nás mluvit. Morgarath by se mohl doslechnout, že skupina hraničářských psanců verbuje své bývalé druhy. Když to zjistí, začne přemýšlet, co máme za lubem,“ zabručel Halt. Pravděpodobně se špatně vyspal, protože zněl ještě otráveněji než obvykle. 

„Dříve nebo později se to stejně dozví,“ namítl Berrigan a chystal se říct ještě něco dalšího, když mu skočil do řeči Leander. 

„Čím později, tím líp. Čím víc ho dokážeme překvapit, tím to bude pro nás snadnější.“ Averill se ušklíbla. Slova Morgarath a snadný se prostě nedávala do jedné věty, a i když to Leander nevyjádřil přímo, Averill věděla, že porazit Morgaratha bude cokoliv, jen ne snadné. Berrigan měl asi stejný názor, protože pozvedl obočí a zeptal se: „Ty myslíš, že to bude snadné?“

„Neřekl jsem snadné. Řekl jsem snadnější.“ 

Berrigan kývl. „Beru to. Asi je to dobrá připomínka. Takže, kdo z nás se nechá převézt?“ 

Chvíle ticha. Egona pořádně neznali, jen se párkrát potkali na každoročním sněmu. Halt a Averill byli mimo hru. Potřebovali vyslat někoho, koho by Egon mohl poznat. 

Halt nakonec přišel s návrhem. „Crowley. On stojí za celou touhle věcí. Udělat by to měl on.“ Řekl to rozhodně a nikdo nic nenamítal. Leander si odkašlal. 

„Možná by Averill měla vytáhnout ty šaty, co má v brašně, a vydat se s Crowleym. Jako pár byste byli míň nápadní,“ poznamenal. Na tom něco bylo. Kdyby se na Seacliff vydali dva muži, bylo by to divné, ale muž a žena? Mohli se vydávat za pár, třeba že jedou navštívit… eh, tetičku, která vlastní na Seacliffu hospodářství. 

„To je sice pravda, ale jak by to vypadalo, když bychom se ptali na hraničáře?“ řekl Crowley. Pak si uvědomil, že se k tomu ještě nevyjádřila ta, o které tady byla řeč. 

„Averill, co si o tom myslíš?“ zeptal se jí. Dívka zvedla pohled, aby se na něj podívala. 

„Není to špatný návrh. Mohli bychom předstírat, že potřebujeme pomoc hraničáře,“ poznamenala, ale Crowley okamžitě zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Pokud už Egona nahradili, nedostaneme se za ním. Pošlou nás k tomu novému,“ řekl a téměř vyplivl slovo ‚novému‘. Averill už věděla, že noví hraničáři jsou spíš synáčci bohatých, kteří byli oddaní Morgarathovi. Koupili si své místo ve sboru, ale v základních hraničářských dovednostech by je i ona hravě trumfla. V Gorlanu se dostala do potíží s nástupcem Dameona a téměř za to zaplatila cenu nejvyšší. Potom odešla s cílem svrhnout barona Gorlanu. 

„V tom případě nepojedu. Potřebovala bych cvičit s noži,“ omluvila se. Od chvíle, co vyjeli z Weslonu, Averill trénovala jako nikdy dřív. Měla motivaci a nechtěla skupinu zdržovat. Crowley pokrčil rameny. 

„Utábořte se vzadu mezi stromy. Až se spojím s Egonem, najdu vás,“ řekl a pobídl Kropera. Berrigan do něj jemně drcnul. 

„A ne že dostaneš mořskou nemoc,“ napomenul ho pobaveně. Crowley se zahleděl na kanál. Voda byla klidná, jako kdyby to bylo Stálé moře. 

„Vynasnažím se,“ pobídl Crowley Kropera a zamířil dolů k převozníkově chýši. 

Ostatní obrátili koně na opačnou stranu, aby se vydali hledat tábořiště. 

„Myslím, že kousek zpátky jsem viděla celkem kryté místo,“ poznamenala Averill a Leander lehce pobídl svého koně do strany, aby dívka mohla projet. 

„Tak nás veď,“ vyzval ji. Averill se téměř usmála. Jak pravděpodobné to bylo, aby někdo jen tak řekl tajné heslo jejího koně? Nebylo to ale přesné, a tak doufala, že Alba nebude nijak reagovat. Ale přidalo jí to na mysl fakt, že by se s někým opravdu měla podělit. Jenže s kým? Z jejich malé skupiny asi nejvíc důvěřovala Leanderovi. Ale i Haltovi. A Crowleymu. A Berriganovi. Vlastně všem. A ona se nemohla rozhodnout. 

Averill se rozhlédla. Tady někde byl ten palouk. Byli asi sedmdesát kroků od začátku lesa a ona konečně zahlédla světlou trávu, která mýtinu zakrývala. Navedla Albu tím směrem a klisna sešla z cesty a jistě kráčela v mělké lesní půdě, která nestihla od posledního lijáku vyschnout. 

„Vypadá to tu bezpečně,“ poznamenal Leander. Prohlédl si jejich nové tábořiště a rozhodl, že je přijatelné. Proto všichni sesedli z koní a odstrojili je. Dnes už stejně neplánovali někam jet. 

Averill oznámila, že jde nasbírat dříví. Halt stáhl ulovenou srnku z Abelardova hřbetu a začal ji stahovat z kůže. Berrigan a Leander si rozbalili stany. Velkou plachtu měl u sebe Crowley, proto se nedalo nic dělat. Averill tiše procházela lesem (cvičila se přitom v neviditelném pohybu) a hmatem zkoušela, jestli je dřevo suché nebo ne. V nejlepších případech bylo navlhlé, ale nic suššího v lese nebylo. Averill tedy vzala to, co měla. 

Halt zatím připravil tábořiště a maso nabodl na rožeň. Leander se vydal nasbírat divoké byliny na salát. Všechno klapalo jako hodinky. 

Berrigan si vzal Averill stranou a ukázal jí, jak vrhnout nožem, aby se trefila tupým koncem. Koneckonců, kdyby potřebovala někoho omráčit, bylo dobré to umět. Na druhou stranu Averill věděla, že pokud někdy bude Morgarathovi na dohoz, rozhodně nepoužije tupou stranu. Kdepak, baron si zasloužil ten ostrý konec. 

Stále trénovala, když Alba tiše zaržála. Nebylo to varování, spíše přivítání. Crowley se vrátil a co víc, měl s sebou Egona. Averill schovala nože a postavila se vedle Halta. 

Egon byl postarší muž, asi mu zbývalo jen pár let a odešel by do výslužby. Vlasy a vousy měl šedé, místy už dokonce bílé. Rozhodně to nebyl žádný mladík. A navíc byl naprosto promočený. Berrigan a Leander mu rychle půjčili náhradní kalhoty a košili a Averill pověsila mokré prádlo. Egona usadili o ohně, aby se ohřál. 

Zdálo se, že Leander a Berrigan jsou nadšení, že je ve skupině konečně někdo starší. Egon je oba znal ze sněmů a s Crowleym se už seznámili. 

„Tohle jsou Halt a Averill,“ představil je Berrigan. „Halta učil Pritchard a Averill trénovala dva roky s Dameonem. Pamatuješ si ho, že?“ 

Egon přikývl a Averill si prohlédl od hlavy až k patě. 

„Děvčata nejsou hraničáři,“ poznamenal vlídně. „Co tě přivedlo k tomuhle životu?“ 

Averill spadla dolní čelist. Čekala slova typu: dívky mají být jen doma, vařit, tančit, rodit děti, ne oblékat se jako muži a zastávat mužské práce. Tak nějak instinktivně Egonovi věřila. Připomínal jí jejího otce, alespoň co si na něj pamatovala. 

„Původně mě Dameon začal učit, abych se dokázala ubránit pěstounově ‚péči‘,“ řekla potichu. Halt v ten moment obrátil maso a šťáva zapraskala v kontaktu s ohněm. 

„A pak zjistil, že mám nějakou dávku talentu, takže mě naučil o trochu víc,“ dořekla Averill. Dál už o tom nechtěla mluvit a zdálo se, že Egon si toho všiml. Nevyptával se, netlačil na ni. Averill za to byla vděčná. 

„Tak to se těším na tvoji společnost,“ řekl prostě a dívka cítila, že se jí koutky úst zvedly do úsměvu. Nečekala, že ji Egon přijme tak rychle. Pokud pojedou za dalšími hraničáři, ti by už nemuseli být tak přívětiví. Ale na to teď nechtěla myslet. Lokty položila na kolena a podepřela si bradu. Vůně pečeného masa způsobovala, že se jí začaly sbíhat sliny. 

„Já myslel, že vysokou smí v lese lovit jenom král,“ poznamenal Egon. Halt na něj vážně pohlédl, zatímco Berrigan se smíchem plácl Averill po zádech. Přesně na to samé se ptala před několika hodinami. 

„Dopřál by nám ji,“ řekl Halt, stále s vážnou tváří, „má laskavé srdce a nesnese pomyšlení, že by jeho věrní hraničáři měli v lese hladovět.“ 

Berrigan vytáhl z popela na okraji ohniště bochník chleba, který dal péct. Averill to chtěla udělat, ale hraničář ji odbyl, ať cvičí házení nožů. A možná jí v kuchyni taky nevěřil. 

Maso obložili salátem z bylinek a každý si k němu vzal krajíc chleba. Hovor utichl. Averill toho snědla hodně. Srnčí maso bylo lahodné a navíc po dnech sušeného masa měla velký hlad. Musela trochu přibrat, protože jí často byla větší zima, než ostatním. 

Averill se nabídla, že umyje příbory a talíře. 

„Ne!“ vyjekl hraně Crowley. „Vypadne ti nůž a bude to horší než pánvička.“ 

Kdyby pohledy dokázaly zabíjet, byl by už dávno mrtvý. 

„Jsem si jistý, že to zvládne bez úrazů,“ obhajoval Averill Egon. Dívka za to byla ráda, jenže nejnovější člen skupiny neznal kontext. 

„Ona to zvládne bez zranění, ale tou pánvičkou majzla mě,“ stěžoval si Crowley. Halt protočil oči. HALT. Averill ho ještě nikdy neviděla něco takového udělat. Dokonce si myslela, že toho není schopen. 

„Neboj se, ty ustaranče. Nikoho nezabiju,“ ušklíbla se Averill a cestou ke špinavému nádobí rozcuchala Crowleymu zrzavé vlasy. Posbírala talíře a příbory a už byla na cestě k potůčku, který se o míli dál připojoval do průlivu kolem Seacliffu. 

„Chceš kafe?“ zavolal za ní ještě Crowley. Dostalo se mu jen ozvěny odpovědi. A tak dal vařit vodu pro sebe, Halta a Averill. 

Mladá žena se o nádobí postarala rychle. Bez úrazu, samozřejmě. Crowley se strachoval zbytečně. Ona se o sebe přece dokáže postarat… nebo ne? Když byla sama, nezvládla to. Kdyby vedla stejný životní styl dalších pár týdnů, určitě by někde zkolabovala a už se neprobudila. Vlastně bylo štěstí, že po té cestě ve Weslonském léně jeli hraničáři a byli ochotni ji vzít mezi sebe. 

Averill se obrátila a tiše našla cestu zpět do tábora. Muži se sesedli do půlkruhu kolem ohně, Berrigan vytáhl gitarru a brnkal na ni tichou melodii. Dívka poskládala nádobí do tašek a sedla si ke kmeni vedle Halta. Mladíci popíjeli kávu a Crowley podal Averill její šálek. Ta holka vděčně přijala a půjčila si od Halta kousek medu. Už si všimla, že Hiberňan si pravidelně přidává do kafe med a Leander mléko. A na ni byla káva samotná příliš hořká, potřebovala ji něčím osladit. Crowley si jich dobíral s tím, že kazí chuť úplně dobré kávy. Halt tvrdil, že obohacují chuť vynikající kávy. Averill je obhajovala tím, že by jí mohl šálek HORKÉ kávy vypadnout z ruky na Crowleyho. Možná to bylo trochu sadistické, ale zrzavého hraničáře to vždy dokonale umlčelo. 

Berrigan a Leander se podělili o lahvinku vína. Averill nechápala, jak někomu může víno chutnat. Ona sama ho ráda neměla a nehodlala ho pít. Spokojila se s kávou. 

„Chceš taky?“ zeptali se Egona, ten ale odmítl. 

„Stačí mi voda,“ prohlásil. Averill zívla a posunula se trochu blíž k ohni. Noci už začínaly být chladné a ona měla jen svou pláštěnku, kterou navíc využívala jako polštář. Minulou noc se vzbudila a klepala se zimou. Proto si chtěla užít tepla sálajícího z ohniště, co nejdéle to šlo. Už byli velká skupina a hlídka se držela vždy tři hodiny. Averill měla včerejší noc poslední hlídku, takže bylo nepravděpodobné, že by ji měla i dnes. Povětšinou se střídalo trio mladších lidí a starších, ale nyní s nimi byl Egon. Budou dvě trojice, které mohou držet hlídku ob den, aby se druhá skupina pořádně vyspala. 

„Musíme něco probrat,“ oznámil najednou Halt a Averill tiše zaúpěla. Nemohlo to počkat do rána? Ostatní z toho taky nebyli moc nadšení. Leander vydal přesně takový zvuk, co ona - zvuk tichého, pomalého utrpení. Berrigan zabrnkal další akord a jen řekl: „Probereme to zítra.“ 

„Teď,“ řekl Halt. Averill zamrkala. Jejich tichý společník dokázal jít přímo k tématu a rozhodl pevným hlasem, který nepřipouštěl námitky. Tedy, většinu námitek. 

„Nerad mluvím s prázdným žaludkem,“ prohlásil Crowley. Averill se na něj obrátila. 

„Ty mluvíš pořád a všude,“ opáčila a ze strany, kde byli usazeni starší hraničáři, se ozval tichý smích. Halt na Crowleyho upřel pohled. 

„Vždyť nemáš prázdný žaludek. Máš ho plný zvěřiny, chleba, salátu a kávy.“ 

Crowley se na vteřinu zadíval na nebe a pak pořádně zívl. 

„Tím hůř. S plným žaludkem mluvím ještě méně rád než s prázdným.“ 

„Vážně? Tak proč ještě mluvíš?“ ozvala se Averill. Za poslední čtvrthodinu se přisunula blíž k ohni a teď seděla na pařezu a užívala si teplo. Ohlédla se na mladíky a všimla si, že Halt dokáže být velmi přesvědčivý. A Crowley dnes neměl náladu se hádat, takže jen mrzutě zabručel a řekl: „No dobře. Tak si tedy promluvíme.“ Berrigan a Leander už leželi a ani se neobtěžovali předstírat, že jim tahle náhlá změna programu nevadí. Egon nic nenamítal. 

Když už všichni tak nějak poslouchali, Crowley Halta vyzval, aby jim řekl, co nemohlo počkat do rána.   
Halt si opřel lokty o kolena a předklonil se. S vážnou tváří přejel očima po osazenstvu tábora a přesvědčil se, že mu je věnována pozornost. 

„Už je nás šest…“ začal Halt a Crowley mu zničehonic skočil do řeči. 

„No, jsem rád, že jsme si to vyjasnili. Sám jsem si tím nebyl jistý, poněvadž umím počítat jen do tří-“ „A já jsem kouzelná víla,“ zamumlala Averill potichu. „- ale když říkáš, že nás je šest, tak ti věřím.“ S tím si stáhl kapuci do tváře a pohodlně se opřel o kládu. Kdyby pohledy zabíjely, byl by několikrát mrtvý. Halt měl překvapivou trpělivost a nevyskočil, ale Averill to ticho nevydržela. 

„Huš, teď ticho,“ řekla Crowleymu. Nezajímalo ji, že její trpělivost je na nule, nikdo tady nebyl zrovna nadšený, že se chvíle, kdy nemůžou spát a lelkovat, prodlužuje. 

„Aha, tys chtěl říct ještě něco?“ zeptal se nevinně Crowley. Berrigan a Leander skryli úsměvy. Averill protočila oči. Egon je bedlivě sledoval. Zatím ještě neznal dynamiku jejich skupinky, ale Averill se dovtípila, že už o tom asi má dobrou představu. 

Halt tedy začal od začátku. 

„Už je nás šest,“ zopakoval a upřel pohled na Crowleyho, který mu sliboval smrt, kdyby jen otevřel pusu. „Stává se z nás tak trochu neřízená skupina.“ 

Averill musela uznat, že Halt má pravdu. Věděla, že v počtu je síla a muži se po večerech chovali trochu neopatrně, například Berrigan se svou gitarrou. Jmenovaný teď svraštil čelo. 

„Neřízená? Já to myslíš?“ 

Halt zvedl ruce v neurčitém gestu. 

„Nemáme jasné vedení. Tím myslím, že nikdo neurčuje, co máme dělat. Zmateně se potloukáme z místa na místo-“ 

„Já jsem si žádných zmatků nevšiml,“ namítl Crowley. Averill došlo, že tentokrát mluví vážně, zatím byli docela dobře organizovaní. Na druhou stranu to bylo hlavně díky Crowleymu, takže chápala, že zrzek sám si ničeho nevšiml. 

„Zatím možná ne,“ usoudil Halt. „Ale je nás šest a dřív nebo později se určitě stane, že se neshodneme na dalším postupu. To by mohlo vést k hádkám a rozmíškám. Skupina by se mohla rozpadnout.“ Averill se neostýchala dodat: „A taky myslím, že bychom měli být víc opatrní. Je nás trochu dost slyšet a to, že náš tábor není vidět, nás neochrání.“ 

Leander a Berrigan se po sobě podívali, pak přejeli pohledem po tábořišti a v očích jim blesklo pochopení. S provinilým výrazem svěsili hlavy. 

„Averill má pravdu,“ souhlasil s ní Halt. „Proto bychom měli být víc organizovaní.“ 

„Říkáš, že potřebujeme vůdce,“ ozval se Egon. Očividně usoudil, že je čas zapojit se do hovoru. Tohle se týkalo i jeho. 

Halt se na něj podíval a vděčně přikývl. „Přesně tak. Musíme si zvolit vůdce - dát mu rozhodovací pravomoc a pak se jeho rozhodnutími řídit a provádět je. Jinak jsme jako hejno bezhlavých kuřat.“ 

„Ale nebezpečných kuřat,“ dodal s lehkým úsměvem Leander. Averill u ohně tiše vyprskla smíchy. Honem se snažila uklidnit. 

„A jedna slepice,“ pošťouchl ji Halt a ona se hned přestala smát. Pomalu jako v hororovém filmu otočila hlavu a její pohled říkal SMRT. 

Vraždu v přímém přenosu zastavil Leander. „Tak dobře! Něco na tom je a já s tebou souhlasím. Musíme si zvolit vůdce. Nabízíš, že se toho ujmeš?“ 

Averill škodolibě sledovala výraz naprostého zděšení, který se Haltovi objevil na tváři. 

„Já? Při duchovi Barry Boru, ne! Vždyť oficiálně ještě nejsem ani hraničář!“ Averill souhlasila. Ani ona by nemohla být vůdcem, všichni by do týdne zemřeli. 

„Barry Boru,“ zopakoval zvědavě Crowley. „To zní jako někdo zajímavý.“ 

Barry Bor Averill nic neříkal. Pravděpodobně to byla hibernská legenda, to by vysvětlovalo, proč tady o něm nikdo nevěděl. A upřímně jí bylo celkem jedno, kdo to byl. Araluen měl taky spoustu legend. 

„Navrhuju Crowleyho,“ řekl Halt. Z místa, kde mladý hraničář seděl, se neozývalo nic. Averill se ohlédla. Crowley se pro jednou neusmíval. Spíš vypadal, jako kdyby právě minul cíl. Prudce se narovnal. 

„Mě? Žertuješ?“ vyhrkl překvapeně. 

Averill se otočila zády k ohni. 

„Měl bys vědět, že Halt nikdy nežertuje,“ podotkla. Hiberňan téměř nikdy nevtipkoval a už vůbec ne v důležité situaci. 

„Ano, tebe. A nežertuju,“ ujistil Crowleyho Halt. „Ty ženeš celou tuhle záležitost vpřed. Byl to původně tvůj nápad a získal je pro něj nás ostatní. Kdo jiný by nás měl vést?“ 

Teoreticky, Averill byla rozhodnutá něco s Morgarathem udělat už předtím, než se dostala do skupinky hraničářů. Jenže si pomalu uvědomovala, že zatímco ona se přidala kvůli pomstě, hraničáři měli v zájmu bezpečnost krále a celého Araluenu. Trochu se zastyděla za svůj motiv. 

„Ale…“ váhal Crowley. Rozhlédl se po ostatních. „Já jsem mladší než vy ostatní - tedy samozřejmě až na tebe a Averill.“ 

„Mě z tohohle vynech,“ zabručela dívka a opřela se lokty o kolena. Hlavu si položila do dlaní. Souhlasila s Haltem, že Crowley by byl skvělý velitel. Měl dost energie a nadšení pro věc. Samozřejmě mu chyběla léta zkušeností jako starším hraničářům, ale na druhou stranu i on byl plně vycvičený hraničář a byl naprosto samostatný. 

Leander zavrtěl hlavou. „To ale není úplně špatná věc. Máš zápal a nadšení. Už jsi nám to dokázal.“ 

„A máš energii mládí, která bude při téhle práci potřeba,“ dodal vážně Berrigan. Aha, takže špinavá práce, pomyslela si Averill. „Nebude to lehké. Já vím, že bych to považoval za hrozivý úkol.“ Averill tušila, že Berrigan by byl víc než schopný se ujmout velení, ale měla dojem, že starší hraničář by byl nerad omezován věčným plánováním.

Crowleyho by tahle povinnost mohla trochu zkrotit. Důraz na _mohla_. 

Halt si odkašlal a navrhl: „Budeme o tom hlasovat?“ 

„Ne! Musíme to ještě probrat!“ odvětil ihned Crowley. Leander a Berrigan se po sobě podívali. Už věděli výsledek téhle konverzace. Všichni to věděli, jen Crowley si to odmítal připustit. 

„Já myslel, že nerad mluvíš s prázdným žaludkem,“ usmál se záludně Halt. 

Crowley zamával ve vzduchu rukama v odmítavém gestu: „O takových věcech se nežertuje!“ Averill měla chuť se zvednout a říct mu, že nikdo tady nevtipkuje a že by opravdu byl nejlepším velitelem, když promluvil Egon, který doposud mlčel. 

„Jsem v téhle skupině nový a nikoho z vás moc dobře neznám,“ řekl tiše a naklonil hlavu k Berriganovi a Leanderovi. „Jistě, na sněmech jsme se několikrát potkali, ale nedá se říct, že bychom byli blízcí přátelé.“ 

„Alespoň zatím ještě ne,“ zamumlal Berrigan se slabým úsměvem. Egon na oplátku pokýval hlavou a pokračoval: „Jde mi o to, Crowley, že podle mě by z tebe byl skvělý velitel.“ 

Zrzavý hraničář stále seděl napjatě a zadíval se na Egona. „Vážně? A proč?“ 

Egon se odmlčel a pomalu se rozhlédl po ostatních. Averill si všimla jeho poněkud zdráhavého pohledu a pomyslela si, že se o to, co skrývá, nechce nijak zvlášť podělit. Jenže Egon byl mnohem statečnější než ona. Averill se o svou minulost se svými přáteli - kdyby to byli cizinci, tak určitě - podělit nedokázala. Egon měl mnohem víc odvahy. 

„Když za mnou Crowley dneska odpoledne přišel, musel na mě být žalostný pohled,“ přiznal tiše. „Hledal jsem svoji budoucnost na dně korbelu s vínovicí. To už jsem dělal nějakou dobu,“ dodal a podíval se na ně, jako kdyby čekal, že jím najednou budou opovrhovat. Averill ale cítila jen zájem a pochopení. I ona byla v podobné situaci. 

„Měl jsem vztek. Byl jsem zklamaný. Ztratil jsem veškerou důvěru v krále. Crowley zahodil můj džbán s pálenkou a mně ruply nervy. Vytáhl jsem na něj saxonský nůž.“ 

„A jé,“ trhl sebou Halt, zatímco Averill sykla: „O ou.“ 

Egon se k nim obrátil. „Přesně tak. Potom, co mi Crowley sebral nůž, a potom, co mě shodil z prámu do moře…“ 

Tím se vysvětlilo, proč byl Egon promočený na kost. Navíc to Averill připomnělo, že pověšené prádlo už bude suché. Jenže chtěla doposlechnout Egonův příběh. 

„Potom si se mnou sedl a pár minut se mnou mluvil. Víc nepotřeboval. Jenom pár minut. A během těch pár minut mi vysvětlil, co máte v plánu, a přesvědčil mě, že bych se k vám měl přidat. Vaši věc popsal stručně, výstižně a naprosto přesvědčivě. Ale ze všeho nejvíc mě zaujalo, že pevně věřil v to, co děláte. To se nedalo přehlédnout.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. Nevěděla proč, ale Averill se cítila provinile. Za to, že ještě stále jedna její část toužila po pomstě proti Morgarathovi, ne po míru v království. Bylo to od ní sobecké a ona si to uvědomovala. 

„Jak jsem říkal,“ ujal se slova zase Egon, „vás ostatní moc dobře neznám. Ale pochybuju, že by mě někdo z vás dokázal přesvědčit tak rychle nebo tak důkladně. Už jenom proto si myslím, že by nás měl vést Crowley.“ 

V ten moment se Averill zvedla a šla zkontrolovat Egonovy šaty, které už opravdu byly suché. Nemohla poslouchat, aniž by se jí nepřipomínala její sobecká část. Nezasloužila si být v téhle skupině. 

Halt u ohně něco řekl Crowleymu a pak zvýšil hlas: „Tak jdeme hlasovat! Povede nás Crowley. Všichni jsou pro?“ 

Táborem se ozvalo jednotné: „Ano!“ Averill se právě vrátila s kusem provazu, který jim posloužil jako provizorní šňůra na prádlo a všimla si, že Crowley otevírá pusu, asi aby se jim to pokusil vymluvit. Usmála se a přehodila provaz do jedné ruky, zatímco druhou mladíka uchopila za bradu a pusu mu zase zavřela. Crowley vypadal jako leklá ryba, zatímco Halt přikývl a řekl: „A já taky říkám ano.“ Přisunul se blíž a poplácal Crowleyho po ramenou. „Blahopřeju. Vypadá to, že jsi náš nový velitel.“ 

Nový velitel na Halta velice dospěle vyplázl jazyk, ale bylo to v přátelském gestu a Hiberňan si to nevzal osobně. Berrigan si opět vzal gitarru a začal brnkat nahodilé tóny. 

„Takže, veliteli,“ usmál se na Crowleyho Leander, „kdo bude mít dnes hlídku?“ 

„Já si ji klidně vezmu,“ navrhl Egon. „Stejně jsem plně vzhůru od chvíle, kdy mě Crowley hodil do vody.“ Poslední část vyslovil s náznakem úsměvu. Crowley na něho kývl. 

„Tak je rozhodnuto. Dnes bude mít hlídku Berrigan, Leander a Egon a zítra já, Halt a Averill.“ 

„Beru si první,“ zazubil se Leander a vstal, aby si došel pro hraničářskou pláštěnku a našel si příhodné místo na strávení hlídky. 

Dohodli se, že Egon si vezme druhou hlídku a Berrigan poslední. S tím šli oba muži spát, aby si trochu odpočinuli. Halt, Averill a Crowley zůstali u ohně. Už začínala být zima a oheň chlad nezahnal. Averill se zatřásla a tiše si přála nějaký tlustý vlněný svetr nebo alespoň deku, do které by se zabalila, aby už nebyla taková zima. Sice se blížilo jaro, ale země byla promrzlá a ona se každé ráno cítila jako rampouch. 

„Asi bychom taky měli jít na kutě,“ podotkl Halt a Averill jen vstala a se zívnutím se protáhla. Zamířila k plachtě, o kterou se všichni tři dělili. Snažila se nevnímat chlad, který ji objal. Už nevěděla, kdy se k ní připojili Halt a Crowley. 

Vzbudila se někdy v noci. Jen otevřela oči a klepala se zimou. Dnešní noc musela teplota spadnout k nule a Averill se třásla. Letmým pohledem usoudila, že bude kolem třetí hodiny ranní. Pomalu otočila hlavu, aby se podívala, jestli je dobrý nápad vstát. Byl. Plachtu sdílela s Haltem a Crowleym, ale chlapci si většinou zabrali jednu polovinu nebo (v případě chladnějších nocí) spali vedle sebe a Averill se zrovna nechtělo vstát, kdyby byla uprostřed. Naštěstí byla na levé straně, Crowley na pravé a Halt mezi nimi. 

Děvče se potichu zvedlo. Pláštěnku si přehodila přes ramena, aby byla aspoň trochu v teple a tiše našlapovala k ohništi, ačkoli zbývaly jen uhlíky. Usedla před ně, ale oheň už nehřál a jí byla stále stejná zima. 

Znovu se otřásla. Teď už drkotala i zuby. Objala se rukama, ale ani to příšerný pocit zimy nezmínilo. 

„Averill, to jsi ty?“ zaslechla ve tmě tichý hlas, který rozpoznala jako Egona. Musel mít teď hlídku. Ohlédla se tím směrem a odpověděla: „A-Ano, j-j-jsem t-t-to j-j-j-já.“ Drkotání zubů se při mluvení ještě zhoršilo. Křoví zašustilo a Egon vylezl na prostranství. Jedním pohledem si Averill změřil a beze slova přešel ke svému sedlu a vytáhl z něj svoji náhradní pláštěnku. Podal jí Averill. 

„Asi by ti prospělo trochu tepla, co?“ usmál se slabě, zatímco si děvče látku přehodilo přes ramena. Pak přikývla. 

„Sice nevím, co se ti přihodilo, ale není dobrý být takhle hubený. Nemáš tuk, co by tě před zimou chránil,“ podotkl Egon. Averill pohlédla do země. Za poslední dva týdny přibrala, o tom nebylo pochyb. Už se necítila špatně při pohledu na jídlo. Nabrala pár kil navíc, ale se zimou při nocování jí to pramálo pomohlo. 

„Pojď se mnou, dokud se trochu nezahřeješ,“ pobídl ji starší hraničář a vešel do houští k místu, odkud byl dobrý rozhled a které si vybrali jako perfektní pozici pro hlídku. Nyní tam usedli muž a dívka. Averill stále klepala zuby, ale po krátkém pohybu rozhodně méně než u opuštěného tábořiště. 

Chvíli bylo ticho. Averill nevěděla, jestli má něco říct. Mohli vůbec na hlídce takhle mluvit? Hleděla do země a snažila se zkrotit své zuby, než to Egon vyřešil po svém. 

„Jak ses vlastně přidala k téhle skupince? Dameon už je dlouho mrtvý a nás ze služby propustili teprve nedávno,“ zavedl řeč hraničář. Averill se trochu ulevilo, že se nijak nevyptával na její dětství a čas, který strávila v Gorlanu. Ne, pouze chtěl vědět podrobnosti, aby si mohl o malé skupince hraničářů, jednoho Hiberňana a jedné ženy udělat vlastní názor a pochopit, jak fungovali. 

„Byla jsem ve Weslonském léně, když jsem uslyšela koně. Radši jsem se schovala, protože když jde osamocená žena po cestě, tak to není zrovna bezpečné,“ Averill se otřásla, tentokrát ne zimou, ale hnusem. Kolikrát se ji muži pokusili na jejích cestách znásilnit. Díky Dameonovu výcviku se jim Averill dokázala ubránit, ale v dobu, kdy potkala hraničáře, už byla tak slabá, že by to nezvládla. 

„Nečekala jsem, že to budou hraničářští koně. Ucítili mě a ocitla jsem se tváří v tvář Haltovi s připraveným šípem. Spletli si mě s klukem a to mě trošku naštvalo-“ Egon povytáhl obočí, „- dobře, hodně mě to naštvalo, takže jsem trochu nevrle odsekla, že jsem holka. Trochu jsme se začali hádat, až nakonec přišla řeč na to, co tam dělám.“ Averill se zachumlala ještě víc do pláštěnky. „Zjistili jsme, že máme stejný cíl a já požádala, jestli bych mohla cestovat s nimi. Prý ne a pak odjeli!“ Egon se trochu usmál. Averill musela prokázat, že o to opravdu stojí, jinak by tu s ním neseděla. Děvče mělo silnou vůli, to se muselo nechat. 

„Tak jsem je stopovala až do vesnice Weslon. Byli tam a byl s nimi i Berrigan - když jsem je potkala předtím, byli tam jen Halt, Crowley a Leander - a vysvětlili mi, že na mě tak trochu čekali. Tak jsem s nimi putovala dál,“ tentokrát si i ona dovolila malý úsměv, skrytý pod dvěma pláštěnkami. Mohutně zívla. Byla unavená, na druhou stranu se rozhodně nechtěla vrátit do té nechutné zimy, když se alespoň trochu zahřála. 

Averill se zhluboka nadechla. Bylo tady ještě něco, co chtěla s Egonem probrat, ale byla vyděšená. Bála se. Jenže mu to chtěla OPRAVDU říct, potřebovala se někomu svěřit. 

„Eh… To, jak jsi dnes večer mluvil o tom, jak tě Crowley našel,“ začala opatrně. Egon se po ní podíval, ne varovně, ale trocha opatrnosti tam přeci jen byla. „To bylo neskutečně odvážné. Muselo to být hrozné o tom mluvit. Já bych taky chtěla něco říct, ale… mám strach.“ 

Egon jí teď věnoval plně pozornost. Už tak muselo být hodně těžké přiznat, že se něčeho bojí. Dnešní svět strach odsuzoval. A Averill byla mladá, pravděpodobně spolkla veškerou svoji hrdost. 

„Když jsem byla malá, žila jsem s rodiči v Highcliffu. Jednoho dne jsme jeli za tetičkou do Gorlanu, byla nemocná či co, ale cestou jsme měli nehodu. Rodiče - oni nepřežili. Tak jsem skončila u pěstouna v Gorlanu a-a.“ 

Výraz v dívčině tváří teď byl čirá panika. Egon mohl mít zavřené oči a věděl by, že se třese jako osika, jako kdyby dítě, kterým v tu dobu byla, hledalo někoho, kdo by je uklidnil, objal a nechal vyplakat, zdálo se ale, že pro Averill tam nikdo takový nebyl. 

„Nemusíš o tom mluvit,“ řekl tiše Egon a přátelsky ji objal kolem ramen. „Až budeš připravená, můžeš nám to říct. To, že já jsem přiznal svoji chybu, neznamená, že se budeš nutit říct mi svůj životní příběh, když ti to způsobuje bolest. Zatím to nech být a ono se to nějak vyvine.“ Averill se zajíkla. Zoufale se snažila zabrzdit slzy, které se jí draly do očí. Zabořila hlavu do Egonova ramene a tiše vzlykala. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, kdy tam pro ni někdo byl. Kdy neplakala sama v temném koutě. 

Po chvíli její vzlyky přešly jen ve zrychlené dýchání a Averill se od Egona odtáhla. Upravila si pláštěnku, do které byla zabalená jako do deky a podívala se směrem dopředu. 

„Chovatel koní, Bob, říkal, že bych se s Albiným heslem měla někomu svěřit,“ řekla. „Chci ho říct tobě.“ Egon překvapeně zamrkal. 

„Mně? Znáš mě sotva pár hodin,“ namítl a Averill přitakala. 

„To je pravda. Uvažovala jsem o Haltovi a Crowleym, ale něčím jsi mě zaujal ty. Asi proto, že mi připomínáš mého tátu.“ Averill se usmála, jako kdyby jí na mysl přišla nějaká dobrá vzpomínka. Odmlčela se. 

„Já nikdy neměl děti,“ prohlásil Egon polohlasem, „ale myslím, že mi nebude dělat problém smýšlet o tobě jako o dceři.“ Tentokrát se Averill zatvářila překvapeně. Pak ale vpustila na tvář velikánský úsměv a ani slabé drkotání zubů nedokázalo zmírnit její nadšení. 

„Věřím ti. Proto ti chci říct Albino tajné slovo.“ 

Egonovi zacukaly koutky úst. 

„Dobře tedy, pokud si to opravdu přeješ.“

Averill se naklonila k Egonovi a zašeptala: „Její heslo je _veď mě dál_.“ Pak se odtáhla a spokojeně zabořila nos do teplé látky. Už jí nebyla taková zima, aby drkotala zuby nonstop, ale chlad se jí stále zařezával do kostí. A chtělo se jí spát. Byla jasná noc a podle polohy měsíce usoudila, že budou tak tři hodiny po půlnoci. Egonova hlídka za chvíli končila. Averill zívla. 

„Asi si půjdu zase lehnout,“ okomentovala to a začala se rozmotávat z Egonovy náhradní pláštěnky. Starší hraničář jen mávl rukou. 

„Nechej si ji. Potřebuješ ji víc než já.“ 

Averill se na něj vděčně podívala. 

„Díky,“ řekla prostě. „A díky, že‘s tu pro mě byl. Dobrou noc.“ S těmi slovy se otočila a nepozorovaně vklouzla do tmy. Tiše našlapovala a za minutu byla v táboře. Stále zamuchlaná do pláštěnky se položila na zem. Přes látku se okamžitě začal dostávat chlad. 

„Je ti zima?“ ozvalo se náhle vedle ní, a kdyby Averill neměla hraničářský výcvik, rozhodně by zaječela. Copak se vám stane často, že vedle vás ve tmě někdo promluví? 

Averill by přísahala, že její rychle bušící srdce musí být slyšet až v Seacliffu. Pak racionální část jejího mozku převzala vládu nad tou emocionální a ona si uvědomila, že se Halt musel probudit a ona nebyla tak nenápadná, jak si původně myslela. 

„Jo, tobě ne?“ odpověděla šeptem. Halt otočil hlavu směrem k ní - byl to vůbec první pohyb, který za tuto dobu provedl. Averill byla jako na trní. Čekala, že Halt bude mít špatnou náladu a bude nabručenější než jindy, koneckonců ho vzbudila. Hiberňan ale jen - opět šeptem - odpověděl: „Komu by nebyla? Je jasná noc, to je vždycky mráz. Měli bychom spát víc u sebe.“ 

S těmi slovy dloubl do Crowleyho. 

„Hej, Crowley, vstávej,“ sykl a jeho společník se s trhnutím probudil. Posadil se a promnul si oči, aby se rozkoukal. 

„Co je? Nic se neděje,“ poznamenal unaveně. Vypadal jako novorozené štěně, stále slepé a mžourající po okolním světě. 

„Posuň se o kousek, ať se mezi nás vejde Averill,“ poručil Halt a Crowley bez odmlouvání spolupracoval. Došlo mu, že pokud chce co nejdřív zase spát, neměl by se stavět Haltovi na odpor. Hiberňan pobídl dívku, aby si lehla mezi ně. 

Averill ztěžka polkla. V téhle situaci nikdy nebyla a stále dokola si opakovala, že to je jen proto, aby se navzájem zahřáli. Halt ani Crowley nic nezkusí, je to jen kvůli teplu. 

_Byla hluboká noc a Averill spala na seníku spolu s dalšími děvečkami. Náhle se ozval křik. S trhnutím se probudila a vyděšenýma očima hledala zdroj. V šeru uviděla mihotající se světlo svíčky a u stěny se krčila jedna z děveček, nedokázala rozeznat, kdo. Vzlykala a prosila, zatímco z ní muž strhával šaty._

Nic se nestane, nadechla se Averill a trochu váhavě ulehla vedle Crowleyho. Halt se převalil na opačnou stranu a brzy byla vzhůru jen Averill. Úděsná vzpomínka jí sžírala, nedokázala usnout. Stále očima těkala mezi oběma mladíky, kteří poklidně spali a netušili o jejím vnitřním souboji. 

Usnula vyčerpáním chvilku předtím, než Egona na hlídce vystřídal Berrigan. 


	4. Přepadení

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varování: jestli někoho odpuzuje téma menstruace, tak tuhle kapitolu můžete přeskočit, beztak se tam nic moc neděje :D  
> Aneb jak jsem několik dní dohledávala informace o menstruaci ve středověku. S potěšením mohu říct, že vím, proč měly ženy v oblibě rudé šaty.

Ráno přišlo na její vkus až příliš brzy. Na druhou stranu se probudila později než oba její společníci a mohla žít v blahosklonné nevědomosti, že se v průběhu noc stulila do klubíčka a hlavu zabořila do Crowleyho ramene. Ještě že tak; pravděpodobně by se k zrzavému hraničáři už nikdy nepřiblížila, kdyby se probudila jako první. 

Jako první věc, co udělala, bylo to, že šla zkontrolovat Albu. Klisna jí přivítala drcnutím hlavy do hrudi a dívka jí mileráda podrbala. Na ohni vesele bublala miska kávy a ohřívalo se srnčí ze včerejška. Averill vzala kartáč a začala o svého koně pečovat. Albina zimní srst byla hustá a neuvěřitelně huňatá a tak krásně teplá, že jí Averill takový kabát záviděla. Klisna, jako by četla její myšlenky, pohodila hlavou a odfrkla si. Teplý vzduch z jejích nozder vyšel jako mlhavý dým. Averill věnovala zvláštní péči jejím kopytům - čištění kopyt bylo pro koně životně důležité, a ačkoliv Albu měla jen týden a něco, hravá kobylka jí přirostla k srdci tak, že by se s ní nedokázala rozloučit. 

_To mě těší, že o mně smýšlíš takhle_ , ozvala se Alba, _jablíčko_? 

Averill se tiše zasmála. 

„Promiň, nemám jablíčko. Třeba budou mít v nejbližší vesnici,“ řekla nadějně. Podzimní jablka se někdy uchovávala v chladu, aby je pak mohli farmáři draze prodávat. Averill, která stále neměla ani korunu, nechtěla kazit koni radost. Alba stále myslela jen na jablka, ale kdyby bylo po jejím, už by se na ní dávno nedalo jezdit. 

Averill opustila skupinku koní a šla se přivítat s mnohem výřečnějšími členy skupiny. 

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravila a v odpověď se jí dostalo to samé, akorát v pěti verzích. Dívka si s úsměvem sundala druhou pláštěnku a podala jí Egonovi. 

„Díky, dalo se to přežít,“ látku v rukou rychle složila a Egon si ji vzal. 

„To mě těší, nerad bych, abys umrzla,“ odpověděl a pláštěnku si dal do sedlové brašny. 

„Když už mluvíme o umrznutí, je tady dost horké kávy pro všechny,“ přidal se vesele Crowley. Vypadalo to, že dnes má nějakou velmi dobrou náladu. Averill nevěděla, čím to je, ale přišlo jí to podezřelé. Možná, že kdyby se někoho zeptala, zjistila by, že z trojice, která se dělila o plachtu, se Crowley probudil jako první a vůbec mu nevadilo, že ho Averill použila jako živý polštář. A taky tak získal skvělý materiál na nekonečné škádlení. To ale Averill nevěděla, takže se klidně posadila na vlhkou kládu (co by nebylo v brzkém ranním čase alespoň navlhlé) a vděčně přijala misku kávy. Halt vytáhl lžící a sklenici medu a podělili se o sladidlo. Crowley, Egon a Berrigan ze svých míst kroutili hlavami, jak mohou tak ničit chuť, zato Leander jim nevěnoval pozornost a vlastní kávu si obohatil o mléko. S povzdechem zjistil, že všechno mléko spotřeboval a bude muset přežít hořkou chuť kávy, než dojedou do nejbližší vsi. 

„Kdo je další?“ zeptal se Egon. Averill zbystřila. Nepatřila do hraničářského sboru, proto nevěděla, kdo by mohl být další na seznamu propuštěných hraničářů. 

„Samdash z Eagletonského léna. Ale cesta vede přes Holsworthské léno, takže po cestě vyzvedneme Norrise,“ odpověděl Crowley a upil ze své kávy. Pokud to říkal Crowley, tak to bude asi pravda, pomyslela si Averill. Ani o jednom ze zmíněných v životě neslyšela, takže mohla pouze důvěřovat úsudku ostatních. 

Po snídani sklidili nádobí a osedlali koně. Averill měla na starost složení stanů, což jí nedělalo problém. Brzy vyrazili na cestu. Byl další jasný a slunečný den. Rozhodli - nebo lépe řečeno, Crowley rozhodl, že budou opatrnější a vždy někdo pojede padesát kroků za ostatními a bude jim krýt záda. Averill byla zadní voj jako první a po hodině a půl se vystřídala s Egonem. Sama se zařadila vedle Haltova Abelarda, takže jeli ona, Halt a Crowley. Zrzavý hraničář vypadal konečně smířený s jejich rozhodnutím udělat ho velitelem a vesele si pohvizdoval nějakou písničku. Averill s děsem poznala, že tu samou melodii si často prozpěvovaly děvečky v Gorlanu. Proč se jim zrovna tahle píseň líbila, Averill nechápala. Sama ji považovala za úděsnou. Halt měl očividně podobný názor. Zamračil se na Crowleyho. 

„Doufal jsem, že tvůj nový smysl pro odpovědnost skoncuje s tím uširvoucím kvílivým zvukem, který vyluzuješ ústy,“ prohlásil suše. Crowley se ďábelsky usmál a v očích mu hrály hravé jiskřičky. Averill po týdnu cestování s nimi věděla, že to znamená přátelské hašteření. 

Správně. „Je to veselá písnička,“ prohlásil Crowley. 

„Co je na ní veselého?“ zeptal se zasmušile Halt. Averill znala odpověď: velké, tučné a zkrátka obří NIC. Crowley však jen pokrčil rameny a řekl: „Asi je to věc názoru. Je to hodně optimistická písnička.“ Averill si dovolila nesouhlasit. Pokud se jí někdy tato veselá píseň líbila, v dnešní době pro ni přinášela jen špatné vzpomínky. „Chceš, abych ti ji zazpíval?“ navrhl Crowley nadšeně. 

„N-“ začali Halt i Averill unisono, ale už bylo pozdě. Kdyby Averill onu písničku tak nesnášela, asi by uznala, že je v Crowleyho podání celkem hezká. Jenže jí zněla jako skřípání nehtů o tabuli. 

„ _Šel kovář z Palladia, potkal krásnou lady-á…_ “ 

„Prr! Prr!“ houkl Halt si velkému pobavení Averill Abelard zastavil. Skryla úsměv v látce pláštěnky a sledovala, jak Halt koně pobídl. 

„Ne ty. On,“ ukázal na Crowleyho. Šedák se na něj ublíženě otočil, jako by mu sděloval, ať je příště konkrétnější. 

„Potkal krásnou lady-á?“ opakoval Halt s nezaměnitelnou dávkou ironie. „Co je u všech všudy lady-á?“ 

„Prostě lady,“ vysvětlil mu trpělivě Crowley. Kroper pohodil hlavou, jako kdyby zastával Haltův názor. Crowley na něj shlédl. 

„Tak proč nezpíváš ‚potkal krásnou lady?‘“ žádal Halt. Odpověď byla jasná, muselo se to rýmovat, to věděla dokonce i Averill (a to bylo co říct). 

„Protože byla z Palladia, jak se zpívá v té písničce. To je město na kontinentu, v jižní části Toskana,“ svraštil čelo Crowley. 

„A místo lady tam mají lady-á?“ zeptal se Halt. Averill protočila oči. 

Crowley navedl Kropera kolem Abelarda a vedle Alby - jenom proto, aby do ní mohl žďouchnout loktem.

„Zeptáme se naší místní lady, ne?“ zazubil se na dívku. 

_Ne, díky_ , pomyslela si Averill jedovatě. Nahlas však řekla: „Nejsem žádná lady. A pochybuju, že v Toskanu mají lady-á.“ Nehodlala s Crowleym souhlasit, že je to celkem pěkná píseň. Radši se dala na stranu k Haltovi. 

„Správně. Mají lady jako všichni ostatní. Ale ‚lady‘ se s Palladiem nerýmuje, nebo snad ano? Nemohl bych přece zpívat: ‚Šel kovář z Palladia, potkal krásnou lady,‘ nebo ano?“ podíval se na ně s očekáváním Crowley. 

„Co kdybys takhle nezpíval vůbec,“ zabručela Averill a Alba pohodila hlavou nahoru a dolů, asi chtěla naznačit, že souhlasí se svojí jezdkyní. 

„Ou, teď jsi mě ranila,“ hrál Crowley. „Asi trávíš moc času s Haltem. Halte, kazíš ji.“ Pohlédl na černovlasého mladíka přes Averillino rameno. 

„Dávalo by to větší smysl,“ trval si na svém Halt. V tomhle ohledu byl, jak se ukázalo, velice tvrdohlavý. 

„Ale to by se nerýmovalo,“ odvětil Crowley. 

„A vadilo by to?“ 

„Ano! Písnička se musí rýmovat, jinak to není pořádná písnička. Musí tam být lady-á. Říká se tomu básnická licence.“ 

Averill by v ten moment ráda jela napřed, a to někam hodně daleko, kde je nebude slyšet. 

„Takže básnická licence ti nařizuje vymýšlet slova, která neexistují a která jsou - mimochodem - úplně hloupá?“ Halt. 

„Ne. Básnická licence nařizuje postarat se, aby se dva verše rýmovaly.“ Crowley. 

Averill už z téhle konverzace byla unavená. Zpomalila Albu a zařadila se radši k Leanderovi a Berriganovi. Ti bohužel se zájmem naslouchali konverzaci. Averill neměla sílu ty žvásty dál poslouchat, takže se raději rozhlédla po okolí. Zaslechla jen cosi o okurce, asonanci a cejchovadle - tři věci, které nedávaly vůbec žádný smysl. Jak spolu pro Boha živého souvisí okurka a cejchovadlo? Měl snad kovář hlad? Averill ani nevěděla, co je to asonance, ale rozhodla se, že si tím hlavu dlouho lámat nebude. 

Najednou se Alba zastavila. Averill to nečekala, takže skončila trošku na její šíji. 

_V pohodě_? obrátila klisna hlavu. Averill se otřepala a vzhlédla. Ještě že se Alba zastavila, protože jinak by narazila do Kropera, který zastavil. O pár kroků dál stál i Abelard a Leander s Berriganem své koně také zabrzdili. 

„Tak dobře,“ řekl rázně Crowley. „Vzpomínáte, jak jste mě včera večer jednohlasně zvolili svým velitelem?“ Všichni přikývli. „Protože jsi říkal,“ významný pohled na Halta, „že přijde čas, kdy přijde čas, kdy se na něčem neshodneme, a já budu muset rozhodnout?“ 

Halt přikývl. Averill došlo, o čem je řeč. Stačilo říct, že to byla lady-á. Ona text bohužel znala. A vlastně jí to bylo celkem jedno. Alba se nafoukla a v soudkovité hrudi se ozvalo tiché mručení. Averill okamžitě zbystřila. Byl to jeden ze signálů, které se kůň a jezdec spolu naučili. Očima těkala po krajině. Opravdu, asi čtyřicet kroků před nimi byl na cestě jezdec. Averill pohladila Albu po krku. 

„Vidím ho,“ dala koní znamení, že má pohov. Pak zvýšila hlas. 

„Pánové, víte, že je támhle jezdec?“ Ve stejné chvíli se ozval Egon, který je během té chvilky dohonil: „Uniklo vaší společné pozornosti, že před námi čeká jezdec?“ 

Neznámý seděl na malém černém koníkovi, na sobě měl maskovací pláštěnku a přes stehna položený luk. Na první pohled bylo jasné, že je to hraničář - a ne jeden z těch patetických srabů, kteří se drze nazývali hraničáři. 

„Dobré ráno!“ zvolal vesele Crowley. Averill neuniklo, že se po sobě s Haltem trochu provinile podívali. Jezdec pobídl koně a přijel k nim. 

„Dobré ráno,“ opětoval pozdrav. Sundal si kapucí z hlavy. Měl světlé, místy skoro bílé vlasy, modré oči a vous měl úhledně zastřižený. Rozhodně byl starší než Crowley, zároveň ale mladší než Egon. 

„Můžeme ti pomoct?“ zeptal se Crowley. 

„Možná,“ odpověděl neznámý. „Jsem Norris, bývalý hraničář z Holsworthského léna. Doslechl jsem se o skupince dalších hraničářů, jako jsem já. Že prý nabírají členy, aby se mohli postavit baronu Morgarathovi z Gorlanského léna. Myslel jsem, že byste to mohli být vy.“ 

„Taky že jsme,“ řekl s úsměvem Crowley. Norris jeho úsměv neopětoval. 

„Jak říkám, myslel jsem si, že byste to mohli být vy - dokud jsem neslyšel ty totální voloviny, o kterých jste se bavili.“ 

_No ne_ , pomyslela si Averill. Chudák Norris je zastihl zrovna v tu nejmíň vhodnou chvíli. Docela ho litovala, že musel poslouchat ty kecy. 

„Aha,“ řekl rozpačitě Crowley a jeho dobrá nálada se rozplynula. „Asi jsi nás zastihl v nevhodnou chvíli.“ Pokud tohle Crowley nazýval nevhodnou chvílí, tak Norris ještě nevěděl, co ho čeká. 

„Asi ano,“ souhlasil Norris. Pravděpodobně neměl moc smysl pro humor. Halt se vložil do řeči. 

„Crowley právě uplatňoval svou čerstvou autoritu velitele skupiny,“ objasnil. Norris se trochu pochybovačným tónem zeptal: „On je váš velitel?“ 

Mladý Hiberňan přikývl. „Včera večer jsme si ho zvolili.“ Norris si Crowleyho změřil pohledem. 

„A myslíte, že to byla moudrá volba?“ 

_Moudrá volba by byla nakopnout tě_ , pomyslela si jedovatě Averill. Všichni se shodli na tom, že Crowley má být velitel, takže Norrisova pochybovačnost jí dost namíchla. Navíc mu kromě smyslu pro humor zcela evidentně chyběl i smysl pro takt. 

„Pověz mi,“ ozval se po dlouhém nádechu Halt, „chápeš, co je to vtip?“ 

Norris se v sedle nadzvedl. Haltova otázka ho asi dost urazila, i když mu Halt pouze oplácel stejnou kartou - taky s nulou taktu. „Ale samozřejmě!“ prohlásil. „Mám skvělý smysl pro humor.“ 

Haltovo obočí vyjelo vzhůru. Averill a Leander se po sobě podívali. Bylo těžké tomu uvěřit. 

„Nu, co jsi teď slyšel, byl vtip. Jen - jsme - žertovali.“ Na poslední větu dál velký důraz. Kdyby tohle řekl Averill, rozhodně by mu nevěřila. 

„Mně to moc legrační nepřipadalo,“ odvětil Norris pochybovačně. 

Halt pokrčil rameny. „Asi bys u toho musel být, abys ten vtip ocenil,“ řekl prostě. Norris se nafoukl. 

„Vždyť jsem byl. Byl jsem přímo tady!“ namítl rozhořčeně. Halt pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. 

„No právě. Byl jsi tady. Měl jsi být u toho.“ 

Norris se zatvářil zmateně a Averill tušila, že další vtip taky nepochopil. Halt došel ke stejnému názoru. 

„To byl další vtip,“ objasnil mu. 

„Nebyl moc legrační.“ 

Averill by přísahala, že ti dva by se pustili do úplně zbytečné hádky, kdyby nebylo Crowleyho. Už se vzpamatoval z Norrisova nedostatku taktu a zakročil. „Takže, Norrisi, pověz nám o sobě,“ vyzval ho přátelsky.   
Druhý hraničář by ještě rád s Haltem probíral vtipy - nebo to, co všichni ostatní nazývali vtipem, protože on sám žádný nechápal, ale obrátil se ke Crowleymu. 

„Hraničářem jsem osm let,“ odpověděl. Averill zvedla obočí. Byl ještě celkem mladý, tak proč má téměř bílé vlasy? Podle jejích výpočtů mu muselo být asi dvacet osm. To nechápala. 

„Posledních pět jsem sloužil nedaleko odsud v Holsworthském léně. A pak jsem před pár týdny dostal dopis, ve kterém stálo, že jsem propuštěn ze sboru. Přivezl mi ho nabubřelý pitomec, který mě měl nahradit. Tvrdil, že jedná z pověření lorda Morgaratha,“ řekl Norris. Tenhle scénář se opakoval snad u všech propuštěných hraničářů. Přijede nafoukaný floutek s dopisem, co je má nahradit. Ale podle toho, co Averill slyšela, ještě nikdy nebyl podepsaný Morgarathovým jménem. Egon jí konejšivě položil ruku na rameno. 

„Morgarath se zřejmě rozhodl odkrýt karty a přisvojit si královu pravomoc,“ přemítal Crowley. „Až doteď se snažil, aby to vypadalo, že ty propouštěcí dopisy jsou od krále. Myslím, že jeho dalším krokem bude vznést nárok na královskou korunu. Máme v plánu ho zastavit.“ 

Pak mu tvář potemněla a on se - projednou velmi vážným tónem - zeptal: „Říkáš, že jsi o nás slyšel?“ 

Norris pokrčil rameny. „Jen povšechné zvěsti. Taková věc se rozkřikne, víte?“ Averill a Berrigan si vyměnili ustarané pohledy. To samé Halt a Crowley. 

„Měli bychom si pospíšit,“ řekl Halt. „Nebude trvat dlouho a zprávy o tom, co děláme, se donesou zpátky k Morgarathovi.“ 

Averill se zamračila. Ano, počítali s tím, že se o nich Jeho zlosynnost eventuálně dozví, jen nečekala, že to bude tak brzy. 

„Pravda,“ přisvědčil Crowley a otočil se zpět k Norrisovi. „Takže, Norrisi - myslíš, že přežiješ Haltovy špatné vtipy a přidáš se k nám?“ 

Halt se ostře nadechl. „Moje špatné vtipy?“ zabručel polohlasně. Tak nahlas, aby ho slyšel jen Crowley. Norris pohladil svůj dlouhý luk a smrtelně vážně kývl. 

„Snad ano. Když mi to dá příležitost vystřelit si na Morgaratha.“ Jo, tak to ať se postaví do řady, protože takových, kteří chtěli lorda využít jako cvičný terč, tady bylo víc. 

Crowley podal Norrisovi ruku. „Vítej mezi námi.“ 

Světlovlasý hraničář ji přijal. Pak se rozhlédl po osazenstvu skupiny. Dalo se předpokládat, že poznal Crowleyho, Leandera, Egona a Berrigana. S Haltem už se setkal. Teď ukázal na ni. 

„Kdo je tohle?“ 

„To je Averill,“ představil jí Crowley. Pardon, dokázala by se představit i sama. Norris se na ni pochybovačně zadíval a Averill došlo, že to, co se o ní chystá říct, nebude nic lichotivého. 

„Jediná povinnost žen je být hospodyně a rodit děti,“ poznamenal suše. Ačkoliv čekala, že o ní řekne něco ne zrovna hezkého, stejně to bylo, jak kdyby jí vrazil nůž do zad. Nafoukla se. Norris jí právě zkazil její ne zrovna výtečnou náladu a ona byla připravená se o svou čest klidně porvat. Hraničář nehraničář, pusťte mě na něj! 

„Já nejsem hospodyně, děkuji pěkně,“ odsekla a podívala se Norrisovi zpříma do tváře. 

„Averill cvičil Dameon. Má stejné právo tady být jako ty nebo já,“ ozval se Leander. Dívka mu za to byla vděčná. Norris se ale jen tak nedal. 

„Dameon byl hraničářem v Gorlanu, že? Nenapadlo vás, že by mohla být špeh?“ Averill polkla. Sama o tom nikdy tak neuvažovala. Vlastně by byla perfektní špeh. Malou, vyzáblou holku by nikdo nepodezíral, kdyby přišla s důvěryhodným příběhem. Bolestně si uvědomila, že ve skupině nikdo kromě Egona neví nic o její minulosti a ten fakt by mohli považovat jako důkaz její práce pro Morgaratha. 

Egon pobídl koně vpřed. 

„Já Averill věřím. Není špeh,“ postavil se vedle ní. Crowley se na Norrise podíval. 

„A já věřím Egonovi. I Averill.“ 

Norris pokrčil rameny. 

„Dobrá, budu se snažit s tebou vycházet. Ale nečekej, že ti budu důvěřovat,“ podal ruku Averill. Pevně ji stiskla. 

„Nápodobně,“ odvětila. Atmosféra by se dala krájet, ale teď se uvolnila a zase se vydali na cestu. Eagletonské léno bylo další týden vzdálené a pokud se chtěli sjednotit dřív, než se o nich Morgarath dozví, museli si pospíšit. 

Špatná nálada Averill vydržela do konce dne. Byla popudlivá a nebylo jí dobře. Většinu času jela jako zadní voj, aby ostatní svým chováním neobtěžovala. Bohužel však tušila, co tahle náladovost znamená a hrozila se okamžiku, kdy si toho všimnou i její společníci. 

Našli si velké tábořiště u potoka. Teď už museli hledat větší plochu, když jich bylo sedm. Tábor vybral Norris s Leanderem. Všichni seskočili z koní a odstrojili je. Averill se nabídla, že půjde na dříví. Ostatní milerádi souhlasili, stejně jako s návrhem, že si Halt a Crowley vezmou na starost vaření. Oba vařili velmi dobře a s takovou břečkou, kterou by vytvořila Averill, se to nedávalo srovnat. Norris se asi na hodinu odklidil k řece. Asi měl nějaký šestý smysl vytušit, kde by se mohly nacházet ryby (alespoň to vynahrazovalo zcela chybějící smysl pro humor). Vyhlídkou čerstvého rybího masa všichni ukonejšili své hladové žaludky a čekali na úlovek. 

Averill se zatím zaměstnala tím, že cvičila lukostřelbu. Ze země dokázala trefit cíl vždy. Nebyla tak rychlá, jako hraničáři, ale pokaždé se trefila, už jen to považovala za menší úspěch a trochu se jí zlepšila nálada. 

Norrisovi se opravdu povedlo chytit pěkného lososa a všichni se nacpali k prasknutí. Averill šla umýt nádobí (k velké nelibosti Crowleyho) a využila příležitost k tomu, aby se sama trochu omyla. Nebyla to žádná velká koupel, ale stále se cítila o trochu lépe. Vylezla z potoka (voda byla naprosto ledová) a posbírala nádobí. Potichu se odplížila zpět do tábořiště, kde zjistila, že Berrigan jako každý večer vytáhl gitarru a brnkal na ni nahodilé tóny. 

Jako první zahrál _Daleké lesy_. Někteří hraničáři se přidali do zpěvu, jiní, jako Norris, zůstali zticha. Averill si sedla a zírala do ohně. 

Berrigan zahrál další dvě písničky a dostal se k jedné ze všeobecně oblíbených. _Starý Joe Uzenka_ byla veselá píseň a měla svižné tempo. Při prvních pár akordech se Crowley zvedl. 

„Moje oblíbená,“ zazubil se na Halta. Tomu to bylo ukradené. Jedno kočičí vrzání mu připadalo jako druhé. 

„Chceš tu taneční lekci?“ přitočil se k sedící Averill Crowley. Dívka na vteřinu vzhlédla od ohně. 

„Ne,“ odtušila, „nemáš náhodou velitelské věci, kterými by ses měl zabývat?“ Z jejího tónu zaznívalo varování. Averill kdysi zjistila od starších žen ve vsi, že muži se instinktivně rozzuřené ženy bojí. Zdálo se ale, že Crowley je imunní. Možná to platilo o všech hraničářích. 

„Nope,“ odvětil vesele zrzek. Natáhl k Averill ruku. Děvče se na něj podívalo podruhé. 

„Ne, nechci tancovat. Jdi vyzvat Halta,“ řekla suše a znovu se odvrátila k ohni. Crowleyho to trochu zmátlo. Averill nikdy nebyla takhle kousavá. Halt si jejího odmítavého chování taky všiml. Ale Crowley se nedal odbýt. 

„No tak, možná na to už nebude čas,“ škemral jako malé dítě. 

„Nech mě být, prosím,“ řekla Averill s pohledem upřeným do plamenů. Nejradši by se schoulila do klubíčka, bolelo ji hrozně břicho. Jenže jako jediná žena ve smečce mužů odmítala přiznat slabinu. Crowley se zamračil a položil jí ruku na paži. 

„Crowleyyyy,“ protáhla Averill a vytrhla se mu jedním pohybem. Druhou rukou se natáhla pro umytou pánev.

„Mám pánvičku a nebojím se ji použít,“ vyhlásila a po téhle výhružce se mladý hraničář raději stáhl. Už jednou pánvičkou dostal a tentokrát by to nebylo omylem. Za jejich zády vybuchli Leander a Berrigan smíchy. Ti dva znali celý kontext, Egon jen trochu a Norris se pořád tvářil smrtelně vážně. Prostě suchar. Halt se za pláštěnkou trochu potutelně smál. 

Averill šla brzy spát. Zachumlala se do pláštěnky a stulila se do klubíčka jako velká černá kočka. Usnula téměř okamžitě. 

O pár hodin později ji vzbudil Halt. Averill se zmateně rozhlédla, než si uvědomila, že dnes má hlídku. S tichým zamručením se zvedla a šla na místo. Potěšilo ji, že jí Halt s Crowleym nechali druhou hlídku. Byla zima, to ano, ale ne taková, jaká by byla na třetí hlídce. Averill si přehodila kapuci přes hlavu a usadila se v dolíku, kde byl dobrý rozhled.   
Nic zajímavého se nedělo. Noc byla klidná, tu a tam zahoukala sova nebo přeběhl zajíc či srna, nikde žádní cestovatelé. Když se ke konci zvedala, aby vzbudila Crowleyho, připadala si jako rampouch. Možná k místu chvílemi přimrzla. Každopádně jakmile si byla jistá, že je Crowley vzhůru, propadla kompletně spánku. 

Probudila se spolu s ostatními, ale už věděla, že tenhle den bude příšerný. Známá bolest v podbřišku to prozrazovala. Averill doufala, že se měsíčkům ještě chvíli vyhne, koneckonců podvyživené ženy většinou nemenstruovaly, ale Averill za posledních pár týdnů hodně přibrala a její tělo se z toho nějak zbláznilo, protože pro Matku přírodu by ještě neměla krvácet. Na druhou stranu se tím vysvětlovala její mizerná nálada. S povzdechem se zvedla a zamířila k sedlovým brašnám. 

Vyhrabala tmavě zelené šaty, které jí sehnal Dameon, a úhledně složený kus látky, který pokrývaly temně hnědé skvrny. Slepičím krokem se protáhla kolem hraničářů, zamumlala: „Dobré ráno,“ a dostala se za stromy k potůčku. Rozhlédla se doleva, doprava, a když si byla jistá, že se nikdo nedívá, sundala si kalhoty a kazajku. Měla pravdu, kalhoty pokrývala tmavá skvrna. Averill se sklonila k potůčku, aby se umyla. Potom si kolem pasu a rozkroku uvázala onen skvrnitý kus látky jako nějaký sumo bojovník a oblékla si šaty. V postranních kapsách byly schované sušené bylinky - vonné, aby se zamaskoval pach krve. Právě šla vyprat skvrnu na kalhotách, když se ze stromů vynořil Crowley. 

„Ahoj, Averill,“ pozdravil ji. Pak si všiml krve na jejích kalhotách. 

„Averill, ty krvácíš,“ prohlásil vážně. Očima těkal po okolní krajině, jako kdyby očekával bandu loupežníků. Averill vzdechla. 

„Crowley, já ti to vysvětlím,“ řekla a svoje kalhoty dala mimo jeho dosah. Hraničář ale nečekal na vysvětlení. Chytil ji za ruku a táhl jí s sebou do tábora. Za pohledu osazenstva ji odtáhl k sedlovým brašnám a vytáhl obvaz. 

„Kde je to zranění?“ zeptal se. Averill se prudce nadechla. Ne. Tohle ne. 

„Crowley, to je úplně normální,“ snažila se mu vysvětlit. Nepovedlo se jí ho uklidnit. Spíš naopak. 

„Normální? Jak může být krvácení normální?“ nechápal a bylo na něm vidět, jak je zmatený. Teď už měli plnou pozornost ostatních hraničářů. Někteří je sledovali od začátku, jiní až poté, co zaslechli slovo ‚krvácet‘. Averill se nahrnula krev do tváře. Zrudla jako krocan, když si uvědomila, že se na ně všichni dívají a ona z téhle situace - a konverzace - nijak neuteče. 

„Eh… Každý měsíc - nebo dva - ženy krvácejí,“ začala. Starší hraničáři už pochopili, o čem tahle konverzace je a teď se jen bavili Crowleyho nevědomostí. 

„Díky tomu můžeme mít děti,“ vysvětlila Averill jak nejlépe uměla. Ještě nikdy nikomu nevysvětlovala, jak je to se ženami a krvácením. Crowley se na ni zadíval stále nechápavě. Možná to teď už jen hrál, ale Averill nehodlala riskovat. 

„Jak myslíš, že ses dostal na svět?“ zeptala se ho Averill. Crowley se usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Vím moc dobře, jak se dělají děti, díky. Ale… Bolí to?“ 

Tohle tedy Averill nečekala. Doufala, že přetočí konverzaci jiným směrem, ale takového štěstí se jí nedostalo. Ostrá bolest v podbřišku ji přivedla zpět do reality. 

„Jo,“ procedila mezi zuby. Došla ke kládě a posadila se. Byla to jen chvilková úleva.

„A taky můžeme být strašně náladové a kousavé. Za to se omlouvám,“ řekla a pár starších hraničářů se zasmálo. Averill úspěšně ignorovala Norrise, který pod vousy ucedil: „Přesně kvůli tomuhle nejsou ve sboru žádné ženy.“ 

„Ale je to naprosto normální. Neumírám nebo tak něco,“ Averill se na tvář vloudil úsměv. Crowley obvazy pomalu zandal zpět do tašky. 

„Dobrá, když s tím máš zkušenosti…“ 

Berrigan si nalil kávu. „Teda, to bylo drama,“ usmál se a dodal: „Klidně si buď náladová, jak chceš, když se ti uleví. Taky mám nějaké zkušenosti.“ Averill si taky vzala misku kávy a dala si do ní štědrou porci medu. Když krvácela, bývala často mlsná. Měla chuť na něco sladkého a extrémně sladká káva rozhodně postačila… i když by se nad tou samou porcí medu v kávě za normálních podmínek podivila. 

„Takže mě nepovažujete za posla ďábla?“ zeptala se opatrně a usrkla tekutiny. Krvácející ženy se často v tuto dobu musely držet mimo společnost právě kvůli tomu, že je lidé považovali za ztělesněné zlo. 

„Ne, to spíš věřící,“ odvětil Leander. 

„My jsme víc praktičtí,“ přidal se Egon. Halt dodal: „Takové žvásty.“ 

Crowley si sedl vedle ní s vlastní miskou kávy. „Když říkáš, že je to normální, tak ti budu věřit,“ řekl a napil se. Averill ho hravě šťouchla. Naštěstí až potom, co položil kávu na kládu vedle sebe. 

„To jsi vážně nevěděl nebo jsi to jen hrál?“ zeptala se. Docela ji to zajímalo. Čekala by, že pohledný mladík jako Crowley bude tyhle věci vědět, co si pamatovala, tak takoví hoši byli vždy zadaní. 

„Ne, vážně jsem nevěděl, takže mě to trochu vyděsilo,“ přiznal hraničář a Averill ho chlácholivě poplácala po zádech. Crowley se uvolnil a děvče zamrkalo. Do téhle chvíle si nevšimla, jak je napnutý. „Že by to bylo vážné - tedy - vážnější než tohle a já bych zklamal nejen jako velitel skupiny, ale i jako tvůj kamarád.“ 

Averill si nedokázala představit jeho starosti, ale věděla, že Crowley nechtěl být vůdcem téhle skupinky. Po včerejším dopoledni, kdy Norris pochyboval o jeho autoritě, do dnešního rána, kdy našel její zakrvácené šaty, to jím muselo dost otřást. Averill mu položila ruku na rameno a Crowley se na ni překvapeně podíval. 

„Zaprvé: promiň, Crowley, ale o ženách toho vůbec nic nevíš, zadruhé: kdyby sis někdy potřeboval promluvit - o čemkoliv, stačí jen říct, a zatřetí: pokud mi chceš stále dát taneční lekci, tak jsem ochotná jednu podstoupit. Ale varuju tě, nebudu se ti omlouvat, když ti šlápnu na nohy.“ Modré a hnědé oči se setkaly a pak oba vybuchli smíchem. 

Averill se po snídani vydala zpět k potoku umýt šaty, které tam díky jednomu nejmenovanému jedinci musela zanechat a které tam samozřejmě nemohla nechat. Na hnědých kalhotách se skvrna ztratila celkem rychle. Averill pravděpodobně nedokázala vyprat kalhoty pořádně, ale na pohled vypadaly hnědě a to jí stačilo. 

Alba vycítila změnu v její jezdkyni, když ji Averill sedlala. Klisna jí jemně drcla do břicha a žádala podrbání. Averill nevěděla, jak moc špatná pro ni bude jízda obkročmo. Matka příroda mohla chvíli počkat, alespoň než porazí Morgaratha. 

Vydali se na cestu. Crowley si opět pohvizdoval a Norris, který měl smysl pro hudbu asi stejný jako smysl pro humor, jel vzadu. Halt a Crowley jeli vepředu, za nimi Egon a Averill a za nimi byli Leander a Berrigan. 

Kolem desáté narazili na malou vesnici. Rozhodli se nakoupit koření a jablka pro koně - zasloužili si to. Nechali Leandera, Berrigana a Norrise kousek za vesnicí i s koňmi, aby nevypadali nápadně, a zbytek šli pěšky. Egon a Halt se vydali pro jablka a další životně důležité potraviny (zejména kávu), Crowley vzal Averill za babkou kořenářkou. Upřímně, Averill by ani jedno koření nepoznala, ona pracovala na poli, ne v kuchyni (nutno dodat, že její kuchařské dovednosti nikoho neoslnily, vyjma Crowleyho, který po ráně pánvičkou viděl hvězdy dalších pár minut). 

Sledovala, jak hraničář kupuje koření a dodal, že by chtěl něco na bolest. Stařenka vrhla jeden pohled na něj, pak na Averill stojící za ním, vědoucně se usmála a podala jim směs koření. 

„Udělejte si z toho čaj,“ doporučila jim, ale dívala se přitom na dívku. Averill přikývla, i když by radši zahodila koření a trpěla bolest, zato by měla misku voňavé kávy. 

„Děkujeme,“ nasadila ten nejmilejší úsměv, jaký dokázala vykouzlit a vzala si od ní balíček. 

„Nemáš zač, zlatíčko,“ odpověděla stařenka a Averill cítila, že se jí obličej barví do jednoho velkého rajčete. Nikdo jí NIKDY neříkal zlatíčko. Téhle stařence to asi bylo jedno, že se na ni dívá vražedným pohledem. 

S bohatou zásobou kávy, jablek a koření se sešli v remízku za vsí. Norris si opravoval prut na ryby a Leander s Berriganem se bavili. Když přišla výprava z vesnice, vstali, aby jim pomohli s nákladem. Každý si vzal po jablku a šel ho nabídnout svému koni. Alba byla nadšená, možná by Averill dychtivostí ukousla ruku. Vypadala velice blaženě.   
Egon svému koni nabídl ovoce a zachmuřeně se obrátil. Halt měl podobný výraz. Averill svraštila obočí. Vše se rychle vysvětlilo. 

„Poznali v nás hraničáře,“ prohlásil Halt temně. Nezdálo se, že by ho to nějak výrazně trápilo, ale čím míň lidí vědělo, že tudy projeli, tím líp. 

„V nás ne,“ usmál se přátelsky Crowley. Egon mu zasmušile odpověděl: „Protože jsi měl s sebou Averill.“ Pravda, dokonce se před návštěvou vsi i učesala, takže bylo poznat, že je děvče. Prostí lidé toho o hraničářích moc nevěděli, ale bylo veřejným tajemstvím, že ve sboru jsou jen muži. Pravděpodobně je s Crowleym považovali za hodně divný lesnický pár. 

„Možná bychom příště měli zvolit nějaký převlek,“ navrhl Berrigan. Jeho umělecká duše by rozhodně přijala tento návrh. Crowley zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Nemáme dost látky na nějaký užitečný převlek,“ namítl a Berrigan se tajemně usmál. Ukázal na gitarru, která trčela z jedné brašny. 

„Potulného kejklíře by možná uvítali,“ podotkl a ukázal jim trochu jinou pláštěnku. Byla trochu barevnější, než ta hraničářská, ale podobné vzory vyvolávaly stejný dojem. 

„Jako mladší jsem byl na misi a tohle mi sehnal Nicholl. Jó, to byl skvělej chlap. Nikdy to nechtěl zpátky, tak jsem si to nechal,“ objasnil. Došlo jim, že s tak skvělým předmětem se nechtěl rozloučit. Averill pochopila kontext, ale kdo to byl Nicholl, to se potřebovala dozvědět. 

„Nicholl?“ papouškovala. Starší hraničáři se na ni usmáli. Halt byl očividně stejně na mizině jako ona.   
Halt je vlastně z Hibernie, připomněla si Averill. Dávalo smysl, že neví, kdo je tahle tajemná postava. S tím, jak Halt vystupoval, se dalo snadno zapomenout, že se nenarodil v Araluenu (což o to, Averill tady žila celý svůj život a nikdy o žádném Nichollovi neslyšela). 

„Bývalý velitel hraničářů,“ objasnil jim Leander. Berrigan se totiž stále rozplýval nad svým kejklířským ohozem. V tom momentě si Averill uvědomila, že vlastně o samotném hraničářském sboru nic neví. Nebo skoro nic, kromě toho, že ho založil král Herbert někdy před sto třiceti lety (plus mínus pár let). 

Naložili koně a vydali se na cestu. Egon jel opět s Averill a tentokrát jel jako zadní voj Berrigan. 

„Egone, jak vlastně probíhá Sněm? Dameon na něj vždycky jezdil, ale nikdy mi nic neřekl,“ zeptala se ho. Starší hraničář se usmál a zavolal na Halta, ať se připojí. S Hiberňanem se nevyhnutelně přidal i Crowley, už jen z důvodu, že miloval společnost. 

„Sněm je každý rok na jaře a - když můžou - účastní se ho všech padesát hraničářů. Vždycky se snažíme najít co nejlepší úkryt a nachytat ostatní.“ 

Sněmy asi musí být pořádná zábava, pomyslela si Averill. 

„Hlavně bývalí učni se snaží nachytat své učitele na švestkách,“ dodal Crowley. Kroper, jako by potvrzoval jeho slova, pohodil hlavou. „Taky jsem chtěl odhalit Pritcharda, ale když jsem přijel, už tady nebyl,“ pokrčil rameny a podíval se na Halta. Jak se Averill dozvěděla, Pritchard byl - jako všichni ostatní - obviněn z maličkosti a vykázán ze země. Uchýlil se do Hibernie a tam potkal Halta a začal ho trénovat. Vzhledem k tomu, že Crowley byl hraničářem tři roky, Halt měl jen tři roky výcviku. Averill na něj trochu žárlila. Ona trénovala dva roky a byla mnohem horší než Halt. Připadalo jí to trochu nefér. 

„Starší členové probírají s velitelem sboru důležité záležitosti a jiní dohlížejí na zkoušky učňů. Jenže od té doby, co nás začal Morgarath propouštět, žádné učně nemáme. Pokud se nám podaří obnovit sbor, budeme muset nabrat nové,“ řekl Egon posmutněle. Averill by se nedivila, kdyby obětoval pár let ze svého zaslouženého důchodu, aby se počet (pořádných) hraničářů zase zvýšil. 

„Ale když jste učně měli,“ začala Averill, „jak to probíhalo s nově vyučenými?“ 

Slova se ujal Crowley. „Většinou dostali lejstro s tím, kam budou přiděleni, pak měli týden volno a odjeli do svého nového léna. Často to bylo nějaké malé, klidné a zapadlé léno, aby nabrali zkušenosti. Ale v téhle době to není bezpečné nikde.“ 

„Tak takhle jsi skončil v Hogarthu? To muselo být pro společenského člověka jako ty hotové peklo,“ Averill se ušklíbla. Podle mapy bylo Hogarthské léno ta největší díra, kterou si šlo vůbec představit. Dokonce větší než Seacliff. Nebo jakékoliv jiné léno. 

„To sice taky, ale hlavně proto, že Morgarath chtěl pořádně vycvičené hraničáře roztroušené, abychom si nemohli jednoduše předávat zprávy a plánovat intriky,“ odpověděl Crowley a Leander se zepředu rád přidal: „A podívej se na nás!“ Norris něco nesrozumitelně zabručel. Na svém černém koni sledoval okolí. Nevypadal neklidně, jen se asi nechtěl zapojit do diskuze. Asi stále zastával názor, že by jí neměl nic říkat, kdyby náhodou byla špeh (což ona samozřejmě nebyla, ale chápala, že je Norris ostražitý). 

„Ale říkali jste, že Nicholl byl minulým velitelem hraničářů, kdo je teda teď? Další pitomec oddaný Morgarathovi?“ zeptala se Averill. Egon se suše zasmál. 

„Nicholl byl jeden z prvních, kterých se zbavil. Nechal ho poslat do vyhnanství a nejsou žádné důkazy, že za to může Morgarath. Pak tam dosadil Stilsona. Tehdy byl ještě učeň, je maximálně průměrný. A hlavně je Morgarathova loutka,“ zasvětil je Egon a Averill se zamračila. Jméno Stilson už někde slyšela, ale nebyla si jistá, při jaké příležitosti. Halt doteď naslouchal, ale konečně se ozval: „Takže až se nám podaří porazit Morgaratha, bude třeba nový velitel?“ 

„Asi ano,“ připustil Egon. Leander zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne asi, ale určitě,“ opravil ho. 

„Už teď navrhuju Crowleyho,“ řekl Halt. Jmenovaný mu věnoval smrtící pohled. 

„Co je to s tebou a ‚navrhuju Crowleyho‘?“ zeptal se ho, tentokrát bez svého věčně přítomného úsměvu. Halt pokrčil rameny. 

„Kdyby se hlasovalo o nejlepší ženu skupiny, tak bych navrhl Averill,“ odvětil. Egon se zakuckal potlačovaným smíchem. 

„Protože jsem tady jediná žena,“ připomněla mu. 

„Myslím, že Crowley by byl ideální velitel,“ poznamenal Leander. Teď už se ozval i Norris. Otočil se v sedle. 

„Ještě vás moc neznám, takže nemůžu nijak hlasovat, ale pokud někdy dojde na volbu nového velitele, tak mě vynechte.“ 

„Budu na to pamatovat,“ řekl potichu Crowley. 

Kolem poledne zastavili na oběd - opět sušené maso. Averill byla ráda, že jsou u dalšího potůčku, takže se s masem v ústech odebrala k toku, aby přeprala spodní prádlo. Nechtěla, aby Alba měla na sedle skvrny (a bylo opravdu na čase). Hraničáři ji nechali být, když už teď věděli. Když se vrátila, byla u ohně postavená miska s čajem. Averill se převrátil žaludek a toužebně pohlédla na tmavou tekutinu, kterou popíjeli ostatní. Jak ráda by kávu! 

Vzala čaj a napila se. Byl odporný. Možná to měla čekat. Léčivé lektvary nikdy nechutnaly jako… No, jako káva. Averill si byla jistá, že pokud by někdo chtěl hraničáře polapit, stačilo by dát na cestu konvici s kávou. Dokonalá past a chytili by se jako mouchy na med. 

Znovu se s výrazem mučedníka napila. Naproti Halt pozvedl obočí. Asi nevěděl, jestli je to tak příšerný nápoj, nebo jestli má vnitřní bolesti. Leander vytáhl mapu. 

„Jsme tady,“ ukázal na jedno místo u cesty. „Tak dva dny a budeme v Eagletonu. Po cestě je menší vesnice, mohli bychom tam přespat.“ 

To už Crowley vrtěl hlavou. „Není moudré přijet tam v takovém počtu. Přitáhli bysme pozornost. Bude lepší, když najdeme skryté tábořiště.“ 

Ačkoliv se Berrigan zatvářil zklamaně, uznával, že by to vskutku nebylo inteligentní. 

„Ale možná by tam mohl přijet kejklíř Berrigan,“ navrhl Crowley. „Máš přece tu parádní čapku, ne?“ 

Berrigan měl vmžiku zase skvělou náladu. Počasí jim přálo a byl další krásný slunečný den. Byla polovina zimy, ale sníh nebyl nikde vidět. Jistě, noci byly chladné, ale to jim nikdy nebránilo spát pod širákem. 

Averill s tichým utrpením dopila svůj čaj a hrnek umyla. Jakmile nasedli a vyjeli, cítila se mnohem líp. Na jednu stranu to chutnalo příšerně, na tu druhou babka kořenářka znala své řemeslo a opravdu to pomáhalo. Za to byla Averill vděčná. 

Ale ani čaj proti bolesti ji nezachránil od večerní lekce. Naštěstí pro ni se učila spolu s Haltem mapu Araluenu. Znala polohu všech lén, uměla je pojmenovat a ihned dokázala určit jejich zeměpisnou polohu. Všechno si to pamatovala, možná nebyla nejlepší ve fyzických cvičeních, ale tyhle jí šly. 

Averill byla spíš stratég, než že by se hrnula do boje. Ostatně většina žen radši myslela, než používala svaly. To se už projevilo, když dostala Albu. Říkejme tomu ženská intuice. 

Ten večer byla taková zima, že aby nezmrzli, museli se k sobě Halt, Averill a Crowley schoulit a spát tak. Dívka si dokonce pod šaty vzala kazajku, takže vypadala jako hybrid ženy a medvěda. Když to šlo, zbytek osazenstva si taky vzal dvě vrstvy oblečení. 

Jejich plán pro hlídky v trojicích se příjezdem Norrise rozhodil, ale nebylo to nic, co by Crowley nedokázal rychle vyřešit. Averill byla jen ráda, že může pro dnešek nerušeně spát. 

Menší potíže je potkaly až další den odpoledne, kdy narazili na cestě na skupinku jezdců na ponících, mulách a koních. Dobře, nepotkali je přímo na cestě. Projížděli asi čtyřicet kroků od remízku, když všichni koně obrátili hlavy k lesu s jemným bručením v hrudi. Averill neměla čas přemýšlet, jestli tohle samé udělali i Kroper, Declan a Leanderův kůň, když ji hraničáři poprvé potkali. Ne, škrtněte to, jenom Crowleyho a Leanderův kůň. 

Halt zastavil. Bleskově zvedl luk a založil do něj šíp. Ostatní následovali jeho příkladu. Koně se uklidnili a stáli nehnutě jako skály. Patřilo to k jejich výcviku. 

„Radil bych vám vylézt,“ zvolal Halt. Nic se nedělo. Crowleyho tvář potemněla. „A to dost rychle.“ 

Náhle ze stínu stromů vyletěl šíp doprovázený charakteristickým zvukem kuše. Mířil přímo na Halta a Hiberňan nečekal a vypustil vlastní šíp. Jeho černě opeřený rozdvojil cizí šíp (takové bylo jeho mistrovství) a Halt už měl v tětivě připravený další šíp. 

„Ukažte se nebo střílíme!“ zavolal Crowley. Nikdo nevycházel, takže vystřelil varovný šíp. Ze stromů se ozval nářek, ale Averill zněl nějak podivně. Nezněl jako bolest. 

„Crowley,“ snažila se ho upozornit šeptem. To byl ten okamžik, kdy uslyšela vzadu za nimi dusot kopyt. Ohlédla se. Za nimi se cvalem přibližovalo asi deset mužů na mulách, oslech a koních. 

„Za námi,“ sykla a navedla Albu koleny tak, aby viděla na obě strany. Averill byla pravák a přes krk koně nedokázala pořádně vystřelit na pravou stranu. Levá jí nedělala problémy. Ve svém dvojitě zakřiveném luku měla šíp a bez rozmýšlení natáhla tětivu a vystřelila. Trefila se do lýtka jednoho z banditů. Egon sjel z cesty směrem k onomu remízku, který sloužil jako návnada. Ostatní se začali vypořádávat s útočícími loupežníky. Bylo jich šest proti deseti, ale pro hraničáře to nebyl žádný problém. Averill sama zneškodnila dva. Někteří banditi dostali dáreček hned od dvou hraničářů zároveň. Deset z deseti nepřátel bylo zneškodněno a Berrigan a Crowley sesedli. Egon se k nim vrátil. 

„Averill, vezmi uzdy jejich koním a trochu je popožeň,“ rozkázal Crowley s tím, že to bude ta nejbezpečnější práce. Averill seskočila z Alby. 

_Dávej pozor_ , zafrkala klisna a poslušně zůstala stát na místě. 

Její jezdkyně oslům, mulám a podvyživeným poníkům sundala uzdy a předala je Norrisovi. Jak se ukázalo, hraničáři je svázali jejich vlastními řemeny. Averill jejich oře pořádně plácla po zadku a vyděšená zvířata se vzdálila rychlostí blesku. Averill se vracela k hraničářům, když Alba zaržála a v jejím zorném poli se objevil stříbrný odlesk. Ze strany hraničářů se ozvalo zděšené: „Averill!“ 

Děvče se okamžitě přikrčilo a v dalším momentě jí nad hlavou proletěl meč. Averill cítila, že asi přišla o kousek vlasů. V pokleku se obrátila a jedním nacvičeným pohybem vytáhla z opasku vrhací nůž a hodila ho. Plánovala ho omráčit, ale nemohla počítat s tím, že se útočník posune o krok k ní. Čepel nože se zabodla muži do hrudi. Loupežník se svalil čelem do země a byl naprosto a totálně mrtvý. Pod mužem se rozlévala krvavá louže. Averill zalapala po dechu a svalila se na zadek do trávy. Berrigan k ní přišel a pomohl jí postavit se. Dívka se celá klepala. 

„Já ho - já ho zabila!“ vydala ze sebe vyděšeně. „Chtěla jsem ho jen omráčit!“ 

Berrigan jí chlácholivě vzal kolem ramen a podíval se jí zpříma do očí. 

„Není tvoje chyba, že se pohnul. Netrap se tím.“ 

Jenže, jak je známo, když někdo řekne: „Nebreč,“ dotyčný pláče ještě víc. Starší hraničář poslal Averill na třesoucích se nohách k ostatním, kteří byli stále ve střehu. Málem přišli o společnici a nechtěli riskovat, že se objeví další ze zatoulaných padouchů. Berrigan se k nim připojil a podal jí očištěný nůž. Averill ho s polknutím vzala. 

„První zabití?“ zeptal se Norris, jako vždy bez špetky taktu. Žena neměla náladu se s ním bavit, takže jenom přikývla. 

Nechali tam svázané loupežníky a nasedli na koně. Averill vzala jablko a dala ho Albě, protože kdyby nebylo jejího varování, už by nebyla. 

„Díky,“ objala koňskou šíji a Alba do ní drcla. 

_Je to moje práce. Navíc, kdo by mi dával jablíčka?_

_Jsi nemožná_ , pomyslela si Averill. 

Koně pobídli do cvalu, aby se z místa dostali co nejrychleji. Jako zadní voj jel Halt. Tentokrát skupinu vedli Leander a Berrigan, uprostřed jeli Crowley a Averill a za nimi Egon s Norrisem. 

Averill byla otřesená. Ještě nikdy nikoho nezabila a mužův prázdný pohled, když se skácel k zemi, jí visel před očima. Byl loupežník, asi si zasloužil umřít, ale bylo to děsivé. Moc toho po cestě nenamluvila, spíš koukala do země. Ani večer to nebylo moc lepší. Pro své i její dobro se hraničáři rozhodli, že dnes si hlídku vezmou Halt, Crowley a Norris a Averill ji bude mít až další den. 

Dívka dopila další porci úděsného čaje - ještě včera by řekla, že by pro kafe zabila, teď si tím už nebyla tam jistá - a za zvuku Berriganovi gitarry si šla lehnout. Starší hraničáře to nepřekvapovalo. Leander něco naznačil Egonovi, načež se nejstarší člen zvedl a zamířil za Averill. Sedl si k ní. Celá se třásla. 

„První zabití je vždy nejhorší,“ řekl tiše Egon a projel jí rukou vlasy. Dřív to takhle dělával svým učňům při stejné příležitosti a měl s tím spoustu zkušeností. 

„Měl jsem dva učně, oba potom nemohli pár dní spát. Budili se s výkřiky uprostřed noci, sžíralo je to uvnitř,“ Averill na něj pohlédla. Egonův tón byl upřímný a ona mu věřila. 

„Pamatuj, že kdybys ho nezabila, zabil by on tebe. Nezaváhal by. A to je to, v čem se od něj odlišuješ. Ty máš k životu respekt. Na to nezapomeň. Nezabíjíme ani pro radost, ani pro výdělek, ale proto, abychom udrželi ostatní v bezpečí. Království na nohou. S touhle myšlenkou to můžeš překonat. Nezapomeneš, ale bude ti to připomínat tenhle rozhovor.“ Averill se v očích zaleskly slzy. 

„Egone, já-já jsem takový sobec,“ vzlykla tiše a hraničář ji zase pohladil po vlasech. Jeho učně to vždy zklidnilo. Možná to bylo tím, že to byli chlapci, ale Averill se nezklidnila. Po tváři jí stekly první slzy a ona Egona pevně objala kolem pasu. 

„Nej-sem hra-hraničář. Nemůžu b-bo-bojovat za království. Je-jediné, co chci, je… Je mít někoho blízkého, kdo… Kdo nebude ubližovat. Chci zastavit M-Morgaratha, ale… Ale nemám tak vzneš-ené důvody.“ Averill teď už brečela a Egon ji nechal. Ať se radši pořádně vypláče, než aby to držela zavřené uvnitř. Možná byla tak citlivá proto, že právě krvácela, říkala přece, že ženy mohou být přecitlivělé, ale jak by to měl vědět Egon? 

Averill nevěděla, kdy usnula, ale rozhodně neměla příjemné sny. Netrefila se a nůž se zabodl do lebky. Krev se řinula z rány, ale muž byl stále naživu. Vztáhl ruku k noži, aby se ho pokusil vyndat, ale povedlo se mu jen rozlomit lebku víc. Byl vidět mozek. A muž stále žil, znetvořený a naprosto živý. Pozvedl meč nad Averill. Nebyla žádná úniková cesta. Z jeho lebky skapávala krev na její vlasy. Za bláznivého chechtání padl meč dolů. 

Averill se probudila. Měla otevřenou pusu, jako by chtěla vykřiknout, ale nevyšla z ní ani hláska. Ačkoliv byla chladná noc, byla celá zpocená a šaty měla přilepené k zádům. Okamžitě vstala. Potřebovala se uklidnit, a kdyby zůstala na chladné zemi, byla velká šance, že onemocní. To jí tak ještě scházelo, ne, děkuji pěkně. 

Averill šla potichu k Albě. Klisna podřimovala, ale když se Averill přiblížila, zvedla hlavu a zafrkala. Dívka zabořila nos do její šíje. Hnědka stála nehybně jako socha. Pak se Averill něco zabořilo do zad. Otočila hlavu a uviděla Kropera. Chudák starý Kroper - jak o něm mluvil Crowley - švihl ocasem a z druhé strany přišel Abelard. Tři mladí koně tam zůstali kolem ní a působili jako skvělý antistresový prostředek. Averill vždycky věděla, že koně tuhle schopnost mají. Jakmile se u člověka ocitnou, všechny jeho starosti jako by vzali na sebe. Byla to úžasná schopnost a Averill se cítila mnohem lépe. 

_Lepší?_ ozvala se Alba. Projednou nechtěla ani jablíčko, ale Averill si udělala mentální poznámku, že jí má zítra nějaké dát. Podrbala ji na hvězdě, co měla na čele. Alba zafrkala a pod jejím dotekem zase začala podřimovat. Po dlouhém dni byli koně stejně unavení jako jejich jezdci. Averill se psychicky cítila dobře, ale pot, který jí přilepil šaty k zádům, byl studený a rozhodně nepříjemný. Možná by neuškodilo, kdyby se převlékla, stejně všichni kromě toho, kdo je na hlídce, spí. Ale jsou opravdu v říši snů? Z výcviku Averill věděla, že hraničáři se probouzí tak, aby nebylo poznat, že jsou vzhůru. Otřásla se a zavrhla převlékání. Zabalila se do pláštěnky. Nechtěla být sama. Potřebovala společnost. Jakoukoliv.

Averill věděla, že teď má hlídku Crowley. I když byla rozrušená, všímala si svého okolí a postřehla, že Halt už spal a Crowley tam s nimi nebyl. Neměla by si jen tak chodit povídat na hlídku, ale společnost koní jí prostě nestačila. Potřebovala někoho, s kým by si mohla promluvit. Prošla tedy velkým obloukem kolem spících hraničářů (snad nikoho neprobudila) a zamířila si to k místu, které se přímo nabízelo jako pozorovatelna. 

„Crowley?“ zavolala tiše do tmy. Kdyby nevěděla, že tam někdo je, v životě by to neuhodla. Pak křoví zašustilo a vykoukla Crowleyho zrzavá kštice. 

„Averill?“ 

„Nemůžu spát,“ přiznala dívka a pohled sklonila do země. Teď, když ho oslovila, jí najednou nápad povídat si připadal hrozně trapně. V její hlavě tedy rozhodně probíhal líp. 

„Vlastně ne, zapomeň na to,“ chtěla se otočit a jít zase zpět. Byla to reakce boj nebo útěk. A ona si instinktivně vybrala útěk. Jenže než to stihla, Crowley ji chytil za zápěstí. Averill ztuhla. Ne, ne, ne, prolétlo jí hlavou. Celou jí otřásla panika. Bylo to, jako kdyby byly kolem jejích vnitřností omotané trnité liány a stahovaly se. Nevěděla, jak má reagovat. Na jednu stranu Crowleymu důvěřovala, na tu druhou posledně, když ji takhle někdo chytil, skončil se zlámanou kostí a ona utekla z domova. Crowley si jejího nepokoje musel všimnout a pustil ji. Averill si ani neuvědomila, že celou dobu zadržovala dech. 

„Pojď si sednout,“ pobídl ji Crowley a zmizel do houští. Averill měla skvělou příležitost se otočit a ztratit se ve tmě. Z nějakého důvodu to ale neudělala. Hlava jí říkala, že je to hloupý nápad, že toho bude litovat, ale ona hlas rozumu neposlechla. Přehodila si kapuci pláštěnky přes hlavu a vklouzla za Crowleym do křoví. 

Usadila se vedle něj a nastalo ticho, kdy nikdo nevěděl, co říct. Averill si s každou další vteřinou byla čím dál víc jistá, že tohle neměla dělat. Zrzavý hraničář vedle se na ni podíval. 

„Když jsem já poprvé zabil, probouzel jsem se uprostřed noci týden,“ přiznal Crowley. „Kdyby tenkrát nezvítězil můj trénink, zabil by mě on.“ 

Averill mu věnovala plnou pozornost. Crowley si vlastně prošel tím, čím ona, jen o pár let zpátky. 

„Jak?“ zašeptala. Respektovala by, kdyby se mu to nechtělo vyprávět, ale zdálo se, že se Crowley přes to buď přenesl, nebo si myslel, že to Averill potřebuje slyšet. Vedle se ozvalo dlouhé vzdechnutí. 

„Můj učitel Pritchard mě vzal na misi. Sledovali jsme tlupu banditů, kteří přepadávali poštovní vozy. Vystopovali jsme je bez problémů, ale když na nás zaútočili, minul jsem.“ Podíval se na Averill, jako kdyby ji vyzýval, aby něco poznamenala. Jenže Averill se nemohla nijak smát, protože sama míjela víc než dost. 

„Byl jsem učněm teprve druhý rok,“ pokračoval. Tím víc si zasloužil její obdiv. 

„A ten bandita se přiblížil až moc. Kroper se mě pokusil chránit, ale já byl příliš zaražený tím, že jsem se netrefil, a spadl jsem.“ 

Jemně ji dloubl do žeber. „No tak, dokážeš si mě představit, že jsem sletěl z koně?“ 

Averill věděla, že se ji jen snaží rozveselit, ale rozhodně toho nemohl dosáhnout sebeshazováním. Proto jen zavrtěla hlavou. 

„Ono je mnohem těžší střílet na pohybující se cíl než na terč. Mířil jsem na nohu, ale trefil jsem se do hrudi,“ pokrčil rameny Crowley. Ok, jak sakra mohl mířit na nohu a zasáhnout hruď? Ne, radši to vlastně nechtěla vědět. Asi panikařil. Averill byla mistr v panikaření, strach dokázala vycítit jako dravé zvíře svou kořist. Rozhodně měla zkušenosti. 

„Teď už necítíš vinu?“ zeptala se ho Averill. Ryšavý hraničář pokrčil rameny. 

„Tu budu cítit vždycky, na druhou stranu to byl zloduch a od té doby jsem přišel do styku s některými, co si smrt fakt zasloužili.“ 

„Aha.“

Averill se zadívala dopředu. Mezi stromy se něco mihlo a ona odolala nutkání se pohnout. Asi to byla jen srnka. Crowley taky ztuhl. 

_Důvěřuj pláštěnce_ , to bylo první pravidlo, které jí Dameon vštípil. Averill věřila. Její plášť jí už kolikrát pomohl. 

Když se během dalších pár minut nic nedělo, žádné další tmavé šmouhy nepřeběhly kolem, Averill zašeptala: „Říká se, že lidi s rudými vlasy jsou vznětliví. Je to pravda?“ 

Crowley se potichu uchechtl. 

„Ani nevíš, jak moc to je pravdivé. Zkrotit tuhle vznětlivost byla ta nejtěžší část mého tréninku.“ Averill opětovala tichý smích. 

„Nemyslím si, že se ti to povedlo. Ale ty ďábelské jiskry v očích tam máš asi od narození,“ řekla tiše a klepala se jí ramena potlačovaným smíchem. 

„No jistě. Šarm nikdy jen tak nezmizí,“ zazubil se Crowley. 

Upadli do příjemného ticha. Averill už byla klidná, žádná úzkost se jí nezmocňovala. Crowleyho společnost byla nakonec celkem fajn. Zdálo se, že jediný, koho opravdu otravuje, je Halt. Vlastně spolu trávili až příliš času. Tak ji napadlo… 

„Crowley? Ty máš rád Halta?“ 

Vedle ní se ozvalo přidušené kuckání. Zrzka očividně šokovalo, že na něco takového vůbec přišla. 

„Ne,“ prohlásil, když se vzpamatoval z nenadálého (a velmi tichého) záchvatu kašle. „Ty snad ano? Potřebuješ nějakou radu ohledně romantiky?“ Teď se zakuckala zase Averill. 

„Ne,“ vyhrkla, „a od tebe žádnou radu o vztazích neberu. Jsi naprosto nemožný.“ 

Crowley se tiše zasmál. Averill zamrkala. Právě ho záměrně urazila, tak proč se směje? Pak se rozhodla, že jí to je jedno a přidala se. 

„Jak to vlastně bude, až se království zbaví Morgaratha?“ položila Averill dlaně na zem a opřela se. Zaklonila hlavu, aby se podívala na hvězdy. Téměř jí spadla kapuce. 

„Asi se zase vrátíme do lén, těžko říct, jak to nakonec dopadne,“ odpověděl Crowley. On se na nebe nedíval. Stále měl hlídku a tu bral na rozdíl od většiny věcí vážně. 

„Aspoň víte, co budete dělat,“ Averill zněla zklamaně. Crowley pozdvihl obočí. 

„Jak to myslíš?“ nechápal. Averill si hluboce povzdechla. 

„Domů se vrátit nemůžu. A vlastně kromě prací na poli nic pořádně neumím.“ Byla to pravda. Doma by ji zabili nebo uvěznili. Už tak utekla, navíc byla dost vzpurná. Hraničářem být nemohla, to byla čistě mužská práce. Nebyla ani moc hezká, aby obsluhovala třeba v hospodě. Neměla dostatek taktu, aby byla v diplomatických službách. Vařit nedovedla. A vše, co kdy uměla nadprůměrně, byla orba a rolnické práce. 

Byla ráda, že Crowley nenaléhal a nijak se neptal. Jen řekl s pozitivním tónem: „Něco pro tebe vymyslíme.“ 

Měsíc postoupil na obloze a Averill konečně cítila, že má suchá záda. Studená, samozřejmě, ale alespoň nebyla 100% pravděpodobnost, že nastydne. Averill byla nerada nemocná a pokud mohla, vyhýbala se nemocem jako čert kříži. 

  
Bylo to asi o hodinu později, kdy už klimbala, se Crowley zvedl a protáhl se. Averill vzhlédla. Unavenýma očima prozkoumala okolí a pak se taky postavila. Zatímco Crowley šel vzbudit Norrise, Averill zamířila k jejich společné plachtě. Usnula ještě dřív, než se Crowley vrátil. 


	5. Averillino tajemství

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tady platí varování ohledně znásilnění, takže pokud je někdo slabší povahy... Jsou to jen zmínky, vůbec nic grafického, ale objevuje se to a bude se to objevovat v průběhu příběhu.  
> Aneb Averill by nepřežila taneční a Crowley s Haltem jsou good friends™ taky je tam pořádná úroveň cringe... ano, mluvím o jedné dětské hře a ne, nic jsem nepožila, když jsem to psala.

Bylo zajímavé, že se probudila jako první. Vstala a šla rozdělat oheň, aby uvařila kávu. Už jí bylo dobře, takže chtěla nechat ohavnou směs bylinek na příští krvácení a plánovala si opět užít kávy. 

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil Berrigan, který se probral jako další. „Děláš kafe?“ Averill přikývla. Hraničář si zamnul ruce. Postupně se probrali i Halt, Egon, Leander, Crowley a Norris byl samozřejmě vzhůru. 

„Čaj už ne?“ zašklebil se na Averill Crowley. Vypadalo to, že jejich nové přátelství pro něj znamená, že může být dalším terčem jeho popichování. 

„Na příště. Teď mě nech vychutnat si kávu,“ odbyla ho Averill. Pak se obrátila ke svému šálku. „Ach, kafe, tys mi tak chybělo!“ Nejblíž sedící hraničáři se rozesmáli. Všichni s ní cítili. 

Na konci dne se dostali do Eagletonského léna. Jak Leander poznamenal před dvěma dny, opravdu se ocitli ve vesnici. Rozložili tábor u vodního zdroje a Norris se svým šestým smyslem prohlásil, že by tam mohly být ryby. Nikdo nic nenamítal, s vidinou smažené ryby se rádi chopili jiných manuálních úkolů. 

Norrisovi se opravdu podařilo chytit pěknou tresku, takže si pochutnali a po večeři si Berrigan vzal kejklířskou pláštěnku. Crowley naléhal, ať jde sám. Když se po hraničáři ptá jeden zbloudilý kejklíř, je to méně podezřelé než tlupa ‚lesníků‘. Berrigan tedy nasedl na koně a odjel. V táboře nastalo ticho. Bez brnkání gitarry to prostě nebylo ono, už si na to tak zvykli, že si - alespoň Averill - nedokázali představit tábořiště bez nahodilých tónů. 

Ticho ji brzy omrzelo a šla trénovat střelbu z trysku. Alba měla hladký chod, žádnou chybu nemohla svést na ni. Všechno byly její vlastní chyby. Poslední dny lukostřelbu z cválajícího koně moc netrénovala a bohužel se to projevilo.

Nacválat. Připravit. Počkat na moment, kdy je kůň ve vzduchu. Zamířit. Vystřelit. Sesednout a posbírat šípy. Znova. 

_Už bys toho měla nechat_ , kárala ji Alba. Averill se nijak moc nezlepšila. Dva šípy vždycky víceméně zasáhly cíl, ale ty ostatní šly mimo. Prostě to chtělo cvičit, cvičit, cvičit. A pokud si chtěla vystřelit na Morgaratha, tak to znásobit ještě tak pětkrát. 

Averill měla první hlídku. Berrigan se vrátil až na jejím konci. Averill se ho neptala, jestli něco zjistil, věděla, že se to ráno stejně dozví. 

Po rozbřesku seděl Berrigan u ohně s miskou kávy. „Lidi mlčí jako pěny. Evidentně je tady Samdash oblíbený a oni se za něj staví. Neřekli mi, kde by mohl být.“ 

Crowley odnaproti zabručel: „Tak to je nemilé.“ Ještě v polospánku připomínal víc Halta. Bručoun skupiny - i když měl velké srdce, jen dával náklonnost najevo svým unikátním způsobem - se k tomu vyjádřil: „Pokud ho nenajdeme do dvou dnů, nemyslíte, že by bylo lepší jet dál?“ 

„Pravda. Neměli bychom ztrácet čas,“ připojil se Norris. Pokud šlo o přátelské hašteření, nikdy se nezapojil, asi kvůli chybějícímu smyslu pro humor, ale když trochu poznal Crowleyho, musel i on uznat, že je hodně dobrým velitelem a pokud měl nějakou připomínku nebo návrh, rád se zapojil do diskuze. 

„Dobrá,“ rozhodl Crowley. „Dva dny. Když ho nenajdeme, pojedeme dál do Redmontu. Tam je hraničářem Farrel a chceme požádat o pomoc barona Aralda.“ 

Averill byla na loňském turnaji na Gorlanu. Dobře, nebyla tam úplně přímo, ale slyšela dost na to, aby věděla, že právě baron Arald porazil lorda Morgaratha a je úřadujícím šampionem v Araluenu. A pokud se ho chystali oslovit, asi neměl Jeho zlodušnost moc v lásce. V tu dobu byla vesnice poblíž hradu Gorlanu narvaná k prasknutí. Všichni, kdo měli špetku času, se museli otáčet. Averill sama opustila stodolu a roznášela jídlo a pití v místní hospodě. Ale kdyby mohla, raději by se vsi a celému Gorlanu vyhnula velkým obloukem. 

„Farrel, to je ten, co nosí bojovou sekeru?“ zapřemýšlel Egon. Berrigan se usmál. 

„Jo, to je přesně on.“ potvrdil. Bojovou sekeru? Hraničář? Počkat, cože? 

„Já myslela, že hraničáři nepoužívají zbraně jako meče a sekery,“ poznamenala Averill. Leander se uculil. 

„Ty jsi učeň, ty nemáš co myslet,“ odpálkoval ji. Averill se nafoukla. Zato byla žena a pokud Leander nevysvětlí bojovou sekeru a hraničáře, mohl by se mu stát jeden náhodný úraz. 

„Každopádně většinou tyhle zbraně nenosíme, ale vysvětluj to chlapovi s válečnou sekerou,“ poznamenal. Berrigan se rozřechtal. Tihle dva asi znali Farrela celkem dobře a zněl dost tvrdohlavě. 

Pokračovali dál Eagletonským lénem. Měli namířeno k hradu Eagleton. Byla jistá šance, že Samdash pobýval ve své chaloupce, ale podle Norrise, který ho znal asi nejlíp, byl Samdash impulzivní a v takovéto situaci by na jednom místě nezůstal. 

Zastavovali v každé vesničce, ale nikdo nevěděl. Crowley se mohl ptát, jak chtěl, stejně se setkal jen s urputným tichem. Ani když vyslali Egona s Averill jako otce a dceru, se nic nedozvěděli. 

Na konci dne by byla Averill schopná lidi přidusit, aby jen vůbec něco řekli. Když zastavili u hradu Eagleton, Crowley a Halt šli zjistit, jestli není doma. Jak Norris předpověděl, Samdash tam nebyl. A lidé z podhradí nic neřekli, jako ostatně i jinde v léně. Přespali tedy blízko hradu (Berrigan opět vyrazil jako kejklíř, ale nic z obyvatel Eagletonu nedostal) a další den vyrazili směrem k Redmontu. Averill si už oblékla košili a kalhoty, vypadala spokojeně, že už věčně nemusí prát prádlo a její nálada se neuvěřitelně zlepšila. Na incident s bandity nezapomněla, ale jejich poslání jí dávalo důvod myslet na něco jiného. 

„Myslím, že dnes už nemusíš jet do vesnice jako kejklíř,“ řekl Crowley Berriganovi, když zastavili na oběd. Bylo to opět sušené maso (jako ostatně vždy) a káva. 

„Zdá se, že z lidí nic nedostanu,“ pokrčil rameny Berrigan a dodal: „Promiň.“ 

Crowley zvedl ruku. „Nevadí. Samdash je tady dost oblíbený a místní nechtějí, aby se za ním honila banda hraničářů.“ Zazubil se nad svým vlastním vtipem. Hraničáři honili hraničáře. Dokonalý chaos. 

„Bude fajn tě tu zase s tou kytarou-“ „Gitarrou,“ opravil Berrigan. „-gitarrou mít. Bylo tu bez tebe trochu ticho,“ usmála se Averill. Byla to pravda. Berrigana a jeho věčné pobrnkávání v posledních dnech postrádala.   
Halt si významně odkašlal a ukázal hlavou na Crowleyho. Averill protočila oči. 

„Trochu ticho, pokud nepočítám Crowleyho a jeho neustálé řeči,“ opravila se a Halt vypadal spokojeně. Zrzavý hraničář ihned věděl, odkud vítr vane. Šlehl pohledem po Haltovi, pak po Averill. Děvče se s ďábelským úsměvem napilo kávy. Pak Crowley zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou. Averill a Halt se spojili proti němu! Pokud šlo o to provokovat ho, ti dva snad byli napojení na stejné vlnové délce, jak jinak by věděli, co si ten druhý myslí. Naštěstí pro něj se Crowley nenechal tak snadno vyprovokovat (dal by se, ale jeho hraničářských trénink mu v tom zabraňoval). 

Leander už dopil kávu a skládal čistý hrnek zase zpět do brašny. 

„Averill, co říkáš na lov? Ulovíme těmhle hladovcům něco na zub,“ navrhl. Averill už věděla, že Leander je naprosto nejlepší z jejich skupinky ve stopování, jak ale znala hraničářskou techniku, většinu stopování udělá ona, ale bude to pro ni dobrý trénink. Okamžitě přisvědčila. Předevčírem ulovil Norris rybu, včera obstaral večeři Egon. Averill připadalo jen správné, že dnes něco uloví ona. Pokud se tedy dostane ke zvířeti tak blízko, aby je mohla zastřelit. 

Opět vyjeli. Pozdě odpoledne projeli další vesnicí (zase se nic nedozvěděli) a jeli dál. 

Ozval se štěkot. Averill se ohlédla. Na cestě za nimi běžel pes. Byl tříbarevný, černý, bílý a hnědý. Skvrny měl rozprostřené po celém těle a vypadal mladě. Averill si uvědomila, že je to ještě mládě. 

Štěně bylo jakási směska ulice. Vypadalo jako pastevecký pes, mělo dlouhou srst a bylo nanejvýš pár měsíců staré. Běželo za nimi. 

Averill přitáhla otěže Albě a klisna se zastavila. Inteligentníma očima si přeměřila psíka a zafrkala. Pes se zarazil a trochu couvl, ale když zjistil, že se to obrovské zvíře ani nehne, dostal znovu odvahu a přiklusal blíž. 

Averill měla psy ráda. Možná radši než koně. A tohle štěně vypadalo vážně ztraceně. U Alby si sedlo a zaštěkalo nahoru. Znělo to trochu jako vytí. Dívka přehodila nohu přes Albin hřbet a sesedla. Přikrčila se k psovi a natáhla ruku, aby si ji mohl očichat. 

„Nazdárek, kamaráde,“ konejšila viditelně rozrušeného psa. To už ostatní hraničáři také slézali z koní. Vlhký psí čumák se jí otřel o dlaň a štěně jí začalo lízat prsty. 

„Ochutnává tě,“ poznamenal s úsměvem Egon. Dobře věděl, že tohle mládě nikomu neublíží. Averill psa podrbala za ušima. Líbilo se mu to. 

Crowley si přidřepl hned vedle Averill, téměř se jí boky dotýkal, a štěně k němu přiběhlo. Vrtělo ocasem a převalilo se na záda. Ve skutečnosti to byla fenka. Alba sklonila ke štěněti hlavu. Pes jí očichal nozdry. Pak se fena vrátila k Averill. Crowleyho hlazení uvítala, ale držela se hlavně dívky. 

„Nerad vám kazím náladu, ale asi bychom měli pokračovat,“ řekl Norris. Jako jediný zůstal sedět na svém vraníkovi. Averill se na něj podívala s výrazem: _blázníš? Nechat tohle ubohé zvířátko tady?_ Něco jí tady ale nehrálo. 

„Vypadá pár měsíců stará. V tomhle věku by buďto žila s matkou, nebo s novou rodinou. Štěně jako ona by je neopustilo. Takže otázka zní: kde je její matka?“ zapřemýšlela Averill. Vyrůstala na farmě, psy znala. Štěňata se většinou od matky nehnula, alespoň prvních pár týdnů. Tahle malá slečna by je bez důvodu nepronásledovala po silnici. A Averill věděla, že pastevečtí psi, což tenhle rozhodně byl - nebo bude - jsou velice chytří. 

„O psech toho moc nevím, možná je tohle normální,“ řekl Leander. Averill zavrtěla nesouhlasně hlavou. 

„Vyrůstala jsem na farmě. V tomhle mám pravdu. Cítím to,“ odpověděla. Jako by na důkaz jejích slov fenka zaštěkala. Averill na ni pohlédla a plácla se rukama po stehnech. 

„Kdepak máš maminku, co, holka? Kde máš mámu?“ Žádný z hraničářů jí ještě neslyšel nasadit takový chlácholivý tón. Averill si zjevně víc rozuměla se zvířaty než s lidmi. Norris musel přiznat, že Morgarathův špeh by tam psa asi nechal. 

„Dobrá, najdeme její rodinu,“ souhlasil Halt. Norris se na něj zlostně podíval. Halt pokrčil rameny. 

„Je dost možné, že pokud se něco stalo, narazíme na Samdashe,“ vysvětlil Halt. Byla to vlastně dobrá myšlenka. 

Fenka popoběhla pár kroků, zastavila se a zaštěkala. Averill se zvedla a nasedla na Albu. Ostatní se zařídili dle jejího příkladu. Koně zvolna klusali za fenkou a ona je vedla přes potok, louku a směrem do hor. Nebyla to velká vzdálenost, ale štěněti to muselo přijít, jako by přešlo celý svět. 

Alba vydala tichý hrdelní zvuk. Averill zastavila a uvědomila si, že je slyšet slabé kníkání. 

„Slyšíte?“ otočila se Averill na hraničáře. Crowley sesedl a vzal do ruky luk. Nikdy nebylo dost opatrnosti. Berrigan se postavil na stráž. Averill šla taky, jako místní odborník na psy. Fenka jí navíc nedala na vybranou. Sevřela v tlamičce její kalhoty a volky nevolky ji táhla s sebou. Averill si vzala ze sedla svůj dvojitě zakřivený luk a potichu našlapovala dál. 

A tam, na louce asi padesát kroků od nich, ležel dospělý pastevecký pes a kňučel bolestí. 

Averill se rozhlédla. Stádo ovcí se páslo na druhé straně louky a nijak je nevzrušovali noví návštěvníci. Jinak se nikde nic nehýbalo. Chtěla sklonit luk, když do ní Halt jemně žďouchnul a zavrtěl hlavou. Hraničáři postupovali plynule k psovi. Štěně se pustilo Averill a přeběhlo k mamince. 

A pak uviděli, co se stalo dospělé feně. Zadní nohu měla chycenou v pytlácké pasti. Oko bylo utažené, ale nezdálo se, že je pes nějak zraněný. Když je uviděl, nejprve zavrčel, ale štěně očividně se svou matkou komunikovalo. Fena je nechala přiblížit se. 

„Ahojky,“ Averill teď už odložila luk a klekla si k uvězněnému psovi. Velká fena ji očichala a potom se obrátila ke svému potomkovi. Štěně sedělo s vyplazeným jazykem a vypadalo to, že se usmívá. 

„Pomůžeme ti, vydrž chvilku,“ řekla tiše Averill a vytáhla saxonský nůž. Jedním pohybem přeřízla pytlácké oko a fenu uvolnila. Pes se postavil a protáhl. Nevypadalo to, že je zraněný. Chodit mohl normálně. Olízl Averill ruku a potom odběhl k ovcím. Štěně na hraničáře jednou štěklo a s vrtícím se ocasem běželo za matkou. 

Averill, Crowley a Halt se pomalu vrátili. Cestou si dávali extra pozor, kdyby náhodou nenarazili na další oka. Žádná tam nebyla. Averill to nedávalo smysl. Proč by na celé louce bylo jedno jediné oko? Vrátili se ke koním. 

„Tak co?“ ptal se Leander. Crowley zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Žádný Samdash. Jen pes chycený v pytláckém oku,“ řekl. Ostatní se po sobě podívali, ale Berrigan byl jediný, kdo myšlenku, která všem vězela v hlavě, vyslovil: „Pokud se tu rozšířilo pytláctví, tak můžeme předpokládat, že tady Samdash nějakou dobu už není.“ 

Crowley mu chtě nechtě musel dát za pravdu. „Dobrá, pojedeme směrem na Redmont. Budou to tak další dva dny, než se dostaneme na hranice Eagletonu.“ 

Vyrazili dál. Vrátili se na hlavní cestu. Averill byla neobvykle zamlklá. Jela hned za Crowleym a Haltem a přemýšlela. Trochu se jí zastesklo po životě na farmě, kde měli dva psy, oba feny. Ty dvě výtržnice jí chyběly. Tvrdohlavě si usmyslela, že pokud z tohohle dobrodružství vyvázne živá, pořídí si psa. Společnost Alby byla skvělá, ale ještě jeden zvířecí společník by byl mnohem lepší. 

A přemýšlela o dnešním lovu s Leanderem. Doufala, že se jim podaří něco chytit, protože by opravdu nechtěla k večeři sušené maso. To už měli k obědu a snídani. 

Vyměnili zadní hlídku. Na Egonovo místo přejel Halt, aby jim tentokrát on kryl záda. Až se rozrostou, plánovali i přední hlídku. Ale ještě jich nebylo tolik. 

Když teď Crowley nemohl jet s Haltem, pobídl Kropera a zařadil se vedle Averill. Jejich koně se krátce pozdravili a Alba pohodila hlavou. Averill věděla, že to je její hravá povaha, ne výstraha před nebezpečím. Pokud by se opravdu nějaké blížilo, Kroper by se choval jinak. Crowleyho hnědák ale jen zafrkal, jako by Albě říkal, ať nešaškuje. 

„Takže máš ráda psy?“ ozval se Crowley. Pokoušel se zahájit rozhovor a - naštěstí pro něj - měla Averill dobrou náladu, takže byla ochotná odpovídat na otázky. 

„Jop,“ usmála se. „Dokonce radši než lidi.“ Alba uraženě otočila hlavu. 

_A co já?_ káraly Averill její oči. Dívka se zasmála a popleskala po krku. 

„To víš, že tebe mám taky ráda,“ prohrábla jí hřívu a Alba byla spokojená. Tedy až potom, co dostala přislíbeno jablíčko. 

_Můj kůň je vyděrač_ , pomyslela si Averill trpce. 

_Hej, já to slyšela!_ ohnala se Alba ocasem a jako náhodou Averill šlehla přes nohu (velmi podivná náhoda). 

Crowley se k ní naklonil a po vzoru Alby se zeptal: „A co já? Mě máš ráda?“ 

Averill se na něj podívala a krátce řekla: „Ne. Možná kdybys přestal zpívat, kdykoliv vyjedeme na cestu, tak o tom začnu uvažovat.“ 

Zrzavý hraničář se zatvářil stejně uraženě jako Alba. „Teď jsi ranila mé city.“ 

Averill se naklonila až k němu. Crowley byl dokonale zmatený. 

„Dělám si legraci,“ drcla čelem do toho jeho. Tohle dělala naposledy jako dítě, vždycky když se s někým usmířila po hádce, tzn. hodně často. 

Averill se narovnala v sedle, pustila otěže a protáhla se. Crowley se nakonec taky narovnal a svraštil čelo. „Co to mělo znamenat?“ ptal se.

Averill byla překvapená. Tohle dělala celý život a neuvědomila si, že někdo jiný to tak nemusí brát. Zamrkala. 

„Eh… Tohle jsem dělala jako dítě,“ její tón byl najednou ostražitý a trochu… stydlivý? „Vždycky, když jsem se s někým pohádala a potom usmířila, drcla jsem je do čela. Promiň.“ Averill se nervózně poškrábala rukou na zadní straně krku. Crowley se rozchechtal. 

Z plaché Averill se najednou stala saň. „Co je na tom směšného?“ zeptala se rozzlobeně. Jenže to už Crowleyho smích nakazil celou skupinu (mimo Halta. Halt byl přirozeně imunní). Dokonce i Norris chápal něco, co ona ne. Averill po nich vrhla smrtícím pohledem. 

„N-nic,“ zakuckal se Crowley v dalším záchvatu smíchu. _Nechtěl by si to se mnou Halt vyměnit?_ napadlo ji. Trochu litovala, že se vůbec obtěžovala odpovídat. Leander pobídl svého hnědáka a zašeptal: „To je známá dětská hra, říká se tomu berany berany duc.“ 

_Aha_ , pomyslela si Averill. Takže dětská hra. Znamená to, že se právě zachovala dětinsky? 

„Promiň, naposledy jsem to udělala jako dítě. Nevím, co mě to popadlo,“ omlouvala se znovu. Crowley to přenesl pouhým mávnutím ruky. 

„V pořádku,“ smál se stále. Averill najednou měla chuť ho nakopnout. Povzdechla si a přitáhla Albě otěže. Klisna se zařadila vedle Norrise. Hraničář ji ignoroval. Jo, to zvládne. Norrise nijak zvlášť v lásce neměla, ale přežije jízdu vedle něj. Nasadila si kapuci a zpod ní si podezřívavě měřila hraničáře vepředu. 

Nakonec se přece jen uklidnili. Dál pokračovali za Berriganova nadšeného vyprávění o hudebních nástrojích. Averill předstírala, že ji to zajímá, ale ve skutečnosti to byla snůška pro ni neznámých názvů a ani si nedokázala představit, jak který nástroj vypadá. Zajímalo ji spíš to, proč se Berrigan rozhodl stát se hraničářem, když měl takovou vášeň pro hudbu. 

Když Norris vystřídal Leandera na zadní hlídce, Averill se ocitla vedle Egona. Prošedivělý hraničář chtěl pokračovat v předchozí konverzaci. 

„S tím štěnětem sis poradila skvěle. Kde ses naučila tak zacházet se psy?“ 

Averill pokrčila rameny. „Pěstoun měl dva psy. Jednoho huňatého na hlídání stád, to byl černobílý pes a takového zlatého na hlídání farmy.“ Averill se uchechtla. „Jenže to byl miláček, kdyby přišel lupič, spíš by se s ním mazlil. O oba jsem se starala já. Z očividných důvodů mě nikdy nepustili do kuchyně.“ 

Egon povytáhl obočí. To bylo nejvíc, co se Averill kdy rozpovídala o své minulosti. Nebylo to jako minule, když dostala panický záchvat, ne, teď mluvila o tématu, které měla ráda, kterým žila posledních patnáct (plus mínus) let. 

„Měli jste tam koně?“ zeptal se. Averill přikývla. 

„Dva chladnokrevníky. Pracovala jsem s nimi na polích, ale měla zakázáno na nich jezdit. Samozřejmě jsem to porušovala, ale poslední roky se mi to nedařilo, takže kůň, kterého sehnal Berrigan, abych se na něm nějak dostala k Bobovi, byl vlastně první kůň, na kterém jsem seděla za poslední dva roky.“ 

Averill se prudce nadechla. Vypadalo to, jako kdyby na ni přicházel další záchvat paniky. Egonovi se zdálo, že se mu tenhle rozhovor nějak rychle vymknul z rukou. Poplácal děvče po rameni a zůstal tiše až do chvíle, kdy se zklidnilo.   
Byl už podvečer, když Averill zahlédla na zemi stopy. 

„Leandere,“ sykla a hraničář se otočil. Averill ukázala na téměř neviditelné stopy. Leander otočil svého hnědáka a přijel blíž. Podíval se na Averill. 

„Tři zajíci,“ podala hlášení jako voják. Leander přikývl a sesedl z koně. Vzal si svůj dlouhý luk. Averill ho napodobila. 

Crowley se zahleděl na oblohu, kolik denního světla jim ještě zbývá. Asi hodina, takže prohlásil, že pojedou hledat vhodné tábořiště. 

Leander a Averill zavedli své koně do příkopu vedle stezky. Téměř nebyli vidět. Oba dva se pustili po stopách zajíců. Pokud jim bude přát štěstí, pochutnají si dnes na zaječím mase. 

Ušáci se skrývali asi o půl kilometru dál. Averill a Leander se přiblížili proti větru. Teď už to bylo jen o tichosti a zručnosti. Averill vložila šíp do tětivy. Leander už byl připravený. Vyměnili si jeden jediný pohled, zamířili a vystřelili - a dva zajíci se poroučeli k zemi. Třetí si uvědomil, že jediná rozumná věc je utéct, takže vzal nohy na ramena. 

„Dobrý úlovek,“ pochválil dívku Leander. Vzali zajíce a vrátili se na cestu. Museli dojet ostatní. Stopovat jejich koně bylo jednoduché - Alba i Leanderův kůň měli skvělý čich a následovali své druhy. 

Halt s Crowleym si s úlovkem hravě poradili. Brzy už čekali, až se zajíci upečou. Leander si vzal stranou Halta a Averill a rozložil před nimi mapu Araluenu. 

Averill milovala lekce zeměpisu. A historie. Egon jako nejstarší se nabídl, že je naučí historii Araluenu. Hlavně Halta, i když pro Averill byly některé věci novinkou. Prostí lidé většinou neuměli dějepis, ale dvouletý trénink s Dameonem ji naučil mnoho věcí - uměla číst, psát, počítat - to všechno se musela naučit. V porovnání s vesničany byla Averill mimořádně vzdělaná. 

Zatímco se ušáci pekli, Norris si vzal háčky na ryby a sedl si kousek od ostatních. 

„Averill, šla bys mi prosím pomoct?“ zavolal na ni. Žena, která stála zády k němu, se zatvářila kysele, jako kdyby právě spolkla šťovík. Pak ale odpověděla: „Určitě! Hned tam budu!“ Všem došlo, že přátelský tón je velmi nucený, Averill a Norris se zrovna v lásce neměli. 

Dívka položila vědro plné vody před koně, kteří začali hlasitě pít. Pak se obrátila, zhluboka se nadechla a šla za Norrisem. 

„Jsem tady, s čím chceš pomoc?“ šla rovnou k věci, aby mohla co nejrychleji zase odejít. Norris odložil háček. 

„Posaď se. Potřeboval bych omotat vlasec kolem těch háčků, aby byly pevnější,“ ukázal jí, jak se daná věc dělá. Averill to zkusila a překvapilo ji, že je to snadná práce. Uvázala jeden, dva, tři háčky. Když vzala do ruky čtvrtý, Norris promluvil. 

„Mýlil jsem se v tobě,“ řekl a Averill přestala dávat pozor a ostrým koncem háku se píchla. Tiše vyjekla. Háček byl neuvěřitelně ostrý a z rány vytékala teplá krev. Averill si prst strčila do pusy. 

„Ako ak?“ zeptala se. Krvácející prst v puse jí to zrovna neusnadňoval. 

„Měl jsem za to, že bys mohla být špeh, ale teď si jsem naprosto jistý, že nejsi,“ objasnil Norris. Averill překvapeně vytáhla prst z pusy. 

„Co tě přimělo změnit názor?“ Chtěla vědět, jak je možné, že po pár dnech jízdy Norris tak drasticky změnil pohled na věc. Hraničář si vzal háčky, které už vyrobila. 

„Pravý špeh by se k nám snažil dostat co nejblíž,“ pokrčil rameny. Averill spadla dolní čelist. TOHLE byl důvod?

„Ty se o to nijak nesnažíš. Máš zájem o hraničářské dovednosti, ale od nás jako lidí se spíš snažíš odtáhnout.“ 

Averill se podívala do země. Bylo to… komplikované. 

„Nevadíte mi vy jako lidi. Spíš… muži,“ zamumlala, očividně se za tuto skutečnost trochu styděla, protože pohled měla pořád upřený do země. 

„Špatná minulost?“ nadhodil Norris. Averill přikývla. „Tak nějak,“ odpověděla. Norris se dál neptal, radši změnil téma. Averill nevěděla, proč si zvolil zrovna dnešní večer na socializaci. Už se vlastně dohodli na tom, že se budou vzájemně snášet, co ještě chtěl? 

„Ale, Averill. Pokud se nám podaří Morgaratha porazit, chápeš, že do sboru nebudeš moct?“ Averill by si asi myslela, že Norris má nějakou osobní pomstu proti ženám, ale i ona uznávala, že ženy být hraničáři prostě nemohou. 

„Nikdy jsem se neplánovala stát hraničářem,“ přiznala. Rozprostilo se mezi nimi ticho, že by slyšeli spadnout jehlu. „Jakmile se záležitost s Jeho zlosynností-“ zachytila Norrisův zmatený pohled, „-Morgarathem vyřeší, půjdu si vlastní cestou. Co já vím, třeba se někde usadím a založím rodinu. A budu mít psy.“ Usmála se už jen při té představě. Norris vypadal překvapeně, jako by se ještě nemohl vzpamatovat z toho, že vlastně nechce být hraničářkou. Averill to zajímalo, ano, ale živit by se tím nechtěla. 

Děvče dokončilo poslední háček a chtělo se zvednout a vrátit se k ohni. Norris jí zadržel. 

„Averill, zkus být trochu přívětivější. Možná to je pro tebe těžké, ale my opravdu nejsme monstra. Každopádně jsem slyšel Crowleyho zmiňovat nějakou taneční lekci.“ 

Averill vydala táhlé zaskučení. „Největší chyba mého života.“ 

_Naprostá katastrofa, po celý zbytek cesty budu jen pro smích ostatním_ , pomyslela si trpce, když se vracela lesem k ohni. Norris posbíral své rybářské náčiní a vydal se za ní. Ukázalo se, že zajíci jsou připravení k jídlu. 

„Tak kde jste? Už jsme začali s hostinou,“ volal Berrigan a v rukou držel zaječí nohu. Halt měl skeptický výraz, asi nemohl uvěřit, že právě přišla Averill s Norrisem. Nově příchozí si ho nevšímali a hladově se vrhli na maso. 

Po večeři následovala káva. Leander vytáhl lahvinku bílého vína a nabídl všem. Egon odmítl, ale Berrigan a Norris si rádi dali. Averill, Crowley a Halt zůstali u kávy. Egon si dal s nimi. 

Averill se dovtípila, že se starý hraničář že Seacliffu snaží nepít a ve skrytu duše ho obdivovala, jak je silný. 

Už byla tma, ale oheň vesele plápolal a v celém táboře bylo příjemné teplo. Koně se popásali opodál a hraničáři byli ve výborné náladě. I Averill. Až do chvíle, než Berrigan vytáhl gitarru. Averill mrtvolně zbledla. Zachytila Norrisův vědoucí pohled. 

„Tak co si dnes zahrajeme?“ zeptal se vesele Berrigan a Leander sedící vedle něj navrhl _Daleké lesy_. První píseň byla jen na rozehřátí, aby se Berrigan rozehrál. 

„Cítíš se na tu lekci?“ Crowley znenadání promluvil vedle ní. Averill možná leknutím nadskočila. Věděla, že zrzavý hraničář je z nich nejlepší ve skrytém a tichém pohybu, ale tuhle schopnost využíval hlavně na Halta. Věčně ho tím škádlil. Bylo jen otázkou času, než ho Halt prošpikuje šípy. 

Na chvilku chtěla říct, že se necítí, ale bylo by to vůči Crowleymu nefér. S povzdechem se zvedla. 

„Když už jsem ti to slíbila… Ale stále trvám na tom, že až ti budu šlapat po nohou, neuslyšíš ode mě jedinou omluvu.“ 

Averill nechtěla tančit. Neuměla tančit. Bála se, že ze sebe udělá idiota. Jeden zbloudilý pramen černých vlasů si zastrčila za ucho a následovala Crowleyho. 

„Tancovala's někdy?“ zeptal se jí. Averill polkla. 

„No, několikrát, ale vždycky to skončilo průšvihem. Doufám, že teď ne,“ donutila se usmát se. Nebyla to tak úplně pravda, ale jednou trefila loktem do oka děvečku v hospodě. Počítalo se to jako katastrofa? Ano, zvláště když si majitel dané hospody přišel stěžovat, že jedna z jeho servírek má černé oko. 

Averill se zhluboka nadechla a zkoušela zklidnit své rychle bušící srdce. Tady mohla maximálně zakopnout a spadnout na... S hrůzou si uvědomila, že tady je spousta věcí, na které by mohla upadnout a bylo by po ní. Najednou byl tanec velmi nebezpečnou záležitostí. 

Na jedné straně od ohně byly postaveny stany (a plachta), na té druhé palouk, kde se právě s Crowleym ocitli. Halt je sledoval zpod kapuce. Egon, Leander a Norris si jich nevšímali. Zdálo se, že jediné obecenstvo mají v Haltovi. Averill si v duchu oddechla. 

„Dobrá, tak začneme,“ prohlásil Crowley s tím svým zářivým úsměvem. Berrigan začal hrát nějakou smutnou píseň, kterou Averill neznala. „Pravou rukou chyť tu moji a druhou mi dej na rameno,“ pobídl ji a Averill neochotně spolupracovala. Co kdy tančila, nikdy to nebylo takhle. Na druhou stranu, vždycky byla pouze v dámské společnosti. Hodně ji to znervóznilo. 

Ztuhla, když Crowley jednou rukou chytil její a druhou jí dal kolem pasu. Nikdy, opakuji, nikdy ji tak nikdo nedržel. Jediný muž, který se o to pokusil, skončil se zlomenou rukou a Averill dosud litovala, že mu nezlomila obě. 

Zdálo se, že její společník zaregistroval její neklid. Nepřekvapilo ho to. Crowley vždycky věděl, že Averill něco skrývá, ale nepokoušel se to zjistit. Pouze věděl, že Egon toho z její minulosti ví víc než kdokoli jiný v téhle skupině. Teď mu došlo, proč nikdy nechtěla tancovat. V jejích očích byl strach. Ne zděšení ze samotného tance, ale z toho, že ji drží. Averill se bála. Už ji několikrát viděl vyděšenou, ale tohle byla úplně jiná úroveň. Tohle bylo mnohem osobnější, intimnější. 

Crowley ji pustil a odstoupil o krok. Viděl, že se jí ulevilo, ale strach v očích přetrvával. 

Averill nechápala. Proč najednou couvl? Ještě pár vteřin a byla by připravená. Ještě před několika minutami to vypadalo, že jí Crowley chce dát taneční lekci. 

„Proč?“ nechala otázku viset ve vzduchu. O krok couvla. Očima hledala možné východisko ze situace. Crowley před ní pokrčil rameny. 

„Vypadala jsi, že ti to je nepříjemné,“ objasnil. Averill polkla. 

„Možná, ale už jsem slíbila, že to zkusím. Můžu pokračovat,“ odpověděla. Snažila se o rozhodnutý tón, ale i jejím vlastním uším to znělo falešně. Připomínalo to spíš zlomený tón. Crowley si sedl a rukou ukázal na zem vedle něj. Averill si neochotně sedla. 

„Poslyš, nevím, co se ti stalo, že se mě najednou bojíš, ale chci ti pomoct,“ řekl a bylo to upřímné. Berrigan už hrál nějakou jinou píseň a její veselé tóny se rozléhaly táborem. Averill složila ruce do klína. Nevěděla, co má říct. 

„Je to… komplikované,“ vydechla nakonec. „Nebojím se tebe,“ dodala rychle. Crowley jí to nezbaštil. Rozhodně to bylo komplikované, ale právě viděl, jak se od něj odtáhla do (pro ni) bezpečné vzdálenosti. Averill se snažila najít vhodnou odpověď, ale žádná k ní nepřicházela. Důvěřovala Crowleymu natolik, aby se s ním podělila o tak osobní záležitost? Rozhodně. Jenže on měl taky dost problémů (a všechny začínaly jménem Morgarath) a ona k nim nechtěla přidávat další. 

Averill vzala do ruky látku košile a pevně ji stiskla. Netušila, jak se má zachovat. Neměla odvahu se o tom bavit. Nedokáže to. Z hrdla se jí vydral tichý vzlyk, ať se ho snažila zadržet, jak chtěla. Averill zatnula zuby. A pak překvapeně vzhlédla, když k ní z druhé strany přiklekl Halt. Na to, že se navenek choval drsně a nepřívětivě, byl dost starostlivý. Averill si nemohla pomoct, ale po týdnech cesty v něm začala vidět staršího bratra. Rozhodně se tak v určitých chvílích (jako byla tahle) choval. Averill si uvědomila, že o Haltově minulosti nic neví - byl přece z Hibernie, tak jak se dostal do Araluenu? Měl rodinu? Proč se vzdal života za mořem a šel hledat štěstí jinde? Bylo tolik otázek, ale Averill, která sama nechtěla mluvit o své vlastní minulosti, se nehodlala vyptávat. 

„Chtěla jsem to říct Egonovi, ale popadl mě nějaký záchvat paniky,“ slabě se usmála. Crowley se k ní naklonil. 

„Nemusíš nám nic říkat,“ v jeho hlase se ale nedala přeslechnout zvědavost. Jenom hořel touhou znát ono tajemství. Halt nic neříkal, ale sama jeho přítomnost byla povzbudivá. Averill se zhluboka nadechla. 

„U pěstouna v Gorlanu nás bylo hrozně moc, jenom ženy. A on… Propil všechny peníze.“ Dívka se snažila zklidnit svůj dech. Nádech, výdech, rytmicky. „Tak začal prodávat,“ slova se jí zadrhla v krku a místo nich vyšel vzlyk. Sevřela látku košile pevněji, až jí zbělaly klouby. „Naše… Naše tě-těla.“ 

Rukávem se pokoušela otřít slanou vodu, ale vždycky se hned vyvalila nová. 

Crowley a Halt se po sobě podívali. Už měli celkem dobrou představu. Zneuctěná žena v této společnosti si nemohla najít manžela, neznamenala pro ostatní nic víc než dobytek. Averill zaskučela. 

„Utekla jsem. Já… Snažila jsem se chystat pasti, ale… nefungovaly! Neochránila jsem je!“ _A tak strašně se za sebe stydím!_ Cítila něčí ruku na zádech. Bylo to uklidňující, ale ne tak moc, jak by doufala. Když se rozbrečela, nedokázala přestat. 

Crowley si odkašlal. „Jsi si jistá, že se chceš s námi vrátit do Gorlanu?“ Averill se na něj uslzenýma očima podívala. Přemýšlel snad o tom, že by ji někde nechal? V hlavě se jí rozsvítilo varovné světýlko. 

„Radši se tomu postavit teď,“ odpověděla. Nebyla si tím jistá, ne, byla zděšená jen z pomyšlení na návrat, ale jednou byla členkou téhle skupiny, takže půjde celou cestu s nimi.

„Dobrá. Chceš něco na uklidnění? Třeba… hm… takový bylinný čaj?“ řekl Crowley, v očích ty ďábelské ohníčky. Averill zavrtěla hlavou. 

„Ne, díky. Když začnu, tak se pár hodin nezastavím.“ Halt vstal a někam šel. Averill spadlo srdce do kalhot. Teď, když vědí pravdu, s ní nebudou chtít mít nic společného. Měla mlčet, ale ona si pustila pusu na špacír. Chyba. 

Crowley se k ní přisunul blíž. „Mně vždycky pomohlo, když mě někdo objal, ale hádám, že tobě to nepomůže,“ opět ten úsměv. Averill věděla, že se ji snaží rozveselit, ale asi měl pravdu. Pravděpodobně by jí objetí nepomohlo. Ale přesto… 

„Můžeš to zkusit,“ zašeptala. Ihned toho chtěla litovat, ale nemohla. Potřebovala vědět, že tam pro ni někdo je. Nezáleželo na pohlaví. Potřebovala někoho, komu důvěřovala. Asi by preferovala Egona, ale ten u ohně psal nějaký vzkaz. 

Hned potom se kolem ní omotaly dvě silné paže. Crowley si ji přitáhl na hrudník a Averill nevěděla, jak se zachovat. Prostě se tomu poddala. Nebránila se. Zaplavil ji pocit bezpečí. Zavřela oči a zabořila hlavu do Crowleyho ramene. Její tělo se otřásalo tlumenými vzlyky. 

„No to jsem si mohl myslet, že se nebudeš kontrolovat,“ zabrblal Halt, který se vrátil. Crowley pustil Averill, protože Hiberňan s sebou přivedl návštěvníka. Alba přiklusala ke své jezdkyni a sklonila hlavu. Zabořila nozdry na její prsa a zafuněla. 

„Dalo mi sakra práci, než jsem ji přesvědčil, aby se mnou šla,“ Halt se poškrábal na krku. Crowley se rozesmál. 

„Je to hraničářský kůň, můžeš být rád, že se vůbec pohnula,“ smál se, až se za břicho popadal. Averill hladila koně po šíji a Alba přivřela oči. Začala odpočívat. Zadní nohu pokrčila a kopyto opřela lehce o zem. Averill nevěděla, jak dlouho ji hladí, ale velmi se zklidnila. Jako kdyby Alba přenesla všechny její problémy na sebe. Podrbala ji na bílé hvězdě, kterou měla na čele, a nakonec vstala. Při pohledu na oblohu si uvědomila, že je už velmi pozdě. Naštěstí neměla hlídku, takže se mohla těšit na několik hodin nepřerušovaného spánku. 

Crowley s Haltem ještě seděli u ohně. O něčem se bavili (Averill doufala, že ne o ní). Když se přiblížila blíž, zjistila, že si vyměňují zážitky, které prožili s jejich učitelem Pritchardem. 

„… a pak že nemám zavírat oči před pravdou. Když se na mě řítí loupežník a chce mě zabít, tak těžko zavřu oči.“ Crowley u toho napodobil Pritchardův hlas a Halt se slabě usmál. Pak si jí všimli. 

„V pohodě?“ zeptal se Crowley. Averill se uculila. 

„V pohodě zrovna ne, ale mnohem lepší. Díky,“ řekla a zívla. Z pláče ji bolely oči, netoužila po ničem víc, než se svalit na zem pod plachtu. Sedla si na kládu naproti mužům, opřela si lokty o stehna a dlaněmi si podepřela bradu. 

„Tak jsem přemýšlel…“ začal Crowley, ale Halt ho přerušil: „Averill, nemáš pero a pergamen? Chci zaznamenat tuto událost.“ Crowley na Halta vrhl jedovatý pohled. Nedošlo mu, že to samé udělal on Haltovi, když se snažil navrhnout volbu velitele. 

„Tak jsem přemýšlel, jestli je dobré nechat tu plachtu,“ opakoval Crowley, „pořád mám svůj stan, takže pokud by Averill chtěla soukromí…“ Nechal konec věty viset ve vzduchu. Žena bleskově zavrtěla hlavou. 

„Ne. Žádný stan nepotřebuju.“ Tvrdohlavost, kterou asi zdědila, se projevila. Když si Averill za něčím stála, nepolevila. A rozhodně nechtěla, aby si hraničáři dělali starosti s jejím ‚strachem‘. 

Crowley pokrčil rameny. „Dobrá, ale pomůžeme ti s tou bojácností,“ prohlásil. „Ale až zítra. Teď je čas jít na kutě.“ 


	6. Operace H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H jako hrdličky, ne? Aneb když se dva nejlepší přátelé spojí, aby toho třetího dali dohromady s jeho vyvolenou.

Uprostřed noci se Averill probudila. Zase ji trápily noční můry. Tentokrát nevstávala. Snažila se uklidnit sama. Oči ji stále z pláče bolely, takže nebyl problém upadnout do říše snů podruhé (i když se jí pořád vracela ta samá noční můra). 

Probrala ji jedině káva ráno. Egon s Berriganem probírali nějaký dopis, protože Egon rozhořčeně mával zapečetěnou obálkou a Berrigan stejně rozčarovaně odpovídal. Averill neměla náladu strávit ráno ve společnosti hraničářů. Uchýlila se ke koním. Alba přežvykovala trsy trávy a Averill jí potajmu nabídla jablko. 

„Díky za včerejšek,“ pošeptala jí do ucha. Alba pohodila hlavou. 

_Rádo se stalo_ , jako by odpověděla. Averill se zachichotala a popadla čistící náčiní. Alba se během noci vyválela v bahně (zlý kůň) a teď se škodolibě dívala na Averill. Bude trvat dlouho, než ji zbaví již zaschlého kabátu. 

Žena se s mlčením pustila do práce. Vzala hřbílko a krouživými pohyby ji čistila od hlavy k zádi. Zaschlé bláto se zachytávalo na srsti a na některých místech nešlo sundat dolů. Alba se celou dobu ani nepohnula, jen občas sklonila hlavu, aby si utrhla další trs trávy. 

Když se Averill dostala k čištění kopyt, ostatní už byli dávno po snídani. Dívka přišla k ohni, kompletně od bláta. 

„Co jsi dělala?“ ptal se Leander. Averill si sama sebe prohlédla. 

„Zkus hádat, kdo se v noci vyválel v blátě. Pak se dozvíš, co jsem dělala,“ hraničáři se podívali ke koním. Berrigan zaúpěl. Jeho kůň k tomu asi taky měl sklony. 

Vydali se zase na cestu. Jeli už přímo na Redmont. Všichni hraničáři i Averill doufali, že se k nim baron Arald přidá. Byla škoda, že nezastihli Samdashe, ale kdyby se zdrželi déle, nastaly by další problémy. Ještě jim zbývalo pět dalších hraničářů, které chtěli kontaktovat, takže se nemohli zdržet příliš dlouho. 

Halt a Crowley trvali na tom, aby jela mezi nimi. Averill si stála tvrdošíjně za tím, že pojede s Egonem. Nakonec Crowley vytáhl svoje eso - byl velitel téhle skupinky? Ano. Takže Averill chtě nechtě jela s nimi. Ale až potom, co na něj dětinsky vyplázla jazyk. Crowley se tomu jen smál. 

K večeři se Norrisovi podařilo chytit pořádného lososa. Halt a Crowley se jako každý večer chopili vaření a brzy se losos potřený máslem pekl v jednoduše vyrobené peci. Na pánvi se dělaly nakrájené brambory s houbami.

Averill musela uznat, že je losos vážně moc dobrý. Berrigan si dokonce dvakrát přidal! 

„Jsem rád, že tě máme na palubě,“ řekl Norrisovi. Hraničář nechápavě svraštil čelo. 

„Na palubě? Na palubě čeho? Vždyť nejsme na lodi,“ divil se Norris a Averill měla co dělat, aby se nesmála. To by jistě neocenil. 

Berrigan se prostě usmál. „Tím jsem chtěl říct, že jsem rád, že tě tu máme. Zvlášť když dokážeš chytit takovouhle rybu.“ 

„Aha. Díky.“ Norris asi nebyl na pochvaly zvyklý. Někteří z nich si mastné prsty otřeli o pláštěnky nebo košile a Averill se opičila po Berriganovi. Její pláštěnka nyní měla nový zajímavý vzor. 

Dívka se protáhla. „Jdu ke koním. Musím Albu zbavit…“ odmlčela se a varovným pohledem přejela každého z nich, „… dalšího bláta.“ Její klisna měla dost zlomyslnou povahu, takže když přijeli sem, lehla si do té největší louže, kterou dokázala najít. Averill přemítala, zda se toho zlozvyku neměla zbavit u Boba. Teď jí nezbývalo než jít ji vyčistit… znovu. 

S hřbílky v rukou vstoupila do stádečka koní. Volně se popásali. Když tam přišla, jen zvedli hlavu, aby se podívali, koho to tam čerti nesou, a zase je sklonili, aby se pásli dál. Po dni na cestě se museli nasytit. 

Alba se na Averill škodolibě dívala. Ta se podívala, jak má slepenou srst na bocích, zádech a břiše, a povzdechla si. Začala ji čistit. Neměla hotový ani krk a všimla si, že všichni koně sborově zvedli hlavy. Kroper se vydal k táboru.

Averill okamžitě upustila potřeby, nandala si kapuci a zaplula do křovin. Nepozorovaně si od sedlových brašen vzala luk a toulec se šípy a vydala se oklikou do tábora. 

Ano, ve stínech stáli čtyři muži. Všichni byli oblečení ve strakatých zeleno-hnědých pláštěnkách a v rukou měli dlouhé luky. Bezpochyby propuštění hraničáři. Averill se tiše pohybovala za ně, ale jen když mluvili. Jinak by ji zcela jistě uslyšeli. Slyšela Crowleyho. 

„Ty jsi Samdash?“ Tak tady celou dobu byl. Sháněl svoje muže. Chlap, který mířil šípem na Crowleyho, řekl: „Rád odpovídáš na otázku otázkou, co?“ Averill musela souhlasit. „Ano. Jsem Samdash. Tak proč jste se na mě vyptávali? Poslal vás Morgarath, abyste nás dopadli?“ 

Averill zaslechla tiché kroky. Vedle ní se ze tmy vynořil Egon. Sám měl v ruce luk a v tětivě připravený šíp. Averill si taky jeden dala do tětivy. 

Crowley se u ohně nevesele zasmál: „Morgarath? To sotva! Nejsem jeho přítel. Nikdo z nás.“ 

„To říkáš ty. Nicméně-“ 

Ze tmy se ozval zvučný Egonův hlas. „Odložte zbraně… okamžitě!“ Samdash ztuhl a začal se otáčet. Egon vedle Averill ho klidně varoval. „Ne. Neotáčej se, nebo střelím.“ 

Muž se zastavil a tlumeně zaklel. Asi nevěděl, kolik lidí je ve skupině, kterou sledovali. 

Chlapík vlevo od Samdashe se pohnul. Egon si ho možná všiml, možná ne, ale byla to Averill, kdo promluvil: „Ani ty se neotáčej.“ Ženský hlas se snažila co nejvíc zamaskovat, ale mohla vidět, že její společníci poznali, že je to ona.   
Samdash se pokoušel Egona zastrašit. V jeho hlase byla patrná mrzutost. 

„Uvědomuješ si, že jsme čtyři a vy jste jen dva?“ zeptal se. „Snadno bychom mohli-“ 

Dva šípy se v rychlém sledu zabodly do pařezu u jeho kolene. Jeden Egonův, druhý šíp patřil Averill. To ale Samdash nevěděl. Muselo mu připadat, že Egon střílí neuvěřitelně rychle (ale přiznejme si to, ani on by nedokázal vystřelit dva šípy ve stejnou chvíli). 

„ _Snadno_ nemůžete udělat nic,“ řekl Egon. „Ale já bych snadno mohl skolit dva z vás dřív, než se otočíte - a můj společník zrovna tak - jak jste právě viděli.“ 

Samdash se zdráhavě podíval na dva šípy zabodnuté v pařezu. Egon pokračoval: „Navíc jsme za vámi a ve tmě, kdežto vy stojíte před ohněm, takže na vás dobře vidíme. Než by tví zbylí dva muži zjistili, kde jsme, měli bychom dost času dostat i je. Ale to tě už samozřejmě nebude zajímat, protože ty zemřeš první.“ 

Averill málem vypískla radostí, když si uvědomila, že se Samdash vzdává. Pohlédl na své muže a vyzval je: „Uvolněte tětivy, chlapci. A položte luky, jak říká.“ 

Čtyři tichá zavrzání proťala ticho. Střelci položili luky do trávy. Egon a Averill také složili zbraně. V tmavé houštině na sebe kývli jako by tomu druhému chtěli říct _dobrá práce_. 

Crowley chvilku počkal, než přejde nebezpečí, a pak Samdashovi podal ruku na uvítanou. 

„Jak jsem říkal, jmenuju se Crowley. A těší mě, že tě poznávám.“ 

Averill ze sebe vydala tiché zakašlání. _Ji_ tedy netěšilo, že ho poznává. I Norris jí v téhle chvíli připadal jako mírumilovné kotě. 

Averill a Egon vyšli z houští. Čtveřice se překvapeně otočila. Ještě překvapeněji vypadali, když viděli, že jeden z útočníků je žena. 

„Tohle jsou mí druhové,“ mávl k nim rukou Crowley. „Averill, Egon.“ Oba na pozdrav kývli hlavou. Pak ryšavý hraničář mávl rukou k ostatním (usazeným u ohně): „A to jsou Halt, Berrigan, Leander a Norris.“ 

Když už se představovalo, Samdash představil svoji skupinu. „Já jsem Samdash, tohle jsou Jurgen, Lewin a Berwick.“ 

Lewin vypadal mladě, mohl být asi tak starý jako Crowley. Naopak Berwick z nich byl nejstarší a Averill zarazilo, že se jeho jméno vyslovuje jako ‚Berik‘. 

Leander přidal vodu na kávu, a zatímco čekali, až se začne vařit, Crowley stručně seznámil nově příchozí a ti se k nim jednoznačně chtěli přidat. Skupina se rozrostla na jedenáct členů. 

Když byla káva hotová, sedl si Lewin vedle Averill. Možná až příliš blízko na její vkus. Zatnula zuby a vyslala prosebný pohled k Haltovi. 

„Co dělá děvče jako ty ve společnosti hraničářů?“ zeptal se Lewin. _Lovím Skandijce_ , pomyslela si Averill. Ve skutečnosti řekla: „Chci pomoct svrhnout Morgaratha. Vadilo by ti, kdyby ses trochu posunul?“ Mladík se zatvářil trochu zraněně, ale vyhověl její žádosti. Možná ji moc nechápal, ale respektoval její přání. 

Vyskytl se ovšem jeden problém - Samdash se nemohl smířit s tím, že by je měl vést Crowley. Averill se domnívala, že hlasování by to vyřešilo, ale Crowley to chtěl vzít těžší cestou (aneb proč to dělat jednoduše, když to jde i složitě). Na tolik drama se Averill necítila. Chtěla se vrátit k Albě a dočistit ji. 

„Uvědomte si, že tyhle muže vedu už čtyři týdny,“ řekl Samdash a Halt si hlasitě usrkl kávy. 

„A dnes večer jsi je zavedl rovnou do maléru. Nepočkal jsi, až se dozvíš, kolik mužů vlastně stopuješ. Prostě jste vtrhli na tábořiště a nechali Egona a Averill, aby vám vpadli do zad. To by dobrý velitel neudělal. Takové unáhlené chování vede jenom do hrobu.“ Samdash zrudl hněvem. Vypadal jako obrovský krocan. Něco si pod vousy zamumlal o tom, že nikdo nic o holce neříkal. Averill to přišlo vtipné; nikdy by nečekali, že v táboře bude žena. Tímhle se tak královsky bavila, těmi zmatenými pohledy. 

Jurgen dal Haltovi za pravdu. „Hiberňan má pravdu. Jsi dobrý chlap, Samdashi, ale na to, abys byl dobrý velitel, jsi moc vznětlivý. Nemáš trpělivost a to vede k tomu, že děláš chyby.“ 

Averill si sedla vedle Leandera. Původní členové skupinky věděli, že Crowley je dobrý velitel, tohle bylo čistě mezi nově příchozími. Lewin se přidal do diskuze. 

„Souhlasím s Jurgenem. Moc riskuješ, Samdashi. A navíc, Crowley a jeho muži-“ Averill si tiše odkašlala, „-mají skutečný plán, jak zatnout Morgarathovi tipec. My bychom pro ně byli jen obtížný hmyz. Navrhuju s nimi zůstat a přijmout Crowleyho za vůdce.“ Mluvil tiše a Averill napadlo, že se možná cítí nejistě jako jeden z mladších členů hraničářského sboru. Vážně nemohl být starší než Crowley. Tak nastejno. 

Samdash ještě víc zrudl - pokud to vůbec šlo - a obrátil se na svou poslední naději. Berwick byl už postarší muž a vousy měl prokvetlé stříbrem. Ten teď sešpulil rty. 

„Pokud dojde na hlasování, budu hlasovat pro Crowleyho,“ řekl a naklonil se k ryšavému hraničáři. „Máš to v hlavě dobře srovnané, mládenče. A vycvičil tě skvělý hraničář.“ Pohlédl na stále brunátného Samdashe. „Promiň, Samdashi, ale on je lepší volba.“ 

Hraničář Eagletonského léna rozhodil ruce. „Takže je nejspíš rozhodnuto. Velitelem bude Crowley.“ _Jeho ego muselo utržit pořádnou ránu_ , pomyslela si Averill. Bylo vidět, že z toho Samdash nemá radost. Podvědomě se ho trochu bála. 

Samdash se naklonil a s Crowleym si podali ruce. 

„Děkuju,“ řekl prostě Crowley. Potom se Averill zvedla a šla sundat z Alby bahno, které ještě měla na různých částech těla zaschlé. Berwick přivedl čtyři další koně. Obě skupiny koní se navzájem pozdravily. Averill, která už měla Albu vyčištěnou, ji pustila, aby se přivítala s dalšími koňmi. 

Averill zívla. Byl nejvyšší čas dát se na kutě. Pokud si dobře vzpomínala, dnes neměla hlídku. Vlastně si nebyla jistá, jak to teď s hlídkami je. Ale zjistila, že Lewin si vzal první hlídku, takže se zachumlala do pláštěnky (jako polštář používala sedlovou brašnu). Už jí alespoň nebyla v noci taková zima. 

Probudila se jako první… a okamžitě vyskočila. Hlavu totiž měla položenou na Crowleyho boku. V duchu zaklela a proklínala sama sebe a brašnu, která jí měla sloužit jako polštář. Ale její hlava asi preferovala živé polštáře. Averill při tom pomyšlení zrudla a byla jen ráda, že se probudila jako první. Crowley by totiž tuhle příležitost mohl využít k nekonečnému popichování. 

„Sso se děje?“ otevřel oči Crowley, ještě napůl spal. Averill nejdřív nevěděla, co má dělat. Pak se zvedla. 

„Je ráno, ospalče. Vstávám,“ řekla. Bylo ještě celkem brzy, ale ne tak moc, že by šla zase spát. Stejně by neusnula. Její podivné (vážně to bylo tak moc nápadné?) chování Crowleyho probralo. Začal se tiše smát. 

„Co je?“ nechápala Averill, ale tušila, že se jí odpověď nebude líbit. Crowley se jen smál víc, což vzbudilo Halta (a v tomhle tichu možná celé Eagletonské léno). 

„Neříkej mi, že‘s mě zase použila jako polštář!“ utřel si slzy ze smíchu Crowley a Averill se z obličeje vytratila všechna barva, aby se jí tam vzápětí nahrnula jako velký ruměnec. Pak zbystřila. 

„Jak to myslíš, zase? Už jsem to jednou udělala?“ Crowley se zmohl jen na přikývnutí. 

„Minimálně jednou,“ zabručel Halt. Po probuzení byl téměř vždycky mrzutý a nebyla s ním žádná řeč, alespoň dokud si nedal kafe. (S ním sice moc řeči nebylo ani normálně, ale ráno býval extrémně nabručený.) 

Žena si radši nasadila pláštěnku a kapuci, aby se na ně nemusela dívat. _Tohle je konec. Katastrofa. Můj život skončil_ , prolétlo jí hlavou a radši vstala, aby se něčím zaměstnala. 

Jako první šla nasbírat dřevo na oheň. Pak přinesla vědro s vodou z potoka. Při té činnosti zjistila, že je Lewin vzhůru. Jak? Nabízel jí pomoc. Aby se prý nemusela tahat s vědrem. Averill suše prohlásila, že tak slabá není a tuhle práci zastávala dlouho předtím, než vůbec přišel. Zdálo se jí, že se mladý hraničář v její přítomnosti chová divně. Trochu jí vadila všechna ta pozornost. Dokázala se postarat o jednoduché manuální práce. 

Zapálila oheň a dala ohřívat vodu. Halt se vrátil - v ruce nesl hřbílko a rozhodně měl špatnou náladu. Směrem k Averill totiž prohlásil: „Tvůj kůň nakazil naše koně.“ To bylo jediné, co řekl, ale Averill okamžitě pochopila. 

„Ach ne,“ vydechla a Berwick, který přinesl plné vědro vody, se na ni zvědavě podíval. 

„To už je potřetí za dva dny, co se vyválela v blátě,“ vysvětlila Averill, požádala Leandera, aby hlídal vařící se vodu, a vzala hřbílko a kopyťák. 

No jistě. Alba se škodolibě dívala na hraničáře, kteří čistili své koně. Z Abelarda se stal strakáč. Kroper byl i normálně hnědák, ale vypadal, jako by měl nějakou kožní nemoc. A Berriganův kůň, který měl k tomuhle zlozvyku taky sklony, se vítězně díval na svého jezdce. 

„Bože můj,“ zašeptala Averill. 

„No?“ ozval se Crowley zpoza Kropera. Děvče protočilo oči. Vzalo hřbílko a pustilo se do práce. 

Averill nechápala, proč to Alba dělá, ale vypadalo to, jako by měla svrab a snažila se nepříjemného pocitu zbavit. O svou teorii se podělila s Berriganem. Starší hraničář se zamyslel. 

„Rozhodně to tak vypadá,“ prohlásil zadumaně. Vysvětlil jí, že hraničářští koně takové neplechy normálně nedělají. Společně se rozhodli, že na Redmontu koně pořádně vydrhnou. 

Když je Leander zavolal na kávu, byli už hotoví. Averill se protáhla a Alba do ní zlomyslně drcla hlavou, takže málem ztratila rovnováhu. Rozzlobeně se na ni podívala, ale klisna hrála neviňátko. Jejímu kukuči nedokázala odolat. Její kůň bude mít vždycky poslední slovo. 

Po kávě se vydali na cestu. Crowley a Halt jeli jako vždy kus před ostatními, ale jejich i Samdashova skupina se promíchaly, takže Egon se bavil s Berwickem, Leander s Berriganem mezi sebe vzali Jurgena, Samdash se bavil s Norrisem (jak s ním mohl vydržet, to Averill nebylo zrovna jasné) a Lewin se snažil jet vedle ní. Klíčové slovo: snažil. A Averill se mu co nejlíp snažila vyhýbat. Nechápala jeho chování a to, co nechápala, bylo v jejím slovníku špatné. Raději pryč od něj. Takže pobídla Albu a Crowleymu oznámila, že bude zadní voj. Pak zastavila Albu vedle cesty a jela asi půl kilometru za ostatními. Ach, to ticho! 

Za hodinu ji vystřídal Leander. Když se Averill připojila ke skupině, zjistila, že se Jurgen a Berrigan vydali na lov. A ona musela opět trpět společnost Lewina. 

Asi o hodinu nezáživných rozhovorů, kdy se o ní Lewin pokoušel zjistit co nejvíc („Jaká je tvoje oblíbená barva? Máš ráda hudbu? Tanec? Kde bydlíš?“) Averill se přestala soustředit a plácala naprosté nesmysly. Například mu řekla, že její oblíbená barva je růžová, hudbu ráda má, tanec ne a bydlí v Norgatu. Což byla naprostá lež. Naštěstí pak vystřídal Leandera na hlídce. Uf. 

Halt a Crowley se na něčem dohadovali a pak oba svorně pokývali hlavami, když došli ke společnému názoru. Averill zakručelo v břiše. No ano, už byla doba oběda, ale Berrigan a Jurgen se z lovu ještě nevrátili. Předpokládala, že na oběd se zastaví, až se ti dva vrátí. 

„Leandere? Můžu ti na chvíli ukrást Averill?“ zavolal zepředu Crowley. Hraničář jedoucí vedle ní se na ni podíval a povzbudivě kývl. Averill to přišlo podezřelé. Ví snad, co se stalo ráno? Panebože, co když to věděli úplně všichni? S napjatým výrazem nechala Albu zrychlit, aby se zařadila mezi Kropera a Abelarda. 

„Často využíváš živé polštáře?“ přivítal ji v jejich společnosti Crowley. Averill obrátila oči k nebesům. Už aby byli na hradě Redmontu. Už přejeli hranice Redmontského léna, ale k hradu se měli dostat nejdříve dnes odpoledne. 

„Častěji, než bych si přála,“ odpověděla Averill. Pak Alba zvedla hlavu a zafuněla. Berrigan a Jurgen se vraceli a měli s sebou půltuctu vypasených divokých kachen. Vzhledem k tomu, že celá skupina byla zase kompletní, zastavili na oběd. Po jídle složeném z chleba, sušeného masa a ovoce se vydali opět na cestu. Jeli vytrvalým cvalem. Silnice vedla na vyvýšeném náspu a Averill si připadala podivně nechráněná. Toužila se odtamtud dostat co nejrychleji. Byli velká skupina a tady na náspu byli krásně vidět. 

Kolem čtvrté odpoledne vyjeli na kopec a naskytl se jim pohled na hrad Redmont. Averill, která tady nikdy nebyla, se snažila vnímat všechno najednou. Skály, na kterých hrad stál, zářily ve světle odpoledního slunce tlumenou červení. Hrad, také krásně osvícený. Vesnici dole pod ním. Řeku protékající vsí. Všechno to bylo tak nádherné, Averill by mohla vidět tuhle scenérii každý den a stejně by jí to pokaždé připadalo jako poprvé. 

„Tak tohle je něco,“ vydechl Halt s pohledem upřeným na doruda zbarvenou skálu. 

„Úžasné, viď? Ta skála obsahuje železnou rudu. Proto v zapadajícím slunci červeně září. Hrad není tak nádherný jako hrad Gorlan nebo hrad Araluen, ale já ho mám tak nějak radši. Je… praktičtější.“ Pobídl Kropera o pár kroků před ostatní. 

„Halt a já pojedeme napřed a promluvíme s baronem,“ oznámil jim. „A zjistíme, jestli se k nám přidá hraničář Farrel. Ale zatím nemá smysl ukazovat světu, kolik nás je. Vy ostatní jeďte k těm stromům-“ mávl rukou na lesík, kde stromy byly tak u sebe, že nebylo vůbec nic vidět - ale ani se nedalo projet, „- a utábořte se tam. Až promluvíme s Araldem a Farrelem, vrátíme se k vám.“ 

Averill to přišlo rozumné. Další hraničáři souhlasně zamručeli. Ženu ale napadla ještě jiná, horší varianta: co když Crowley neměl pravdu a baron je uvězní? Nebo rovnou zabije? Zdálo se, že Samdash měl podobné myšlenky. 

„Co když ses v Araldovi zmýlil a on vás strčí do žaláře?“ 

Crowley se na něj usmál. Nebyl to však veselý úsměv. 

„Dobrá připomínka. Až se s ním sejdeme a zjistíme, jak jsme na tom, dáme vám znamení z hradeb - tamhle, nad hlavní branou.“ Všichni se sborově podívali, kam ukazoval. 

„Necháme tam někoho vyvěsit červenou vlajku. Jeden z vás zůstane tady a bude ji vyhlížet, zatímco ostatní postaví tábor. Když ji do jedné nebo dvou hodin neuvidíte, budete vědět, že nás zajali.“ 

„Co máme udělat pak?“ Leander. 

„Dvě možnosti,“ sdělil mu Crowley. „Buď skupinu rozpustíte a vrátíte se domů, nebo proniknete do hradu a dostanete nás ven. Vím, které možnosti bych dal přednost. Egone, způsob provedení nechám na tobě.“ Averill taky věděla, které možnosti by dala přednost. Domů rozhodně ne, šla by pěkně do hradu a vylámala mříže žaláře vlastníma rukama, kdyby musela. Její přátele - opravdové přátele - nikdo věznit nebude! 

Egon kývl na srozuměnou. 

„Počkám tady na vaše znamení,“ řekl Samdash. Ten muž byl tvrdohlavý jako mezek, prostě potřeboval sehrát alespoň nějakou úlohu. „Až projedete bránou hradu, budu ho vyhlížet ještě hodinu.“ 

„Radši hodinu a půl,“ opravil ho Crowley. „Poslední dobou probíhá na hradech, jako je Redmont, spousta výslechů a vyšetřování. Možná nás nechají chvíli čekat.“ 

Samdash přikývl. „Tak tedy hodinu a půl. Od chvíle, kdy projedete bránou.“ 

„Dobrá.“ Crowley je ještě naposledy přejel pohledem, pak nasměroval Kropera z kopce a řekl: „Jedeme, Halte.“ 

Averill čekala, že nijak nezastaví, takže ji překvapilo, že ještě než Halt na Abelardovi Crowleyho dohnal, zrzavý hraničář se v sedle otočil, jako by si na něco dodatečně vzpomněl. „A žádný oheň, ať se svět nedozví, kde jsme. Dejte si záležet, aby bylo tábořiště dobře ukryté.“ 

Jurgen obrátil koně jako první, za ním se vydal Leander a postupně všichni sjeli z kopce na druhou stranu ke stromům. 

Museli sesednout, aby se prodrali dovnitř. Alespoň měli jistotu, že bez pořádného rámusu se tam nikdo nezvaný nedostane. Rozbili jednoduchý tábor a postavili stany. Averill neměla plachtu, o kterou se s Haltem a Crowleym dělili, tu vezl Halt, takže jen vyhlédla vhodné místo na její uvázání. Bez ohně tam bylo trochu smutno. Egon vytáhl pero a pergamen a pustil se do psaní. Averill si k němu přisedla. 

„Co píšeš?“ byla zvědavá. Berrigan se k nim připojil. 

„Dopis Pritchardovi,“ odpověděl Egon, ale od psaní nevzhlédl. Pritchard… Nebyl to učitel Crowleyho a Halta? Averill nechápala, jak chtěl dopis poslat, ale protože nikdy neměla přátele v jiných lénech/ zemích, nevěděla, jak to přesně funguje. 

Averill se odebrala trénovat. Ze stínů ji sledoval Lewin, ale ona ho úspěšně ignorovala. Své soustředění směřovala k tréninku. Nechtěla, aby se incident s loupežníky opakoval. Byla odhodlaná cvičit, dokud to nikdy neudělá špatně, tak to přece hraničáři dělali, ne? To samé platilo i o lukostřelbě, ale tady v lese nebylo tolik místa, aby mohla střílet z luku. 

„Je to v pořádku,“ přijel Samdash na svém koni. Crowley a Halt museli uspět. Samozřejmě. Averill očekávala, že se jim to povede, když Halt neměl jednu ze svých mrzutých nálad a Crowley se usmál, lidi by jim klidně přinesli modré z nebe. 

Nečekala ale, že se jí při poslechnutí téhle zprávy nesmírně uleví. Sice to předpokládala, ale stejně to byla nesmírná úleva. 

I oba hraničáři se brzy objevili mezi stromy. 

„Baron nás všechny zve na večeři,“ oznámil jim Crowley s obrovským úsměvem. Nic nemohlo potvrdit jejich úspěch víc než jeho dobrá nálada. Averill vyvedla Albu mezi prvními. Aby byla upřímná, už se dost nudila a potřebovala něco dělat (poté, co naprosto zničila kusy kmenů jednotlivých stromů, přestala cvičit). Ještě nikdy na žádném hradě nebyla. Kdyby neseděla na koňském hřbetě, asi by poskakovala nadšením. Možná se někdy chovala víc jako muž, ale stále byla žena a obecně měla slabost pro hezké, zářivé věci. A když nebyla na smrtelně nebezpečné výpravě, docela ráda se i hezky oblékla. Bohužel k tomu neměla moc příležitostí. A k tomu - bude jídlo! Crowley a Halt sice vařili velmi dobře, ale někdy jí chybělo užití vidličky a nože. A potřebovala umýt Albu. Klisna se drbala o kmeny stromů a nakazili se už i další koně. 

Sjeli z kopce a projížděli vesnicí Wensley. Protékala jí řeka Tarbus. Ve vesnici byla znečištěná výkaly a jiným odpadem. Vesničané se při pohledu na divně oděnou skupinu stáhli do svých obydlí a netroufali si vystrčit nos. 

Vyjeli do kopce, na kterém hrad stál. Stráže je pustily dovnitř a okamžitě se kolem nich seběhlo několik pacholků, zda se můžou postarat o koně. Averill jim to nedovolila, jen je požádala, aby přinesli kýbl s vodou a mýdlem. Alba potřebovala koupel. 

Baron klidně počká, její kůň byl pro ni přednější. Drhnutím Alby strávila půl hodiny. Konečně byla klisna pořádně umytá. Ti, jejichž koně dostali svrab, také zůstali ve stájích, protože čistit je třikrát za den, kdy se vyváleli v bahně, bylo opravdu nepříjemné a zabralo to spoustu času. Společně se pak vydali nahoru. Averill hrad připadal hezký. Trochu moc velký a nepraktický, ale pěkný. Fresky na stropech byly překrásné. Averill by možná dovedla kreslit, ale nevěděla to jistě - doma nebyl pergamen zadarmo, takže to nikdy nezkoušela. Komoří Martin je vedl do jídelny. Tam na ně čekal baron a žena s ryšavými vlasy, asi jeho žena, tipovala Averill. 

„Zdravím vás,“ usmál se baron. Byl mladý, nemohlo mu být víc jak třicet. „Já jsem baron zdejšího léna Arald a toto je má laskavá žena Sandra.“ Lady Sandra udělala malé pukrle. Averill se o něco takového v životě pokusila jen jednou - a dopadlo to katastrofou, jak jinak. Někdy byla jako slon v porcelánu. 

„Tohle jsou mí druhové,“ začal Crowley. Averill věděla, co přijde dál. Spíš upřela pohled na svalnatého muže oblečeného v zelené košili a hnědých kalhotách. U pasu měl dvojité pouzdro na nože typické pro hraničáře a na druhém boku měl válečnou sekeru. Dívka si uvědomila, že tohle musí být Farrel. Opravdu. Jakmile se Crowley prokousal jejich stále se rozšiřující skupinkou, řekl: „Všichni, tohle je Farrel.“ 

Hraničář Redmontského léna kývl na pozdrav. Potom zasedli. Komoří Martin se jim snažil vnutit zasedací pořádek. Baron Arald v čele, po jeho pravici lady Sandra, na druhé straně Crowley. Halt vedle něj. Martin vzal Averill a posadil ji vedle lady Sandry. Ostatní nějak naaranžoval, Averill se starala hlavně o to, že Lewin byl na druhé straně stolu. Vzápětí si uvědomila, jak hrozně neupravená je ve srovnání s lady Sandrou, a podívala se plaše na ubrus. 

„Averill, že? Máš krásné vlasy,“ podotkla lady Sandra. Averill cítila, jak se jí do tváře hrne krev. Vlasy si už asi týden nečesala a byla si jistá, že vypadají jako ptačí hnízdo. Nechápala, že je lady Sandra pochválila. 

„Eh… Děkuju? Lady Sandro,“ zarděla se a znovu se podívala na ubrus a předstírala, jak úžasné jsou na něm vzory. Už hraničáře znala dost na to, aby věděla, že se usmívají. 

„Říkej mi jen Sandro, prosím. S ‚lady‘ si připadám staře,“ opravila jí lad- pardon, Sandra. 

Začalo se nosit na stůl. Araldův kuchař byl ještě mladík a jmenoval se Chubb. Měl menší problém s nadváhou, ale když Averill ochutnala jeho jídlo, okamžitě věděla, proč. 

„V kuchyni je to hotový umělec,“ prohlásil baron a hladil se rukou po břiše. „Mám kvůli němu problém udržet si štíhlou linii.“ 

Averill ho docela chápala. Chubbovo vaření bylo výtečné. Vrcholem hostiny byl dokonalý, lahodný, báječný krůtí koláč. 

Averill si všimla, že se Halt trochu zklamaně rozhlíží. Odhadla, že někoho hledá, ale všichni byli přece tady. Baron Arald se k Haltovi naklonil a něco mu pošeptal. Mladý Hiberňan přikývl a vypadal trochu zklamaně. 

Všichni dojídali krůtí koláč (Averill jen litovala, že si nevzala víc) a Jurgen se zeptal barona: „Budete na turnaji obhajovat svůj titul, můj pane?“ 

Averill upřímně nevěděla, že baron Arald má nějaký titul, ale naslouchala se zájmem.

Baron snědl velký kus koláče a otřel si mastné prsty do žlutého kabátce. Jeho žena vedle Averill jen vzdechla. Očividně se ho to už nějaký pátek snažila odnaučit. 

„Asi ano. Musím dát přece Morgarathovi příležitost získat ho zpátky, ne?“ řekl a od úst se mu rozlétly drobky.

Halt si barona se zájmem prohlédl. Možná byl trochu při těle, ale byl statný a ramenatý a rozhodně byl svalnatý. 

„Vy jste v souboji porazil Morgaratha?“ zeptal se. Averill si vzpomněla. 

_Ten den roznášela pití v hospodě. Zrovna se vracela do kuchyně s prázdným džberem od piva, když na ni zezadu skočila jiná děvečka, Hayley._

_„Averill! Někdo porazil Morgaratha!“ zvolala a držela ji za ramena. Averill málem upustila džber, i když byl prázdný. Nejen tím, že jí Hayley skočila na záda, ale i překvapením. Kdosi porazil Morgaratha. Znamená to, že jeho krutovláda skončí? Možná vystupoval jako udatný baron, ale jeho muži se chovali jako dobytek. Když si šli vesničané stěžovat, že jim zabíjí ovce, krávy, drůbež, vždycky je z hradu vypakovali rychlostí světla. Averill nemohla uvěřit, že někdo ho opravdu porazil. Obrátila se k Hayley._

_„Kdo?“ zeptala se. Děvečka s blond vlasy pokrčila rameny._

_„Nějaký mladý baron.“_

Teď už věděla, kdo oním neznámým je. Arald skromně pokrčil rameny. „Spíš díky šťastné náhodě než nějakým zvláštním schopnostem. Prostě jsem měl štěstí a on mě tak trochu podcenil. Nikdy není radno podceňovat protivníka, dokonce ani mě ne,“ řekl a hlasitě se zasmál vlastnímu vtipu. 

Hraničáři se nuceně zasmáli; Averill a lady Sandra ne. Baron své schopnosti zlehčoval. 

Večeře skončila kolem osmé a potom se všichni hlavně bavili, sdíleli příběhy a dojídali zbytky. Lady Sandra se elegantně zvedla. 

„Pokud chceš, můžu sehnat redmontské dámy, abys pro jednou měla dámskou společnost,“ navrhla Averill a než stačilo děvče odpovědět, už ji Sandra táhla k východu. Averill se mohla jen prosebně dívat, baronova žena byla neuvěřitelně silná. 

Už byl večer, všechny dámy byly ve svých pokojích. Lady Sandra zaklepala na dveře v jednom z horních pater. Otevřela jim vysoká blondýnka v bílých šatech kurýrky. 

„Lady Paulina duLacyová,“ představila ji Sandra. Zdálo se, že vyrušila lady Paulinu v důležité činnosti. Averill sklonila hlavu. 

„Averill MacDoughal. Ráda vás poznávám,“ řekla a lady Sandra něco naznačila lady Paulině. Členka diplomatického sboru přikývla a pustila je dál. 

Averill v tak velké místnosti ještě nikdy nebyla. Obrovský pokoj byl vybaven luxusně - kanape, psací stůl, knihovna, různé židle a další stolky, na všech byly popsané listy papíru. 

„Ty jsi ta hraničářka?“ zeptala se lady Paulina a posadila se na červené kanape. Averill zůstala stát, necítila se hodna sedět na něčem tak krásném. 

„Nejsem členem hraničářského sboru, ale ano, cestuji s nimi,“ odpověděla. Paulina krátce přikývla a poslala jednu ze služebných, aby připravila koupel. Rozhostilo se ticho. Lady Paulina se vrátila k psaní dopisů, lady Sandra odešla a vrátila se s bledě modrými šaty. Averill pochopila, na co jsou, až poté, co ji Sandra začala přemlouvat, ať si je zkusí. Dívka vzdorovala. 

„Lady San-“ jmenovaná na ni vrhla přísný pohled. „Sandro, to nemohu přijmout. Jsou krásné, ale den co den spím na zemi, jezdím na koni, ty šaty by byly hned zablácené.“ Lady Sandra nepolevila ve své snaze, takže ji diplomaticky zachránila lady Paulina. 

„Můžeš je mít na sobě, zatímco se budou tvé šaty sušit,“ navrhla a dodala, že koupel je připravená. Averill tedy svěřila oblečení služebné a šla se vykoupat. 

S potěšením zaznamenala, že přibrala. Její ženské křivky se zase zformovaly, dokonce existovalo i poprsí (nijak velké, ale Averill to nevadilo. Nedokázala si představit, jak těžké by bylo střílet z luku, kdyby měla větší prsa). 

Celá se vydrhla a umyla si vlasy. Už to bylo pár týdnů od toho, co jí Robina ustřihla vlasy a od té doby jí dorostly. Předtím je měla k bradě, teď jí dosahovaly k ramenům. Zauvažovala, že si je zkrátí vlastním saxonským nožem - možná požádá Halta o pomoc, protože měla dojem, že i on si svoje vlasy a vousy ‚zastřihává‘ svým nožem. 

Usušila se a oblékla si šaty. Najednou se cítila mnohem víc jako žena. Vyšla z koupelny a lady Sandra se nad ní tyčila s hřebenem. Averill polkla. Tohle bude bolet. 

Rozčesávání vlasů bolelo. Byly vlhké, ale stejně to nebyla procházka růžovým sadem. Zatímco se ji baronova manželka snažila zkultivovat, lady Paulina pokračovala v psaní. Vysvětlila Averill, že kontaktuje své agenty, aby toho zjistili co nejvíc o komplicích lorda Morgaratha a zda jsou ostatní baroni věrní králi. 

Lady Sandra dokončila rozčesávání vlasů a svázala je do jednoho jednoduchého culíku, který upevnila koženým řemínkem. Pak služebná přinesla tři čaje (Averill by možná radši kávu, ale že slušnosti přijala nabízený čaj) a všechny ženy se posadily kolem stolku. 

„Jaké to je, cestovat s hraničáři?“ zeptala se lady Sandra. Averill usrkla ze svého šálku. 

„Pro někoho by to možná bylo únavné, ale každý den je nové dobrodružství. Nikdy nevíte, co se může stát,“ odpověděla. Lady Paulina upila svého čaje. 

„Říkala jsi, že nejsi hraničářka. Co děláš normálně?“ Averill najednou shledala skvrnu uvnitř svého šálku čaje náramně zajímavou. 

„Pracovala jsem na farmě,“ svěřila se, „ale nevím, co budu dělat, až tohle skončí.“ Ještě měla čas na rozmyšlenou. Netušila, jakým směrem se vydá. Právě teď sledovala jeden cíl, a to porazit Morgaratha, ale až bude pryč, co udělá ona? 

Zvedla hlavu a zjistila, že se na ni obě starší ženy dívají s výrazem _nebudeš hraničář?_ Averill se téměř zasmála. 

„Do hraničářského sboru smí jen muži. Nemohu být hraničář,“ odpověděla s úsměvem. Lokla si čaje. 

„Řekni mi něco o Haltovi,“ vyzvala ji lady Paulina. „Je vždycky tak tichý?“ 

Averill se na ni podívala, ale jakmile postřehla její zasněný výraz, pochopila. Nyní už věděla, po kom se Halt v jídelně sháněl. Zdálo se, že city jsou oboustranné. Jinak by se krásná kurýrka nepokoušela zjistit o něm co nejvíc. 

„Vím, že do Araluenu přišel z Hibernie, kde trénoval s jedním z vyhnaných hraničářů - shodou okolností Crowleyho učitelem. Říkal něco o tom, že mu Morgarath nabídl práci a on ho poslal do... Promiňte.“ Averill zrůžověly líce, když si uvědomila, že chtěla říct _poslal ho do prdele_. Vážně trávila moc času mezi hraničáři. 

Lady Paulina její přeřeknutí přešla mávnutím ruky. 

„Pak se seznámil s Crowleym a vydali se na tuhle cestu.“ Averill možná trochu popletla chronologii příběhu, ale bylo jí to jedno. Dámy získaly nějakou představu. Podívala se na lady Paulinu. 

„Halt je rozhodně nejlepší lukostřelec z nás všech. Moc toho nenamluví, ale když ano, je sarkastický a má trochu černý smysl pro humor. Ale ve skutečnosti je dobrá duše. Myslím, že se k sobě budete hodit.“ Při posledních slovech na ni povzbudivě mrkla. Paulina překvapeně otevřela oči dokořán. Averill se uchechtla. Mladé kurýrce se Halt rozhodně líbil. 

„A co ty, Averill,“ naklonila se k ní lady Sandra, „líbí se ti někdo?“ Teď byla na řadě Averill, aby zrudla. Tak dlouho se se žádnou ženou o mužích nebavila, až ji to zaskočilo. Zavrtěla hlavou. 

„Vážně?“ pozvedla obočí lady Sandra. „Přísahala bych, že se líbíš minimálně dvěma.“ Averill zamrkala. Dvěma? Jako z jejich skupiny? To nemohla být pravda. Důvod jejich výpravy byl smrtelně nebezpečný, všichni se soustředili na cíl. Nebylo možné, že by někdo z nich pomýšlel na romantiku. 

„To není možné, la- Sandro,“ řekla a z čiré zvědavosti se zeptala: „Kdo?“ 

Lady Sandra si upravila ryšavé vlasy. „Ten mladík, L... Liam?“ 

„Lewin,“ opravila ji Averill. „Ale toho jsme potkali včera večer, známe se jeden den. Ovšem je pravda, že se chová nějak divně.“ 

Lady Sandra se elegantně zasmála (ta žena dělala všechno elegantně, v jejím případě to snad ani jinak nešlo). 

„Drahá Averill, myslím, že se mu líbíš. Rozhodně by to vysvětlovalo jeho ‚divné chování‘.“ Lady Paulina přitakala. Averill se zamračila. Možná by se tím jeho chování vysvětlilo, ale pravá otázka zněla: jak se ho zbavit? Jak naznačit, že chce, aby ji nechal na pokoji? 

_Prostě mu to řekni_ , ozvala se osamocená myšlenka. Averill ji nevnímala. Lewin s nimi cestoval jeden den, asi je ještě úplně paf z toho, že je ve skupině žena. 

Ozvalo se tiché zaklepání na dveře. 

„Dále,“ zavolala lady Paulina. Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil baron Arald. 

„Omlouvám se, že vyrušuji, ale hraničáři už budou pomalu vyjíždět.“Averill nečekala, zvedla se a šla se převléknout. Šaty úhledně složila a nechala je na komodě. 

Lady Sandra už byla na nohou a doprovodila ji zpět do jídelny. Lady Paulina řekla, že tam za chvilku přijde, že musí dokončit jednu zprávu.

Hraničáři už byli z velké většiny ve stájích a sedlali koně. Crowley a Halt přišli jako poslední, nesli pečlivě zabalený balíček, což byl, jak se Averill dozvěděla, velký kus krůtího koláče. Chubb byl tak laskav a zabalil jim ho na zítra k obědu. 

„Páni, Averill, pro jednou vypadáš jako holka!“ opřel se Crowley o box a prohlížel si výsledky Sandřiny snahy s jejími vlasy. Averill se zašklebila. Obrátila se ke svému koni. 

„Co říkáš, Albo, nechtěla bys ho pořádně kopnout?“ zeptala se koně a Alba pokývala hlavou nahoru a dolů, jak to už koně dělávají. Crowley, protože věděl, že někdy má Averill násilnické sklony (i když už dlouho nikoho nesrazila pánvičkou - hlavně proto, že jí přidělil manuální práce a s Haltem se sám chopil vaření), a rychle se stáhl ke Kroperovi do boxu, aby ho osedlal. Egon sledoval výměnu z vedlejšího stání a pobaveně se usmíval. 

Vyrazili na cestu. Jako duchové projížděli vesnicí Wensley. Averill si všimla, že Halt tentokrát jede až na konci a neustále se obrací směrem k hradu. Pobídla Albu dopředu a zařadila se vedle Crowleyho. 

„Musíme si promluvit,“ vyřkla větu, které se bojí snad všichni muži. Zrzek popohnal Kropera trochu od Alby. 

„Doufám, že ses nerozhodla mě nakopnout,“ zažertoval a ona jen zavrtěla hlavou. 

„Ohledně toho jsem se ještě nerozhodla, ale myslím, že se nám někdo zamiloval,“ kývla hlavou směrem k Haltovi. Crowley se tiše zasmál. 

„Taky si myslím,“ odpověděl. Averill dodala: „A mně se zdá, že lady Paulina jeho city opětuje.“ 

Crowley se poškrábal na bradě. „V tom případě je naše povinnost jako jeho nejlepší kamarádi-“ 

„Já nejsem jeho nejlepší kamarád. Ty jsi,“ namítla Averill. 

„Ale ty jsi jeho nejlepší kamarád, co není muž,“ obešel to Crowley a Averill uznala, že asi je jeho dobrá kamarádka, co není jeho vyvolená (AKA lady Paulina). 

„Takže je naší povinností jako nejlepších kamarádů dát je dohromady,“ dokončil Crowley načatou větu. Averill nadšeně přikývla. 

„Operace H začíná!“ řekla vesele. Crowley pozdvihl obočí. 

„Operace H?“ papouškoval. Averill se usmála. 

„H jako hrdličky,“ objasnila mu a oběma se v očích zaleskly ďábelské jiskry. 

Šli spát brzo. Chtěli být hned za svítání na cestě. Halt, Jurgen a Egon se chopili hlídky a ostatní si mohli užít klidnou noc. 

Averill se probudila (další noční můra), když se Halt asi ve tři v noci vracel. Otevřela oči, zkontrolovala, že stále používá vlastní polštář a opět zavřela oči a pokoušela se usnout. Věděla, že si Halt všiml, že je vzhůru, ale černovlasý mladík se zabalil do vlastní deky a téměř okamžitě usnul. 


	7. Pritchard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zase další varování ohledně znásilnění. Ale už se blížíme k momentu, kdy se konečně zbaví tohohle břemene z minulosti...

Ráno bylo hektické. Pro tak velkou skupinu potřebovali mnoho vody. Averill byla u řeky asi třikrát, aby si všichni mohli dopřát kávu. Norris a ostatní balili stany. Jiní čistili koně. Averill položila vědro u ohně. 

„Díky,“ pohlédl na ni Berwick. Staral se o to, aby každý měl dost kávy (to byla v hraničářském táboře jedna z nejvíc důležitých funkcí). Averill si otřela pot z čela (člověk se dost zapotil při nošení vědra plného vody do kopce) a odhrnula pár vlasů za ucho. Kožený řemínek, kterým jí černou hřívu svázala lady Sandra, byl stále pevně utažený a Averill ho nehodlala sundavat. Všechno bylo mnohem jednodušší, když jí vlasy do všeho nepadaly. 

Půl hodiny po rozbřesku už byli na cestě. Tentokrát se rozdělili do tří skupin, jak navrhl Halt. Nechali mezi sebou desetiminutové rozestupy. 

Crowley na Averill mrkl a přiřadil ji do první skupiny. Tiše naznačil operaci H. 

V první skupině tedy jeli Halt, Crowley, Averill a Berrigan, ve druhé Norris, Lewin, Leander a Samdash a v poslední Farrel, Egon, Berwick a Jurgen. První skupina vyrazila. Jeli ve dvojicích a Alba se celou dobu snažila provokovat Berriganova koně. Averill ji párkrát pobídla kousek do strany, aby na druhého oře nemohla dosáhnout. 

„Ta lady duLacyová je zajímavá žena,“ prohlásil Crowley jako by nic. Halt na něj pohlédl a něco zabručel.

Averill to tedy zezadu slyšela jako jednohlasný souhlas. Crowley pokračoval stále stejným, ledabylým tónem: „Říkal jsem si, že až bude po všem, mohl bych za ní zajet na návštěvu.“ 

Averill věděla, že to jen hraje, ale upřímně byl tak dobrý, že ji překvapilo, že i ona něco cítí. A stejně jako Halt to identifikovala jako žárlivost. Hiberňan nic neříkal, takže na něj Crowley pohlédl. Na chvíli zachytil pohledem i Averill, která se vyklonila ze sedla, aby viděla na Haltův obličej. 

Halt se tvářil sklíčeně, šlo by říct až nešťastně. „Dobrá volba,“ zachraptěl a hlas se mu zlomil. „Přeju vám oběma hodně štěstí.“ 

Averill šokovalo, jak nešťastně zněl. Nikdy by neočekávala, že tohle řekne zrovna o Haltovi, ale byla to pravda. Očividně si to myslel i Crowley. Naklonil se v sedle a stiskl Haltovi předloktí. 

„Příteli, jen jsem žertoval! Nic víc.“ 

Halt zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Vážně. Proč by mi mělo vadit, kdyby ses s ní… vídal,“ řekl se staženým hrdlem. Crowley jím zatřásl. 

„Ty vážně myslíš, že bych to udělal? Je mi jasné, co pro tebe znamená, Halte. A mám dojem, že ona tvé city opětuje.“ 

Averill si hlasitě odkašlala. „Jakže se ten tvůj dojem jmenuje? Oh, už vím, jmenuje se Averill, protože tohle jsem ti řekla já.“ Crowley se na ni zazubil, jako kdyby říkal _bingo_. Halt se trochu překvapeně na Averill podíval. 

„Říkala o mně… něco?“ zeptal se s nadějí v hlase. Averill chtěla odpovědět, ale Crowley ji předběhl. 

„Ne. Ne tolika slovy. Ale bylo jasné, že o tebe má zájem. Ty sis nevšiml, jak se na tebe dívala, když jsi říkal Araldovi o tom, že ti Morgarath nabídl práci?“ 

Halt zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Ne. Nevšiml.“ 

„No tak se prostě spolehni na moje slovo. Udělals na ni dojem. A pobavils ji. To je u žen vždycky dobré znamení,“ pokračoval sebejistě Crowley. Averill měla co dělat, aby se nerozesmála. Zrovna on, kdo o ženách nevěděl téměř nic… Proto tiše vyprskla smíchy po jeho dalších slovech. 

„A to mi věř, já se v ženách _vyznám_.“ 

Nezaslechla Haltovu odpověď, protože se snažila udržet smích na uzdě. Berrigan jí poplácal po zádech a ona vyprskla. 

„Co je?“ obrátil se na ně vesele Crowley. Halt se zatvářil zmateně. Averill rozhodila rukama. 

„Halte, normálně bych ti řekla, abys Crowleymu o ženách nevěřil ani slovo, ale tentokrát má pravdu. Udělal jsi na lady Paulinu dojem. Mluvila jsem s ní, ptala se na tebe. Máš u ní šanci,“ sdělila mu Averill a zatímco Halt se šťastně zahleděl na cestu, Crowley se uraženě ohradil: „Prosím? Jak nevěřit ani slovo?“ 

Averill si povzdechla. Někdy si připadala, že má na starost dítě. Hodně neposlušné (a nebezpečné) dítě. 

„Prosím tě, Crowley, když jsme se potkali, zeptal ses, jestli bych neměla mít prsa, když jsem holka.“ 

Berrigan se nyní otřásal smíchy. Crowley zrudl. 

„Na to si pamatuješ?“ zeptal se trochu zaraženě. Averill obrátila oči v sloup. S ním bude mít někdo (ne ona) ještě hodně práce. 

„Pamatuju si hlavně na to, jak jsem se cítila uraženě. Nemám výpadky paměti, bylo to teprve před měsícem.“ 

Jejich konverzace byla náhle přerušena, když zajeli za zatáčku a Crowley přitáhl Kroperovi otěže. Halt udělal s Abelardem to samé. Averill byla jen ráda, že má Alba tak rychlé reflexy, protože jinak by do šedákova zadku vrazila. Abelard by nebyl moc rád. 

Podívala se dopředu a zjistila důvod, proč zastavili. 

„Není ti ten člověk povědomý?“ zeptal se Crowley. 

Před nimi seděl na kraji cesty jakýsi muž. Byl oblečený ve strakaté pláštěnce jako hraničář, ale kapuci měl sundanou a byly vidět jeho bílé vlasy a vousy. O pár kroků dál se popásal šedák. 

Crowley a Halt se na sebe podívali. „Pritchard!“ vyhrkli oba najednou, pobídli koně a už jich nebylo. Averill se dívala, jak se za nimi práší, pak s Berriganem pokračovala normálním tempem. 

Když je dojeli, Halt právě objímal Pritcharda. Crowley stál hned vedle a oba se smáli od ucha k uchu. Kdyby Averill právě neviděla na vlastní oči Halta někoho objímat, myslela by si, že toho není schopný. 

Pritchard se kývnutím hlavy přivítal s Berriganem a pak si prohlédl Averill. 

„Tak ty musíš být ta známá Averill,“ prohlásil. Averill svraštila čelo. _Známá? Cože?_

„Egon mi o tobě psal,“ objasnil bělovlasý hraničář. „A možná jsem se s tebou jednou setkal.“ 

Dívka začala přemýšlet, kdy se s tímhle mužem mohla potkat. Pritchard jí napověděl. 

„Samozřejmě v té chvíli jsi asi měla jiné starosti. Utíkala jsi s bochníky chleba před statným mužem s ryšavými vlasy,“ dodal. Averill se rozsvítilo. 

„Už si vzpomínám! Ale to muselo být před nějakými devíti lety!“ vyhrkla. Pritchardovi žáci se teď dívali z jednoho na druhého. O tomhle setkání jim jejich učitel nikdy nevyprávěl. 

„Vydal jsem se za tebou. Tehdy mě zaujalo, jak utíkáš, využívalas každou příležitost, abys získala náskok, jako bys to dělala pořád. Proběhla jsi kolem mého koně a ten muž se pak zastavil.“ Averill si to velmi dobře pamatovala. Neproběhla přímo kolem koně, spíš se sklouzla pod jeho břichem a modlila se, aby nekopl. Ten muž, co ji pronásledoval, byl její pěstoun. Doma to pak schytala. Byla ohromená, že si tohle krátké setkání Pritchard pamatoval.

„Tak jsem se na tebe zeptal v místní krčmě. Řekli mi, že ten muž je tvůj pěstoun a své svěřence často bije. Svěřil jsem to Dameonovi,“ povídal Pritchard. Averill nevěděla, jaké má mít pocity z toho, že právě roznáší informace, které dosud nikdo nevěděl (jistě, Crowley a Halt znali některé části, ale stejně…). 

„Jo, našel mě. Nebo spíš já jeho,“ potvrdila Averill. Pritchard si ze strany poklepal na nos. Zdálo se, že Crowley má otázku. 

„Kdy?“ zeptal se. 

„Tohle se stalo asi rok předtím, než jsem tě vzal za učně. Jak jsem říkal, potom, co jsem viděl tu šílenou agresi, kterou projevil její pěstoun, jsem se zařekl, že tvoji výbušnou povahu trochu zkrotím.“ Averill ze strany ironicky poznamenala něco o tom, že ‚šarm‘ přece nejde zkrotit.

„To nechápu. Proč jsi nám o tom nikdy neřekl?“ vmísil se do rozhovoru Crowley. Dobrá, pokud chtějí rozebírat její život, tak jedině s ní. 

„Můžeme se o tomhle přestat bavit?“ požádala je. Pritchard si ji změřil pohledem. Všiml si jejího ztuhlého postoje. 

„Něco se stalo,“ řekl prostě. Averill kývla. 

„Ano, něco se stalo. Můžeme tuhle konverzaci nechat na jindy?“ Pritchard jednou rázně kývl, ale Averill věděla, že tomuhle neuteče. Starý hraničář z ní bude tahat podrobnosti, dokud se nedozví celý příběh. A určitě se s ním spřáhnou jeho učni. Tři proti jedné, to nebylo fér. 

„Co tady děláš?“ zeptal se Halt. Pritchard se na ně usmál. 

„Doslechl jsem se o dvou ztřeštěných mladících, kteří hledají bývalé hraničáře a chtějí se postavit Morgarathovi. Jeden z nich je prý mrzutý Hiberňan a druhý zrzavý vtipálek. Představte si, jak jsem byl překvapený, když jsem se dozvěděl, že jste to vy dva.“ 

_Protože spousta hraničářů je z Hibernie a další spousta jich má zrzavé vlasy_ , pomyslela si Averill. Pritchard příběh přikrášloval, ale Averill se spolu s Berriganem zasmála. Ten popis totiž navlas seděl. 

„A tak jsem si řekl, že radši přijedu zjistit, jestli nepotřebujete pomoct,“ uzavřel Pritchard.

Crowley užasle vrtěl hlavou. „Ale vždyť jsi byl v Hibernii! Jak to, že se to k tobě doneslo?“ 

Pritchard si poklepal ukazovákem ze strany na nos. Vypadal jako vychytralá stará liška, pomyslela si Averill. „Pořád ještě mám své zdroje informací. V Araluenu se nestane skoro nic, o čem bych nevěděl.“ 

Berrigan vedle Averill si významně odkašlal. Dívka byla dost blízko na to, aby zaslechla slovo „kecy“. Pritchard na něj s úsměvem vzhlédl. 

„Jo, a před týdnem jsem dostal holubí poštou zprávu od Berrigana. Napsal mi, co máte v plánu.“ 

Averill usoudila, že dopis musel poslat, když byl ve vesnici za kejklíře. Jinak by ji určitě viděla, jak zprávu píše. Crowley a Halt se na Berrigana otočili. Hraničář pokrčil rameny. 

„Copak jsem vám neříkal, že jsme pořád ještě v kontaktu?“ 

„Ne. To říkal Egon. Nevzpomínám si, že by ses o tom zmiňoval i ty,“ odvětil Crowley. Berrigan se na pár sekund zamyslel, potom se mu na tváři objevil lišácký úsměv a řekl: „Já a Pritchard jsme pořád ještě v kontaktu.“ 

„Velice zábavné,“ utrousil Crowley. Jeho tón úplně zdůrazňoval, jak moc nezábavné mu to přijde. Averill to na druhou stranu pobavilo. 

Zrzavý hraničář nevydržel na Berrigana dlouho naštvaný. Obrátil se zpátky k Pritchardovi. 

„A tak jsi tady! Přidáš se k nám?“ 

„Ovšem,“ odpověděl Pritchard. Averill přišlo divné, že se ho Crowley vůbec ptá. Právě přece řekl, že se vlastně vrátil do Araluenu jenom z důvodu, aby se k nim přidal. 

Druhá skupina jezdců je dojela. Norris, Leander, Lewin a Samdash spatřili Pritcharda a ozvalo se mezi nimi vzrušené šuškání. Pritchard byl koneckonců známou osobností hraničářského sboru a jeho odchod před pár lety vyvolal vlnu neklidu. 

„Takže převezmeš velení?“ zeptal se Crowley a ukázal na řadu jezdců za ním. Averill se plácla do čela. Vážně? To by mu bylo typické. 

Pritchard zavrtěl hlavou. „Oni si tě zvolili,“ připomněl mu. Crowley nad tím jen mávl rukou. 

„Tak si mě můžou zase _odzvolit_ a místo mě zvolit tebe!“ 

Pritchard pohlédl k nebesům, jakého že mu to Bůh dal učně. 

„Ne. Velitel jsi ty - a dobrý velitel. Vím to, protože jsem tě vycvičil. A tadyhle z mladého Halta budeš mít skvělého zástupce. Jeho jsem koneckonců taky vycvičil.“ 

„Ale…“ Crowley byl zmatený. Averill to připadalo jako vážně dobré představení. Opřela se o Albin krk, zatímco se klisna pásla. 

„Jsem na to moc starý, Crowley. Čeká nás tuhá bitva. Morgarath se své moci nevzdá snadno. Téhle skupině by měl velet někdo mladý. Je k tomu zapotřebí odhodlání a energie mládí. Já bych nejspíš uprostřed bitvy usnul,“ usmál se.

Averill jeho žert vtipný nepřipadal. Pritchard to možná zlehčoval, ale opravdu byl starý. Bylo to vidět už jen v jeho pohybech. Mysl zůstávala mladá, ale tělo stárlo. Už to rozhodně nebyl mladík. Vlastně už nebyl ani středního věku. 

„Nejsi starý!“ ušklíbl se Crowley. „Pořád jsi zdravý jako řípa a vsadím se, že ti to pořád jezdí a střílí jako dřív.“ 

„To ano. Pořád mám docela dobrou mušku. Ale musím se přiznat, že po celodenní jízdě bručím a sténám, když slézám ze sedla. Bolí mě na místech, o kterých jsem dřív ani nevěděl, že je mám. Opravdu jsem starý, Crowley. Vlasy a vousy nemám bílé proto, že by mě zastihla chumelenice.“ 

Crowley se s tím ještě nehodlal smířit. „Ale…“ otočil se k Haltovi. „Řekni mu něco.“ 

Halt zavrtěl hlavou. „Myslím, že má pravdu.“ 

Jeho slova se nesetkala s kýženým účinkem. 

„Jak to můžeš tvrdit? Vždyť tě naučil hraničářskému umění!“ Halt přikývl. 

„Naučil. A taky mě naučil nezavírat oči před pravdou.“

Pritchard se na černovlasého mladíka usmál. „Dobře řečeno, Halte. Vidím, že jsem tě vycvičil dobře. A kromě toho, Crowley, já vám můžu mnohem víc pomoct jinak.“ 

Crowley byl očividně ochotný se s ním přít do nejmenších detailů. Vypnul se do plné výšky (což nebylo moc), položil ruce v bok a zeptal se: „Vážně? A jak?“ Pritchard si mezi prsty promnul bílou bradku. 

„Tyhle bílé vlasy a vousy spolu s bolavými vrzajícími klouby znamenají, že mě nepřítel nebude považovat za hrozbu. Bude pro mě snazší proniknout na Gorlan a zjistit, kde drží krále. Bělovlasého shrbeného starce si nikdo nevšimne.“ 

Halt se zamyšleně poškrábal ve vousech. „Jak víš, že Morgarath vězní krále?“ zeptal se. 

Pritchard na něj upřel pohled. „Už jsem vám říkal, že mám své zdroje. A možná se mi o tom zmínil Berrigan,“ dodal dřív, než si mohl Berrigan zase významně odkašlat. Hraničář se spokojeně usmál. 

„Nejsi shrbený,“ namítl naposledy chabě Crowley. Pritchard se v odpověď předklonil a předvedl dokonalou napodobeninu stařešiny. Vlastně to ani nebyla napodobenina. Pritchard byl hotový stařec. 

Dojela poslední skupina a sborové „Pritchard“ se opakovalo. Někteří se zasmáli nad jeho imitací starého neškodného muže. 

„No… možná máš pravdu…“ uznal konečně Crowley. 

„Mám,“ řekl Pritchard sebejistě a s heknutím se zase narovnal. 

„Tak dobře. Budu dál velitel a ty můžeš být náš stařičký tajný agent, který se vplíží na hrad Gorlan a zjistí, jak se věci mají.“ 

Pritchard se pousmál. „Ale možná budu potřebovat, aby mě při tom plížení někdo tlačil na kolečkovém křesle.“ Potom zvážněl. „Mrháme denním světlem. Můžeme ještě urazit pár mil, než zastavíme na oběd a dáme si ten váš krůtí koláč.“ 

Averill byla překvapená. Jak může vědět, že si vezou výtečný krůtí koláč? Crowley asi myslel na to samé. 

„Jak víš, že máme krůtí koláč?“ zeptal se. 

Pritchard si znovu poklepal ze strany na nos. „Vždyť už jsem vám to říkal. Mám své zdroje.“ 

Rozdělili se zase do tří skupin. Pritchard jel se staršími hraničáři, aby se s nimi přivítal. Averill za jízdy téměř usínala. Nic se nedělo. Bylo dobré, že byl klid, ale kromě setkání s Pritchardem to bylo neuvěřitelně nudné odpoledne. Teď se zdálo, že Halt zapomněl na lady Paulinu a s Crowleym se bavili jen a jen o době, kdy se cvičili se starým hraničářem. To ale znamenalo, že Averill neměla co dělat. Berriganovi nebylo dnes moc do řeči. Proto byla ráda, když asi po hodině a půl vyhlásil Crowley zastávku na oběd. 

Seskupili se a rovnými díly rozdělili krůtí koláč. Moc toho nenamluvili. Všichni si vychutnávali mistrovské dílo šéfkuchaře Chubba. Koláč byl výborný i za studena. 

Leander dokonce spokojeně prohlásil: „Morgarath by udělal líp, kdyby místo krále unesl Araldova kuchaře.“ Averill mu musela dát za pravdu, stejně jako většina osazenstva. 

Farrel vzhlédl a řekl: „Chubb byl jedním z důvodů, proč jsem se k vám málem nepřidal.“ 

Averill ho naprosto chápala. Začala uvažovat, že by třeba mohla najít práci na Redmontu, až bude po všem. Vesnice Wensley vypadala jako příjemné místo. Napila se kávy. Podle mapy už byli blízko Gorlanského léna a Averill se necítila ani zdaleka připravená se tam vrátit. Klepala se jí kolena, jen na to pomyslela. Proto se po dopití kávy neochotně zvedla spolu s ostatními. 

Když nasedalo na koně, Egon se zeptal: „Rozdělíme se zase na tři skupiny?“ 

Crowley se zamyslel a zavrtěl hlavou. „Už jsme blízko Gorlanského léna, takže bude lepší držet se pohromadě. Ale vyšleme zvědy. Halte, ty pojedeš vpředu. Drž se asi půl míle před námi a měj oči na stopkách, kdyby se objevila hlídka. Farrele, ty budeš dělat zadní stráž. Udržuj si od nás stejnou vzdálenost jako Halt a postarej se, aby nám nikdo nevpadl do zad.“ 

Halt nasedl na Abelarda a vyrazil směrem na severozápad. Zbytek skupiny ještě chvíli počkal, než jim dal Crowley znamení, potom se rozjeli a nechali tam Farrela samotného. 

Pritchard se zařadil vedle Averill na samý konec. Crowley, aby mu náhodou něco neušlo, se k nim přidal. 

„Tak co se stalo?“ zeptal se Pritchard. Averill věděla, že téhle konverzaci se nijak nevyhne. Podívala se nejdřív na Pritcharda, pak na Crowleyho a každou chvílí její nervozita rostla. 

„Ahhh… Když pěstoun propil všechny peníze, začal... Vydělávat trochu jinak,“ řekla Averill, aby se co nejvíc vyhnula tomu, s čím se opravdu svěřit nechtěla. Měla by, Crowley a Halt byli jediná výjimka, ale asi by bylo dobré si o tom promluvit s někým, kdo nebyl muž. Averill si udělala mentální poznámku, že to má udělat. 

„Jak?“ přitvrdil Pritchard. Averill polkla. Tolik k plánu A. Jiný plán neměla. 

„No… On totiž…“ Naštvaně rozhodila rukama. „Proč se nemůžu pořádně vyjádřit?“ 

„Nepospíchej,“ ujistil jí stařičký hraničář. Averill nechápala, proč s nimi Crowley stále jede. Ten příběh už přece znal. A upřímně, jeho přítomnost teď Averill trochu vadila. Nevěděla, proč. 

„Eh, Crowley?“ obrátila se na něj. „Mohl bys nás prosím nechat chvilku o samotě?“ Snažila se být při té žádosti co nejmilejší. Zrzek pozdvihl obočí. 

„Ale já jsem tady ta morální potvora,“ namítl. Averill protočila oči. 

„Morální potvoru budu potřebovat až _potom_. Prosím?“ Dost se jí ulevilo, když Crowley pobídl Kropera zase dopředu. V duchu si oddechla. Teď už stačilo jenom svěřit příběh Pritchardovi. Jenže doposud to z ní lezlo jako z chlupaté deky. 

„Začal prodávat naše… naše těla. Skoro každou noc jsme se… budily za proseb…“ Averill se snažila zadržet slzy, které se jí nahrnuly do očí. Bez úspěchu. Její srdce hrozilo, že každou chvíli praskne, jak zběsile bilo. Kolem vnitřních orgánů jako by byl omotaný provaz, který je pomalu drtil. „Proseb jedné z nás, aby… aby… aby ji neznásilňoval.“ Averill vzlykla. Slzy se roztekly a padaly Albě na srst. Klisna zafrkala a natočila hlavu, aby se na ni mohla podívat. 

_Nebreč_ , jako by říkala, _já tě ochráním. Nikdo ti neublíží_.Pritchard jí položil ruku na rameno. 

„A co ty?“ zeptal se. Averill se dovtípila, jak to myslí. Byla i ona znásilněna? Zavrtěla hlavou. 

„Zkoušeli to. Poslednímu jsem zlomila ruku a... a utekla.“ Pritchard zvedl ruku a pohladil ji po vlasech. Averill znehybněla. Ale bylo to příjemné. Uklidňující. Naklonila se blíž k němu. 

Starý hraničář toho nechal. „Pošlu ti sem tu tvoji morální potvoru,“ řekl jí a pobídl šedáka. Averill se za ním dívala. Všimla si, že vepředu se obrátil Lewin. Neměla náladu mu něco vysvětlovat, takže sklonila zrak. 

„Tak co?“ ozvalo se vedle ní. Averill úlekem nadskočila v sedle. 

„Fuj, to's mě vylekal! Trénuješ Kropera v neslyšném pohybu?“ vyletěla z kůže a její ‚morální potvora‘ se jen smála. 

„Ne, nadělali jsme celkem rámus,“ odvětil Crowley. Averill v duchu zaklela. Jak je možné, že ho tedy neslyšela? Překvapeně zamrkala a oči se jí okamžitě zakalily slzami, které jí předtím nestekly po tváři. Musela zamrkat ještě několikrát, aby znovu viděla ostře. 

„Potřebuješ rameno, kde by ses mohla vyplakat?“ popichoval jí Crowley. Averill se zamračila. 

„Nezkoušej moji trpělivost,“ varovala ho a vyplázla na něj jazyk. Crowley se k ní naklonil. Averill pustila jednou rukou otěže a položila mu ruku na rameno. Pokusila se ho zase narovnat zpět do sedla, ale nějak jí to nešlo. Měla moc špatný úhel. Pustila ho tak nečekaně, že málem spadl. 

Dívka se podívala před sebe. Očima přejela skupinu. Vše vypadalo tak mírumilovně. 

„Víš, nesnášela jsem lidi s rudými vlasy,“ začala. „Všichni, které jsem znala, byli jen agresivní a způsobovali bolest.“ 

„Jako tvůj pěstoun?“ přerušil jí Crowley. Averill přimhouřila varovně oči. 

„Ano. Ale nevím, s tebou dělám nějakou výjimku.“ Vlastně nevěděla, proč mu to říká. Připadalo jí to jako vhodný okamžik. Lady Sandra byla druhá osoba, u které byla ochotná udělat výjimku. 

„Tak to abych se cítil poctěn,“ zazubil se Crowley. Averill se smutně usmála. Hřbetem ruky si otřela tváře od slz, aby vypadala trochu víc k světu. Stejně měla tváře rudé od pláče. Musela připomínat rajče. 

„Přemýšlel jsem, že bych tě poslal s Pritchardem na Gorlan,“ řekl náhle Crowley. Averill se v ten moment zastavilo srdce. 

Poslat. Ji. Na. Gorlan? 

Upustila otěže. Alba natočila hlavu. Všechno probíhalo jako ve zpomaleném filmu. Všechno se zamlžilo.   
Crowley ji držel za ramena a třásl s ní. 

„Averill!“ otřepala se, aby se probrala z šoku. Měla čekat, že něco takového navrhne. Jako jediná v celé skupině se kolem hradu Gorlanu vyznala, přece tam vyrůstala. Možná neznala sloužící na hradě, ale pod hradem by dokázala sehnat cenné informace. Měla tam přátele. Jenže tam byl i její pěstoun. Averill nepochybovala o tom, že by ji zabil. Byl to rozumný návrh. 

Vzhlédla a podívala se Crowleymu do očí. 

„Jsem v pohodě. Jenom mě to zaskočilo. Půjdu tam, když usoudíš, že je to nejlepší,“ řekla (neznělo to moc přesvědčivě). Crowley zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Tohle rozhodnutí je na tobě. Vím, že Gorlan pro tebe znamená špatné věci, proto to probírám přímo s tebou. Pritchard to zvládne sám, pokud se na to necítíš.“ Pak si uvědomil, že ji ještě drží za ramena, a pustil ji. Averill se podívala do země. 

„Nakonec tam stejně dojedeme,“ poznamenala. Vzhlédla. „Právě teď po rozhovoru s Pritchardem necítím žádnou touhu se tam vrátit, takže s rozhodnutím počkám do večera, jestli ti to nevadí.“ Vlastně se do Gorlanu nechtěla nikdy vrátit. Na druhou stranu chtěla hraničářům dokázat, že neudělali chybu, když ji vzali mezi sebe. Musí překonat svůj strach. 

Jezdci před nimi zastavili. Halt stál na dohled a něco ukazoval. 

Musel vidět hlídku. Averill si nepamatovala, jestli už překročili Lososí řeku, která tvořila hranici mezi Redmontem a Gorlanem. Nikdo nemluvil. Všichni byli velice ostražití. Averill zadržela dech, když Halt zvedl ruku, aby něco dalšího naznačil. Potom úlevou vydechla. Stráž musela odjet a cesta byla volná. Pobídli koně a Crowley se opět zařadil dopředu. Vedle Averill jel Berwick. Moc toho nenamluvil; ve skupině bylo úplné ticho, ozýval se jen dusot kopyt. Za odpoledne jim musel dát Halt znamení ještě jednou. Štěstí jim přálo. Hodinu před soumrakem našli vhodný tábor a Halt s Crowleym se pustili do přípravy divokých kachen, které včera ulovili Berrigan a Jurgen. 

Averill to připadalo tak dávno, co byla naposledy v Gorlanském léně. Jako kdyby byla v úplně cizí zemi. Tady na hranicích léna to nepoznávala, ale byla si jistá, že jak se budou blížit k hradu, bude rozpoznávat stále víc míst.   
Povečeřeli. Někteří bědovali, že už není krůtí koláč. Byl sice výtečný, ale maso bylo maso. A kachny byly také velmi chutné. Nijak si nestěžovala. 

Berrigan po večeři nevytáhl gitarru. Tady v nepřátelském území museli být mnohem opatrnější. Oheň zapálili jen proto, že potřebovali upéct kachny. A světlo, protože Crowley vytáhl mapu Araluenu a požádal je, aby mu věnovali pozornost. 

„Musíme dát dohromady plán,“ prohlásil, když se kolem něj seskupili. Většina jich stála a nahlížela mu přes rameno. „Ze všeho nejdřív potřebujeme zjistit, kde se teď nachází falešný Duncan. Základní tábor rozbijeme tady…“ Špičkou vrhacího nože ukázal na místo několik mil od hradu Gorlanu. „Pak se rozvineme, půjdeme na sever a severozápad k hranici a najdeme ho.“ 

Halt ponuře poznamenal: „Jestli pokračuje v těch svých nájezdech, tak by to nemělo být těžké.“ 

„To je pravda,“ uznal Crowley. „Rozhodně se nesnaží držet zpátky. Až budeme vědět, kde je, vy ostatní se za ním pustíte a chytíte ho. Vezmeš si to na povel, Farrele.“ 

Hraničář z Redmontu přikývl. Pozorně prostudoval mapu, jako by se na ní měla objevit rudá tečka v podobě černé čárky, která by naznačovala, kde se falešný princ nachází. 

„Já a Halt se mezitím vypravíme na hrad Divoká voda a vyfoukneme Duncana jeho věznitelům.“ 

„Jen ve dvou?“ podivil se Egon. 

Crowley přikývl. „Pokud se Averill rozhodne jet s Pritchardem na Gorlan.“ 

Averill se už nadechovala, aby mohla říct, že se tam vydá, ale starý hraničář se proti nápadu ohradil. 

„Místní by ji mohli poznat. Je to nebezpečné jak pro ni, tak pro celou misi,“ řekl Pritchard smrtelně vážným tónem. Upřímně si Averill v duchu oddechla. Měl ostatně pravdu. Její přítomnost by ohrozila celý plán. 

„V tom případě pojede Averill se mnou a Haltem. Nepůjdeme na to silou, ale nenápadně. Tři budou až až. Zato vy ostatní budete mít proti sobě oddíl ozbrojených vojáků. Až zajmete falešného Duncana, možná se přes ně budete muset probít, takže každý bojovník se vám bude hodit.“ Dobrá, Averill nechápala, proč by nemohla jet s ostatními. Halt a Crowley budou naprosto stačit k vysvobození prince, ona tam bude jen páté kolo u vozu. Naprosto zbytečná. 

„To dává smysl,“ souhlasil Egon. 

„Důležité bude načasování,“ zdůraznil Crowley a rozhlédl se po skupině. Všichni se tvářili smrtelně vážně.

„Pokud bychom začali jednat příliš brzy, Morgarath by se mohl doslechnout, že Duncan je na svobodě a jeho falešný Duncan padl do zajetí. Musíme jednoho i druhého získat nejdříve dva dny před plánovaným začátkem turnaje.“   
Všichni shromáždění zamumlali něco na srozuměnou. 

„Kromě toho chci, abyste vy dva, Jurgene a Berwicku, zametli naše stopy potom, co my osvobodíme Duncana a ostatní zajmou toho pacholka Tillera. Zadržíte všechny posly, kteří pojedou z hradu Divoká voda nebo z místa, kde se bude nacházet Tiller.“ 

„Tiller?“ ozval se Pritchard. Averill zvedla obočí. Copak mu to jeho zdroje neřekly? 

Crowley se k němu otočil. „Tak se jmenuje falešný Duncan. Divím se, že ti to neřekly tvé zdroje.“ Poklepal si ze strany na nos, jako to dělal rád sám Pritchard. Starý hraničář zaúpěl. Cože to toho svého učně naučil? 

Teď byl čas na otázky. Nikdo nic nenamítal, takže Crowley tlesknutím ukončil válečnou poradu. „Dobrá. Radši se na to vyspíme. Zítra brzy vstáváme.“ 

„Brzy vstáváme každé ráno,“ namítl Samdash. Crowley vstal, sroloval mapu a oprášil si kalhoty. „Kdo má první hlídku?“ 

„Myslím, že já,“ odpověděl Lewin. 

Crowley se rozhlédl po skupině. „A druhou?“ 

„Myslím, že ty,“ sdělil mu škodolibě Lewin. To znamenalo, že Averill měla třetí. 

„Aha… Skvělé,“ poznamenal Crowley. 

„Já si ji vezmu,“ nabídl Halt. „Čeká tě spousta přemýšlení a vím, jak tě to vyčerpává.“ 

Crowley se na něj zářivě usmál. „Jindy bych se takovou poznámkou cítil dotčený, ale vyhlídka na šest hodin nepřerušovaného spánku mi to bohatě vynahrazuje.“ 

Několik hraničářů se zasmálo. 

„A kdo třetí?“ rozhlédl se Crowley po osazenstvu. 

„Tu budu mít já,“ řekla Averill. Protáhla se. Z toho, jak dlouho stála shrbená, ji trochu bolela záda. 

Zatímco Halt a Averill šli spát, Crowley zůstal dlouho vzhůru a ‚přemýšlel‘. Zamyšleně u toho kousal jablko. Když šel konečně spát, vzbudil Averill i Halta. Hiberňan se protáhl a vstal, protože mu stejně začínala hlídka. Averill jenom zamžourala jako čerstvě vyoraná myš a obrátila se na druhou stranu. 

Její hlídka byla klidná. Až budou blíž hradu, rozhodně to tak pohodové nebude. Ale tady v divočině bylo vše klidné. 

Averill se trochu zatřásla. Takhle před svítáním bývala největší zima. Neměla ráda zimu. Milovala podzim, kdy bylo ještě dost teplo, ale ne přímo horko. Kdy pršelo, a údolí zavalily mlhy. Kdy se stromy obarvily všemi barvami. Léto bylo na Averill moc horké. Měla ho ráda, pořád bylo co dělat. Koupele ve studené řece, žně, vesnická slavnost na oslavu úrody. Naopak neměla ráda jaro. Všude bylo plno květin, ale z nějakého důvodu Averill nedělaly dobře. Vždycky se rozkašlala a spustila se jí rýma, takže ačkoliv byla vděčná, že je zima konečně za nimi a začíná být teplo, rozhodně to nebylo její oblíbené roční období. 

Kolem šesté hodiny ranní se zvedla ze své pozorovatelny a šla vzbudit ostatní. 

Pojedli, a zatímco pili kávu, Pritchard se posadil vedle Averill. Svůj šálek držel v dlaních, aby se trochu zahřál v ranním chladu. 

„Poslyš, Averill, možná tě s sebou na misi nechci, ale budu potřebovat, abys mi toho co nejvíc řekla,“ prohlásil Pritchard a od úst se mu vznesl horký vzduch, který ve studeném počasí ihned zkondenzoval. 

„Na cestě,“ odpověděla Averill. „Teď je svatá chvíle kávy.“ 

Jak pili, zachytila hádku Samdashe s Crowleym. Přišlo jí, že zaslechla svoje jméno. Samdash byl impulzivní a chtěl být aktivně zapojen. Asi se mu nelíbilo, že Averill má jet vysvobodit prince. Dívka přimhouřila oči. Jestli se mu něco nelíbí, tak ať si to jde vyřídit s ní. Tušila, že ji Samdash nemá příliš v lásce. Na rozdíl od Norrise to nebylo proto, že si myslel, že by mohla být špeh. Samdash ji neměl rád proto, že byla žena. 

Přední stráž dnes tvořil Egon a zadní stráž Berwick. Pritchard se s Averill zařadil hned za vedoucí dvojici. Děvče mu co nejvěrněji popsalo vesnici a okolí hradu. Averill se snažila, aby si vzpomněla na co nejvíc detailů. 

„Na hradě Gorlanu slouží v kuchyních děvečka jménem Nelly,“ sdělila mu úplně na konec. „Je to hodná duše. Když budete potřebovat pomoc, jděte za ní.“ Pritchard pokýval na srozuměnou. Averill mu řekla víc než dost. 

Alba zvedla hlavu a zafrkala. Zepředu se k nim blížil Egon. 

„Stráž. Jede sem,“ varoval je. Naštěstí se po levé straně táhl příhodně vyhlížející les, takže zatímco Egon pokračoval, aby mohl varovat Berwicka, ostatní sjeli z cesty a i s koňmi zapluli mezi stromy. Sesedli z koní, dali jim povel ‚ticho‘ a zabalili se do pláštěnek. Averill měla docela dobrý výhled na cestu. Byla schovaná za keříkem a mezi větvičkami viděla. 

Ozval se dusot kopyt. Na cestě se objevili dva koně. V Averill by se krve nedořezal. Poznala jednoho z vojáků. Dokonce slyšela, co si povídali. 

„Fajn, že už ti sundali sádru. Ta děvka musela mít pořádnou sílu,“ říkal jeden z nich. Druhý kývl. 

„Jestli jí ještě někdy uvidím, rovnou jí zabiju.“ Pak koně přejeli a Averill zůstávala schovaná. Dokud byli tam, byla nehybná jako socha, ale teď se rozklepala. Možná strachy, možná vzteky. Pravděpodobně obojím. 

Nemohla vstát. Co vstát, nešlo jí ani pořádně dýchat. Jestli se ukáže někde v Gorlanu, bude mrtvá. S touhle novou informací zauvažovala, zda chce pokračovat s hraničáři dál do Gorlanského léna. 

„Averill?“ Halt byl vedle ní. Už byl na nohou a svíral Abelardovy otěže. Pritchard svého šedáka vedl vedle něj. Podezřívavě se na ni díval. Averill polkla. 

„Jsem v pořádku,“ vysoukala ze sebe a postavila se. Cítila, jak se jí klepou kolena. Nechtěla se vracet na cestu. Co kdyby se ti muži vrátili? 

Pritchard se nenechal zmást. „To je ten, co se tě pokusil zmocnit?“

Averill přikývla. Starému hraničáři říkala, že útočníkovi zlomila ruku a od toho už uběhly tři měsíce, takže bylo dost možné, že se mu ruka nedávno zahojila. 

Halt pozvedl obočí. O téhle informaci nevěděl. Taky se mu nelíbilo, že se o ní bavili jako o děvce. A už vůbec nezačínejme o tom, že ji zabijí, pokud ji najdou. 

„Není to tady pro tebe bezpečné. Musíš být obzvlášť opatrná,“ poznamenal Pritchard a vyměnil si pohled s Haltem. Hiberňan vypadal ustaraně. 

„Jdeme,“ řekl Halt a Averill vzala Albiny otěže a vyvedla ji na cestu. Egon už vyjel napřed jako předvoj. 

Averill se držela vedle Pritcharda a byla neobvykle tichá. Nic se jí nehonilo hlavou. Prostě tam měla prázdno. Kdyby se jí někdo na něco zeptal, nedokázala by odpovědět. Jen tupě zírala před sebe. 

Zastavili na oběd. Leander našel kryté místo, ze kterého bylo vidět na cestu, ale projíždějící je nemohli vidět. Potřebovali se vyhnout vesnici pod hradem a zamířit víc na severozápad. Leander rozložil mapu království na zem. 

„Averill, tady to znáš. Jaká je nejlepší cesta kolem vesnice?“ zeptal se jí. Dívka si klekla a za zvědavého pohledu Leandera (a všech ostatních hraničářů) studovala cesty. Jakmile se trochu zorientovala, ukázala na jednu z nich. Vedla přes pole patřící nějaké chatě. 

„Tahle cesta vede přes pole. Letos tam rostla pšenice. Na jaře a v létě tam je celkem hezká cesta, ale v tuhle roční dobu bývá pole zorané. Pro koně by to nebylo vhodné.“ 

Leander přikývl. Averill se podívala na další cesty. 

„Tahle vede přes brod. Je to hezká cesta, ale u řeky většinou hlídkují vojáci a vybírají peníze za překročení.“ Tu zavrhli ihned. Ani přímá cesta přes ves nebyla zrovna vítaná. Nechtěli přitáhnout pozornost. 

„A pak je tady ještě jedna cesta přes kopce,“ pokračovala Averill a zamračila se. „Na mapě tady není, ale dokázala bych nás převést.“ 

„Kudy vede?“ zeptal se Berrigan. Crowley se Averill naklonil přes rameno. Dívka projela prstem trasu. 

„Vede nahoru do kopců, kde se pase stádo ovcí. Teď by už ale měly být dole ve vesnici. Na zimu je vždycky zaženeme.“ Averill strnula, když si uvědomila, co právě řekla. 

„To je pozemek tvého pěstouna?“ vyjekl Crowley. Averill přikývla. 

„Je. Znám tam každou cestičku, dokážu nás dostat na druhou stranu.“ 

„Jsi si jistá, že nás tamtudy chceš převést?“ ozval se Pritchard. Lewin pokrčil rameny. 

„Je to nejrychlejší cesta.“ Pár lidí (aneb Egon, Pritchard, Crowley, Halt, Averill a Berrigan) se na něj hnusně podívalo. 

„Když vyrazíme ráno za úsvitu, je téměř nemožné, že bychom v kopcích někoho potkali,“ řekla Averill. „A protože je to soukromý pozemek, nechodí tam Morgarathovy hlídky.“ 

„Ideální,“ poznamenal Samdash. Bylo rozhodnuto. Averill je převede přes kopce. Leander sroloval mapu a schoval ji. Přemítal, že v kopcích by se dalo dobře tábořit, ale ze znechuceného pohledu Averill vydedukoval, že by to nebylo bezpečné. Ale co při jejich profesi nebylo nebezpečné? 

Vyměnili přední a zadní stráž. Samdash jel jako první a Jurgen průvod uzavíral. 

V podvečer dojeli k vesnici. Našli pečlivě skryté místo, kde rozbili tábor, a pojedli sušené maso. Nebylo moudré rozdělávat oheň, takže neměli možnost teplé večeře ani kávy. Averill byla nervózní. Farrel, který seděl naproti ní, se zeptal: „Jsi v pořádku? Od chvíle, co jsme přijeli, klepeš nohou.“ Averill tiše zaklela a pokusila se věčně pohybující se nohu zklidnit. Na chvíli přestala, potom znovu začala a přidala se k ní i ta druhá. Dívka vzdechla. 

„To nic není. Jakmile budeme dál od vsi, přejde to.“ Nasucho polkla. „Doufám.“ 

Farrel se nezdál přesvědčen, ale všiml si, že se Averill pořád rozhlíží. Čekala snad, že se ze stromů někdo vynoří? 

Šli spát brzy. Averill se zachumlala do pláštěnky a přehodila si kapuci přes hlavu. Usínala plná obav. 

„Aaaaaaah!“ Averill vystřelila vzhůru. Crowley a Halt jakbysmet. 

Berwick, který držel hlídku, se objevil mezi stromy. 

„Jde to z vesnice,“ zašeptal. „Poslouchejte.“ 

Dolehly k nim další vzlyky. Averill ztuhla. To byla přece Jennifer! Černovláska se začala třást. Všichni přítomní se na ni podívali. Ze stínů se vynořil Pritchard. 

„To… To je… Ten křik… Jennifer,“ lapala po dechu Averill. Leander viditelně zbledl. To on vybíral tohle tábořiště. Netušil, že se tu děje něco takového. Averill to věděla, ale tohle místo bylo vážně dobře ukryté. 

Další křik. Teď už byli všichni vzhůru. Farrel držel v rukou svoji válečnou sekeru. Jiní hraničáři měli ruce na svých dvojitých pouzdrech s noži. 

„Takhle jsme se budily každou noc,“ zašeptala Averill a rukama se objala. Oči měla vytřeštěné hrůzou. Vzlyky a křik Jennifer ustaly, ale ona stále seděla a dívala se před sebe. 

„Tady jsi v bezpečí,“ obrátil se k ní Crowley. Pritchard seděl na vlastní pláštěnce před ní. Averill zatnula zuby. Nikdy neměla utíkat. Měla tady zůstat a postarat se o to, aby tohle milá, nevinná Jennifer nemusela zažít. Měla vytrvat, pokračovat v plánování pastí. Cokoliv, ale neměla odcházet. 

„Averill,“ zkusil to z druhé strany Halt. Berwick se vrátil na hlídku, ale ostatní ještě nemohli spát. Ne potom, co byli svědky těchto… zvuků. Většina si jich uvědomila, že tohle musí být Averillin domov a nemohli uvěřit, že zrovna tam vyrůstala. Jiní se divili, že se je rozhodla vést přes hory po cestě, kterou vlastnilo monstrum, které nechávalo trpět nevinné dívky. A ostatní se snažili uklidnit Averill. 

Všechno bylo zamlžené a nemohla dýchat. Lapala po dechu a připadala si jako ryba. Averill zavřela oči a cítila na tváři něco teplého. Slzy. _Albu, představ si Albu_ , diktovala si v hlavě, ale byla to jediná kloudná myšlenka, co ji napadala. Její klisna by jí dokázala pomoct. Averill si ji tedy zkusila představit, ale její mysl se vracela k ubohé Jennifer.   
Pak ucítila něčí ruku na hlavě. Kdosi ji začal hladit po vlasech a Averill to přišlo tak… bezpečné. Instinktivně se naklonila blíž. Stále se třásla, ale začala vnímat okolí. Byl to podobný pocit jako s Albou. 

„Bude to v pořádku.“ Averill otevřela oči a zamrkala, aby se přizpůsobily šeru. Byl to Crowley, kdo ji hladil po vlasech. Averill se na něj podívala. Předtím se bála jakéhokoliv kontaktu s ním, ale teď jí to přišlo příjemné. Nechtěla, aby přestal. 

„Já vím,“ zašeptala. Sama tomu moc nevěřila. Možná nikdy nebude v pořádku. Možná byla zničená, ale musela si uvědomit, že děvčata, která se neubránila, na tom budou ještě hůř. Averill si to zatím nepřipouštěla. 

„Měli bychom jít spát,“ poznamenal Pritchard. „Jaká je možnost, že se to dnes v noci stane znovu?“

Averill zavrtěla hlavou. 

„Vždycky jenom jedna za noc,“ odpověděla. Starý hraničář s heknutím vstal. 

„V tom případě dobrou noc.“ Tiše jako duch odešel ke svému stanu. 

Averill mu také chtěla popřát dobrou noc, ale slova se jí zasekla v krku. Další hraničáři se odebírali pryč. Averill byla celkem vděčná. Teď už všichni věděli o hrůzách, které se tady prováděly. Byla ráda, že jim to nebude muset vysvětlovat. Už zjistila, že se nemůže zabývat žádnou diplomacií. Kdyby ano, Araluen by už teď válčil se třemi dalšími zeměmi. 

„Nic se nestane. Jsme tady,“ zašeptal Crowley a přestal ji hladit po vlasech. Averill se zadívala mezi stromy, směrem do vesnice. Všude bylo ticho. Věděla, že ani Halt, ani Crowley nedovolí, aby se jí něco stalo. Mimoděk kývla hlavou. 

„Asi bysme se měli taky prospat,“ řekla tiše. Spíš huhňala. Nedokázala to zatím vyslovit normálním hlasem. Halt souhlasil. Podotkl, že zítra se vstává brzy, dřív než normálně. 

Averill si lehla. Sedlovou brašnu si strčila pod hlavu jako polštář, stulila se do klubíčka a snažila se usnout. Neměla moc štěstí. Celý zbytek noci se probouzela a potom nedokázala dlouho zase usnout. 


	8. Čekání na Tillera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neboj, Averill, taky bych spala. Každopádně Averill se konečně snaží postavit svému strachu... taky bych ráda měla tolik odvahy xD

Norris je vzbudil asi hodinu před úsvitem. Averill byla v tu dobu vzhůru. Věděla, že asi vypadá jako zombie, ale bylo jí to jedno. Chtěla být z téhle zatracené vesnice co nejdřív pryč. 

Rychle se najedli a osedlali koně. Jeli jako velká skupina jeden po druhém. Averill vedla Albu na cestu a kolem zoraného pole. Vesnická stavení byla ještě ponořená ve tmě, ačkoliv slunce už bylo vidět na obzoru. Z komína se ještě nekouřilo. Averill to vzala jako dobré znamení. 

Na konci pole zahnula doprava. Mezi zoraným polem a tím, kde byl zasetý ozim, vedla úzká cestička, na kterou se kůň bez problémů vešel. Alba našlapovala jistě, jako kdyby tam šla už tisíckrát. Za ní jeli ostatní. Došli na konec pole. Byl tam příkop. Dívka se rozhlédla a potom nasměrovala Albu proti proudu potůčku, který příkopem tekl. U nízkého keříku zastavila a seskočila. Z tajného úkrytu vytáhla tři prkna, která naskládala tak, aby přes ně koně mohli přejít. 

Averill potom prkna zase složila. Zdálo se, že od jejího odchodu nahoře v horách nikdo nebyl. Nikdo jiný neskládal prkna tak, jako ona. Nasedla na Albu a zařadila se dopředu. Už svítalo, lidé ve stavení se probouzeli - z komína vycházel kouř. Averill pobídla Albu do klusu. Cesta do hor byla zarostlá, ale Averill by ji našla snad i poslepu. Naštěstí zmizeli za kopcem dřív, než první obyvatelé mohli vyjít ven nakrmit zvířata. 

Tady mohli jet ve dvou. Averill se ulevilo, že už nejedou za sebou. Byli tak moc nápadní. 

Vjeli do zatáčky. Na volném prostranství před nimi se páslo stádo ovcí. Jejich srst byla hustá a příliš dlouhá. Averill došlo, že od jejího útěku tady opravdu nikdo nebyl. 

„Haf!“ vyřítil se proti nim strakatý pastevecký pes. Byl dost hubený, jako kdyby už dlouho pořádně nejedl. Začal na ně zuřivě štěkat. Alba se zastavila. 

„Averill? Co budeme dělat?“ zeptal se Berrigan. Dívka si sundala kapuci a sesedla. 

„Roxy, ticho,“ zavelela. Fena ji očichala a štěkání rázem ustalo. Poznávala ji, i po třech měsících ji poznala. Radostně zavrtěla ocasem. Averill ji pohladila. 

„Zůstaň,“ řekla a nasedla zpět na Albu. Tížilo ji nechat tam očividně podvyživeného psa, ale kdyby ji vzala s sebou, byl by malér. Roxy si sedla a koukala se na ni s vyplazeným jazykem. Nechápala, proč ji panička opouští. Vždyť se teprve vrátila! 

Averill sklonila hlavu a pobídla Albu. Klisna se rozešla a u psa zafrkala. Zajeli za další zatáčku a zezadu se ozývalo kňučení. Chudák Roxy tam zůstane ještě hodně dlouho. 

Už byli mimo největší nebezpečí. Pozemky jejího pěstouna končily dalším příkopem, kde byl malý brod. Averill si tam hrávala jako dítě. Už tam sice pár let nebyla, ale věřila, že to bude pro koně bezpečné. Voda jim měla vystoupat maximálně k břichu. 

Pak ztuhla. 

„Zpátky,“ sykla a donutila Albu zacouvat. Na planině za brodem byla skupina vojáků. Měli černé brnění se zlatým bleskem. Morgarathovi muži. 

„Do prdele,“ zaklela Averill. Farrel si potěžkal sekeru. 

„Je tady ještě jiná cesta?“ zeptal se Pritchard. Dívka přikývla. 

„To sice je, ale trvá mnohem déle a nevím, jak končí. Vím, kde, ale ne, jak.“ 

„To je jedno, jedeme. Morgarath si tady udělal výcvikový tábor, ti neodejdou,“ řekl Samdash a Averill obrátila Albu. 

Museli se o kus vrátit, téměř až k ovcím. Roxy je musela cítit, protože k nim přiběhla s radostným vrtěním ocasem. Nehnula se od nich. Averill jí tentokrát nepřikazovala zůstat. Roxy tady trávila většinu roku, znala to tady líp než Averill. Může jim být nápomocná. 

Sjeli dolů do údolí. Bylo asi deset hodin a Averill myslela, že touhle dobou už budou z kopců pryč. Nedalo se nic dělat, nemohli se Morgarathovi naservírovat na stříbrném podnose. 

Averill je vedla mezi kopci po téměř neviditelné stezce. Roxy pobíhala vedle Alby a někdy se nečekaně zastavila. Vždycky, když se tak stalo, byla na cestě nějaká překážka. Averill psa pokaždé pochválila. Roxy byla neuvěřitelný pomocník. To, že je pastevecký pes, se nedalo zapřít. Averill se málem rozesmála, když fena usoudila, že ti vzadu jsou moc pomalí a šla nahánět hraničářské koně. Pár mužů (hlavně ty vepředu) to nesmírně pobavilo. 

V jednom z údolí zastavili a pojedli. Averill dala polovinu svého jídla Roxy. Pes zavrtěl ocasem a zhltnul maso jako malinu. Jen se olizoval. 

Když pozdě odpoledne sjeli z hor, nesmírně se jim ulevilo, když zahlédli dřevěný plot. Označoval konec území Averillina pěstouna. Hlavně Averill si oddechla. Otevřeli jednoduchou branku a projeli. Roxy si sedla na druhé straně. Byla vycvičená, aby neopouštěla pozemek. Teď zklamaně svěsila uši. Averill se naposledy shýbla, aby ji podrbala. Pak beze slova pobídla Albu, aby je mohla navést na hlavní silnici. 

„Asi s námi trávíš moc času. Takhle klít, to nemá být ve slovníku mladé dámy,“ poznamenal Berwick. Averill pokrčila rameny. 

„V tu chvíli jsem neměla čas vymýšlet lepší nadávky,“ řekla. Skupina vojáků ji vzala překvapením. Před dvěma měsíci tam ještě nebyla. Morgarath musel nabírat nové vojáky. Připravuje si vlastní armádu, to nebylo dobré. 

Pozdě večer se dostali do plánované základny. Bylo to uprostřed hustého lesa, mohli si dovolit zapálit i oheň. Ihned dali vařit vodu na kávu. 

Hraničáři teď měli asi měsíc na to, aby našli a zajali Tillera a osvobodili prince. Další den se měl strávit plánováním a potom se chtěli rozdělit. 

Averill seděla s Jurgenem a Lewinem na kládě. Snažila se s nimi vést normální konverzaci, ale nějak jí to nešlo. Pohledem stále bloudila k Albě. Cítila se provinile, že tam Roxy nechala. Věděla, že to bylo správné, ale nelíbilo se jí to. Po deváté večer už nemohla udržet oči otevřené. Věděla, že Berrigan vytáhl gitarru (v tomhle hustém lese to bylo snad i docela bezpečné), ale potom už nic. Že usnula na kládě, zjistila, až když s ní Halt zatřásl, aby šla spát. Averill téměř upadla pod plachtu a okamžitě spala. 

Ráno přišlo moc rychle. Zdálo se jí, že spala jen dvě sekundy a nemohla otevřít slepené oči. Averill se vyškrábala na nohy. Rozhodně byla jedna z posledních, kdo vstal. Asi ji nechali, protože dnes už se nikam nejelo. 

Protáhla se a s vděkem přijala misku kávy. Kousek od ohně seděl Crowley nad mapou Araluenu a příležitostně usrkával vlastní kávy. Halt čistil Abelarda. Berrigan něco probíral s Norrisem. Averill věděla, že v téhle oblasti je spousta ryb, takže by se Norrisovi mohlo povést ulovit nějakou pěknou. Samdash se bavil s Egonem a Berwickem. Kdyby nebylo smrtelně vážného důvodu jejich cesty, byl by to příjemný výlet (až na to utíkání o život - tu část by mohla Averill zcela vynechat). 

Po jednoduché snídani šla Averill na dříví. Když se vrátila, všichni byli sesednutí u mapy, jako kdyby čekali jenom na ni. Dívka rychle odložila dříví a pospíšila si k nim. 

„Dobrá, takže se rozdělíme. Mám tady pár oblastí, které chci prozkoumat,“ ukázal Crowley na mapu a každou oblast vyznačil. Všechny byly na severu, kde se měl údajný princ nacházet. 

Začal procházet jednotlivé oblasti a kdo tam má vyjet. Pak sroloval mapu. Averill se probudila ze spánku. 

„Počkej, mě jsi neříkal!“ namítla. Byla si jistá, že tam byla ještě jedna oblast bez přiděleného hraničáře. Crowley se na ni podíval. 

„Ty zůstaneš tady. Tam potom může vyjet někdo jiný,“ sdělil jí. Averill se nafoukla. Tady? Zůstat celý měsíc (plus mínus pár dnů)? 

„Je tam jedna oblast. Tady jsme ještě tři. Klidně tam můžu vyrazit,“ o tomhle byla ochotná se hádat. 

„Ne,“ řekl krátce Crowley. Někteří z hraničářů zakroutili hlavami.

 _Drama_ … 

„Dobrá, budu aspoň něco dělat tady?“ zeptala se Averill. Chtěla znát pádný důvod, proč taky nemůže vyjet do terénu. Halt a Crowley řídili pátrání, dávalo smysl, že tady budou hlídat pevnost, ale nechápala, proč musí zůstat i ona. 

„Něco vymyslíme,“ odpověděl Crowley a zvedl se. Averill mu s naštvaným výrazem zastoupila cestu. 

„Tak proč jste mě vlastně vzali s sebou, když nemůžu být nijak užitečná?“ zvýšila rozčilením hlas. Pak se hluboce nadechla. „Ty jsi velitel, takže budu respektovat _tvoje_ rozhodnutí, ale můžu znát alespoň důvod?“   
Crowley se na ni podíval. 

„Nemůžu ti ho sdělit,“ odvětil prostě a Averill sklopila pohled. Byla zbytečná. Hraničáři to měli všechno pod kontrolou. Nepotřebovali ji tady. Crowley prošel kolem ní a ostatní si šli po svém. Jediný, kdo u Averill zůstal, byl Halt. 

„To je proto, že se o sebe v přírodě nedokážu postarat, že?“ Její tón byl tichý, plný zklamání. Zaťala pěsti. Byla rozzuřená, ale zároveň neuvěřitelně zklamaná. Crowley jí očividně nevěřil. Averill netušila, jak teď stráví spoustu času v táboře jen s ním a s Haltem. Ještě že tu Hiberňan byl. 

Halt se postavil vedle ní. 

„Jsem si jistý, že má Crowley dobrý důvod,“ řekl. On sám onen důvod asi znal. 

„Jo, tak dobrý důvod, že se ho nikdo jiný nesmí dozvědět,“ vyprskla Averill. Halt se s ní v tomhle ohledu nemohl přít. Nechal ji jít. 

Averill se uchýlila k Albě. Klisna se popásala s ostatními koňmi. Zvedla hlavu, když přišla. 

_Co ten dlouhý obličej?_ říkaly její oči. Ženin vztek trochu vyprchal. 

„To mám říkat já, ty trdlo,“ prohlásila tiše. Hnědka zafrkala. Averill jí začala rozplétat hřívu. Rozhodla se ji nějak zaplést, aby měla alespoň co dělat. 

O hodinu a půl později byla z Alby krasavice. Averill rozdělala kožený řemínek, který jí vázal vlasy, a zapletenou hřívu svázala. Alba pohodila hlavou nahoru a dolů a Averill se usmála. 

„To víš, že jsi krasavice,“ pohladila ji po šíji a Alba odklusala ukázat ostatním koním tu parádu. 

„Panečku, brzo tady budeš mít moji klisnu, že chce mít taky takovou hřívu,“ ozval se Berwick, který právě přišel čistit svého koně. 

Averill nechala Albu, ať pokračuje v předvádění a vrátila se k ohništi. Leander a Samdash vyjeli na lov a Norris byl pryč. Pravděpodobně hledal vhodné místo na rybaření. Jurgen a Berrigan si chystali sedlové brašny. Zítra ráno vyráželi do terénu. Averill si sedla mezi Egona a Lewina. Pak ihned vyskočila. 

„Přinesu vodu,“ řekla, vzala vědro a odplížila se k potoku. Nechtěla být v Crowleyho společnosti. Byly tady krásně rostlé stromy a Averill usoudila, že bude fajn strávit noc na jednom z nich. Dnes neměla mít hlídku, takže by to i šlo. 

Odpoledne vzala vrhací nůž a šla trénovat. Střídala cíle i to, jestli se má nůž zaseknout, nebo ne. Cvičila bez přestávky. Představovala si, že onen kmen jsou lidé, které nesnášela. Mnohokrát tam figuroval Morgarath, její pěstoun a v neposlední řadě všichni gorlanští vojáci. 

Norrisovi se opravdu podařilo ulovit k večeři rybu. Byla to úžasná pochoutka, ale Averill to jen připomínalo, že se blíží odjezd většiny hraničářů a ona tam zůstane jen s Haltem a Crowleym. Věděla, že jí starší hraničáři budou chybět, i když tohle krátkodobé rozdělení nemělo být na dlouho. Averill polkla. Až se zbaví zrádného lorda, všichni se rozutečou zpátky do svých lén. Nevadilo by jí jet s někým z nich. Začít nový život v jiném léně, daleko od Gorlanu. 

Po večeři Berrigan vytáhl gitarru. Jako první zahrál _Lesní chatu_ , hraničářskou hymnu. Tu moc často nehrál, Averill ji slyšela jen jednou, a to v podání Crowleyho (a jeho hvízdání, což Halt nepovažoval za umění. Averill uznávala hvizd jenom jako volání na zvířata). 

Byl to příjemný večer. Averill měla pocit, že někam patří, i když to bylo jen dočasně. Cestování s hraničáři jí rozšířilo obzory a upřímně si už téměř nedovedla představit jiný způsob života. 

Kolem desáté se společnost začala rozcházet. Averill šla mezi prvními. Už odpoledne si vyhlédla příhodně vypadající rozložitý strom, u kterého si byla jistá, že v noci nespadne. První větev byla navíc dost vysoko, takže si musela stoupnout Albě na hřbet, aby na něj vůbec dokázala vyšplhat. Jak očekávala, bylo by tam dost místa pro tři. Uvelebila se tak, aby nespadla a opřela si hlavu o větev. Byla zima a strom neměl listí. Byla jasná noc a Averill mohla vidět mléčnou dráhu. Než se začala učit u Dameona, dokázala určit jenom Severku, ale po dvou letech zvládla najít nejrůznější souhvězdí. 

Averill se náhle zastesklo po starém učiteli. Bylo fajn sdílet zážitky s ostatními hraničáři, ale věděla, že na gorlanského hraničáře nikdy nezapomene. 

Dameon byl muž středního věku, mohlo mu být tak čtyřicet. Nikdy se ho na věk neptala. Měl černé vlasy a vousy, které mu na některých místech začínaly šedivět. Vždycky tvrdil, že se mu bílé vlasy začaly objevovat až potom, co poznal Averill. A ji to pokaždé hrozně naštvalo. Věděla ale, že to myslí z legrace. Morgaratha nikdy neměl příliš v lásce, ale byl schopný a dokázal udržet kriminalitu v léně na minimu. 

Averill ho měla ráda. V mnoha ohledech jí nahradil otce, což pěstoun nikdy nedokázal. Smýšlela o něm jako o rodině. Když ho odvedli, byla připravená jít na hrad a někoho tam pořádně zmlátit (nejlépe samotného barona), ale nedostala se přes stráže. Nelly, její kamarádka z hradní kuchyně, ji odmítla dostat dovnitř. Averill nakonec souhlasila; Nelly by z jejího chování měla jen problémy. Proto se tolik upřela k cestě, jak svrhnout Morgaratha, když odešla. Baron jí vzal jediného člověka, o kterém smýšlela jako o rodině. 

Averill složila ruce za hlavu a zadívala se na temně modrou oblohu. Byl tady klid. 

„Averill?“ Dívka shlédla dolů, kdo ji to vyrušuje. Halt a Crowley stáli mezi koňmi a rozhlíželi se. Averill se rozhodla ušetřit jim hledání. 

„Tady nahoře,“ zvolala a dvě hlavy se obrátily nahoru ke korunám stromů. Crowley se zamračil. 

„Nějak tě nevidím,“ poznamenal. _Good_. Averill se tiše uchechtla. 

„Taky bys neměl,“ odpověděla. Její strom byl perfektní skrýš. 

Halt zavolal neurčitě nahoru. „Jdeš spát?“ Averill se protáhla a seskočila ze stromu. S tichým žuchnutím dopadla na zem jako akrobat. Pláštěnka vlála za ní. 

Žena se podívala vzhůru do koruny. Byla celkem dost vysoko, ani se jí to tak nezdálo. 

„Dobrá. Ale jen pokud už má pro mě Crowley nějakou práci,“ ušklíbla se a založila ruce na prsou. Ona i Halt se vyčkávavě podívali na mladíka s ryšavými vlasy. 

„Vlastně pro tebe mám super důležitý úkol. Zůstaneš tady a budeš cvičit - hlavně lukostřelbu na dlouhou vzdálenost a obranu na krátkou vzdálenost,“ prohlásil veledůležitě Crowley, jako by to byla ta nejsensačnější věc, co by Averill v blízké i vzdálené budoucnosti měla čekat.

„Jestli mi seženeš Morgaratha jako terč…“ Averill se při té představě musela usmát. Jak ráda by z barona udělala jehelníček. Crowley zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Zákeřné barony zrovna na menu nemáme, ale budou tam vojáci strážící prince.“ Averill si ďábelsky zamnula ruce. 

„Ještě lepší.“ 

Nakonec se s nimi vrátila do tábora. O plachtu se dělili už několik týdnů a zvykli si spát blízko sebe, aby se navzájem v noci trochu zahřáli. Averill dnes nechala spát Halta uprostřed. I když pro ni měl nějaký úkol, Averill ještě stále nechtěla mít s Crowleym něco společného (nepočítejme společnou plachtu). 

Probudil ji hluk v táboře. Většina hraničářů už sedlala koně, aby se vydali do terénu. Averill vstala a protáhla se. Neobtěžovala se nijak upravovat, košili si nezastrčila do kalhot a prostě ji nechala viset. Vzhledem k tomu, že to byla původně pánská košile, na ní visela jako obrovská noční košile. Smutně se opřela o strom a sledovala, jak jeden po druhém vyráží. Alba se taky zklamaně dívala. Nechápala, proč její čtyřnozí přátelé odjíždí bez ní. Naštěstí rychle pochopila, že Kroper a Abelard zůstávají, a tak šla otravovat je. 

Averill přišla na snídani až poté, co odjel poslední hraničář. Najednou bylo tábořiště takové osamělé. Děvče si nalilo kávu a namazalo krajíc chleba máslem. Pritchard se měl na svoji misi vydat během několika málo hodin a Averill s ním plánovala strávit co nejvíc času. 

„Je libo kafe?“ zeptala se ho, když se zasténáním dosedl na jejich dokonalou (téměř na rozpadnutí), ručně vyrobenou lavičku. Dřevo zasténalo podobně jako starý hraničář, ale vydrželo. Pritchard přikývl a Averill vzala velký hrnek a nalila mu. Sama si do kávy přidala med. Byla trochu mlsná. A - když si toho nikdo nevšiml - někdy si dala do kávy med a mléko. Vydržela divné pohledy ostatních, když vrtěli hlavami nad tím, jak si tam může dávat med, ale styděla by se, kdyby vrtěli hlavami nad obojím. Sedla si vedle Pritcharda. 

„Crowley tě zlobí, co?“ napil se Pritchard kávy. Averill si povzdechla. 

„A jak. Ale ještě neví, s čím si zahrává.“ Oheň vesele plápolal a na (opět ručně vyrobeném stolku, Jurgen™) byl zbytek včerejšího bochníku chleba. Pritchardovy bývalé učně nebylo nikde vidět. Asi spolu probírali veledůležité věci, které Averill - přidejte jízlivý tón - nemohla vědět. 

„Slyšel jsem něco o takzvaném ‚fiasku s pánvičkou‘,“ prohodil Pritchard. Averill vydala zvuk tichého utrpení. 

„Jenom proto, že si nedával pozor a dostal pánví, neznamená, že každou chvíli mlátím lidi pánvičkou.“   
Pritchard se usmál do svého šálku. Averill dopila a vzala si i jeho hrníček, aby ho šla umýt. Voda v řece byla neskutečně studená, takže nádobí umyla tak rychle, jak to jen šlo. Vrátila se k Pritchardovi. Plánoval odjet a mít malý tábor jen kousek od hradu, což by v případě kohokoliv jiného považovala za sebevraždu, ale Pritchard toho měl už dost za sebou a ona věřila, že ví, co dělá. 

Netrvalo dlouho a objevili se Halt a Crowley. Jak se ukázalo, byli nakoupit. Averill se zamračila. Nezdálo se jí zrovna rozumné, chodit si do vesnice, která se hemžila jejich nepřáteli, nakoupit. Halt si to asi myslel taky, ale Averill věděla, že by nenechal jít Crowleyho samotného. 

Pritchard měl stejný pohled na věc. Jak to, že si nevzali koně? Morgarathovi muži je mohli snadno poznat. Vyměnil si pohled s Averill. Zatímco ona zůstala sedět, bělovlasý hraničář se zvedl a šel si s nimi promluvit. 

Averill bylo líto, že Pritchard odjíždí, ale nebylo to na dlouho. Brzy se s ním zase shledá. Když starý hraničář sedlal koně, Averill se už stýskalo. Teď už měla jen společnost Halta a Crowleyho. Skvělé. 

Po jeho odjezdu se odebrala k ohništi. Blížilo se k poledni a dnes bylo na menu kuře. Crowley ho právě dával na ‚pekáč‘. Halt seděl na kládě a vyráběl další šípy. 

„Můžu s něčím pomoct?“ zeptala se Averill. Halt jen vzhlédl a téměř neznatelně zavrtěl hlavou. Crowley se otočil. 

„Požádal bych tě, abys nakrájela brambory na tamtu pánvičku, ale vzhledem k tvé historii to radši udělám sám,“ řekl a Averill nemohla pochopit, jak u toho zvládl udržet vážnou tvář. Protočila oči v sloup. 

„Pro Boha, nejsem žádný nájemný vrah, abych zabíjela lidi pánví.“ Odešla vzít brambory, aby je mohla nakrájet. Na pánvi. Crowley se nedůvěřivě posunul o krok dál. Averill byla s prací rychle hotová a hrdě položila pánev nad oheň. 

Všichni tři si sedli na kládu a prvních pár minut se jen dívali do plamenů. Pak věčně hyperaktivní zrzavý hraničář vyskočil a Halta vytáhl za paži. Averill vstala sama od sebe. Crowley je zatáhl za Haltova nespokojeného brmlání kousek od ohně a prohlásil: „Dobrá, Averill. Než se to upeče, zaměříme se na boj zblízka.“ 

Averill přikývla. Halt očividně nechápal, proč musel Crowley sebrat i jeho a díval se směrem k ohni, kde se válely jeho rozdělané šípy. 

„Řekni mi, co bys dělala, kdyby se k tobě útočník dostal moc blízko?“ Averill se neznatelně otřásla. Vzpomněla si, kdy byla přitisknutá ke stěně. 

„Zastřelila bych ho dřív, než by měl šanci se přiblížit,“ odpověděla. Když bude mít tu možnost, tak rozhodně. Crowley naproti ní zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Předpokládejme, že ne. Jak by ses bránila?“ zopakoval otázku. Averill se zamyslela. Kdyby byl útočník muž, asi by prvotní obranu měla celkem jasnou, ale kdyby to byla žena, asi by musela vymyslet něco propracovanějšího. 

„Hmm…“ začala, „to záleží. Je útočník muž, nebo žena?“ 

Halt a Crowley se po sobě podívali. Zdálo se, že Halt se konečně začal zajímat o konverzaci. „Řekněme, že muž,“ napověděl jí. Averill pokrčila rameny. 

„V tom případě bych ho asi kopla do rozkroku,“ řekla a oba mladíci sborově sykli. „Dalo by mi to dost času, abych vymyslela něco dalšího.“ 

„Dobřeee… Asi máme trochu rozdílnou představu,“ podotkl Crowley a o krok - asi pro jistotu - od ní odstoupil. Averill si založila ruce v bok. 

„Tak nesmíš taky zapomínat, že ženy jsou všeobecně slabší než muži. A myslíme jinak. Naše představy budou trochu odlišné.“ Cítila, jak v ní roste bojovnost. Svůj názor bude bránit. Pro ženu to byla na blízkou vzdálenost nejlepší obrana. 

„Něco na tom bude,“ připustil Crowley. „Ale dnes se naučíš obranu dvěma noži.“ To byla pro Averill novinka. Dameon o tom něco zmiňoval, ale nikdy ji to nenaučil. Už teď se na lekci těšila. 

Pojedli kuře v relativní tichosti. Halt dodělal svoje šípy a Averill byla umýt nádobí. Kousky kuřete zůstaly na večeři. Zatímco se Halt a Averill postarali o úkoly v táboře, Crowley plánoval další postup. Seděl nad mapou a chvílemi sténal. Přemýšlení ho muselo opravdu vyčerpávat. Averill byla ochotná počkat hodinu, než do něj začne rýt ohledně té lekce. Byla připravená. Nože nabrousila a postarala se, aby vypadaly jako nové. 

O hodinu později stála nad Crowleym a nahlížela mu přes rameno. Na hrubě překreslené mapě Araluenu bylo jejich aktuální místo, hrad Gorlan, hrad Araluen a hrad Divoká voda. Poslední hrad byl červeně zakroužkovaný a od jejich tábořiště tam vedla přímka. Nikde žádné cesty. Prostě jen tlustá červená čára. Averill svraštila čelo. 

„To je trochu podivná cesta,“ poznamenala s náznakem úsměvu. Crowley zaklonil hlavu, aby na ni viděl. Zrzavé vlasy mu spadly do čela. 

„Klid, jen málokdy se seknu,“ ujistil ji a Averill si nebyla jistá, že mu věří. Halt od ohně přidal: „Ale když ano, tak o dvacet nebo třicet mil.“ 

„Ta mapa ještě není hotová,“ odsekl Crowley a znovu se předklonil. Averill se podívala na Halta. Zdálo se jí, že jeho mapa byla dost… přímočará. Jen tři hrady a nákres stanu. Umělecké dílo. 

Děvče kleslo na kolena vedle Crowleyho. Averill sáhla pro tuhu a vzala mu mapu. Podle předlohy přikreslila cesty a hory. Aspoň to začalo vypadat jako mapa. Spokojená se svou prací pokývala hlavou a pergamen mu zase vrátila. Čekala, že si třeba vzpomene na obranu dvěma noži, ale nic takového se nestalo. Crowley se zase sklonil nad papírem a přečmáral svoji červenou čáru na _jinou_ tlustou čáru. Averill seděla vedle něj a dívala se na změť črtanců. Když ji Dameon učil plánovat, nikdy nenadělala takovou paseku, ale zase nikdy neměla šanci plánovat celou vzpouru. Crowley na ni čas od času pohlédl a ona si vždycky myslela, že se třeba chystá skončit, ale neměla takové štěstí. 

Asi o další hodinu později konečně sroloval onen náčrt a protáhl se. Averill, která zjistila, že se lekce sebeobrany asi nedočká, a klimbala, se probrala a vyskočila na nohy. Halt nebyl nikde vidět. Ačkoliv byla dospělá žena, cítila se jako malé dítě. Jenom její sebeúcta jí zabránila vytáhnout Crowleyho na nohy (dobře, možná i fakt, že nebyla tak silná) a odvléct ho trénovat. 

„Chceš kafe?“ zeptala se. K jejímu překvapení nechtěl. Averill si na chvilku pomyslela, že je nemocný. Hraničáři nikdy neodmítali kávu. Ale pak se Crowley škodolibě usmál. 

„Slíbil jsem ti přece tu lekci, ne?“ Averill si založila ruce na hrudi. 

„Už to vypadalo, že's zapomněl.“ 

„To bych si v životě nedovolil.“ 

Crowley vzal od ohně tlustou větev. „Řekněme, že tohle je meč,“ zamával s ní Averill nikdy neměla možnost vidět nějaký meč zblízka, takže představit si to bylo těžké. Spokojila se s myšlenkou, že to je zbraň. 

Když přišli na volné prostranství, hodil jí Crowley ‚meč‘. Klacek byl až moc tlustý na to, aby ho mohla vzít jednou rukou. A byl i dost těžký. Averill větev chytila oběma rukama a zvedla ji jako tyč na kendo. 

„Zaútoč na mě seshora,“ nakázal jí Crowley a Averill měla co dělat, aby tyč vůbec zvedla nad hlavu. Hraničář zatím vytáhl saxonský i vrhací nůž. Její dost nemotorný útok lehce odrazil. Pak po ní chtěl sek ze strany. Možná to bylo ještě těžší, než střecha, ale Averill to s vypětím sil zvládla. Opřela klacek o zem a sama se o něj opřela. Crowley schoval nože. 

„K obraně dvěma noži potřebuješ vytvořit dostatečnou sílu, abys mohla odrazit nepřátelský útok. Tomu se říká páka-“podíval se na ni, aby věděl, jestli pochopila. Averill kývla. Možná žila na farmě, ale tyhle věci využívali dost často, i když většinou nevěděli, jak se nazývají. 

„Saxonský nůž přijde do pravé ruky,“instruoval ji. Averill byla pravák, takže to nebyl nejmenší problém, ale co kdyby…? 

„Co kdybych byla levák?“ zeptala se. Crowley svraštil čelo. 

„Nejsi. Vím, že jsi pravák. Ale saxonský nůž bereš do ruky, ve které máš větší sílu,“ vysvětlil, nejdřív byl její otázkou trochu zmatený. Averill si větší zbraň vzala do pravé ruky. Vrhací nůž automaticky uchopila levou. Crowley přišel blíž k ní a prsty jí poklepal na temeno. Averill ucukla. 

„Saxonský nůž používáš jako prvotní obranu, aby ti meč nerozpůlil lebku.“ Crowley si pěstí zaťukal na temeno, mnohem tvrději, než předtím Averill. „Vrhací nůž poskytuje dostatečnou páku. Teď na tebe zaútočím já a ty se budeš snažit krýt.“ Averill nečekala, že bude takhle přímočarý. Možná to měla tušit, když viděla náčrtek mapy, ale asi by si to stejně nechtěla připustit. Nejistě vzala oba nože. Asi by uvítala trochu víc teorie, třeba předvést, jak se to má pořádně dělat, nebo ji opravit, ale Crowley nebyl Dameon. Měl trochu jiný styl výuky. A Averill se nerada učila za pochodu. 

Neměla moc čas, aby se ho pokusila zastavit, protože o pár vteřin později na ni letěl klacek. Ruce jí instinktivně vyletěly vpřed a Averill je dokázala zkoordinovat natolik, aby vrhací nůž podepřel saxonský. Větev do nich narazila a Averill nože málem upustila. Crowley měl sílu a asi si to ani neuvědomoval, ale ona měla co dělat, aby útok zastavila. Na druhou stranu, pokud bude obranu dvěma noži v životě potřebovat, útočník asi nebude zrovna žena. Jak se to říká? Těžko na cvičišti, lehko na bojišti? 

Sek zespodu a ze strany byl dost podobný, ale pak Crowley udělal něco, co Averill nečekala a nevěděla, jak se vůči tomu bránit. Crowley totiž větev poslal přímou čarou dopředu. Averill zpanikařila a místo, aby se bránila noži, odskočila o krok dál. Dobrá, to tedy zkazila majestátně. 

„Nebylo to špatné,“ odložil Crowley větev. Averill povytáhla obočí. Nebylo to špatné? Vážně? 

„Sice to vypadalo, že nože pustíš, ale jinak jsi to pochopila celkem rychle. Dokonce i přímý výpad jsi zvládla!“ 

„To jsem panikařila,“ podotkla Averill. Neodpustila si a dodala: „A málem jsem je pustila. Máš hroznou sílu.“ Crowley pokrčil rameny. 

„Na přímý výpad je lepší uhnout,“ poznamenal. Averill schovala nože. 

„Jak mám trénovat, když jsou na to potřeba dva lidi?“ zeptala se. Jistě, mohla by zkoušet obranu proti stromům, ale to by jí asi k ničemu pořádně nebylo. Potřebovala reálnou situaci. 

„S Haltem se budeme střídat. Myslím, že vyměřuje vzdálenost na střelbu.“ 

Pravda, měla to v tréninkovém plánu. Crowley počítal s tím, že budou muset střílet na hradby hradu Divoká voda, aby byla schopná tam dostřelit s relativní přesností, aby nezabila prince. Halt vyměřoval vzdálenost shodnou s výškou hradeb. 

„Dobrá. Ale myslím, že nemám ráda tvou výukovou metodu.“ Po tváři se mu rozlil ten jeho typický úsměv. 

„Věř mi, že to mi vůbec nevadí.“ 

Averill si povzdechla a obrátila oči v sloup. Vždycky musel mít poslední slovo. Crowley si založil ruce za hlavu. 

„Ale víš, co by mohla být zábava?“ Averill zavrtěla hlavou. Ne, to tedy opravdu nevěděla. Nemyslela si, že její definice zábavy se shoduje s tou jeho. 

„Pojďme otravovat Halta.“ Ok, to neznělo zrovna zábavně. Spíš jako boj o život. Crowley si očividně nepřál zůstat naživu, ale ona ano, takže zavrtěla hlavou. 

„To je jako dráždit hada bosou nohou,“ řekla a o krok couvla. Crowley si ďábelsky zamnul ruce, přehodil si kapuci přes hlavu a zmizel v křoví. Chudák Halt. Ještě neví, co ho čeká. 

Jak Averill čekala, Hiberňan se objevil u ohně o chvíli později. Vypadal nasupeně. Dívka zvažovala, že se od ohně stáhne - neuteče, jen se na chvíli stáhne -, aby se vyhnula jeho hněvu. Naštěstí nebyl namířen na ni, ale na jedno nejmenované individuum. Halt si automaticky nalil kávu a usedl na lavičku. 

„Viděla jsi někde to zrzavé monstrum?“ zeptal se. Pod vousy si zamumlal něco o tom, jak Crowley vytáhl téma lady Pauliny. Nebylo divu, že měl Halt špatnou náladu. Averill se kousla do rtu. Crowley taky mohl přijít s něčím rozumnějším. Asi se nudil. 

„Neviděla, ale ta potvora nebude daleko,“ odpověděla a Halt se zamračil. Bylo to pohled, který sliboval smrt. Averill se zalekla, že je mířen na ni, ale pak koutkem oka zachytila jakýsi odlesk. 

„Je přímo za mnou, že?“ zaklonila hlavu. Opravdu, Crowley stál za ní a v rukou držel soudek. Averill si nepamatovala, že by s sebou měli tuhle věc. Museli ho ráno koupit. Jenže ani jedna hospoda v Gorlanu nedávala celé soudky. Vypij to na místě, nebo odejdi. 

„Ta zrzavá potvora přinesla pivo. Glyniss byla tak hodná a dala nám ho,“ zazubil se Crowley a soudek piva postavil naproti Haltovi. Averill to jméno něco říkalo. 

„Glyniss?“ zopakovala zamyšleně. „Není to děvečka v hospodě?“ Děvče znala. Byla stejně stará jako ona, možná o pár měsíců starší. Ale že by byly velké kamarádky, to by neřekla. 

„To je přesně ona,“ potvrdil Halt. „Znáš ji?“ 

Averill si opřela lokty o stehna a rukama si podepřela bradu. Dívala se na soudek piva. 

„Minulý gorlanský turnaj jsme roznášely jídlo a pití v jejich hospodě,“ vysvětlila Averill. „Nesnášela jsem ten podpěrný sloup u vchodu. Třikrát jsem do něj vrazila.“ Halt vydal tichý zvuk. Znělo to podivně jako smích. 

„O tom sloupu by ti Crowley mohl vyprávět,“ poznamenal a zrzek zrudl. Jeho tvář nyní byla podobné barvy jako vlasy. Averill to pobavilo. 

„Tak povídej,“ pobídla ho. „Máš mou plnou pozornost.“ Halt poznamenal, že vyprávění se nesmí uskutečnit bez dobrého piva, a nalil tři džbery. Averill chtěla odmítnout, pivo nikdy nemusela, bylo na ni moc hořké. Crowley se se svým korbelem posadil vedle Halta, naproti ní. 

„V té hospodě jsme se s Haltem potkali. Já i Kroper jsme potřebovali pauzu, tak jsme tam zastavili. Byli tam tři Morgarathovi vojáci a obtěžovali tu dívku, Glyniss. Byla vyděšená, a zatímco urážky na mou osobu snesu, oni zašli až příliš daleko.“ 

Averill si vyměnila pohled s Haltem. „Ale nevšiml jsem si, že tam je ten sloup.“ 

V ten moment to Averill nevydržela a vyprskla smíchy. Přesně tohle se jí taky stalo. Proto nesloužila v hospodě příliš často. Crowley pozvedl obočí a skepticky se na ni podíval, jako by chtěl říct _co je na tom vtipného?_

„Svázali mě a chtěli mi uříznout nos,“ pokračoval Crowley. 

„No, možná je trochu velký,“ poznamenala Averill. Asi ho často strkal tam, kam neměl. 

„No dovol!“ ohradil se Crowley. Nos si promnul, jako by čekal, že ho snad Averill uřízne. Ona jen protočila oči. 

„Tehdy Halt zasáhl a byl to začátek našeho hvězdného přátelství.“ Černovlasý mladík dodal: „Představ si, že mě nazval veselou společností.“ Lokl si piva. Averill se toho svého zatím ani nedotkla. Oba muži během vyprávění popíjeli, takže si Averill lokla taky. Trochu se otřásla. Na ni bylo možná až moc hořké. Kdyby si měla vybrat mezi pivem a vínem, volila by víno. Ale nadevše volila kávu. Nebo čaj, když káva nebyla (ale jen pokud to nebyl ten odporný bylinný, co ho koupil Crowley). S nechutí dopila. Oba mladíci se na sebe podívali. Došli k závěru, že pivo nemusí. 

„Možná bys mohla jít vyzkoušet tu střelbu, ještě zbývá hodina světla. S Haltem dáme ohřát večeři,“ pobídl ji Crowley. Averill poslušně vstala a šla si pro luk. Trochu zbledla, když viděla, jak dalekou dráhu Halt vyznačil. Obávala se, že se svým lukem na tuhle vzdálenost nedostřelí. 

Měla pravdu. Ať střílela, jak střílela, ať se snažila vystřelit v tom nejlepším úhlu, její luk prostě neměl takový nátah. A Averill věděla, že na používání dlouhého luku, jaký měli všichni ostatní, nemá dost síly (alespoň zatím ne. Ačkoliv od začátku cesty zesílila, stále to nebylo tolik, aby mohla natáhnout dlouhý luk). 

„Jak to jde?“ objevil se vedle ní náhle Crowley. Averill téměř vyskočila zděšením. Už by přece dávno měla vědět, že umění pohybovat se neslyšně využívá hlavně ke škádlení Halta. Hiberňan naštěstí zvolil viditelnou cestu. 

Jakmile se Averill trochu vzpamatovala, podívala se na svůj luk a pokrčila rameny. 

„Nic moc,“ přiznala. „Nedostřelím tam.“ 

„Ukaž,“ přikázal Halt. Averill ukázkově vložila šíp do tětivy, zamířila a vystřelila. Šíp chvíli letěl, ale na tři čtvrtě cesty se poroučel k zemi. Averill bezradně pokrčila rameny. Halt k ní se svraštěným obočím přišel. Požádal ji o luk a ona mu ho beze slova podala. Hiberňan ho chvilku zkoumal a pak ho zkusmo natáhl. 

„Není divu,“ prohlásil po té menší obhlídce. „Tvůj luk má nátah asi šedesát liber, náš devadesát. Zkus to s dlouhým lukem.“ Halt pokynul Crowleymu, který vzal svůj vlastní luk a podal jí ho. Averill měla dlouhý luk v ruce asi jen třikrát. Byl mnohem větší než její dvojitě zakřivený. Nutno dodat, že byl o mnoho méně elegantní. Averill se podívala nejdřív na Halta, pak na Crowleyho. 

„Nejsem si jistá, že ho zvládnu natáhnout,“ zašeptala. Trochu se styděla, že to nedokáže. Přesto do tětivy založila šíp a pokusila se o to. Opravdu to nezvládla na celých devadesát liber. Maximálně na sedmdesát, což bylo jen o pár víc, než měl její vlastní luk. Šíp se sice poroučel k zemi až téměř u cíle, ale stále to bylo málo. Averill bezradně pokrčila rameny. 

„Nevadí, vymyslíme pro tebe jiný plán,“ prohlásil zvesela Crowley. Averill to spíš sklíčilo. Vážně byla nemožná. 

„Vlastně by se nám hodilo, kdybys odvedla pozornost,“ přemítal Halt. Pak nad tím mávl rukou. „To je až za dlouho. Nejdřív musíme zjistit, kde je Tiller.“ S těmi slovy se otočil a šel k ohni nalít si další džbán piva. Averill se za ním posmutněle dívala. Opravdu jim chtěla pomoct. Úplně zapomněla, že Crowley ještě neodešel. Teď jí konejšivě položil ruku na rameno. Z Averill jako by se stala socha. Pak se otřepala jako pes a podívala se na něj trochu vyčítavě. Přece věděl, že tohle jí vadí. Crowley pokrčil rameny, jako by si toho ani nevšiml. 

„Jestli mi chceš, pomůžu ti vystřelit z dlouhého luku, ale to bych se tě musel dotknout,“ podotkl a Averill jeho nabídku zvažovala. Chtěla to vyzkoušet. Povzdechla si. 

„Teď se zeptáš, co?“ slabě se usmála. „Proč ne? Někdy na tom strachu zapracovat musím. Cestuju s jedenácti chlapy a nemůžu pořád uskakovat do strany.“ 

Crowley se zazubil. „Ale Lewina bys to ani nenechala udělat, že?“ Averill netušila, na co naráží, jenže měl celkem pravdu. 

„Tebe a Halta znám nejlíp,“ pokrčila rameny. Leandera a Berrigana sice potkala společně s Haltem a Crowleym, ale s mladšími hraničáři se cítila trochu líp - asi to bylo tím, že si byli věkově tak blízcí. Lewina znala jen krátce a s jeho dosavadním vlézavým chováním by mu nic takového nedovolila. 

„Připravená? Jen ti ho pomůžu natáhnout,“ řekl Crowley a Averill vytáhla z toulce šíp. Vložila ho do tětivy, ale nenapínala. Čekala, co udělá Crowley. Jednou rukou chytil tu, ve které držela tětivu. Tou druhou uchopil luk. Vlastně jako by střílel sám, jen měl mezi sebou a lukem překážku. Jenže aby to mohl udělat, musel se přitisknout Averill úplně na záda. Prudce se nadechla. Nebylo to nepříjemné, ale pocítila záchvěv strachu. Věděla, že Crowley její neklid vnímá. Proto na něj koutkem oka pohlédla a ostře kývla. Natáhla tětivu. Cítila, jak jí Crowley pomáhá. Zamířila na cíl a vypustila šíp. Fascinovaně sledovala, jak letí a zabodává se do terče, který připravil Halt. Radostí tiše vypískla. Ani si nevšimla, že ji Crowley pustil a odstoupil od ní. V ten moment jí to bylo upřímně jedno. Takovou nefalšovanou radost už dlouho nezažila. Vyskočila a provedla otočku o sto osmdesát stupňů. 

„Díky.“ Obrovský úsměv jí zdobil tvář. Její nadšení nakazilo i Crowleyho (jako kdyby nebyl pořád veselý). Averill úplně zapomněla na jakýkoliv strach. Jednu ruku mu položila kolem ramen a oba se smáli. Crowley se na moment zdál být překvapený, ale nechal to být. Byl jen rád, že s ním Averill zase mluví (respektive mu věnovala chladné pohledy celý včerejší den a polovinu dnešního, ale jemu vadilo hlavně to, že ho ignorovala). 

Pak jako by si Averill uvědomila, co to k čertu dělá, a ruku stáhla. Trochu plaše se podívala do země, ale stále se usmívala. Vrátila mu luk a ze země zvedla ten svůj. Otočila se na podpatku a živým krokem se odebrala k ohni. Crowley šel za ní stejně veselým krokem. 

Halt seděl na lavičce a držel džbánek piva. Díval se zamyšleně do plamenů. Pokud si všiml (a to si rozhodně všiml) Averilliny dobré nálady, nedal to na sobě znát. Dívka odmítla další pivo, radši si dala vodu. O chvíli později, když prvotní nadšení opadlo, se Halt zeptal: „Kde jsi přišla k tomu luku?“ 

Averill se podívala na svůj dvojitě zakřivený luk. 

„Dal mi ho Dameon, naučil se ho vyrábět od Temudžajů,“ odpověděla. Dokonce se ji snažil naučit, jak ho vyrobit, kdyby to náhodou potřebovala, ale to bylo dva roky zpátky a ona si to už skoro vůbec nepamatovala. Byla by na místě, kde sluníčko nesvítí, pokud by se jí někdy rozbil. 

Averill sledovala, jak se Halt zase ponořil do myšlení. Stmívalo se. Byli jen tři, o hlídku se museli dělit. V jiném léně by jí to nevadilo, ale tady v Gorlanu si připadala nechráněná. Mohla jen doufat, že to bude poklidná noc. 

Měla poslední hlídku, takže probouzela ostatní. Halt beze slova vstal a šel k ohni, kde už se vařila voda na kávu, Crowley se posadil a protáhl jako kočka. Averill, když viděla, že je o kafe postaráno, se šla rychle, ale důkladně, postarat o Albu. Jinak totiž hrozilo, že jí její šálek kávy ti dva vypijí. 

Ostatní hraničáři vyjeli teprve včera, takže čekali, že dnes o nich nebudou žádné zprávy. První se vrátí minimálně pozítří. 

Ke snídani byl čerstvý bochník chleba (možná nechala mladíky spát trochu déle, aby ho stihla upéct - chtěla dokázat, že v kuchyni není tak nepoužitelná, jak se zdá). Averill si pochvalovala, jak se povedl. Kůrka byla krásně křupavá a pěkně hnědá. Ne černá jako některé její výtvory. Bylo až s podivem, jak dlouho trvala všechna manuální práce v tak velkém táboře - jen ve třech lidech. Averill nanosila vodu koním, Halt nasbíral nové dřevo na oheň, Crowley sekal velké kusy na menší a Averill ještě přinesla pár dalších věder vody. Všichni se potřebovali alespoň trochu omýt, protože po několika dnech jízdy dost smrděli. Během posledních dnů nechali tohle privilegium ostatním hraničářům, kteří odjížděli, ale teď měli kemp sami pro sebe. Halt a Crowley se rozhodli nechat Averill trochu soukromí, takže se umyla a převlékla do čistého u řeky. Voda byla studená a ona měla pocit, že se změní v chodící rampouch. Drkotaly jí zuby a to i v momentě, kdy se s vypraným oblečením vrátila do tábora, aby ho rozvěsila kolem ohně. Halt vzal její návrat jako svolení jít si vyprat své oblečení. Averill čekala, že Crowley půjde s ním, ten ale seděl a díval se do vědra. Zvědavě přistoupila blíž a s hrůzou si uvědomila, že se z něj stal stařec. Vážně, tvář měl bílou jako Pritchard. Ne, počkat, škrtněte to všechno. Nestal se z něj stařec, jinak by si nemohl vousy setřít. Averill ho obešla. 

„Co děláš?“ zeptala se. V jejích očích byla nesmírná zvědavost. Hraničáři si většinou nechávali narůst plnovous a její pěstoun byl zarostlý jako medvěd, takže skoro nikdy neviděla muže holit se. Crowley na to neřekl nic. Jen vytáhl břitvu. Averill zbledla. Myslela si, že si chce ublížit. 

„Eh… Víš o tom, že máš v ruce ostří, že jo?“ Opět ji ignoroval. Averill se už už natahovala, aby mu břitvu sebrala, když ji zadržela vlhká ruka. Překvapeně se podívala na Halta. Vousatý Hiberňan zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Halte, vždyť si chce ublížit!“ protestovala Averill a teď už Crowley odložil ostří a začal se chechtat. Očividně se zbláznil. Averill byla zmatená. Jak může být tak veselý, když se tady řeší taková vážná věc? 

„A pak, že já o ženách nic nevím!“ smál se Crowley. „Ty zase nevíš nic o mužích!“ Halt zezadu zabručel: „Vy jste ale dvojka.“ Averill se podívala z jednoho na druhého. Teprve teď jí došlo, že se celou dobu holil. Uraženě si překřížila ruce na prsou a odsekla: „Tak promiň, že se starám.“ 

Uvědomila si, že se chovala hrozně divně. Vždyť Norris se taky holil. I Leander. A určitě i další z hraničářů, ale nikdy to nedělali přímo před Averill. Náhle bylo vše jasné. Averill by se nejraději propleskla. Jak mohla být tak hloupá? Odkráčela postěžovat si Albě. 

Asi v deset hodin ji Halt vzal na lov. Averill Gorlan znala a záměrně je vedla dál od hradu. Asi kilometr od tábora byl hustý smíšený les. S Dameonem tam jezdila lovit, takže věděla, že tam je hodně zvěře. Možná se jim podaří chytit nějakou srnu. Byla by to příjemná změna a maso by jim vydrželo až do zítřka. 

Halt byl tichá společnost, to ale Averill taky. Oba se soustředili, aby jim případný oběd neutekl. Dívka měla oproti Haltovi výhodu znalosti prostředí. Kolikrát tady byla s Dameonem! Vedla černovlasého mladíka cestou, kterou používala zvěř. Ještě štěstí, že se tam téměř nic nezměnilo. Maximálně přibylo mraveniště. Averill měla dobrou paměť; i po dvou letech si pamatovala každou cestičku. Postupovali pomalu. Averill byla jen o trochu vyšší než Halt, takže se musela víc sklonit, když narazili na neslušně vychovanou větev. 

Jejich snaha byla odměněna. Potřebovali skolit jen jedno zvíře, takže toho úkolu se ujal Halt. Přece jen se chtěli dobře najíst. Averill nevadilo, že nedostala šanci si vystřelit. Na palouku se pásli dva jeleni. Oba byli mladí a zdraví, takže Halt zasadil šíp a jeden z nich to měl brzo za sebou. Druhý jelen vydal polekaný zvuk a odskákal hluboko do lesa.   
Jejich koně na ně trpělivě čekali. Jelen byl pěkně těžký a jen díky Haltově síle se jim podařilo vytáhnout ho Albě na hřbet, hlavně proto, že klisna byla menší než Abelard. 

Oběd byl výtečný. Dali si hodinovou pauzu a pak Averill čekala obrana dvěma noži. I když Crowley tvrdil, že se s Haltem budou střídat, zase si to vzal na starost on. Halt cvičil své lukostřelecké schopnosti. Bez Averill budou mít o muže (spíš ženu) míň ke střelbě na hradby. Navíc jeden z nich určitě bude muset dovnitř, aby vysvobodil prince Duncana. To znamenalo, že budou mít celkově jednoho střelce. Rozhodli se vyrazit hned, jak budou vědět, kde se nachází Tiller. 

Averill tentokrát vypadl jeden z nožů. Silou nárazu spadla na zadek. Crowley jí sice pomohl zpět na nohy, ale Averill vnímala jen to, že je slabá. Nedokázala se pořádně ubránit. Dameon by jí řekl, aby to nevzdávala, i když se jí to zdálo jako nejlepší možnost. Averill zatnula zuby a s ještě větším vypětím blokovala Crowleyho útoky. Po tom, co jí připadalo jako milióntý výpad, se větev zlomila. Averill toho ani nelitovala. Její jediné přání v tu chvíli bylo jít spát. Crowley jen pokrčil rameny s tím, že do zítra se pokusí najít náhradu. Upřímně, Averill doufala, že se mu to nepovede. Její paže připomínaly želé. 

Dnes měla první hlídku. Vzhůru byla už téměř šestnáct hodin a jen stačila vzbudit Halta, aby se svalila na zem, zachumlala se do pláštěnky a spala. 


	9. Výprava na Divokou vodu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there was only one bed. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem to tam fakt dala.

Ráno popíjeli kávu. Bylo výjimečně ticho - Crowley zase přemýšlel nad mapou a neměl čas mluvit. Averill to připadalo divné. Asi si už příliš zvykla na hlučná rána. Vedle ní seděl Halt a Averill si povzdechla. Jeho a Crowleyho z jejich skupiny znala nejlíp, ale vlastně o něm vůbec nic nevěděla. Řekne jí Halt vůbec něco, pokud se zeptá? 

„Halte?“ Hiberňan se k ní otočil. Averill se už chtěla zeptat, zda mu smí položit otázku, ale Dameon se vždycky usmál a odpověděl, že to právě udělala, takže se rozhodla formulovat to trochu jinak. 

„Ráda bych se tě na něco zeptala,“ pokračovala a rychle dodala: „Nemusíš odpovídat, ale uvědomila jsem si, že o tobě skoro nic nevím.“ Provinile se podívala do své kávy. 

„Ptej se,“ povzdechl si Halt. Aha, takže neměl rád nesmyslné konverzace. Averill usilovně přemýšlela, na co by se mohla zeptat. Jenže v hlavě měla prázdno, jako by tam někdo uklidil. 

„Máš sourozence?“ vypadlo z ní nakonec. Podle Haltova zamračeného výrazu poznala, že to nebyla vhodná otázka. Do pytle. 

„Ne, promiň. Neměla jsem se ptát,“ najednou cítila touhu se nějak ospravedlňovat. „Nějak mě to napadlo, třeba já si ani nepamatuju, jestli jsem někdy měla sourozence.“ Zděšeně sledovala Haltův výraz. Neměnil se. Averill se rozhlédla po okolí. V duchu začínala plánovat únikovou trasu. Támhle keře by byly vhodný úkryt. 

„Měl jsem bratra a sestru,“ řekl tiše Halt. Averill vyděšeně nadskočila. Nečekala, že na otázku nakonec odpoví. Halt měl sourozence?

Tak proč odešel z Hibernie? Pak si uvědomila, že použil minulý čas. _Měl_ bratra a sestru. To znamenalo, že už asi nejsou. Averill si všimla Haltova poněkud smutného výrazu. Oči toho hodně prozradily. Chtěla mu říct, že všechno bude dobré, ale jediné, co dokázala, bylo položit mu dlaň na hřbet ruky. Doufala, že to je dost uklidňující. 

„To je mi líto,“ zašeptala. Halt měl štěstí, že vůbec své sourozence znal, ale Averill cítila větší potřebu vyjádřit mu soustrast. Nevěděla, zda by dokázala ztratit někoho tak blízkého. Samozřejmě, její rodiče byli jiný případ, ale bylo to už šestnáct let zpátky a ona si na ně ani moc nevzpomínala. 

„Neměla jsem se ptát,“ řekla tiše a nepouštěla Haltovi ruku, ačkoliv už byl své nabručené já jako dřív. 

Crowley se rozhodl prolomit ledy. „Tak, čím jste chtěli být jako malí?“ Halt se na zrzka zle podíval. 

„Co je to za otázku?“ odpověděl na otázku otázkou, věc, kterou sám nesnášel. 

Averill pokrčila rameny. „Každá holka chce být jako malá princezna. I já. Asi v sedmi letech jsem si uvědomila, že princeznou nikdy nebudu. Chtěla jsem být léčitelkou.“ Tajemně se usmála. „Škoda, že nerozeznám rmen od heřmánku.“ Averill už dávno vzdala všechny sny na lepší život. Byla smířená s tím, že celý život bude jen selka, která bude dřít od rána do večera. 

Crowley a Halt se na ni dívali jako na pomatence. Asi jim přišlo divné, že chtěla být princezna. Averill jim věnovala pohled _No a co?_ Ani ona by si samu sebe nedokázala představit jako člena královské rodiny. 

„Já chtěl být králem,“ přiznal Halt a hodil po Crowleym pohled, který mu sliboval pomalou a bolestivou smrt, pokud jen pípne. 

_Go big or go home,_ pomyslela si Averill. Haltovi to evidentně taky nevyšlo. _Můžeme nad ztracenými sny truchlit spolu_. 

„A ty?“ vyzvala Averill Crowleyho. Ten se jen usmál. 

„Já se vždycky chtěl stát hraničářem,“ odpověděl se širokým úsměvem. Hm, tak alespoň jednomu z nich se sen splnil. Halt si to očividně taky myslel. Poznamenal, že Crowley tuhle konverzaci zahájil jen proto, aby mohl říct, že jeho sen se – na rozdíl od těch jejich - splnil. Oba mladí hraničáři se začali hádat. Bylo to přátelské hašteření, ale Averill připadlo, že to je hlavně mezi nimi. Rozhodla se jít trénovat s Albou povely ze země. 

Alba byla skvělá herečka. Nejradši měla povel ‚panika‘. Při jeho vyslovení kůň začal jančit, aby odvedl pozornost útočníků od svého jezdce. Alba řádila vždy hodně dlouho a pak s hrdým výrazem přiklusala k Averill. 

_Jaká jsem byla?_

„No vynikající,“ zasmála se Averill a z kapsy kazajky vytáhla jablko. Nabídla ho Albě na natažené dlani. Klisna ho slupla jako malinu a mlsně se rozhlížela po dalším. Averill ji podrbala na nose, ale žádný další pamlsek jí nedala; byla by tlustá. 

K obědu dojedli včerejšího jelena. Crowley a Halt plánovali jet odpoledne na lov. Averill se trochu příčilo, že ji nechají samotnou v táboře, ale souhlasila, že bude hlídat pevnost do jejich návratu. Usedla do místa, kde drželi hlídku, a bez pohnutí seděla dvě hodiny, než se ti dva vrátili. Měli s sebou dvě vypasené kachny. Averill se chystala vylézt z úkrytu, když ji sametové koňské nozdry donutily usednout zpět. Nebyla to Alba, ale byl to hnědák. 

„Crowley,“ zavrčela. Mohl by si svého koně trochu hlídat. Alba zjevně svou hravostí nakazila i další koně. Navzdory tomu, že mu řekla, aby si Kropera hlídal, koně pohladila. Nikdy nedokázala odolat zvířatům. Nakonec i jí byla umožněna svoboda. 

To odpoledne toho moc nestihli. Averill zadělala těsto na chleba, aby ráno měli čerstvý, muži upekli jednu z kachen a druhou nechali na další den. 

Ráno byla Averill tak unavená, že si přála znovu zalehnout a spát. Necítila se nejlépe. Doufala, že je to jen malé nachlazení. Škrábalo ji v krku a ona se dost divila, že se nenachladila už dřív. Chodila kolem tábora jako duch. Po snídani a teplém pití se její kondice trochu zlepšila, ale Averill si stejně vzala druhou vrstvu oblečení, aby se udržela v teple. Kéž by měla něco, co by si dala kolem krku. Kdyby mohla do vesnice, koupila by vlnu a upletla šálu, ale z očividných důvodů tak nemohla učinit. Averill šlo háčkování, s pletením už na tom byla hůř, ale zvládla by to. Stačilo se jen rozvzpomenout.   
Dopoledne se vrátil Leander. Averill šla nalít kávu, zatímco se hraničář staral o svého hnědáka. Všichni koně se navzájem přivítali. 

Leander vděčně přijal nabízený hrnek kávy a posadil se na lavičku. Přítomní trpělivě čekali, než si trochu odpočine. Averill se zdálo, že Leander protahuje ‚vychutnávání‘ si kávy, aby museli trpělivě čekat. Jen škoda, že Averill se moc trpělivě necítila. Očima přejížděla po okolí. Nikde nic, jen kousek dál se pásli čtyři koně. 

Ani si nevšimla, že usnula. Když se probrala, bolela ji hlava a ležela na lavici. Pod hlavou měla smotanou něčí pláštěnku. Averill rozespale zamrkala. To přece nebyla její pláštěnka, že ne? Ona ji měla ještě stále na sobě.

Ospale se posadila. Bolelo ji celé tělo a Averill by se vsadila, že má horečku. Hraničáře nikde neviděla. Namáhavě vstala a chvilku zůstala stát na místě, když se jí zatočila hlava. Loudavým krokem se vydala k vědru. Potřebovala si uvařit čaj. Ten odporný bylinný. Možná se potom ta bolest hlavy zmírní. Nebyla tam žádná voda. Averill se zklamaně dívala na kovové dno. 

Přemýšlela, zda má cenu vláčet se s ním k řece a zpět. Nebyla třeba hotová káva? Ne. Zdálo se, že obyvatelé tábora všechno uklidili, ale kde jsou teď? 

Averill se nejistě dopotácela ke koním. Bylo jich pět, to znamenalo, že někdo ještě přijel. Koně rozeznávala od vidění, ale netušila, komu patří. Naštěstí jí pomohl Halt, který v ten moment přišel na prostranství, aby ke stromu dal tábornické vybavení. 

„Halte? Kde jsou všichni?“ Hiberňan ukázal ke stanům a sehnul se, aby urovnal věci v tašce. Averill to zarazilo. Odjíždí někam? Rychle poděkovala a batolila se k mýtince, kde byla natažená jejich obří plachta. Uviděla Leandera, jak staví stan. Byl to už druhý stan na mýtině. Potvrzoval, že přijel ještě někdo další. Crowley podpíral Egona. Starý hraničář kašlal a byl velice bledý. Averill vyšla na prostranství. Sama tiše zakašlala; byl to suchý, dráždivý kašel. Hraničáři vzhlédli. Leander si všiml, jak vratce stojí, a pomohl jí ke kládě, na které seděl Egon. 

„Zdá se, že tady máme dva marody,“ ušklíbl se Crowley. Averill se na něj zlé podívala a uvažovala, zda by ho dokázala udeřit i v tak zesláblém stavu (aby ho to co nejvíc bolelo, pokud možno). 

„Kam jede Halt?“ zeptala se. Egon v tu chvíli dostal záchvat kašle. Crowley ho poplácal po zádech. 

„Egon se musel vrátit dřív, takže tam místo něj pojede Halt. A já se zítra vydám do poslední oblasti,“ odpověděl Leander. Averill přikývla. Egon s Berwickem byli z celé skupiny nejstarší a nejnáchylnější k nemocem. Už holt nebyl mladík.

Averill se cítila, jako kdyby v hlavě měla kladivo. Potřebovala něco proti bolesti. Ve své tašce nahmatala sáček s čajem. 

„Jdu dát na čaj,“ řekla. Upřímně doufala, že se někdo nabídne, že jí s tím pomůže, protože si nevěřila, že to zvládne bez nehody, ale nic takového se nestalo. Averill si v duchu povzdechla. Neměla s něčím takovým počítat.

Opírala se o stromy, aby udržela rovnováhu. Od ohně vzala vědro a pomalým tempem mířila k řece. Tam se udýchaně posadila na zem. Averill byla každý rok minimálně jednou nemocná, ale proč to muselo být zrovna teď? Jako dítě na tom byla hůř, takže mohla být ráda, že je nemocná jen jednou za rok. 

Jakmile se vydýchala, naplnila vědro vodou a zvolna se pustila na cestu zpátky. Dělala časté přestávky. Hlava ji neskutečně bolela a ona nevěřila, že se dokáže vrátit. 

Asi na půli cesty do tábora se jí podlomily nohy a vědro vypadlo z rukou. Averill stačila zmírnit pád. Tiše u toho vyjekla, ale zvuk byl doprovázen ještě jedním. Dívka zamrkala a s vypětím všech sil zvedla hlavu. Jak jí vypadlo vědro, voda se vylila a zmáčela Crowleyho. Asi se šel podívat, co jí tak dlouho trvá. Do kelu. 

„Promiň,“ hekla a rozkašlala se. Halt se objevil v jejím zorném poli. Musel jít zjistit, co se stalo. 

„Běž pro vodu, já pomůžu Averill,“ rozhodl. Crowley se možná chystal něco namítnout, ale pak si uvědomil, že jeho oblečení je naprosto promočené a nebylo by dobré, kdyby byla i Averill. Vzal vědro a zamířil k řece. 

Averill ani neměla čas zaregistrovat, že ji Halt zvedá. Co zaznamenala, bylo, když ji postavil na nohy a její ruku si přehodil přes rameno, aby ji podepřel. Averill by v tu chvíli bylo jedno, kdyby ji nesl celou cestu. Nahlas by to nepřiznala. Takhle se musela snažit. S Haltovou pomocí se do tábora nakonec dostala, ale do té doby je dohonil (a předhonil) Crowley s vodou. 

Když se konečně dostali k ohni, Averill byla ráda, že si může sednout na lavičku. Ráda by spala. Teplo ohně bylo příjemné a ona nikdy nechtěla odejít. 

Nic neřekla, když ji Halt opět podepřel a dopravil k jejich plachtě, ani když ji položil na zem. Musela tam být ještě deka navíc, protože se země zdála teplejší. Averill se snažila udržet oči otevřené, alespoň do doby, než bude hotový čaj. 

Byla téměř v bezvědomí, když jí někdo zvedl hlavu a donutil pít. Potom se už spánku nebránila. 

Další dny byly pro Averill jedna velká šmouha. Většinu času prospala, budila se hlavně proto, aby se najedla a použila toaletu. Věděla, že přijelo pár dalších hraničářů, ale spousta jich zase odjela. Asi neměli štěstí. Jediní, kteří něco užitečného zjistili, byli Berrigan a Samdash. Averill neznala detaily, ale pamatovala si Crowleyho zoufalý výraz. V táboře už byli několik dní jen tři. Halt odjel a Leander ho následoval hned další den. Egon, pokud mohla Averill soudit, se cítil stejně nechutně jako ona, takže na všechno zbyl Crowley. Nebylo divu, že měl černé kruhy pod očima. 

Toho dne se Averill probudila a nebolela ji hlava. Přejela očima tábor. Egon tiše oddechoval a Crowley ležel vedle ní. Averill si sedla a protáhla se. Byla na tom mnohem líp a těšila se, až bude zase na nohou. 

Dobrá, možná na tom nebyla tak skvěle, jak se zdálo. Při pokusu vstát se jí podlomily nohy a ona málem spadla zpátky na deku. Averill to zkusila znovu a měla úspěch. Došla k ohništi. Uhlíky byly ještě žhavé, takže nebyl problém rozdělat oheň. 

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil Egon. Starý hraničář došel k ohni. Už musel nesnášet spánek stejně jako ona. 

„Dobré ráno,“ odpověděla. „Už se cítíš líp?“ Egon se malinko usmál. 

„Dost dobře na to, abych pomohl v táboře,“ řekl a Averill usoudila, že to je pravda. Po několika dnech nemoci byla zesláblá, takže některé práce nezvládne, ale rozhodně chtěla pomoct. Rozhodli se tedy, že Egon dojde pro vodu a Averill zatím zadělá těsto na chléb. Jídlo, a tedy i chléb, byl dar z nebes, proto těstu žehnala pokaždé, když je vzala do ruky. 

Pár dalších dní ona i Egon nabírali sílu. S manuálními pracemi se v táboře střídali. Averill už se cítila zdravě. Možná ještě trochu kašlala, ale už byla schopná normálně se hýbat a dělat všechny věci jako ostatní. Byla překvapená, když našla Albu vyhřebelcovanou. Klisna byla ráda, že ji vidí. Místo obvyklého pozdravu k ní přiklusala a drcla do ní čumákem. Averill se zasmála a pohladila ji po nozdrách. 

Vrátili se Halt, Farrel, Jurgen a Norris (ne nutně v tomhle pořadí). Crowley je už nikam neposílal. Turnaj se blížil, a pokud by se jim nepodařilo najít Tillera, chtěli mít alespoň co nejvíc mužů. 

„Připravená na dnešní trénink?“ zeptal se Egon. Crowley něco plánoval, takže obranu dvěma noži ji dnes učil on. Averill přikývla. Rozhodně byla připravená. Dnes navíc měli obecenstvo. Norris a Farrel asi neměli co dělat, takže se rozhodli dívat se. Averill doufala, že se tentokrát vše povede, tzn. bez zbytečných pádů, padání nožů, lámání cvičných větví. Neměla chuť se ztrapnit před ostatními. Zamračila se. Nechápala, proč jí nedělá problém naprosto se ztrapnit před Haltem a Crowleym, ale před zbytkem skupiny ano. Možná proto, že byli podobně staří? Protože kluci si z ní dělali legraci, ale v dobrém slova smyslu? 

Její zoufalé přání, aby všechno proběhlo hladce, se nesplnilo. Když Egon provedl výpad z boku, Averill sice zareagovala a ránu odrazila, ale její saxonský nůž se zabodl do dřeva a odletěl spolu s klackem. 

„Bože,“ zavrčela Averill. Uši měla z hanby úplně rudé, naštěstí je měla zakryté vlasy. Vzala saxonský nůž a na dvojici přihlížejících hraničářů se varovně podívala. Egon trpělivě čekal. Averill padl pohled na Farrelovu válečnou sekeru. V hlavě jí to začalo šrotovat. 

„Egone? Jde obrana dvěma noži i proti sekeře?“ Starý hraničář opřel větev o zem a podíval se na Farrela. Redmontský hraničář zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Nedoporučoval bych ti, aby ses o to pokoušela. Je lepší utéct.“ Averill by si myslela, že si dělá s útěkem legraci, nebýt jeho smrtelně vážného tónu. Někdy Dameon taky vysvětloval věci vážně, ale potom prohlásil, že to byla legrace. Averill napůl čekala, že teď Egon řekne, že vše byla jen sranda, ale nestalo se. Zůstával smrtelně vážný. Žena polkla. Zapsala si mentální poznámku utéct před jakoukoliv válečnou sekerou a to, že nikdy nemá provokovat Farrela.   
Seděli s Haltem a Crowleym u ohně, když slyšeli své koně přivítat jiného. O pár vteřin později přijel na zpěněném koni Berwick. Hraničář vypadal unaveně a ztuhle, jako kdyby ze sedla už dlouho neslezl. 

„Našel jsem ho,“ oznámil. Halt, Crowley a Averill se zvedli od ohně a šli k němu. Berwick toporně slezl ze své klisny a Halt vzal její otěže. Kůň měl hlavu svěšenou až dole, taky očividně znavený. 

Averill klisně sundala sedlo a Halt uzdu. Hiberňan ji dal Averill na sedlo, a ona šla postroj odnést. Halt vzal kus sena, aby klisnu mohl vytřít do sucha. 

„Díky,“ usmál se unaveně Berwick. Averill se vrátila s čisticími potřebami a čekala, až Halt koně vytře. Berwick se protáhl a zahýbal rameny. Povyk v táboře přivábil zbylé hraničáře (na trable se hraničáři lepili jako vosy na med). 

„Kde je?“ zeptal se Crowley poté, co Berwick vyhnal ztuhlost ze zad. Palcem ukázal k severovýchodu. 

„Ve vesnici zvané Hallerův Vývěr několik mil od hranice na naší straně.“ Berwick se vděčně svalil na zem u ohně, v ruce držel hrnek kávy. Egon si k nim přisedl. 

„Hallerův Vývěr? Co je to za název?“ Averill se podivila. Egon nevěděl, co je to vývěr, nebo se jen divil, co je to za směšný název? Crowley se posadil vedle Berwicka. 

„Vývěr je malý zdroj vody. Něco jako pramen, ale menší. Vlastně spíš taková studánka,“ vysvětlil Crowley. 

„Tak proč se té vesnici neříká Hallerova Studánka?“ chtěl vědět Egon. 

„Vývěr jim asi připadal hezčí - poetičtější,“ pokrčil Crowley rameny. Zbytek hraničářů se tiše přemístil do půlkruhu kolem nich. 

Halt už vytřel pravý bok koně a Averill se pustila do čištění. Už klisně vyčistila kopyta, takže ji stačilo vyhřebelcovat a nakrmit. 

„Kolik má mužů?“ ptal se Crowley. Berwick se zhluboka napil a odpověděl: „Napočítal jsem jich dvacet. Tři bojovníci na koních a sedmnáct pěšáků.“ 

„Takže jich bude o dost víc než vás,“ pohlédl Crowley na Farrela. 

„Po první salvě už ne,“ řekl s úšklebem. Averill se usmála. Farrel byl dobrý chlap a ona asi sdílela jeho smysl pro humor. Halt z druhého boku koně houkl: „Jak chcete chytit Tillera?“ Na chvilku přestal otírat Berwickovu klisnu, ta do něj netrpělivě šťouchla. 

„Myslím, že klíčový bude důvtip. Po jedné nebo dvou salvách mu vysvětlíme, že řady jeho vojáků notně prořídly, a požádáme ho, aby šel s námi. Když odmítne, tak ho majznu sekerou.“ 

„Máš o důvtipu zvláštní představu,“ poznamenal Crowley. Farrel na něj pohlédl. „Chci ho majznout naplocho. Ne břitem.“

Crowley přikývl. „To je svým způsobem důvtipné. Až ho budete mít, můžete ostatní odzbrojit a rozprášit. Pochybuju, že se vrátí za Morgarathem, aby mu vylíčili, co se stalo.“ V tu dobu byl Halt s otíráním klisny hotový a přinesl jí pytel ovsa a pšenice a vědro vody. Averill se přesunula na druhý bok. Kůň ji ignoroval a zabořil čumák do jídla. 

„Pro jistotu jim můžete připomenout, že špatné zprávy nemá rád. Jejich nositele většinou zabíjí,“ vložil se do řeči Halt. Slunce už zapadalo a stíny se táhly táborem. 

Farrel souhlasně přikývl. „Říká se to o něm.“ 

„Ostatní se vrátí dnes večer nebo nejpozději zítra ráno. Až jim řekneme, co zjistil Berwick, můžete všichni společně vyrazit do Hallerova Vývěru. Přesný plán nechám na tobě, Farrele,“ řekl Crowley. Averill dočistila Berwickovu klisnu a poplácala jí po šíji. Starší hraničář mohutně zívl. 

„No, jestli zítra vyrážíme, tak využiju příležitosti a trochu si zdřímnu,“ řekl, namáhavě se zvedl od ohně a zamířil ke svému malému stanu. Při cestě pohlédl na svou klisnu. 

„Ještě jednou díky,“ ohlédl se na Halta a Averill. Berwick zalezl do stanu a Halt, Crowley a Averill si sesedli do kruhu. 

„Radši bychom měli zítra taky vyrazit,“ řekl Halt. „Je čas obhlédnout hrad Divoká voda.“ Crowley se poškrábal na bradě. 

„Máš nějaký nápad, jak odtamtud vytáhneme Duncana?“ Averill neměla žádný plán, jen tiše přihlížela. Halt pokrčil rameny. 

„Myslel jsem, že Averill by odtáhla pozornost, ty bys mohl jít pro něj a já zatím obklíčím hrad.“ 

„To zní jako dobrý plán,“ souhlasil Crowley. Averill to připadalo dost přímočaré. 

„Jak myslíš, odtáhnout pozornost? Vytvořit nějaký rozruch?“ zeptala se. Moc se jí nelíbila představa, jak po ní jde vycvičená hradní posádka - samí muži. Crowley vesele odpověděl: „Nah, přineseš jim pivo. Zítra se stavíme za Glyniss do krčmy.“ Aha. 

Averill přikývla. Dát jim alkohol byl dobrý plán. Buďto budou opilí, že si ani nevšimnou, že se na hrad někdo dostal, nebo se všichni vojáci stáhnou ke zdroji piva, takže cesta k princi bude volná. Pozastavila se jen nad množným číslem. Stavíme? Ona půjde s nimi? Přepadla ji úzkost. 

Její náhlé změny nálady si oba muži všimli. Halt zabručel: „Neboj.“ Z druhé strany jí Crowley stiskl ruku. Averill se kontaktu nebránila, spíš ho vítala. Opětovala stisknutí a snažila se zmírnit nával paniky. 

„Budeme celou dobu s tebou,“ uklidňoval ji Crowley. Averill kývla. Hlava věděla, že bude v bezpečí, ale srdce jí říkalo něco jiného. 

„Já vím. Díky,“ usmála se. Takže zítra zpět do vesnice. 

Večer přijeli všichni zbývající hraničáři. Respektive, někteří přijeli hodně brzy ráno, ale po druhé hodině ranní už byli v táboře v plném počtu. 

Hned po rozbřesku sbalili tábor, osedlali koně a dvě skupiny se vydaly opačným směrem.

Averill na sobě měla košili a kalhoty, přes hlavu si přehodila kapuci zeleného pláště. I Halt a Crowley schovali nápadné hraničářské pláštěnky a vzali si jednoduché zelené a hnědé pláště. Rozklepala se, když dojeli na kraj vesnice. Čekala vojáky na každém rohu, ale zdálo se, že nikde nejsou. Netušila, jestli je Morgarath tak sebejistý, nebo tak bláhový, každopádně jim to hrálo do karet. 

U krčmy sesedli z koní a otěže nechali volně spadnout na zem. Bylo brzy ráno, ještě nebylo otevřeno, ale z komína se kouřilo, takže někdo už musel být vzhůru. Halt zaklepal. On a Crowley si sundali kapuce, Averill stála o krok za nimi a nechávala si zakrytou hlavu. 

Otevřela jim mladá žena s hnědými vlasy. Glyniss. Prohlédla si návštěvníky a otevřela dveře dokořán. 

„Páni hraničáři, pojďte dál,“ vyzvala je a všichni tři vešli. 

„Dáte si něco k pití?“ zeptala se. Halt a Crowley svorně zavrtěli hlavami. Averill postoupila o krok vpřed a sundala si kapuci. 

„Vlastně bychom tě spíš chtěli požádat o laskavost,“ zakřenila se. Glyniss vyjekla a hned si dala ruku před ústa. 

„Averill!“ vypískla a objala druhou ženu. Ta ji se smíchem objala zpět. Vypadalo to, jako by se léta neviděly, přitom to byly jen čtyři měsíce. 

„Co tady děláš?“ odtáhla se Glyniss. „Harold sem chodí každý večer, není to tu pro tebe bezpečné! A co děláš s hraničáři? Přišli jste se s ním vypořádat? Jakou laskavost? Vážně nechcete nic k pití?“ vychrlila na ni proud otázek a Halt si zezadu povzdechl. Crowley se opřel o svůj ‚známý‘ sloup a sledoval scénu před sebou. Bylo to vlastně poprvé, co viděli Averill, jak se baví s jinými ženami. 

Averill protočila oči. „Glyniss, nemůžu odpovědět na všechny otázky zároveň. Pěkně popořadě.“ 

Brunetka se zasmála. „Dobře, přišli jste se vypořádat s Haroldem?“ zeptala se. Averill se otočila. Halt a Crowley měli nechápavé výrazy. 

„Můj pěstoun,“ vysvětlila Averill. Obrátila se zpět ke Glyniss. „Ráda bych, ale království je v mnohem větším nebezpečí.“ 

„Ale jakmile se s ním vypořádáme, zastavíme se za Haroldem,“ dodal Crowley. Averill polkla. Glyniss naproti ní přimhouřila oči. Averill věděla, že v jejím obličeji se odráží strach. Dala si ruce v bok. 

„Nechci, aby další holky skončily jako ony. Ale když je ten důvod důležitější…“ Averill si pomyslela, že Glyniss by chtěla, aby to šli s Haroldem vyřídit. I ona se ho bála, a to jen chodil každý den do hospody. 

„Pokud nechceme skončit pod krutovládou lorda Morgaratha, tak je,“ odvětil Halt a dívce spadla čelist. Podívala se z jednoho na druhého. Morgarathovy muže tady měli jako časté návštěvníky a byly asi stejné, jako Haroldovy. Glyniss mlčky kývla. 

„Toho se vlastně týká i ta laskavost. Jezdí Thomas stále s pivem?“ zeptala se Averill. Thomas byl syn hostinského, bratr Glyniss. Většinu roku trávil tím, že rozvážel pivo. Byl to celkem fajn kluk a jako menší pomáhal Averill šplhat na stromy. 

Glyniss přikývla. 

„Mohla bys mu říct, aby tři dny před turnajem byl s pivem ve vesnici pod hradem Divoká voda?“ 

„Proč mu to neřekneš sama?“ ozvalo se za výčepem. Averill polekaně vyskočila. Thomas se opíral o rám dveří a rukou si prohrábl vlasy. Byl celkem atraktivní a mnohé z dívek by před ním padly na kolena, ale pro Averill byl spíš jako starší bratr. 

„Haha. Vtipné,“ poznamenala. „Mohl bys tam být, prosím?“ Thomas se podíval na sestru. Glyniss kývla. 

„Dlužím Averill jednu laskavost,“ pokrčila Glyniss rameny. Averill na to už úplně zapomněla. Loňský rok ji zachránila před obtěžováním ze strany Harolda. Starý opilec se jí snažil dostat pod sukni. Averill to potom slízla doma. Na zádech měla jizvy, které jí tu událost měly připomínat. Harold nikdy nešel pro ránu daleko. 

„Dobrá. Budu tam,“ slíbil Thomas. Ozvalo se troje „díky“. 

„Nezůstanete na snídani?“ nabídl jim mladík. Averill se otočila a jen letmo ohlédla. 

„Ne, díky. Spoléháme na tebe,“ řekla. Vzhledem k tomu, že to byla laskavost, se Glyniss i Thomas rozhodli nechtít peníze. Hlavně proto, že když zachránila panenství dcery hospodského, v určitém slova smyslu zachránila i její budoucnost. A - na druhou stranu - během turnaje na Gorlanu vydělají majlant a budou se mít jako prasata v žitě. 

Averill si zase přehodila kapuci a ona, Crowley a Halt nasedli na koně a pobídli je do cvalu, aby byli co nejrychleji z vesnice pryč. 

„To šlo celkem hladce,“ poznamenal Halt. Averill musela přisvědčit. Rozhodně čekala problémy. Glyniss dokázala být tvrdohlavá a jednu chvíli čekala, že je vykope před Haroldův dům. Každopádně věděla, že jednou se bude muset pěstounovi postavit, a toho momentu se neskutečně bála. 

Vydali se na cestu. Hrad Divoká voda byl den jízdy od Gorlanu. Averill si kus za vesnicí sundala kapuci a jela s hraničáři bok po boku. Cesta byla relativně klidná. Nenarazili na žádné hlídky a ve vsi, kterou projížděli, koupili dva tlusté kotouče lana, osedlaného koně pro prince a pár kovových kroužků. Na konci dne přijeli do vesnice u hradu Divoká voda. 

„Co říkáte na teplé jídlo v místním hostinci?“ zeptal se Crowley. Po dlouhém dni na cestě ani on nezněl tak vesele, jako obvykle. Halt něco zabručel a Averill pokrčila rameny. Po několika měsících jí slovo ‚postel‘ nic neříkalo. 

„Skvěle, rozhodnuto,“ zamnul si ruce Crowley a navedl Kropera k domu, který vypadal jako hostinec. Byl to normální dům a cedule u vchodu hlásala, že mají volné pokoje. A jmenovalo se to U Dvouocasého lva. Averill svraštila čelo. Věděla, co je to lev, ale existovali i dvouocasí lvi? Neměla ponětí. 

Sesedli a zavedli koně do stáje. Crowley se jich ptal, zda tam chtějí přespat, Averill a Halt zarytě mlčeli, takže podle filosofie _mlčení je souhlas_ se Crowley ujal vedení a Kropera odvedl dovnitř. Alba nadšeně pohodila hlavou. 

_Mají tady jablíčka?_

„Ty jsi jenom žaludek na čtyřech nohách,“ zamumlala Averill tiše. Klisna si odfrkla. To byla urážka na její osobu. 

Nešetřili čas a koně odstrojili a nanosili vodu a krmení. Pak si Averill oprášila oblečení a připojila se k Haltovi s Crowleym. Společně vešli do hospody. 

Uvnitř to žilo. Místní seděli ve skupinkách a bavili se o všem možném. Někteří utichli, aby se podívali na nové hosty, ale potom se zase zapojili do diskuze. 

„Jak vám mohu pomoci?“ zeptal se hostinský, když došli k pultu. V jeho očích se značila nedůvěra. Možná za tím nebyl jen fakt, že byli podivně oblečení (vždyť ta žena měla _kalhoty_ ), ale i to, že byli cizinci. 

„Tři kávy a pořádnou porci dušeného hovězího,“ objednal Crowley a Halt je odvedl ke stolu v rohu. Usadili se a čekali. 

Averill se vždycky cítila trochu bezpečněji u rohových stolů. Byla tady chráněná ze dvou stran a na ty druhé dvě měla dobrý výhled. Nikdo na ni nemohl zaútočit zezadu. 

Jedli v tichosti. Dušené hovězí bylo výtečné. Averill tak dobré ještě snad nikdy nejedla. Nevadilo jí, že je nacpaná mezi Haltem a Crowleym. Pro cizí asi vypadala jako Otesánek, ale Averill dobře věděla, že po dobu nemoci zase zhubla a potřebovala nabrat ztracená kila zpět. A jídlo bylo opravdu moc dobré, takže se nedržela zpátky. 

„To bylo vynikající,“ pochvaloval si Crowley. Averill a Halt mohli jen souhlasně přikyvovat. Nastal čas, aby zaplatili. Dopili kávu a přešli k pultu. Halt vytáhl zlatý peníz, pro Averill naprosto cizí. Nikdy neviděla hibernské peníze (vlastně znala jen araluenské) a zajímalo ji, zda je to opravdu pravé zlato. 

„Měl byste tu nějaký pokoj?“ zeptal se Halt, a ačkoliv se snažil zamaskovat svůj výrazný přízvuk, nepodařilo se mu to. Hostinský zkusil zuby pravost peněz a kývl. 

„Pro vás tři?“ Halt potvrdil jeho slova a muž za pultem si cizince pečlivěji prohlédl. Jeho pohled se zastavil na Averill. 

„Smím se zeptat, co dělá žena ve společnosti dvou mužů?“ Averill se téměř zastavil dech. Žádnou výmluvu nevymýšleli a teď je hostinský zastihl nepřipravené. Halt naštěstí - buď přišel s věrohodným příběhem na místě, nebo plánoval dopředu. 

„Jsem její bratr a to je její manžel. Cestujeme za naší matkou, je nemocná,“ odpověděl Halt pohotově. Počkat… Crowley je její manžel? Averill očima propalovala Haltovi záda. Zatímco byla vděčná, že vymyslel uvěřitelnou historku, mohl vybrat něco jiného. 

Nedala svůj vztek dát najevo. Pouze sevřela ruce v pěst a donutila tvář, aby se uvolnila. Nikdo kromě dvou hraničářů si jejího vnitřního boje nevšiml. 

„Ach ano, zdálo se mi, že všichni tři nebudete sourozenci,“ pokýval hostinský hlavou. Měl pravdu, na to, aby byli bratři a sestra, byly Crowleyho vlasy až příliš zrzavé. Nikdy by jako sourozenec neprošel, ale Averill i Halt měli černé vlasy a nevyvolávali podezření. 

„Mám pokoj přesně pro vás,“ pokračoval hostinský. „Chcete tam zavést?“ 

Halt kývl. „Ano. A řekněte mi ještě, kde by se daly koupit šaty? Sestře se na cestě zničily, museli jsme jí půjčit vlastní oblečení,“ vysvětlil. Averill téměř pozdvihla obočí. Nedokázala uvěřit, že by Halt byl tak dobrý lhář. Na druhou stranu jim to skvěle hrálo do plánů. Averill potřebovala prosté šaty, aby mohla splnit svoji úlohu v odvedení pozornosti. Která děvečka by šla nalít pivo v kalhotách? 

„Ach ano, zdálo se mi to trochu podivné. V téhle době jsou cesty nebezpečné a cizincům tady lidi nevěří,“ řekl hostinský a pokynul jim, aby ho následovali. Šli po dřevěných schodech nahoru a muž dodal: „Stará Holly je švadlena. S pomocí učeňky vám dokáže ušít šaty rychle, abyste se znovu mohli vydat na cestu.“ 

Averill si nedovedla představit, co znamená ‚rychle‘. Dva dny? Týden? Měli maximálně čtyři dny, než budou muset uvést plán do pohybu. Za Holly se musí zastavit hned zítra ráno, dřív, než vůbec půjdou obhlédnout hrad. A napadla ji ještě jedna věc - dokázal hostinský říct i něco jiného než ‚ach ano‘? 

Nahoře byla dlouhá chodba a z obou stran vedly dveře do pokojů. Majitel je zavedl ke dveřím číslo 5 a otevřel je. 

„Kdybyste něco potřebovali, stačí zavolat,“ řekl ještě a obrátil se. Měl práci. 

Všichni tři vstoupili do pokoje. Byl skromně zařízený, v rohu za dveřmi byla skříň a u stěny stál stolek a čtyři židle. A samozřejmě tam byly dvě postele. 

... Počkat. _Dvě_ postele? 

Averill nevěřila svým očím. Musela se stát nějaká chyba. Jak to, že tam jsou pouze dvě postele? 

Halt vedle ní se zasmál. Opravdu, reálně smál. Averill nevěděla, jestli má být ráda, že je Halt schopen smíchu, nebo vyděšená, že je Halt schopen smíchu. Hiberňan přešel k jedné posteli a posadil se na ni. Až teď si dívka všimla, že druhá postel je o poznání větší, pro dvě osoby. Z obličeje se jí vytratila všechna barva. 

„Takže my jsme manželé?“ Crowley vedle ní se taky neúspěšně snažil nesmát. Jediný, komu to nepřipadalo vtipné, byla Averill. Loktem ho udeřila do žeber. 

„Ne. Rozvádíme se.“ 

Vyslala imaginární blesky k Haltovi, který menší postel zabral jako své dobyté území. 

„Halte, vyměníš si se mnou postel?“ 

Hiberňan jí věnoval krátký pohled. „Ne, je mi tady dobře.“ 

Averill se nafoukla jako balón. Crowley si přestal mnout žebra a posadil se na větší postel. 

„Dobrá, tak já jdu nocovat do lesa,“ prohlásila a už byla jednou nohou ze dveří, když Halt řekl: „Užij si to.“ Ve stejnou chvíli zasáhl Crowley. 

„Jestli teď vyjdeš, můžeme rovnou celou misi odvolat.“ Jeho tón byl najednou vážný a Averill se zastavila. Tohle byl velitelský tón. A co bylo horší, měl pravdu. Kdyby teď odešla, pokazila by celou misi. Princ by ztratil naději na záchranu. Království by padlo do rukou Morgaratha. Averill se strnule otočila. Zahanbeně svěsila hlavu. 

„Máš pravdu. Promiň,“ řekla tiše a posadila se. Ne na postel, ale ke stolu. Ruce si složila na něj. Zapomeňte na všechny lekce o tom, že řádná dáma nikdy nedává lokty na stůl. Averill nebyla žádná dáma. Vlastně byla jenom ženská s hroznou povahou. 

„Někdo tě musel zastavit. Halt se očividně nehodlá vzdát své postele, takže se budeme muset podělit,“ pokrčil rameny Crowley. Averill si vzpomněla, kde podobnou konverzaci už zažila. Samozřejmě. U Boba a jeho rodiny. Pokud si vzpomínala, tak tam nakonec nocovala s Robinou (po velmi trapném hovoru, s kým bude spát). Jenže tady žádná Robina nebyla. Kdepak. Tady byli jenom Halt a Crowley. A vzhledem k tomu, že Hiberňan si už zabral postel, zbýval jen Crowley. Averill si povzdechla. Už je oba znala dost dlouho na to, aby se nebála (pro Krista, vždyť sdíleli plachtu), ale jakýsi iracionální strach jí pořád přetrvával v mysli. Smutně se usmála. 

„Já vím. Nechápu, jak je možné, že pod plachtou mi to tolik nevadí,“ řekla. Vtom se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. 

„Dále!“ zavolal Halt dost hlasitě na to, aby ho člověk na druhé straně dveří slyšel. Vešla děvečka a v rukou nesla tři bílé noční košile. Nechala je u Averill na stole. Ta poděkovala za ně za všechny. Děvče spokojeně odešlo. 

„Dobrá, kde jsme skončili? Jo, pod plachtou mi to tolik nevadí,“ navázala Averill. „Takhle to dokonce vypadá, jako by se nás dva Halt snažil dát dohromady!“ Nedošlo jí, co vypustila z úst. Až když na ní koukaly dva nechápavé obličeje, uvědomila si, co to řekla. Halt se opřel zády o zeď. 

„Myslíte si, že jste hodně nenápadní, ale nejste jediní, kdo ví o… Ehm ehm… operaci H,“ sdělil jim Halt. „A ne. Nesnažím se vás dát dohromady, jako vy se snažíte se mnou a lady Paulinou. Jen nechci spát vedle Crowleyho. Někdy kope.“ 

Averill potřebovala na vzduch. Když si uvědomila, jakým směrem se tahle konverzace stočila, zrudla. Tváře měla růžové a jediné, co mohla udělat, bylo schovat obličej do dlaní. Averill položila čelo na stůl. Cítila se tak trapně.   
Mezi prsty se podívala na Crowleyho a Halta. Černovlasý mladík se opíral o zeď s výrazem, který by se dal popsat za obviňující. Crowley se na něj zářivě usmíval a Averill si uvědomila, že když Halt říkal, že kope, dělá to schválně. Protože v její zkušenosti nikdy nekopal. Jakmile si to uvědomila, zachmuřený výraz vystřídal ďábelský úsměv. 

Napjatá atmosféra se vytratila, když místnost naplnil její smích. To, co Crowley prováděl Haltovi, se nedalo popsat jinak než hurónským smíchem. Jak se dalo čekat, zrzavý hraničář se k ní přidal. Halt ne. 

„Velmi vtipné“ poznamenal Halt ze svého místa. Averill se ještě víc rozesmála. Čím víc Halt bručel, tím víc se smáli. 

„Tak mi řekněte, až se uklidníte,“ vzal Halt jednu noční košili a odešel na chodbu. To se nestalo ještě dlouhou chvíli. A když konečně ano, Averill si setřela slzy smíchu. Hned se cítila o mnoho líp. Teď už neměla tváře rudé ze studu, ale ze smíchu. A na rozdíl od toho prvního jí to vůbec nevadilo. 

Crowley šel na chodbu zavolat Halta. Našel ho, jak se baví s hostinským. Asi mu vykládal další lži o jejich nemocné matce. Nebo ho prostě majitel viděl na chodbě a ptal se, co se děje. To, co mu nakukal, muselo být dost přesvědčivé, protože když na něj Crowley zavolal, hostinský na něj mrkl. Trochu ho to zaskočilo. 

Averill naštěstí neviděla ani jedno. Zatímco byli oba mladíci pryč, rychle se převlékla do noční košile. Byla ušitá z vlny a celkem teplá. Averill se hlavně líbilo, že nebyla průsvitná. Vytáhla si rukávy (možná byla až moc teplá) a složila oblečení. Zazívala. Po celodenní jízdě toužila po nerušeném spánku. Averill se posadila na pravou část postele - když si nemohla s Haltem vyměnit místo, mohla aspoň tuhle polovinu zabrat jako své území. 

Halt vypadal v noční košili naprosto směšně. Averill si nedokázala představit si ho v něčem jiném, než hraničářském, takže tohle byla velká změna. Přesto, Haltovy černé vlasy a neupravené vousy byly v přímém kontrastu s čistou, bílou noční košilí. Nehledě na to, že vůbec nevypadal důstojně. 

Halt si sedl na vlastní postel. Pár kroků za ním šel Crowley. Ještě se nepřevlékl, ale ze stolu si vzal poslední košili. Bez varování si zrzavý hraničář svlékl košili a Averill ihned odvrátila hlavu. 

„Příště bys mě moc aspoň varovat,“ poznamenala hořce. Zabodla pohled do protější zdi a snažila se nevnímat, jak jí hoří tváře. 

„Ale Averill, přece bys nevyváděla,“ odvětil Crowley a Averill si odfrkla. Ať nepočítá, že s ním bude ještě dnes mluvit. Jejich pokoj měl jedno malé okno, ze kterého bylo vidět do dvora. Averill vstala a podívala se ven přes mléčné sklo. Hezké počasí bylo vystřídáno pochmurným a začínalo pršet. Averill byla najednou velice ráda, že dnes spí uvnitř.

Nechtělo by se jí spát venku. 

Se zataženou oblohou ztmavl i pokoj. Osvětlovala ho jen jedna svíce a oni neměli co dělat. Averill opatrně odvrátila hlavu od okna, jestli už je Crowley oblečený. Jen přes něj přelétla pohledem. 

„Dobrou noc, Halte,“ popřála a vlezla si pod peřinu - dávala si pozor, aby se jí noční košile nijak nevyhrnula. Stulila se do klubíčka na své straně postele a zavřela oči. 

Věděla přesně, kdy šli Halt a Crowley spát. Chvíli si ještě povídali, ale ne moc dlouho. Hlasy utichly a za pár minut se ozývalo jen klidné oddechování. Averill opatrně otočila hlavu. Všechno bylo klidné. Crowley ležel co nejdál od ní (možná aby navodil pocit bezpečí) a Averill pocítila vděk. 

Stejně nedokázala ještě dlouho usnout. Kolem půlnoci déšť ustal a bez jeho všudypřítomného bubnování se v pokoji rozlehlo ticho, jen občas zaslechla smích (nebo řev) vesničanů, kteří neměli nic jiného na práci, než se opít do němoty. Averill zejména vadilo, pokud některý ze řvounů bydlel ve stejném hostinci - nelíbilo se jí, jak se jejich kroky rozléhaly. Připomínalo jí to bezesné noci strávené u pěstouna. 


	10. Záchrana prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nedorozumění, živé polštáře a pokrok v jejich zatím čistě přátelském vztahu. Jo a taky zachrání prince.

Averill probudil hluk ze dvora. Rozrušeně otevřela oči; vůbec si nepamatovala, kdy usnula. A taky nedokázala pochopit, jak se ve spánku dostala na druhou stranu postele. Vlastně ještě byla moc rozespalá než aby nad něčím přemýšlela. Proto ji ani neudivilo, že si někdy během noci s Crowleym vyměnili poloviny postele, na kterých původně usínali. 

Stále byla stulená do klubíčka, ale zjistila, že se jí noční košile vyhrnula až téměř k pasu, proto ji s rudými tvářemi stáhla dolů a vstala. Byla hodně ráda, že se vzbudila jako první, ale nedalo se čekat, že by Halt a Crowley spali o moc déle, zvláště když na dvoře někdo rámusil. Proto se Averill rozhodla rychle se převléknout. Svlékla noční košili a naházela na sebe své každodenní oblečení. Vypadala hodně neupraveně, ale to jí v tuhle chvíli bylo upřímně jedno.

Averill usedla ke stolu a otevřela mapu. Ačkoliv celý plán probírali několikrát a ona si pamatovala každý detail, nemohla se zbavit pocitu, že se něco pokazí. A - jak se několikrát za život přesvědčila - takový pocit nemohl být brán na lehkou váhu. Byl to nepsaný zákon, že co se může pokazit, to se pokazí. Přemýšlela, zda by o tom měla říct hraničářům. Frustrovaně zavrtěla hlavou. Neměla žádný důkaz, aby jim to mohla povědět. Dameon jejím instinktům důvěřoval, ale Averill věděla, že když mu o špatném pocitu řekla poprvé, smál se a prohlásil, že je to blbost. 

Averill se rozhodla, že si špatné tušení nechá pro sebe. Pokud by neměla pravdu, ohrozila by celou misi, a to zaručeně nechtěla. 

Halt vstal jako první. Hiberňan se posadil a popřál Averill dobré ráno. Pak se natáhl ke druhé posteli a šťouchl do Crowleyho. Nijak jemně, takže teď už byli všichni stoprocentně vzhůru. Averill zůstala sedět u stolu a Crowley seděl v tureckém sedu na posteli a všichni tři tvořili hodně podivný trojúhelník. 

„Dneska je v plánu co? Jít za švadlenou?“ zeptala se Averill. Ovšemže věděla, že mají v plánu jít za Holly, ale to jim nemohlo zabrat víc než pár hodin. Co budou dělat potom? 

„To a asi obhlédneme hrad,“ odpověděl Crowley rozespale. Halt kývl. „A možná najít nějaké místo na táboření.“ 

Averill přistoupila k oknu a otevřela ho. V pokoji začínalo být vydýcháno a potřebovala se nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu. První, co ji zarazilo, byl poprašek sněhu. Averill si musela připomenout, že je vlastně konec zimy a začátek jara, i když to tak nevypadalo. 

Oknem proudil dovnitř ledový vítr a Averill se otřásla. V hospodě bylo příjemné teplo, ale rozhodně se netěšila, až půjdou ven. 

„Je konec třetího měsíce, není to tady v Araluenu normální?“ zopakoval Halt a Averill svraštila čelo. Pokud si dobře pamatovala, Hibernie byla ostrov hned vedle Araluenu, neměli by tam mít podobné počasí? 

„No, je to celkem normální,“ začala váhavě, „ale takhle to zní, jako kdyby v Hibernii bylo úplně jiné podnebí. Copak není Hibernie hned vedle Araluenu?“ Averill dost zarazilo, že se Halt pousmál. Halt. Nebyla si jistá, čím to je. 

„Je pravda, že v Hibernii je hodně podobné podnebí, ale v zimě spíš prší. Sníh tam není tak obvyklý,“ vysvětlil Halt. Averill přikývla, že rozumí, ale její myšlenky byly jinde. Jak to dělaly děti v Hibernii bez koulovaček a stavění sněhuláků? Nedokázala si to představit. Bylo jí jasné, že to je hlavně proto, že vyrůstala v Araluenu, ale stejně litovala děti, které třeba nikdy neviděly sníh. 

Sešli dolů na snídani. Objednali si tři kávy a sedli si k rohovému stolu. Než jim děvečka přinesla snídani, vešla do hospody skupinka vojáků. Zabrali si lavici uprostřed místnosti. Objednali si pivo a Averill odvrátila pohled. Nemohla se na ně dívat. Řvali na celou hospodu a chovali se jako banda bezhlavých volů. Averill se raději podívala na svá kolena. Vlasy si svázala do culíku, aby jí nepadaly do jídla, ale teď ji najednou přešla jakákoliv chuť. Na lavičce se posunula blíž k Haltovi. S vojáky měla špatné zkušenosti, a kdyby se jí někdo zeptal, přiznala by, že se bojí. Averill měla dojem, že hlasité bušení jejího srdce je slyšet v celém hostinci. Zavřela oči a zhluboka se nadechla. Nenechá se ovládat strachem. 

_Halt a Crowley jsou tady a nedovolí, aby ti někdo ublížil_ , snažila se uklidnit, ale potřebovala se aktivně na něco soustředit, pozitivní myšlenky samotné prostě nestačily. Naštěstí jim děvečka přinesla chléb a sýr, tradiční snídani. Averill konečně měla něco, na co mohla zaměřit pozornost, a ukrojila velký krajíc chleba jak pro sebe, tak pro hraničáře. 

Čas, který jim zabralo sníst snídani, byl uboze krátký. Halt a Crowley se na sebe podívali a asi si museli navzájem číst myšlenky, protože Halt zůstal s Averill sedět a Crowley vstal a šel se zeptat hostinského na cestu ke švadleně. Averill se za ním dívala. Majitel hostince se netvářil zrovna nadšeně. Pohledem pořád uhýbal ke skupině vojáků, jako kdyby čekal potíže. Averill s ním celkem soucítila. Taky se nemohla zbavit dojmu, že jsou jen potíž. 

„Vím, kde Holly bydlí, pojďme,“ vrátil se k jejich stolu Crowley v neuvěřitelně veselé náladě. Chytil Averill za ruku (byla moc překvapená, než aby se mu pokoušela vytrhnout) a vytáhl ji na nohy. Možná si uvědomil, že by kolem vojáků jen tak neprošla, takže ji nepouštěl a víceméně ji protáhl kolem hlučné skupiny. Nějaký vůl na ni zahvízdal, ale Averill radši zrychlila. Nechtěla s nimi zůstávat v jedné místnosti déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné. 

U dveří si přes ramena přehodili teplé hábity a vyšli na ulici. Na ulicích už nebyl sníh, jen mokro. Pokud se tedy poprašek dal nazývat sněhem. Včera večer ve tmě vesnice vypadala ponuře, za dne (bohužel) _byla_ ponurá. Obyvatelé se na ně podívali a raději odvraceli hlavy, nebo kolem nich prošli co nejrychleji. 

Crowley, který jako jediný znal cestu, je vedl doleva. Byla to docela malá vesnice a sestávala se jen z hlavní ulice a na každé její straně bylo několik stavení. Do okruhu jedné míle byly rozsety další domy, většinou zemědělské budovy.   
Dům švadleny stál o tři stavení dál než hospoda. Byl to domek s jedním podlažím a ze strany dřevo tlelo. Crowley přistoupil ke dveřím a zaklepal. O pár vteřin později jim otevřelo mladé děvče, mladší než Averill. 

„Jdete za mistryní?“ zeptalo se. Crowley přikývl. 

„Ano, moje žena potřebuje nové šaty,“ odpověděl a děvče je pozvalo dovnitř. Averill blesky propalovala Crowleyho záda. Vážně musel Haltovu lež vykládat každému na počkání. Ona _nebyla_ jeho žena. Ani nic jiného. V koutku duše si uvědomovala, že pokud by se někdy děvče a hospodský potkali a vyprávěli příběhy, co se neshodovaly, mohlo to dopadnout katastrofálně, ale stejně si nebyla jistá, co si myslí o tom, že má předstírat takovou věc. 

Dům se sestával ze tří místností. Jedna musela být pokoj majitelů, druhá kuchyň a jídelna a poslední, zdaleka největší, byla místnost, ve které se právě ocitli. Na stoličce tady seděly tři dívky a každá měla kus látky a pracovala. Na židli na ně dohlížela stařenka. Měla naprosto bílé vlasy a přes ně uvázaný šátek. To musela být Holly. Za pomoci děvčete se postavila a opřela o dřevěnou hůl. 

„Pojďte dál, pánové, paní,“ řekla skřehotavě. Averill se otřásla. Paní. Nikdy jí tak nikdo neřekl. Stařenka jim naznačila, ať jdou za ní do kuchyně. Když ji následovali, nabídla jim tradiční pohoštění - chléb s máslem. Poděkovali a usadili se u stolu. Stará Holly se ještě dobelhala ke dveřím místnosti a zavřela je, než se konečně posadila. 

„Co přivádí hraničáře do mého skromného obydlí?“ zeptala se s náznakem úsměvu. Crowley a Halt se po sobě podívali. Ani jeden z nich nečekal, že je osloví jako hraničáře. Vždyť už i do vesnice přijeli v přestrojení za lesníky. Stařenka jako by vycítila jejich nevyslovenou otázku. 

„Možná jsem stará, ale nejsem slepá. Hraničáře poznám,“ podotkla a přelétla každého z nich pohledem.

„Jdete si pro toho ubožáka, co ho drží na hradě?“ Tentokrát si vyměnili zmatené pohledy všichni tři. Holly se usmála. 

„Možná jsem stará, ale všímám si věcí. Od té doby se tu zdvojnásobily stráže. Vozí víc zásob. Ve vesnici se povídá leccos.“ Averill si uvědomila, že má pravdu. Vesničané si rozhodně museli něčeho všimnout. Kdyby se Crowley rozhodl povědět jí pravdu, určitě by jim pomohla. Ovšem bylo zde jisté riziko. Hrozilo, že jedna z Hollyiných učednic něco vyslechne a pokud by si pustila pusu na špacír, bylo by to pro ně zlé. Crowley si položil ruce na stůl a propletl prsty. 

„Ano, jedeme ho zachránit. A proto potřebuje naše kamarádka Averill nové šaty. Jednoduché, aby nevyčnívala z davu,“ řekl a Holly se na Averill podívala. 

„Kdy je potřebujete?“zeptala se. Šla rovnou k věci, evidentně si uvědomovala důležitost. Možná netušila, koho ve skutečnosti vězní na hradě Divoká voda, ale měla dost rozumu na to, aby si uvědomila, že je to jistě významná osobnost. Proč by jinak jeli dva hraničáři? 

„Co nejdříve,“ odpověděl Halt. „Nejlépe do tří dnů.“ Holly přikývla a s námahou vstala. 

„Budete je mít zítra,“ oznámila hrdým hlasem. Pokynula Averill. „Pojď, zlato, jen si tě přeměřím.“ 

Žena ji následovala, aby jedna z děveček donesla metr a vzala jí míry pasu, boků a hrudníku. Averill to nebylo nijak příjemné, ale stála klidně a bez zbytečných pohybů. 

Crowley a Halt trpělivě čekali (taky neměli moc na výběr), než se všechno zapíše a Averill se dostane ze spárů švadlen. Když se tak (konečně) stalo, Crowley potřásl rukou Holly. 

„Děkujeme, že jste si na nás udělala čas. Potřebujeme se co nejdříve vydat za naší nemocnou matkou.“ Při těch slovech stařena přikývla. Jak sama řekla, možná byla stará, ale rozhodně nebyla hloupá. 

Hraničář, Hiberňan a dívka vyšli ven na ulici. Od rána se oteplilo, ale Averill se stejně nechtěla zbavit pláště. Crowley si dal ruce v bok. 

„Tak co, kdo se chce jít podívat na hrad?“ 

Halt i Averill byli pro, takže se pomalým krokem vydali na ‚procházku‘. 

Aby měli výhled na celý hrad, vyšplhali na strmý útes naproti hradu. Byl to těžký výšlap a Averill na konci výstupu už nemohla. Nahoře se všichni přikrčili a dál se pomalu plížili. Kdyby to neudělali, byli by na útesu vidět jako majáky. Averill se uvelebila v malém dolíku. Téměř se v něm celá ztrácela. Crowley a Halt byli nalevo a napravo od ní. Kapuce pláštěnek měli přehozené přes hlavy, stejně jako Averill. 

„Tak tohle je hrad Divoká voda,“ řekl Halt. Averill viděla hlavně cimbuří. Útes, na kterém se nacházeli, byl stejně vysoko, jako byl samotný hrad a na pár vteřin ji napadl šílený nápad, jaké by to asi bylo, skočit z útesu dovnitř hradu. Zejména potřeštěné to bylo proto, že byli asi sto padesát stop od hradu. Skočit by znamenalo rychlou smrt.   
Kdyby se podívala dolů, viděla by terasu před komnatami. Pod ní byl sráz zakončený balvany, které lemovaly divokou řeku tekoucí kolem hradu. Averill se při pohledu na dravou vodu otřásla. Řeka se rozdělovala na dvě ramena, obkroužila hrad a opět se spojovala. Averill si dokázala živě představit, že každý, kdo by se pokusil řeku přebrodit, by byl stažen pod proud a omlácen o kameny, které se pod hladinou jistě skrývaly. 

„Takže, jak se chceš dostat přes vodu?“ zeptal se Crowley Halta. Averill věděla, že tahle konverzace se jí netýká, ale se zájmem poslouchala. 

Halt na Crowleyho úkosem pohlédl. „Myslel jsem, že já obklíčím hrad a ty půjdeš dovnitř.“ Děvče ležící mezi nimi začalo tušit nějakou čertovinu. 

Crowley zavrtěl hlavou. „Když to teď vidím, rozhodl jsem se, že si to vyměníme. Dovnitř půjdeš ty a já zůstanu na stráži.“ 

Averill si začínala myslet, že se jen nechce namočit v ledové řece - a v tuhle roční dobu byla voda naprosto ledová, Averill by do takové lázně nedotáhli ani párem koní. Viděla, jak se Halt nadechuje k odpovědi (hodně kousavé), ale pak ucítila na zádech tlak. O kousek pootočila hlavu. Crowley položil Haltovi ruku na paži, aby ho umlčel, přičemž samozřejmě musel přes Averill (koneckonců ležela mezi nimi). 

Žena se naklonila. Z vnitřní komnaty právě vyšel na terasu nějaký muž. Vypadal mladě, mohlo mu být maximálně pětadvacet let, byl vysoký a na sobě měl červený kabátec (z dozajista velice drahé látky), vlněné kalhoty a vysoké kožené boty. Položil obě ruce na hradbu a vyklonil se. 

„To je Duncan,“ vydechl Crowley. Averill zamrkala. Tohle byl princ? Nevěděla, co vlastně čekala. Byl to stejný člověk z masa a kostí jako všichni ostatní. Za princem vyšli dva strážní a stáhli ho zpět. _Jako kdyby se chystal skočit_ , pomyslela si Averill. Nikdo by se neodvážil skočit z téhle výšky do divoké řeky, ani blázen ne. Prince opět zavřeli v komnatě. 

„Tak už víme, že jsme na správném místě,“ poznamenal Halt. Crowley přikývl. 

„Teď už se jenom musíš dostat přes řeku, vylézt na hradby a vytáhnout ho odtamtud,“ sdělil mu nadšeně. Halt se k němu obrátil. 

„Jenom?“ opakoval s povytaženým obočím. „Když je to tak snadné, možná bys to měl přece jenom udělat ty sám.“ 

Jen to dořekl, Crowley už vrtěl hlavou. „To nepřichází v úvahu. Neumím plavat.“ 

Averill si vzpomínala na aspoň pár příkladů, kdy ho plavat viděla. 

„Vždyť umíš plavat,“ namítla ve stejnou chvíli, co Halt vyslovil poznámku: „Ale já už tě viděl plavat.“ 

Crowley se podíval na oba dva jako lapené zvíře a řekl: „Tím myslím, že neumím plavat v _tomhle_.“ Ukázal na běsnící řeku. 

„To nikdo,“ zabručela na souhlas Averill. Halt taky souhlasil. „V tom neumí plavat nikdo,“ prohlásil. 

Zrzavý hraničář přikývl. „Tak vidíš. A navíc, mně se z výšky pokaždé zatočí hlava. Kdybych se na ty hradby pokusil vylézt, určitě bych spadl.“ 

Averill se na stěnu podívala. Byla příšerně strmá a vypadala hladce. Pokusit se na ně vylézt bylo bláznovství. Člověk by musel být blázen, aby přemýšlel, jak na ně vyleze. A to znamenalo, že na tomto útesu se právě krčila skupinka bláznů. 

„Jsou strmé,“ poznamenal Halt. „Nejsem si jistý, jestli by je vůbec někdo dokázal zdolat.“ Averill souhlasně přikývla. S Haltem museli být naladění na stejnou vlnu. 

„Však ty už vymyslíš, jak na to. Máš mou plnou důvěru,“ usmál se zářivě Crowley. 

„To je šílené,“ ucedil Halt mezi zuby. 

Crowley se nad jeho slovy zamyslel. „Šílené to teprve bude, až polezeš na ty hradby.“ 

„Blázni,“ zamumlala Averill dost nahlas, aby to hraničáři vedle ní slyšeli. Halt se na ni i Crowleyho hnusně podíval. „To jsi mi moc nepomohl,“ vyčinil svému druhovi. 

Crowley pokrčil rameny. „Pravda. Ale já vím, že na něco přijdeš.“ 

Halt se rozhodl ponechat tuto poznámku bez komentáře. Averill mu viděla do obličeje, když si prohlédl terasu a s výrazem totální beznaděje zamumlal: „O tom nepochybuju.“ 

Když už věděli, že jsou na správném místě, potichu slezli z útesu dolů. Averill byla promrzlá a měla mokré břicho (díky ranní rose). Pod útesem si přes sebe přehodila kabát, aby to nebylo vidět. Crowley s Haltem taky měli mokré košile a očividně jim to vadilo stejně jako jí. 

„Je tak čas na oběd,“ zhodnotila Averill po rychlém pohledu na oblohu. Vydali se zpět do hostince. Bylo by divné, kdyby tam neobědvali. To, že byli celé dopoledne pryč, mohli lehce svést na návštěvu u Holly. Netušila ale, zda mají Halt a Crowley v plánu něco jiného, než se nudit v pokoji. 

Klepala se zimou, když se vrátili. Potřebovala se převléknout do něčeho suchého, protože, ačkoliv byl začátek jara, nebylo tak teplo, aby mohla zůstat v mokrých věcech. V hospodě bylo příjemně teplo a Averill se ze všech sil snažila, aby nebylo vidět, jak se třese. 

„Vyšla vám Holly vstříc?“ přivítal je hostinský. Nyní i poprvé poznali jeho ženu. Právě odnášela špinavé povlečení do vedlejší místnosti (asi aby je mohla vyprat). 

„Ano, slíbila, že šaty budou hotové zítra,“ odpověděla Averill. Podařilo se jí to bez klepání zubů. „Což ale znamená, že potřebujeme pokoj ještě na jednu noc,“ dodal okamžitě Crowley, pokud by skrytou zprávu hostinský nepochopil. 

Muž přikývl. „Zcela jistě, pánové, dámo.“ Averill téměř vyprskla. Prý dámo. Neměla tak dobrou kontrolu, aby se jí neklepala ramena zadržovaným smíchem. Crowley jí dal ruku kolem ramen, aby ji trochu zklidnil. 

„Pardon,“ omlouvala se Averill, „je mi trochu zima.“ Hostinský přikývl, jako by to bylo to nejlogičtější vysvětlení. Žena nemohla uvěřit, že tak chabou výmluvu spolkl i s navijákem, ale mohla být ráda. Nechala Crowleyho, aby ji nasměroval ke schodům, zatímco Halt objednal oběd a něco teplého na zahřátí. 

Asi v polovině schodiště Averill začalo vadit, že má Crowley stále ruku na jejím rameni. Možná (určitě) se ji pokusila jemně (dost tvrdě) setřást, ale Crowley ji držel celou cestu až do pokoje. Až tam ji konečně pustil. Averill v tu dobu byla vyplašená a okamžitě se k němu otočila čelem. Očima těkala po místnosti. Sebemenší zvuk by ji v této chvíli vyděsil. 

Crowley si její obranný postoj musel uvědomovat a zvedl ruce na znamení míru. Averill dělala takové pokroky s chováním vůči mužům a jeden špatný úsudek z jeho strany právě možná zvrátil všechnu jejich snahu. Právě teď se nedokázala uklidnit ani potom, co ustoupil o pár kroků. 

„Promiň,“ omluvil se. Averill nereagovala. „Příliš jsem zasáhl do tvého osobního prostoru.“ Tentokrát se na něj podívala. Pomalu se uvolnila. Jako by si až teď uvědomila, jak se právě zachovala a s tvářemi rudými studem se podívala do země. 

„Ne, ty promiň,“ zamumlala. „Nemělo mě to tak vyvést z míry.“ Averill si na chvilku pomyslela, že by snad měla začít krvácet, protože normálně nebyla takhle emocionální, ale bylo to sotva měsíc od poslední menstruace.   
Dveře se otevřely a do pokoje vstoupil Halt. Okamžitě vytušil nebezpečnou atmosféru a rychle přešel ke svému ranci, aby vytáhl suché oblečení, a potom odplul z místnosti stejně rychle, jako přišel. Na rozdíl od Crowleyho ještě nechtěl zemřít. 

„Necháme ti tady soukromí, aby ses převlékla,“ následoval Crowley Haltova příkladu a sám se svým oblečením zmizel za dveřmi. Averill si v duchu oddechla. Možná se zklidní, když bude chvíli sama. Roztřeseně se posadila ke stolu, lokty se opřela o stůl a chytila se za hlavu. Proč ji všechno tohle tak vyvádělo z míry? Setrvala tak asi minutu, než se s povzdechem zvedla a vytáhla náhradní košili a kalhoty. Mokré věci přehodila přes křídlo skříně. V hostinci bylo teplo, nebylo pochyb, že do večera uschnou. 

Averill v čisté košili vypadala jako trpaslík. Pánské oblečení by mohlo klidně být noční košilí a Averill by stěží poznala rozdíl. 

Poté, co se převlékla, zůstala v pokoji ještě minutu, potom otevřela dveře, za kterými čekali Halt a Crowley. Muži své vlastní věci přehodili přes židle a drželi se přitom v uctivé vzdálenosti od Averill. 

„To je dobrý, už jsem v pohodě,“ snažila se je uklidnit Averill, ale ani ona nedokázala přeslechnout nevyřčené „snad“. 

Společně se vydali do jídelny na oběd. Jak hostinský slíbil, na jejich stole v rohu místnosti stály tři hrnky, ze kterých se kouřilo, a tři plné talíře guláše. Averill na chvilku zapomněla na všechno, protože jí tou dobou už kručelo v břiše a její vyčerpaný žaludek pohled na jídlo prostě nedokázal dlouho vydržet. Když se člověk celé dopoledne plazí v bahně, hodně mu vyhládne. 

Guláš byl výtečný. Averill cítila, jak se jí po těle rozlévá teplo. Spolu s horkou kávou to byl božský oběd. 

„Chutnalo vám?“ zeptala se děvečka, když přišla odnést tři prázdné talíře. Ozvaly se tři variace na: „Ano, moc.“ 

Crowley byl první, kdo se zvedl. Averill měla dojem, že po takovém nášupu už nedokáže vstát, ale spletla se. Teď potřebovala dvacetiminutovou siestu a celý den by byl dokonalý. Dobře, _téměř_ dokonalý. 

Tentokrát šla Averill poslední a v pokoji se unaveně posadila na svoji stranu postele. Halt zasedl své dobyté území a Crowley se spokojil se starou dřevěnou židlí. 

„Jaký je plán na dnešní odpoledne?“ zeptal se Halt. Zeptal se pomalým, líným tónem, ale Averill nepochybovala, že byl stále ve střehu a dokázal by reagovat během několika okamžiků. Crowley se poškrábal na bradě. 

„Halte, chci, abys šel ještě jednou obhlédnout hrad. Zapamatuj si co nejvíc detailů. Averill, pamatuješ si přibližný obrys zdi, nad kterou jsme byli?“ Averill přikývla. Na onu hradní stěnu viděla celkem dobře a věřila, že by ji dokázala bez větších chyb popsat. Crowley kývl. 

„Tak po tobě chci, abys ji nakreslila. Pak vymyslíme strategii.“ Halt se ušklíbl. 

„Potřebuješ na plánování strategie dva lidi, Crowley?“ zeptal se trochu posměvačným tónem. Averill už věděla, že Halt moc často Crowleyho neškádlí, spíš naopak, ale věděla, že oblíbeným rčením Dameona bylo: _jedna vzpoura, jeden hraničář_ , tedy že Crowley by měl být naprosto schopný vymyslet plán a provést ho. Averill nepochybovala o tom, že Crowley je velice dobrý hraničář, ale přece jen tohle mimořádné povstání vyžadovalo dvanáct bývalých hraničářů, zrzek si mohl dovolit mít při plánování útoku menší pomoc. 

„Averill je docela dobrý stratég,“ usmál se na Halta zářivě Crowley (což jmenovanému opět zkazilo náladu). Ani věčně podmračený Hiberňan nechtěl strávit na mokré zemi víc času, než bylo opravdu nutné. 

„A umí kreslit,“ dodal ještě Crowley. Co si Averill pamatovala, jeho kresba mapy před několika týdny byla vskutku… zajímavá. Pak ji náhle polil studený pot. Byla si jistá, že by ji dokázala _popsat_ , ale nakreslit? To bylo něco úplně jiného. Vyděšeně se podívala na Halta, ten ale jen pokrčil rameny. 

Halt odpočíval. Natáhl se na postel, aby strávil oběd. Měl ještě dost času na prozkoumání okolí hradu, vlastně celé odpoledne. Averill si svlékla boty a posadila se na postel do tureckého sedu. Crowley si natáhl nohy přes druhou židli a pospával. Víceméně celé trio vypadalo velice komicky. Ani jeden nebyl úplně vzhůru, ale ani nespal. Averill klimbala s hlavou svěšenou do klína, ale zavřené měla jen jedno oko, jako spící šelma. Možná by tak vydržela sedět hodně dlouho, ale po pár desítkách minut jí začalo bolet za krkem, takže usoudila, že je na čase vstát a něco dělat.

Nazula si boty a chopila se pláště. Crowley zvedl hlavu. 

„Kam jdeš?“ zeptal se. Halt se na posteli posadil. 

„Za Albou,“ odpověděla Averill. Když se měla celé odpoledne nudit, chtěla se aspoň podívat za vlastním koněm. Alba by nebyla ráda, kdyby za ní ani nepřišla. 

„Půjdu s tebou. Stejně chci vyrazit,“ podotkl Halt a Averill počkala, než se obuje a vezme si pláštěnku.   
Tentokrát je hostinský neviděl. Byl někde vzadu za pultem a Halt s Averill tiše propluli ven. Ve stáji je přivítaly tři koňské hlavy, které vykoukly ze stání. Alba, Kroper a Abelard byli rádi, že je vidí. Budoucí Duncanův kůň si jich nevšímal; byli mu ukradení. Alba potěšeně zafrkala. Averill jí nezapomněla dát jablíčko, po kterém vždy tak toužila. Zatímco si klisna vzala ovoce a spokojeně jedla, Halt nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Ty toho koně rozmazluješ,“ prohlásil. Averill se na něj podívala se stejným výrazem. 

„Ty zas rozmazluješ toho svého. Nemysli si, že jsem neviděla to jablko, co's mu teď dal,“ ohradila se okamžitě. Halt v ten moment ztichl, protože to byla pravda. I on svého koně rád rozmazloval. 

Averill si vzala hřbílko a kopytní háček. Halt měl vlastní. Zatímco Hiberňan se staral jen o svého koně, Averill se rozhodla postarat se o všechny, proto zamířila k boxu hezky rostlého vraníka, který byl pro prince Duncana. Alba se na ni uraženě ohlédla. 

_Proč jdeš za ním?_ ohradila se. _Já jsem přece tady_ , klisna netrpělivě šťouchla čumákem do dívčina ramene. Averill se uchechtla. Věděla, že ji Halt sleduje, takže odstrčila Albin nos stranou a zašeptala: „K tobě se dostanu, vydrž.“ Alba pohodila hlavou. Stále se jí to moc nelíbilo, ale poddala se. Možná i proto, že Averill chytře ustoupila z dosahu jejích zubů, aby svoji jezdkyni nemohla chytit za košili. 

Averill nasadila koni ohlávku a přivázala ho k trámu dřeva. Vraník se nijak nevzpouzel, vypadal dost odevzdaně. Averill to trochu uklidnilo. Ten kůň byl mnohem vyšší než Alba, dokonce i vyšší než Lukas nebo Haltův starý kůň Declan, a trochu instinktivně se bála. Věděla ale, že to nesmí dávat nějak najevo, a tak se pustila do hřebelcování a kůň tiše stál se skloněnou hlavou. 

Peklo nastalo, když mu chtěla vyčistit kopyta. Vraník zjevně nesnášel kopytní háček a při pohledu na něj začal nervózně tancovat na místě. Averill zbystřila. Nejenže koně nedonutila zvednout nohu, ale vraník ji bokem přimáčkl ke stěně, takže upustila kopytní háček, aby koně odstrčila. 

„Problém?“ zeptal se Halt z vedlejšího stání. Averill převázala koně tak, aby se mohl jen minimálně pohybovat. 

„Žádný, jen nemá rád kopyťák,“ odvětila a Halt si odrfkl. 

„Taky bys ho neměla ráda, kdyby se ti s tím někdo furt vrtal v noze,“ řekl stroze. Sám už měl Abelarda osedlaného a připraveného vyrazit. Šedák stál klidně a přes stěnu stání měl hlavu Kroper. Oba koně vypadali pobaveně. Asi se smáli Averill, když se snažila vraníka donutit zvednout nohu. 

Halt otevřel dveře boxu a vyvedl Abelarda ven. Alba a Kroper se mohli jen závistivě dívat, jak vede jejich druha k východu ze stodoly a mávnutím ruky se loučí s Averill. 

Dívka zatím přemluvila vraného koně, aby si nechal vyčistit obě přední kopyta a teď se snažila o zadní. Když měl kopyta čistá a Averill ho odvázala a sundala mu ohlávku, nechtěla ho už nikdy v životě vidět. Kůň ale asi její smrtící výraz nepochopil, protože se k ní naklonil a hledal pamlsek. _To určitě_ , pomyslela si Averill, _po tom, co jsi tady předvedl, si žádný nezasloužíš._

Místo toho vešla do boxu ke Kroperovi. Hraničářský kůň pochopitelně uvazovat nepotřeboval. Averill vzala hřbílko a krouživými pohyby od hlavy k ocasu ho čistila. Pak mu rozpletla hřívu, ve které měl pár stébel slámy, a vyčistila mu kopyta. Kroper naštěstí nevyváděl jako _někteří_. Za odměnu hnědáka poplácala po svalnatém krku a Kroper si odfrkl. Teď byla na řadě Alba. Ta už nadšeně tancovala v boxu, hlavu vystrkovala ven do uličky a chvilkami mrskla okem po Kroperovi, který se samozřejmě těšil péči před ní. 

„No jo, ty nedočkavce,“ pohladila ji po čele a rozcuchala kštici. Pustila se do čištění a dávala si záležet (ne že by to odflákla u druhých dvou koní, ale Alba byla její kůň a ona s ní chtěla strávit co nejvíc kvalitního času. 

Měla ji vyčištěnou poměrně rychle, proto se posadila na slámu a Alba sklonila hlavu do jejího klína. Z uličky takhle Averill nikdo neviděl a zdálo se, že Alba jí. Ostatně koně by pořád jen žrali. Když byli v přírodě, hraničářští koně věděli, že mají jíst a pít jen střídmo, ale nyní, když byla hojnost vody a sena, se nijak nekrotili. 

Alba byla kůň, který potřeboval fyzický kontakt se svým jezdcem. Další hodinu ji Averill hladila, drbala, pletla hřívu nebo do ní Alba šťouchala a ožužlávala vlasy. Když své jezdkyni konečně dopřála trochu klidu, opřela se Averill o dřevěnou stěnu boxu. Pohled upřela do stropu a najednou se na ni dívala koňská tlama. Se zpožděním si uvědomila, že by se měla dostat z Kroperova dosahu, ale v té chvíli už druhý kůň žužlal její vlasy. Averill se koně snažila odtáhnout, ale Kroper dokázal být stejně zlomyslný jako jeho majitel. A když byla řeč o Crowleym… 

Jeho zrzavá kštice vykoukla přes dveře boxu. Zubil se od ucha k uchu. 

„Tak tady jsi. Říkal jsem si, že Kroper má nějakou černou slámu.“ Averill ho probodla pohledem. Tato poznámka ho přijde draho. Vždyť právě porovnal její vlasy se slámou. Averill věděla, že někdy vypadají jako vrabčí hnízdo, ale stejně byla uražena její hrdost. Jako všechny ženy si takovéto poznámky dokázala brát příliš k srdci. Kroper musel vycítit její náhlou změnu nálady, protože se chytře stáhl do svého stání. 

Averill vstala a vyšla z boxu do uličky. Alba se téměř chystala jít za ní a možná by i šla, kdyby nedostala povel _zůstaň_. Klisna se uraženě podívala na oba dvounožce a obrátila se ke Kroperovi. 

„Jdeme?“ zeptal se Crowley a Averill v odpověď zvedla čistící potřeby a šla je beze slova uklidit. Pak šla za Crowleym dovnitř. Prošli hospodou, hostinský na ně spiklenecky mrkl. Averill se za ním zmateně ohlédla. Co to mělo znamenat? Na okamžik ji napadlo, že snad hraničáři domluvili s hostinským nějaký tajný kód, ale tuhle šílenou myšlenku zavrhla. Kdyby se něco takového stalo, jistě by jí to řekli. 

Vyšli nahoru do pokoje a Averill zarazilo, že celý stůl je pokrytý pergamenem a uprostřed byla jedna tuha. Automaticky usedla ke stolu, Crowley naproti ní. 

„Averill, mohla bys nakreslit profil naší zdi?“ Samozřejmě že mohla. Otázka byla, zda to bude natolik přesné, aby se na tom mohla vytvořit nějaká strategie. Jen kývla a zavřela oči. Potřebovala si vybavit dnešní dopoledne. 

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se Crowley. Averill si přitiskla ukazováček na rty ve znamení, aby byl ticho. Averill si nedokázala pamatovat, když jí někdo něco řekl. Kdepak, ona měla dobrou vizuální paměť. Ukázat, nakreslit, potom si to pamatovala. Ale potřebovala se na to soustředit, a to jí právě teď Crowley nedovoloval. 

Viděla před očima hradbu, řeku, terasu, kde byly princovy komnaty, pařez naproti řece… Sáhla po tužce a už ji nikdo nezastavil. Vytvořila celkem zdatnou repliku hradní zdi. Jakmile měla hrubý náčrt, podívala se na Crowleyho. 

„Tady byly hradby trochu nerovné,“ poznamenal a ukázal na jedno specifické místo v kresbě. Když to teď řekl, vybavila si Averill, že tam opravdu byla hradba nějaká podivná. Taková rozdrolená. A byly to právě takové detaily, které rozhodovaly o úspěchu operace. Proto vyslali Halta jako nejlepšího, aby šel a obhlédl ještě pár dalších takových maličkostí. 

Averill se sklonila nad kresbou a dokreslila nerovnosti hradby. Pak se podívala na kresbu pařezu a uvědomila si, že v reálu byl vyšší, takže ho také poupravila. Crowley sem tam na něco poukázal, ale nechal Averill, aby kreslila, co si vybavila (a zůstával přitom zticha, díky bohu).

Halt se vrátil, když už Averill skončila s malováním. Rozhodli se, že by měli na Halta počkat, než se pustí do vymýšlení strategie, protože by mohl mít nové poznatky, které při prvotním náčrtu opomenuli. Averill ale měla celkem dobrý nápad, jak se dostat přes řeku. Vyžadovalo by to být hodně otužilý, protože sama Averill by v životě nesouhlasila s tak šíleným plánem. Proto teď Crowley seděl u stolu, zatímco Averill seděla na posteli. Mokré oblečení z dopoledne už uschnulo a ona je složila vedle své strany postele. 

„Koukám, že jste se činili,“ poznamenal Halt (Averill zachytila v jeho hlase ironický podtón, jak zaznamenal, že ještě nezačali se strategií). Zvedla se z postele a přešla ke stolu. 

„Víš, čekali jsme na nejdůležitějšího člena skupiny,“ odpověděla podobným tónem. Velice dospěle na Halta vyplázla jazyk. Halt odevzdaně zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Trávíš moc času s Crowleym. Už jsi pochytila ty jeho manýry,“ poznamenal a Averill se na něj usmála. Věděla, že to nemyslí nijak vážně. Halt měl svůj vlastní typ humoru. 

Posadila se na židli a opět vzala tuhu do ruky. Hiberňan se jí naklonil přes rameno (Averill trochu uhnula do strany, aby lépe viděl) a studoval kresbu. Pak ukázal na pár míst a Averill postupně dokreslila všechny detaily. Když konečně udělala v pařezu škvíru, usoudil Halt, že to je všechno, přitáhl si třetí židli a usadil se. 

„Takže strategie,“ prohlásil Crowley svým nejlepším vůdcovským hlasem, přičemž se na něj Averill i Halt podívali stylem _to je to nejlepší, co svedeš?_ Zrzek je ignoroval a pokračoval: „Musíme se dostat přes řeku a pak nahoru na hradby.“ Halt vedle Averill vydal zvuk podobný posměšnému: „My?“ 

„Nějaké nápady?“ zeptal se jich vesele a Averill přišlo, že plánování únosu není zrovna činnost hodna nadšení. Hlavně když se mluvilo o plánování únosu již unesené osoby. Chudák princ bude mít doživotní trauma. 

„Možná bych využila ten pařez. Pokud na šíp uvážeme lano, tak by Halt mohl přebrodit řeku,“ zamyslela se Averill a Halt v odpověď zamumlal: „Přebrodit? Spíš přežít.“ Ano, Hiberňan měl v některých situacích velmi optimistický pohled na svět. 

„Sice se pořád namočíš a bude to ledové, ale aspoň tě neodnese proud,“ podotkla Averill ve snaze ho povzbudit. Halt ji obdařil smrtícím pohledem. Žena zmlkla, protože ačkoliv byli s Haltem přátelé, rozhodně nechtěla zemřít pomalou a bolestivou smrtí. Crowleymu by to možná prošlo, ale ona nechtěla nic riskovat.

„Když jsi tak chytrá, mohla by ses tam přebrodit ty,“ zamručel Halt. Měl špatnou náladu a všechno bylo způsobeno vidinou plavání v ledové řece. Averill zvedla ruce. 

„Jen se snažím pomoct,“ podotkla dotčeně. Halt odvrátil pohled. Sám nebyl příliš nadšený z toho, jak na ni vyjel, když věděl, že by se mohla zase stáhnout zpět do své ochranné ulity a nemluvit s nimi. 

„Pak já vystřelím na hradby speciálně upravený šíp s lanem,“ pokračoval Crowley, aby odtáhl pozornost od toho malého nedorozumění. 

„Nebylo by lepší střílet z toho útesu, na který jsme dneska lezli?“ zeptala se Averill. Nijak nepodceňovala schopnost hraničáře vystřelit upravený šíp na hradby, ale přece jen se jí zdála vzdálenost mezi zemí a hradbou mnohem delší než vzdálenost hradby a útesu. 

„Pravda. Asi jo,“ podotkl Crowley vesele. Zbytek plánu byl prostý - Halt vyleze, zbaví se stráží a dostane prince pryč. Pak se oba vykoupou v ledové vodě (Averill se otřásla už jen z té představy) a je to! Averill svůj plán znala. Ona s Thomasem dodají pivo, aby se měli chudáčci vojáčci čeho napít při dlouhé směně. Pak odjedou a nechají Halta a Crowleyho, aby dělali svou práci. A aby se přímo vysmáli Morgarathovi a jeho stoupencům do obličeje, celý plán provedou za bílého dne. 

S pocitem uspokojení se dívala, jak Crowley složil nákres. Averill si říkala, že to není zrovna nejhezčí obraz, ale on se u toho tvářil, jako kdyby to bylo mistrovské dílo. Halt by s ní určitě souhlasil, že tohle není typ věci, který si lidé hrdě vystavují na zeď. Kdyby to udělali oni, vylosovali by si jednosměrnou jízdenku do žaláře. Proto se Averill bedlivě dívala, jak Crowley mapu třikrát přeložil a schoval do kapsy kalhot. 

„Mimochodem, našel jsem hezké místo na táboření,“ poznamenal Halt. Averill si vybavila, že se ve stájích zmiňoval, že se pokusí najít nějaké pěkné místečko. Ještě jednu noc potřebovali někde přespat. 

Nikdo neřekl nic dalšího a odpoledne se schylovalo ke konci, takže se rozhodli jít dolů do hospody na jídlo. Už jak vstoupili, Averill tušila trable. Opravdu. U největšího stolu v celé místnosti seděla skupina vojáků, hlasitě se smáli a popíjeli vínovici. Jiní křičeli na hostinského, ať jim ještě nalije. A další, k Averillině hrůze, obtěžovali děvečky, které roznášely jídlo. Nikdo si ale netroufl odporovat. 

Averill se vyděšeně chytila Halta. Hiberňan na ni pohlédl a poté, co viděl její k smrti zděšený výraz, dloubl do Crowleyho. Pokývl hlavou směrem k Averill. 

„Nevadilo by, kdybych se najedla později?“ zeptala se tiše. „Klidně řekněte, že se necítím dobře,“ dodala a podívala se na Crowleyho psíma očima (alespoň doufala, že to vypadá jako prosebný pohled). 

„Běž,“ odpověděl stejně tiše hraničář a Averill si oddechla. Jako laňka vyběhla zpátky nahoru po schodech a do pokoje. Posadila se na židli. Srdce jí bušilo jako splašené. Žena pár minut seděla a potom usoudila, že už je natolik v klidu, aby vstala. Sebrala ze židlí a skříně již uschlé oblečení a složila je. Pak se usadila na posteli. 

Téměř vyskočila, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Averill roztřeseným hlasem zvolala: „Dále.“ 

Vstoupila majitelka hostince a Averill si podruhé za malou chvíli oddychla. Žena hostinského nesla talíř s polévkou. 

„Slyšela jsem, že paní není dobře,“ podotkla s úsměvem a položila mísu na stůl. 

„To jste nemusela,“ usmála se Averill přiškrceně. „Byla to jen chvilková nevolnost.“ 

Hostinská si musela špatně vybavit její výraz. 

„Vůbec není za co se stydět, drahá. I já jsem si v těhotenství prošla podobnými zážitky. Tahle polévka vám dodá energii.“ 

Averill zbledla ještě víc, pokud to tedy bylo možné. Tohle byl snad zlý sen. Když se hostinská rozpovídala o tom, jak ona prožívala těhotenství, Averill už neměla to srdce jí říct, že to je všechno jeden velký omyl, ona není těhotná a se svou fobií možná nikdy nebude. A tak tam jen seděla a slušně přikyvovala. 

Hostinská jí mísu s polévkou přistrčila blíž. 

„Vidíte, já bych tady povídala a polívka by vám vystydla,“ řekla a zvedla se k odchodu. Averill byla celkem ráda, že odchází. Celá ta situace jí připadala víc než trapná. 

Polévka byla dobrá a Averill se rozhodla překonat svůj strach a jít vrátit mísu dolů. Tiše jako myška sešla po schodech a mísu položila na pult. 

„Děkuju,“ zašeptala. V hluku, který v hospodě panoval, se její slova téměř ztrácela, ale hostinská kývla a mísu převzala. Averill se nerozhlížela a zase se potichu vytratila po schodech nahoru. A i když si jí většina lidí nevšimla, dva páry očí ji z rohu místnosti pozorovaly. 

Halt a Crowley přišli do pokoje nedlouho potom. Averill seděla na posteli a měla přivřené oči. Podřimovala. 

„Hostinská ti přinesla jídlo?“ zeptal se Crowley. Sám věděl, že je to pravda, přece jenom je s Haltem viděli. 

„Mmm,“ přikývla Averill. Do obličeje se jí nahrnula krev, když si vzpomněla na to nedorozumění. Odvrátila hlavu k oknu. 

„Co je?“ nechápali oba mladíci. Halt se k tomu sice nijak nevyjadřoval, ale rozhodně ho zajímal důvod její frustrace. 

Averill se na ně podívala. Nejdřív na jednoho, pak na druhého. Nakonec odpověděla: „Nic, jenom menší nedorozumění.“ 

Ten den šli brzo spát. Averill jako první. Stulila se do klubíčka na své straně postele, tváří k oknu. Na rozdíl od včerejšího divadla jejich noční uspořádání nijak nekomentovala a jen se snažila zůstat co nejdál na své straně postele.   
Samozřejmě jí to nevyšlo. Už zase použila Crowleyho jako polštář. Naštěstí se probudila jako první, takže jakmile si uvědomila, co je ta měkká věc, kterou má pod hlavou, okamžitě vystřelila zpět na svou stranu postele, tvář zabalila do deky a snažila se zklidnit své bušící srdce. 

Z opačného rohu místnosti zaslechla tiché zvuky. Posadila se na posteli. V tváři byla červená jako rajče, ale ten odstín se ještě prohloubil, když uviděla, že to Halt se tiše pochechtává. Halt. Se. Smál. 

„Ani slovo,“ varovala ho Averill. Nepotřebovala, aby Halt tuhle neplánovanou událost vyslepičil Crowleymu v momentě, kdy se probudí. 

„Ale víš, jaká by to byla zábava?“ zeptal se Halt a opřel se o zeď pokoje. Averill odhodila deku, stáhla si košili a vstala. Její výraz naznačoval, jaká by byla zábava pro _ni_ , kdyby se rozhodla Haltovi ublížit. V ten moment ji nezajímalo, že Halt je mnohem silnější a rychlejší než ona a zpacifikoval by ji několika pohyby. 

Teď už neměla náladu jít zase spát. Koneckonců už bylo téměř ráno, takže to ani nemělo cenu. Navíc, ačkoliv se to zdálo praštěné, po tak dlouhé době, kdy spala jen na tvrdé zemi, nemohla v normální posteli pořádně spát. 

Posadila se na židli u stolu a lokty se opřela o dřevěnou desku. Hlavu složila do dlaní. Zase začala podřimovat, jedno oko měla pootevřené, ale na nic se pořádně nesoustředila. Zkrátka by potřebovala víc času, aby se úplně probudila, i když šok toho hodně udělal. Teď se Averill zklidnila a nebylo pro ni těžké dřímat. 

„No tak, Averill. To přece není důvod jít spát ke stolu,“ domlouval jí Halt. 

„Já nespim,“ zabručela Averill a otevřela i druhé oko. Už neměla v plánu spát, tam jak to, že ji její tělo zrazovalo? 

„Crowley o tomhle nebude vědět. Máš moje slovo. Jenom si běž zpátky lehnout. Spát vsedě není nic příjemného,“ přísahal Halt. Při zmínce o Crowleym se Averill vehnala do tváří krev. 

„Teď o tom nebude vědět, ale kolikrát se tohle stalo, aniž bych o tom věděla?“ 

„Minimálně dvakrát,“ podotkl Halt a Averill vydala zvuk týraného zvířete a udeřila čelem o stůl a zůstala tak. 

„Můj život je v koncích,“ zaúpěla. Tím zvukem samozřejmě vzbudila poslední osobu, kterou v téhle chvíli nechtěla vůbec vidět. 

„Čí život je v koncích?“ zeptal se ospale Crowley, zatímco se posadil na posteli a promnul si oči. Averill neodpovídala a stále se opírala čelem o stůl. 

„Ále, Averill si hraje na drama královnu,“ vysvětlil Halt. Žena prudce zvedla hlavu. Nedohodli se snad s Haltem, že Crowleymu nic neřeknou? 

„Prý nějaké nedorozumění,“ pokračoval Halt. Averill si chvilkově oddychla, než si vybavila včerejší události. Zase zrudla. Hlavu si schovala do dlaní. 

„Jaké nedorozumění?“ Crowley byl její reakcí zaskočený, ale posílilo to jeho přirozenou zvědavost. Averill se na něj nepodívala, jen kroutila hlavou. 

„Štěstí, že už nikdy nepoužijeme tenhle krycí příběh,“ řekla nakonec a papouškovala: „Tohle je má sestra a její manžel.“ Předváděla u toho tak předramatizovaná gesta, že to na nikoho nemohlo působit vážně. 

„Eh?“ nechápali ani Halt, ani Crowley. 

„A štěstí, že už nikdy se s paní hostinskou neuvidíme, protože jak bych jí vysvětlovala, že vlastně nejsem těhotná a ona si to jen myslela?“ Averill se v ten moment už tak zamotala do příběhu, že jediné, co Halt a Crowley pochytili, bylo… 

„Ty jsi těhotná?!“ Přesně tohle. 

Averill se na ně překvapeně podívala. 

„Ne! To jste mě vůbec neposlouchali?“ zeptala se. Až teď si uvědomila, že pohledy obou mladíků sjely k jejímu břichu, jako kdyby čekali, že z něj vyskočí dítě. Averill zrudla a objala si trup rukama. 

„Poslouchali…“ odpověděl Halt a svůj pohled rozpačitě upřel do zdi vedle její hlavy. 

„Ne, nejsem těhotná,“ řekla Averill. Tvář měla stále rudou, ale potřebovali si to vyjasnit. „Včera, když mi hostinská přinesla večeři, říkala, že slyšela, že mi nebylo dobře a tak nějak došla k závěru, že čekám dítě.“ 

Oba mladíci nejistě přikývli. 

„Takže ještě jednou: nejsem těhotná a ocenila bych, Crowley, kdyby ses díval někam jinam,“ zavrčela Averill. Nebyla žádná možnost, že by hostinská měla pravdu; o tom by snad věděla! 

Crowley měl dost slušnosti, aby se rozpačitě podíval na Halta. Averill položila levý loket na stůl a podepřela si hlavu. Pohled směřovala k oknu; vypadalo to na další hezký den. 

Rozhostilo se mezi nimi trapné ticho, až Halt oznámil, že se jde obléct a vzal Crowleyho s sebou, aby Averill měla trochu soukromí. 

Když svlékla košili, přejela rukou po břiše. Ne, nebyla těhotná, ale přesto v ní zahlodala myšlenka, jaké by to bylo, být matkou. Ona sama neměla žádný vzor, ale určitě by udělala vše pro to, aby její dítě nemuselo trpět jako ona u pěstouna. 

Averill zavrtěla hlavou. Teď nebyl čas přemýšlet nad takovými věcmi! Měla jasně vytyčený cíl: zachránit prince a zbavit se Morgaratha. Až potom se může zabývat tím ostatním. Proto se rychle dooblékla a snažila se na to nemyslet.   
Po relativně rychlé snídani se zastavili u Holly. Stařenka je přivítala jako staré známé a vzala Averill do vedlejšího pokoje, aby si šaty vyzkoušela. 

Když se o chvíli později vynořila z pokoje, měla na sobě bílou spodní tuniku, která sahala až k jejím kotníkům a vrchní oděv v kaštanové barvě, jehož sukně také sahala k zemi. Rukávy nechala Holly volné, aby měla volnost pohybu. 

Stařenka si Averill prohlédla ze všech stran a pak ještě šaty trochu upravila, aby jí seděly na ramenou. 

„Vypadá to dobře,“ poznamenala. Averill se na sebe podívala do zrcadla. Vůbec se nepoznávala. Zpátky se na ni dívala nějaká jiná žena. 

Holly se k ní naklonila. „Mají skryté kapsy, kdybys je potřebovala,“ zašeptala. Averill kývla. Už plánovala, jak si do nich schová svoje nože. Aspoň nebude vydána na milost a nemilost, kdyby se něco pokazilo. 

„Děkujeme,“ poděkovala, stále nadšená z kapes. Stará Holly se usmála bezzubým úsměvem. 

„Rádo se stalo,“ zaskřehotala. Averill se už chtěla převléct, ale zastavil ji Halt, že by bylo lepší, kdyby přišla do hostince v nových šatech. Urychlí to jejich ‚odjezd‘. 

Hostinský se přímo rozzářil, když je viděl. Asi byl rád, že se jich zbaví. Co nevěděli, bylo, že se na ně včera večer vojáci vyptávali, takže jim zopakoval Haltovu historku o tom, jak jedou za nemocnou matkou. Teď byl rád, že je bude mít z krku. 

Halt zaplatil a Averill s Crowleym šli do pokoje zabalit těch pár věcí, které s sebou měli. Averill se necítila jet na koni obkročmo pouze v šatech, takže si pod spodničku natáhla kalhoty. Šaty byly dost dlouhé, aby hnědé nohavice zakryly. 

Vraníka, kterého koupili pro prince Duncana, využili jako nákladního koně. Alba potřásala hlavou; těšila se, že zase vyrazí. 

„Umíš jezdit v dámském sedle?“ zeptal se jí Crowley, když sedlala Albu. Averill koni utáhla podbřišník a poplácala ho po svalnatém krku. 

„Asi bych to zvládla, ale nemám s tím zkušenosti,“ řekla zamyšleně. „Navíc nemáme žádné dámské sedlo,“ dodala. 

Crowley zapnul Kroperovi popruhy na uzdečce. „To nevadí, stačí, když při odjezdu z vesnice budeš sedět jako dáma. Pak klidně můžeš jet obkročmo.“ 

Averill kývla. Ten nápad se jí sice nezamlouval, venkovské ženy běžně jezdily na koních jako muži, ale usoudila, že když to udělá Crowleymu radost… 

Halt vzal vodící otěž vraníka a Crowley zatím pomohl Averill nasednout. Sice by to (časem) zvládla sama, ale pro dobro jejich příběhu ho nechala, aby ji vysadil na Albu. 

Jet v dámském stylu bylo divné. Averill dala nohu do třmenu a druhý třmen zkrátila, aby Albu neobtěžoval, až půjde. Měla dojem, že nemá nad koněm žádnou kontrolu a že by stačilo málo, aby sklouzla na zem. Kdepak, Averill rozhodně preferovala jezdit obkročmo. 

Když Halt a Crowley pobídli své koně do kroku, vraník se vydal za nimi a Averill lehce ťukla Albu patou. Klisna naštěstí pochopila, co se po ní chce. 

_Jedeš nějak divně_ , poznamenala. _Nelíbí se mi to_. 

_Věř mi, že i mně se to nelíbí_ , pomyslela si Averill, _ale vydrž za vesnici, tam už pojedu normálně_. 

Hnědka pohodila hlavou. Jak projížděli vesnicí, několik obyvatel zvědavě vystrčilo hlavy, aby se podívali, co je to za průvod. Když pak zjistili, že se cizinci nezastavují a jedou dál, zase zalezli. 

Ujeli asi dva kilometry od vesnice, než je Crowley obrátil a velkým obloukem jeli zase zpátky. Zajeli do hezkého lesíka, kde vedení převzal Halt a vedl je k místu, které včera zmiňoval. Hezky skryté údolí jim poskytovalo ochranu ze dvou stran a navíc mohli rozdělat oheň. Koně odsedlali a nechali je volně se popásat, jenom mladého valacha uvázali. Dokud by mu nevyskočila srnka nebo zajíc před nohama, asi by zůstal s hraničářskými koňmi i bez uvazování, ale nechtěli nic riskovat. 

K obědu snědli jen pár kousků sušeného masa a bědovali, že nezůstali v hostinci i na oběd. Pak ale začala práce. 

„Tak, kdo chce jít na lov a kdo si obhlédne hrad?“ založil si ruce v bok Crowley. Měl zase veselou náladu (ačkoliv si ještě před pár minutami stěžoval ohledně jídla). 

„Já půjdu na lov a Averill může jít hlídat hrad,“ prohlásil Halt. Žena se usmála. 

„Protože já tak hrozně miluju architekturu,“ prohlásila sarkasticky. Crowley pozvedl obočí. 

„Vážně?“ zeptal se. 

„Ne.“ Averill dobře věděla, že nechat Halta jít na lov bude to nejlepší. Hiberňan byl dobrý střelec a s jeho pomocí budou mít dobrou večeři (nebo alespoň lepší než oběd). 

„A co budeš dělat ty?“ zeptala se. Crowley se zazubil. 

„Já už jsem začal,“ prohlásil hrdě. Ukázal na proužky kůže namočené ve vodě. „Upravím pár šípů, aby se mohlo střílet i s provazem.“ Averill si vzpomněla, že ony proužky namočil hned po obědě. Pokrčila rameny. Takže ona bude hlídat hrad. 

Averill byla celkem ráda, že si zase vzala košili a kalhoty, když šla na hlídku. Musela ležet na studené zemi, takže zase měla břicho celé promočené. V duchu proklínala Halta. I ona by určitě zvládla něco ulovit. Černovlasý mladík tady byl včera a dnes nechtěl být zase mokrý, takže práci přenechal Averill. Na druhou stranu musela uznat, že to je celkem fér. 

Za tu dobu, co tam polozmrzlá ležela, si všimla, že na hradě mají jen velmi málo hlídek. Holly tvrdila, že se zdvojnásobily stráže, takže ani před únosem prince jich tady nemohlo být hodně. Napočítala, že procházejí přibližně každé čtyři hodiny. Celkem na útesu strávila sedm hodin a nemohla se dočkat večeře. 

K táboru se blížila pomalu. Byla promrzlá a doufala, že se Haltovi povedlo něco ulovit, protože si byla téměř jistá, že kručení jejího žaludku snad bylo slyšet až na hradě Araluenu. 

Asi sto kroků před jejich dočasným táborem začala dělat větší hluk, aby Halt a Crowley věděli, že se blíží. Když se konečně vynořila mezi stromy, byla očekávána. 

„Měl jsem dojem, že slyším medvěda,“ poznamenal Halt od ohně. S Crowleym se předtím o něčem bavili a Averill mohla vidět dva speciálně upravené šípy a ryšavý hraničář se právě pouštěl do třetího. 

Halt se natáhl pro malou konvici s kávou. „Mezitím si stihneme dát šálek kávy,“ prohlásil, a ačkoliv Averill netušila, co tím myslí, horký nápoj uvítala. 

„Dobrý nápad,“ souhlasil s ním Crowley (upřímně řečeno, pokud aktivita zahrnovala pití kávy, každý hraničář rád souhlasil). Pak najednou svraštil čelo, jako by si na něco vzpomněl. 

„Všiml sis, že Leander si do kávy dává mléko?“ 

Halt zasupěl. „Ten chlap je barbar.“ Averill to trochu urazilo. Ona si ráda dala kávu s mlékem. 

Crowley povytáhl obočí.“"A to říká člověk, který si vylepšuje kávu medem?“ 

„S medem je výtečná,“ odpověděl Halt. „Ale kazit ji mlékem je skoro zvrácenost.“ 

„No dovol!“ urazila se Averill hraně. „Káva s medem _a_ mlékem je výborná,“ sdělila mu. I mléko samotné měla velice ráda, i když většina lidí z pití mléka ve vyšším věku než dětském vyrostla. 

„Ale ty jsi holka, s tebou je to trochu jiné,“ odporoval Crowley. Hotový šíp odložil k ostatním k ohni, aby kožené řemínky uschly. 

Averill si sedla se svým šálkem kávy. Přitom pokrčila rameny. 

„Je pravda, že ženy mají radši sladké,“ přiznala. „Samotná káva mi nevadí, ale je až moc hořká. Ale s medem a mlékem, to je teprve ono.“ 

Halt se na ni zadíval. „Ale já tě nikdy neviděl pít kávu s obojím. Vždycky jen s medem,“ namítl a Crowley mu dal za pravdu. Averill se vědomě ušklíbla. 

„Vážně si myslíte, že potom, co zkritizujete za a) Halta, že si do kávy dává med, a za b) Leandera, že si do ní dává mléko, že si opravdu dám do kávy oboje v přítomnosti dalších hraničářů?“ zeptala se. Byla pravda, že z Leandera si dělali legraci, ale starší hraničář je vždycky s humorem odpálkoval. Averill, na druhou stranu, by to nehorázně urazilo, takže se neodvažovala dávat si do kávy oboje. 

„Haltovi se podařilo ulovit hezkou srnku,“ změnil téma Crowley. Averill ocenila zmínku o jídle, takže dvěma velkými loky dopila kávu a šla se najíst. 

Když byla plná, sedla si k ohni (neměla chuť jít se převlékat z mokré košile, navíc oheň krásně hřál) a vypověděla všechno, co se jí podařilo zjistit. 

„Prince ven moc nepouštějí a hlídek je málo. Drží se spíš v kasárnách. Chodí tak každé čtyři hodiny.“ 

Crowley se ďábelsky usmál. „To nám perfektně hraje do karet.“

Další den strávili sledováním hradu, potvrzením informací, které už věděli. Averill toho podvečera seděla u ohně a prázdně se dívala do plamenů. Opět se nemohla zbavit pocitu, že se něco pokazí. Halt naproti si kontroloval luk, že je vše v pořádku. Odpoledne trénoval s upravenými šípy a byl si vcelku jistý, že to bude perfektní rána hned napoprvé. 

Crowley si přisedl k ní. 

„Je všechno v pohodě?“ zeptal se. Averill se trhnutím vrátila zpět do reality. Musela několikrát zamrkat, aby se její oči přizpůsobily šeru. 

„Bojím se,“ přiznala. „Ne samotné mise, ale pořád mám dojem, že se něco pokazí.“ Pokrčila rameny. „Mám strach hlavně z těch vojáků.“ 

Ztuhla, když ucítila, jak jí Crowley dal ruku kolem ramen a přitáhl ji do jakéhosi poloobjetí. 

„Všichni jsme nervózní. Kdybys nebyla, bylo by to hodně špatně. Tohle zvládneme,“ řekl a Averill si opravdu uvědomila, že ji nervozitou bolí břicho. Tohle byla její první velká akce a ona to rozhodně nechtěla zpackat. 

Na rozdíl od situace před několika dny, kdy se Crowleymu přímo vytrhla, dnes zůstala. Dokonce se i na chvíli uvolnila, olízla si suché rty, ale pořád se dívala do ohně. 

Halt se na ně z druhé strany ohně podíval. O pár vteřin později se sklonil zpět ke svému luku s potutelným úsměvem. 

Averill se vyděsila, když zjistila, že má tendenci dát hlavu Crowleymu na rameno, takže mu dala jasně najevo, že to už stačí. Hraničář pochopil a beze slova se odtáhl. 

„Tohle. Tohle byl pokrok,“ poznamenal a zářivě se na ni usmál. Averill si dovolila na oplátku malý úsměv. Nebylo to moc, ale pokrok to rozhodně byl. 

A tak přišel den, kdy měli osvobodit prince Duncana. Brzy ráno sbalili tábor a osedlali koně. Averill si při chvilce soukromí oblékla pod šaty kalhoty a všichni společně vyjeli pár kilometrů před vesnici čekat na Thomase s povozem.   
Mladík přijel kolem desáté hodiny v povoze taženém dvěma koňmi. Na korbě měl naložené čtyři sudy piva. Vesele zamával, když je uviděl. 

„Zdárek, hraničáři, 'Rill,“ zahalekal. Halt pozvedl obočí. 

„Můžeš řvát ještě víc, aby všichni věděli, že jedeme?“ zeptal se. Měl špatnou náladu (nebo to možná byla tréma), ale z vyhlídky na studenou vodu by měl špatnou náladu každý. 

„Pardon,“ usmál se Thomas. Podíval se na Averill. 

„Sekne ti to,“ prohlásil. Stále měl na tváři ten pitomý úsměv. Žena protočila oči. Thomas bez vyzvání skládal poklony všem dívkám, takže se ho naučila nevnímat. 

„Od tebe komplimenty neberu,“ odpálkovala ho. Halt něco zabručel. 

Tak tedy rychle Thomase zasvětili do plánu. Samozřejmě vynechali druhý bod, že na hradě drží korunního prince, ale dali jasně najevo, že se potřebují dostat dovnitř a je na něm a Averill, aby odvedli pozornost. Thomas poplácal soudky piva a prohlásil, že s těmito krasavci to nebude problém. 

Než všechno vysvětlili, bylo po jedenácté a tedy doba oběda. Perfektní čas pro provedení únosu.   
Averill musela slézt z Alby a přesunout se na kozlík vedle Thomase. Překvapilo ji, že nemá problém sedět vedle něj. Crowley jí ukázal palec nahoru a otočil Kropera. 

„Běž s nimi,“ nakázala Averill Albě. Klisna zafrkala. 

_Buď opatrná_. Potom se obrátila a klusala za Abelardem a Kroperem. 

Averill a Thomas spolu moc nemluvili. Ani jeden na to neměl náladu. Averill každou chvíli nahmátla saxonský a vrhací nůž schovaný v kapsách šatů. Potřebovala se pořád ujišťovat, že tam stále jsou. 

Averill věděla, že jeden z hraničářů sleduje, kdy odlákají pozornost. S Thomasem zastavili v nízkém remízku. Museli počkat, než přejde jedna z nepříliš častých hlídek. Halt včera počítal (protože, jak sám prohlásil Crowley, když ho zvolili za velitele, počítat uměl jenom do tří), kdy stráže prochází. Věděli, že chodí přibližně každé čtyři hodiny, takže Averill čekala ve stínech, aby mohli započít plán. 

Tam! Averill se vrátila k povozu, počkali minutu a vyrazili. Přejeli padací most a dva strážní jim zastoupili cestu. 

„Vezeme vám to pivo,“ prohlásil Thomas zvučným hlasem. Averill zůstávala zticha, protože se neslušelo, aby žena něco vyřizovala. Potřebovali vypadat co nejvíc nenápadně. 

„Pivo? Nikdo nic o pivu neříkal,“ podíval se jeden strážný na druhého. Toužebně se podívali na korbu, kde se skvěly čtyři sudy. 

„Podívejte,“ sdělil jim Thomas. „Někdo si tady objednal a zaplatil čtyři sudy, ale jestli je nechcete, můžem s nima klidně odjet, protože pivo chce dneska každej.“ 

Strážní se po sobě podívali, starší kývl na druhého. Ten odběhl. 

„Fajn, jeďte.“ Brána se otevřela a Thomas pobídl koně. Vjeli na prostorné nádvoří a hned se na ně sesypali vojáci. Averill se snažila vypadat co nejpřirozeněji a usmívat se. Pokud někdy musela svůj strach překonat, bylo to teď.   
S Thomasem sesedli a nanosili všechny sudy dovnitř. Zatímco Thomas šel zpět k povozu, Averill ještě musela první sud otevřít a obsloužit vojáky. Jeden z nich ji plácl po zadku, když procházela, a ona měla co dělat, aby neuskočila a nesyčela u toho jako kočka, která se dotkla vody. Naštěstí si uvědomila svoji roli a šla nalévat dalším. 

Její úloha se dost protáhla. Když se zbytek vojáků na hradě dozvěděl, že je tam pivo, přihrnuli se jako banda pitomých potácivých paviánů. Averill tedy musela začít odznova. Její nejistota v tomto čistě mužském prostředí jen rostla a ona se už modlila, aby mohla pryč. Pár vojáků si ji s divným výrazem prohlíželo a jí se to ani trochu nelíbilo.

Jakmile nalila pivo všem, vyšla na nádvoří za Thomasem. Jaké bylo její překvapení, když tam ani povoz, ani Thomas nebyli. Averill začala panikařit a rozhlížet se po vnitřku hradu. Nějakým zázrakem se donutila myslet racionálně. Třeba už vyjel ven. Uvnitř hradu rozhodně nebyl, takže Averill šla k bráně. Byla zavřená. 

Teď už byla vyplašená. Thomase museli pustit ven a zavřít za ním vchod, protože si nepamatovali, že měl s sebou společnici. Jenže jak se měla dostat pryč? Strážní od brány zmizeli; viděla je v kasárnách, jak pijí pivo a klábosí. Averill se téměř složila na zem v čirém zoufalství, když ji napadla spásná myšlenka. 

_Halt! Ten přece nahoře zachraňuje prince_! Averill si vykasala sukně a pustila se najít schodiště na cimbuří. Halt byl její jediná cesta ven, protože nehodlala čekat, až se nějaký opilý strážný vrátí k bráně a otevře ji.

Po točitém schodišti vystoupala nahoru. Postupovala potichu, využívala každý stín, jako ji to učil Dameon a později hraničáři. Z kapes vytáhla oba nože. Necítila by se dobře, kdyby nebyla ani trochu ozbrojená (což o to, ona se necítila dobře ani ozbrojená, ale kousek jistoty ostré nože přece jen dodaly). 

Averill dorazila na místo, kde už mohla vidět princovy komnaty. Halt musel být uvnitř; dveře byly otevřené. Pokud ano, vůbec si nevšiml nebezpečí, které se k nim blížilo zezadu. Nějaký voják se musel přijít podívat, co je to za rozruch. 

Averill se dala do běhu. Ještě kousek a bude na dohoz. Jedním plynulým pohybem se napřáhla a vypustila vrhací nůž. Proletěl kolem dvojice a jílcem narazil do vojákovy helmice. V ten samý moment se mu do hrudi zabodl černě opeřený šíp. Muž se zhroutil k zemi. 

„Averill?“ vzhlédl Halt z místnosti. Před ní byli dva spoutaní vojáci a jeden mrtvý. „Co ty tady?“ 

Averill se sehnula pro svůj vrhací nůž. „Thomase nechali odjet a zapomněli, že jsem tu byla taky. Zavřeli mě tady,“ odpověděla. 

Halt něco zamumlal pod vousy a mávl na prince. „Za mnou.“ 

„To není cesta ven,“ zaváhal Duncan, ale neměl možnost být nějak vážně vyděšený, protože ho Halt popadl za loket. 

„Už ano. Pohyb,“ nakázal. Táhl ho přes místnost k terase. Averill tam už čekala a očima těkala po hradbách, kdyby se náhodou blížilo další nebezpečí. 

Duncan se zastavil, když uviděl svázané a mrtvé vojáky. 

„To jsi udělal ty?“ zeptal se Halta. Ten zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Já vyřídil jenom dva. Tohohle vyřídil on.“ Ukázal na muže se šípem zabodnutým v hrudi a potom na protější útes, kde jim vesele mával Crowley. 

„To je hraničář,“ užasl Duncan. 

„Tvrdí to o sobě,“ popadl ho opět Halt. Averill by se možná smála, protože vypadal jako zmoklá slepice, ale zároveň si bolestně uvědomovala, že i ona tak bude za pár minut vypadat, protože ven vedla jen jedna cesta - přes řeku. 

„Myslel jsem, že už žádní hraničáři nezbyli,“ poznamenal princ. Halt se naklonil přes hradbu, aby si přitáhl smyčku lana. 

„Pár nás ještě je,“ řekl. „A teď popadni to lano a začni slézat z hradeb dolů.“ 

Princ zbledl. „Je to strašně hluboko,“ omlouval svůj strach. 

Halt povytáhl obočí. „Takové už hrady bývají. Staví je vysoké. Tak do toho.“ 

Když Averill viděla, jak se Duncanovi ještě víc vytratila barva z obličeje, vystoupila vpřed. 

„Tak já půjdu první,“ prohlásila, popadla lano a začala slaňovat dolů. Slyšela, jak nahoře Halt říká, že i holka to zvládne. Jejich konverzaci vypustila z hlavy a soustředila se na to, aby ve zdraví dolezla dolů. Jakmile byla na pevné zemi, odstoupila a ukázala palec nahoru. 

Teď byla řada na princátku. Duncan byl bledý jako smrt, ale pomalu a plynule postupoval dolů. Když se dostal až dolů, Averill viděla, jak je rád, že je zase na pevné zemi. 

Haltův sestup byl rychlý a vypadal velice jednoduše. Jako kdyby letěl. Na zemi byl raz dva. Averill se vyděsila, když lano spadlo dolů na zem. Crowley vystřelil šíp, kterým lano přeřízl. Jejich případní pronásledovatelé by sice věděli, kudy zmizeli, ale nemohli by za nimi stejnou cestou. Na druhou stranu, komu z nich by se chtělo plavit přes rozbouřenou řeku? 

Averill se duševně otřásla, už když se podívala na divokou vodu. Princ Duncan byl stále natolik rád, že je na pevné zemi, že na něj tato realita ještě nedolehla, ale na Averill ano. 

„Běž,“ pobídl ji Halt. Žena se prudce nadechla a chytila lano. Potom si vzpomněla a sundala si boty. Rozpřáhla se a hodila je na druhý břeh. Kdyby se namočily, trvalo by týdny, než by je usušila pořádně, a protože to byly její jediné boty, musela doufat, že jsou natolik těžké, aby doletěly na druhou stranu a nespadly do vody. 

Teď už vstoupila do řeky. Na moment se zastavila. Byla absolutně LEDOVÁ. Averill věděla, že musí jít dál. Zmrzla by a eventuálně by si s ní poradil proud. Už tady na břehu cítila, jak je silný. 

Udělala krok vpřed. A další. Ještě jeden. Nohy ještě snesly ledovou teplotu vody, ale opět se zastavila, když jí voda namočila břicho. V tu chvíli ji smetl proud. Averill vyjekla. U toho spolkla dost vody. Bylo štěstí, že se držela lana jako klíště, jinak by odplula s proudem a už by ji nikdo nikdy nenašel. 

Nakonec se zase vynořila. Lapala po dechu a zuřivě kopala nohama. Kašlala a kuckala, ale vytrvale postupovala vpřed. 

„Jo!“ vydechla šťastně, když se konečně dostala na druhý břeh. Vyšla z vody na pevnou zem a sedla si na bobek do trávy, aby se trochu zahřála. Sledovala, jak se princ chytá lana a vchází do řeky. Šlo mu to hůř než jí, a to bylo co říct. 

Trvalo mu to tak dlouho, že když konečně vylezl na břeh a Halt vstoupil do vody, Averill drkotala zuby jako šílená. Šaty i kalhoty měla promočené a relativně teplý jarní den tomu nepomohl. Když už, tak její utrpení ještě zvětšoval. 

„Jdeme,“ vylezl Halt, také celý promočený, saxonským nožem přeřízl lano a popohnal prince. Averill měla dostatek sil, aby se vzchopila a běžela za ním s botami v rukou. Princ Duncan po dlouhém vězení ve věži neměl zdaleka takovou kondici. 

Dorazili na místo, kde byli všichni čtyři koně. Čtyři hlavy vzhlédly a Abelard šel přivítat svého pána. 

_Jednou tě nechám o samotě…_ kývala Alba hlavou. Averill ji láskyplně pohladila po čele. 

Crowley se vynořil ze stínů. „Ve všech pohádkách se zachraňují princezny, ale v téhle se princezna zachránila sama,“ prohlásil vesele. Jak by ne, byl jediný, kdo zůstal suchý. 

„To nevadí, jedeme,“ prohlásil Halt a utáhl Abelardovi podbřišník. Koně byli stále osedlaní, protože věděli, že budou odjíždět ve spěchu. Averill si nazula boty a vyšvihla se na Albu. 

Čtyři jezdci pobídli své koně a cvalem ujížděli směrem ke Gorlanskému lénu. 


	11. Poselství pro královnu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak jsem tak ležela v posteli a napadlo mě: co kdybych ji strčila na pár dní do žaláře?

Prvních pár hodin jeli vytrvalým cvalem, aby se dostali co nejdál, potom klusem. Nikdo nemluvil. Averill čas od času hodila pohled na oba hraničáře, prince a potom se zase dívala před sebe. Cestu do Gorlanu brali velkou oklikou, takže museli na noc zastavit. Žádný oheň, rozbalili plachtu i Crowleyho stan. 

„Vysvětlíte mi, co se to tady vlastně děje?“ zeptal se princ, jakmile sesedli. 

„Vysvobozujeme vás,“ odpověděl Halt. Z rychlé jízdy jim oblečení celkem uschlo, ale Averill by opravdu uvítala plápolající oheň. 

„Morgarath vězní vašeho otce a chystá se převzít vládu nad královstvím,“ vysvětlil krátce Crowley. Halt zabručel na souhlas. Averill sundala Albě sedlo a trsy trávy se ji snažila vytřít do sucha. 

„Jsem Crowley, bývalý hraničář číslo sedmnáct, přidělený do Hogarthského léna. K službám, můj pane,“ představil se jejich velitel. Averill si uvědomila, že Duncan ani jednoho z nich nezná. Všechno se stalo v takovém spěchu, že nebyl čas na seznamování. 

„Bývalý?“ podivil se princ. Musel být na hradě Divoká Voda hodně izolovaný. Crowley si povzdechl. 

„Morgarath nás nechal všechny propustit, aby mohl na naše místa dosadit svoje lidi,“ vysvětlil trpělivě. Duncan váhavě přikývl. Nemohl než souhlasit, že Crowley je hraničář, zejména poté, co na vlastní oči viděl jeho přesnost s lukem. 

Halt zabručel, že se sice už představil, ale na Crowleyho naléhání zopakoval své jméno a tím zbývala jen Averill. 

Nevěděla, jak se před princem chovat. Má se uklonit, nebo mu stačí pokynutí hlavou? Rozpačitě se podívala na Halta. 

„Averill MacDougal, Vaše… výsosti?“ řekla, poslední slovo dodala dost nejistě, protože netušila, jak se správně princ oslovuje. V životě se nesetkala s nikým významným (kromě barona Aralda), takže dvorská etiketa pro ni byla španělská vesnice. 

„MacDougal? Z Highcliffu?“ zeptal se princ. Averill se zamračila. Mohl někdo vysoce postavený jako princ znát všechny poddané? Učil se to někde? Mohla by klidně říct, že si ji s někým spletl, jenže ona byla z Highcliffu. Samozřejmě vyrůstala v Gorlanu, ale to, že Duncan specificky zmínil tohle léno, to nebyla náhoda. Averill váhavě přikývla. 

„Původně z Highcliffu, ale vyrostla jsem v Gorlanu,“ odpověděla. Sdělení této informace jí nemohlo nijak uškodit. V Highcliffu už žádné vazby neměla a když bude mít tu možnost, tak do Gorlanu se po tomhle dobrodružství nevrátí. 

K večeři měli - jaké překvapení - další sušené maso. Halt pečlivě rozdělil porce. 

„Sice to není hostina, ale přežijeme,“ utrousil Halt, když předával princovi jeho příděl. Duncan si jej beze slova vzal. Averill se převlékla do suchého oblečení. Její jediné kalhoty byly ty, se kterými si zaplavala, takže se musela uchýlit ke svým zeleným šatům. Crowley půjčil Duncanovi své náhradní oblečení a Halt si vzal to svoje. Přesto by tři plavci uvítali teplo ohně. 

Hraničáři zatím vysvětlili princi, co se přesně stalo, o Tillerovi a Morgarathově plánu. 

„Teď jedeme vysvobodit vašeho otce zpět na Gorlan,“ zakončil Crowley. Averill seděla na vlhké kládě a pozorovala tři muže. Do konverzace nijak nezasahovala, jen poslouchala. Nelíbila se jí představa, že jede zpátky na Gorlan. Její kyselý výraz musel být vidět, protože všichni tři její společníci čas od času vzhlédli, krátce se na ni podívali, a potom se zase vrátili k tématu, které probírali. 

Bylo kolem deváté, když se Duncan zeptal: „Crowley, budete potřebovat Averill?“ 

Halt, Averill i Crowley se zatvářili zmateně. 

„Ne?“ odpověděl nejistě Crowley. „Proč?“ 

Duncan se poškrábal na bradě. Chvilku bylo ticho, asi přemýšlel, jak to říct. 

„Vzhledem k tomu, co jste mi vyprávěli o Tillerovi a otci, tak bych rád dal nějak vědět matce a své… milé, jak to vlastně je,“ svěřil se. Averill si trochu oddechla. Na jednu stranu to znamenalo, že přijde o zábavu na turnaji, ale na druhou stranu se zdaleka vyhne Gorlanu, když pojede na Araluen. 

„Co říkáš, Averill? Můžeš nás chvíli postrádat?“ zazubil se Crowley. Ta na něj jen velice dospěle vyplázla jazyk, než si uvědomila, že takové chování se před šlechtou asi nesluší. 

„Záleží. Můžete postrádat vy mě?“ odpověděla. 

Halt kývl. „Rozhodně.“ 

_Ou, tak tohle bolelo_ , pomyslela si Averill. Nahlas ale řekla: „Myslím, že už nejsme kamarádi, Halte.“ Mladý Hiberňan ji dokonale ignoroval.

„Dobře,“ souhlasila nakonec. „Doručím váš vzkaz.“ 

Princ Duncan se usmál jako měsíček na hnoji. „Máte pero a pergamen?“ zeptal se šťastně. Crowley se podrbal na hlavě. 

„Asi není dobrý nápad psát takové důležité věci. Averill zná všechny detaily ohledně Morgarathova povstání a pokud jde o osobní věci, ty si zapamatuje,“ podotkl. Měl pravdu. Tak intimní informace nebylo radno psát na papír. Jistě, případný zloděj/nálezce by se (pokud by uměl číst) dozvěděl o Morgarathovi a jeho plánech a podal by informaci dál, ale na druhou stranu se dopis mohl snadno dostat do špatných rukou, a kdo ví, co by někdo udělal s tak citlivým obsahem určeným jen a pouze královské rodině. 

Princ Duncan si povzdechl. „Opět máš pravdu, Crowley. Za jak dlouho by se zpráva mohla dostat na hrad?“ 

_Hej!_ pomyslela si uraženě Averill. _Copak jsem nějaká věc?_ Opodál se ozvalo koňské zafrkání. To musela být Alba. Smála se, zrádkyně jedna. 

„Když Averill vyrazí zítra ráno, pozítří dopoledne by tam měla být,“ spočítal Crowley. To ale nedodal výjimečné situace, jako napadení bandity, možný úraz, pád z koně nebo seknutí se o pár kilometrů. Averill nasucho polkla. Nemohla uvěřit, že princ hodlá vložit tolik důvěry do ní, nějaké vesnické holky, kterou potkal teprve před pár hodinami - a ne zrovna nejlepším způsobem. 

Averill měla dojem, že ví, kde se teď zhruba nacházejí, ale sáhla do sedlové brašny pro mapu. Araluen nebyl příliš daleko od Gorlanu, byla to sousední léna, ale rozložila si mapu na kolena. 

„Teď jsme zhruba tady, že jo?“ šťouchla loktem do Crowleyho, aby upoutala jeho pozornost (což ani nemusela dělat, protože ji všichni bedlivě sledovali). Hraničář se podíval, kde ukazuje, potom řekl: „Spíš tady. Přejeli jsme tenhle potok.“ 

Averill přimhouřila oči. Opravdu tam byl světlou modrou čárou nakreslený vodní tok. Ona ho jen poprvé v šeru neviděla. 

„Dobrá, ty se tady vyznáš asi nejlíp. Jakou cestu bys mi doporučil?“ zeptala se Crowleyho. Ptát se Halta by bylo asi stejné, jako se ptát jí. Ona tudy v životě nejela, Halt také ne. Zato Crowley se zmiňoval, že na Araluenu několikrát byl. Teoreticky se mohla zeptat i prince, ale v tomhle ohledu důvěřovala spíš hraničářům. 

Dokud bylo světlo, naplánovali trasu. Averill si vryla do paměti každý významný orientační bod, který v dané oblasti byl. Musela být schopná se zorientovat. 

Až když měla jasno, kudy pojede, se ozval princ Duncan, zda jí tedy může nadiktovat zprávu, kterou má doručit. 

„Je to pro královnu Deboru a lady Rosalindu Serennovou,“ začal. Dobrá, Rosalinda a Debora. „Chci, abys jim vysvětlila, že jsem byl vězněn Morgarathovými přívrženci a nepáchal jsem všechno to zlo nahoře na severu. Také, že doufám, že mi to Rosalinda odpustí a že je obě velmi miluji.“ 

Tohle dokázala Averill splnit. V duchu si to zopakovala, a ačkoliv jí nešla přes jazyk ta nechutně sladká slova, že je velice miluje, donutila se zapamatovat si je a kývla. 

„Mám to,“ řekla na zdůraznění. „Mám ohlásit, že to je zpráva od vás?“ Princ Duncan se usmál a stáhl si z ruky prsten. 

„Ano. Když matce a Rosalindě ukážeš tohle, budou vědět, že jsem tě poslal já.“ 

Averill si prsten vzala. Kdyby na sobě měla kalhoty, dala by si ho do kapsy, ale šaty, které měla, žádné kapsy neměly, takže si ho váhavě nasadila na prst. Alespoň ho bude mít pořád na očích. Chvilku se bála, že se snad princ bude zlobit, že si něco takového vůbec dovolila, ale nic se nestalo. V duchu se jí ulevilo. 

V plánu měli jít spát brzy. Bez ohně se toho moc dělat nedalo. Samozřejmě rozvrhli hlídky. Averill si dobrovolně vzala první, Halt druhou a Crowley poslední. Žena prošla tábor, aby se ujistila, že je vše, jak má být. Kolem bylo ticho a klid, takže se spokojeně vrátila k plachtě, kde se její společníci připravovali na noc. 

Princ Duncan, pro kterého postavili stan, nejistě přešlapoval z nohy na nohu. 

„Neměli bychom stan nechat dámě?“ ptal se. Averill vystoupila ze stínů. 

„Já jsem zvyklá, ten je pro vás,“ řekla za ním. Mluvila tiše, ale v kompletním tichu, které v táboře panovalo, to bylo hodně slyšet. Duncan polekaně vyskočil. 

Princ se snažil něco říct, ale ze šoku pořád koktal a nešlo mu rozumět. Averill se usmála pod vousy. Moc často se jí nepodařilo, že by někoho takhle vyděsila. To byla Crowleyho práce. Na druhou stranu hraničáři byli na něco takového cvičení, princ Duncan mohl těžko očekávat, že se vynoří za ním. 

„Jak to vypadá?“ zeptal se Halt. Averill pokrčila rameny. 

„Všude je klid,“ odpověděla, když ji něco popadlo za ramena. 

„Baf!“ ozval se Crowley. I jemu se podařilo nepozorovaně se připlížit za ní. Měla to tušit. Jenže Averill toho po dnešku měla dost. Podívala se dolů, zvedla nohu a pořádně dupla na tu Crowleyho. 

„Au!“ vyjekl. _Dobře ti tak_ , pomyslela si Averill. Původně mu chtěla dát ránu loktem do břicha, ale potřebovali ho jako vůdce, takže mu nemohla ublížit… moc. 

Averill se se spokojeným úšklebkem obrátila a zamířila na hlídku. 

Člověk by čekal, že když už unesli prince, tak by ho Morgarathovi muži aspoň chtěli hledat. Averill byla celou dobu jako na trní, co kdyby se objevila jednotka pátrající po dědici trůnu, ale jak se ukázalo, nikdo žádnou takovou jednotku nevyslal. Nikdo se po uneseném princi nesháněl. Už jen její čtyři hodiny hlídky ji tak vyčerpaly, že byla ráda, když probudila Halta a svalila se na zem vedle Crowleyho. 

V šest hodin ráno byl budíček. Rychle se nasnídali a sbalili plachtu a stan. Ten si tentokrát vzala Averill, protože jela na sólovou misi. Dostala i svůj příděl jídla. 

Averill zkontrolovala, že si zprávu prince Duncana pamatuje, že jeho prsten má bezpečně v kapse kalhot, a ještě jednou zkontrolovala Albě podbřišník. 

Když už seděli všichni na koních, připravení vyrazit, řekl Crowley: „Jestli nechceš, tak se nemusíš vracet za námi na Gorlan. Dříve či později na Araluen dojedeme.“ 

Averill krátce kývla. Byla ráda, že má Crowley starost o její duševní zdraví, ale ona byla pevně rozhodnutá se tam vrátit. Slíbili přece Glyniss, že s Haroldem zatočí. Chtěla být u toho. Potřebovala pomoct zachránit všechny dívky, které neměly takové štěstí jako ona. Slíbila to a hodlala svůj slib dodržet. 

Mlaskla na Albu a klisna se rozešla. Averill se neohlížela, jen dusot kopyt jí napověděl, že se hraničáři opět rozjeli. 

Půl hodiny nechala Albu jít krokem, aby se zahřála, než ji pobídla do klusu. Jak osaměly, Averill připadlo, že je zase na začátku, v době, kdy utekla od pěstouna, než ji našli Halt, Crowley a Leander. Sama samotinká na nebezpečné cestě. 

_Nemáš pravdu_ , ozvala se Alba. _Nejsi sama. Máš přece mě_. 

Averill se zasmála a pohladila ji po krku. I když byla někdy otravná, Alba měla talent na povzbuzování. Dívka vůbec netušila, jestli s ní její kůň opravdu komunikuje, nebo jestli si celý dialog vymýšlí. 

Ale ať to bylo, jak to bylo, Alba měla pravdu. Nebylo to stejné. Dnes byla připravenější, nebyla na pokraji smrti a měla koně. Hodiny s Leanderem, Egonem, Berriganem a dalšími ji připravily na případné problémy. Averill nepolevovala v ostražitosti. Nenechala by se jen tak zaskočit. 

Párkrát se musela vyhnout skupinám baronů a jejich družin, které proudily na turnaj na Gorlanu. Vždy se s Albou ukryla mezi houštinami a stromy, než všichni přejeli. Zastavovala jen každé čtyři hodiny, aby si ona i Alba trochu odpočinuly. Její cesta byla víceméně poklidná a v polovině odpoledne se přistihla, jak přemýšlí, jestli už ostatní dojeli na turnaj, setkali se s baronem Araldem a jestli Farrelova skupina zajala Tillera. Došlo jí, že v celém plánu bylo takových příležitostí, aby se všechno pokazilo, že nasucho polkla a snažila se na to nemyslet. 

Pokaždé, když si všimla některého z orientačních bodů, zastavila Albu a zkonzultovala mapu. Měla tendenci se odkloňovat víc na západ, než by měla, takže s mapou vždycky strávila kus času, aby srovnala směr. 

Na noc s Albou sjela daleko od cesty. Našla háječek, kde rostly mohutné stromy. Averill stačil jediný pohled, aby usoudila, že nemusí rozdělávat stan, protože se krásně vyspí i na stromě, kde bude ve větším bezpečí. 

Zítra by měly dorazit na hrad Araluen. Averill pochvalně poplácala Albu. Pokud budou mít na hradě jablka, dostane hned dvě. Jako by jí klisna četla myšlenky, olízla si pysky. 

Zatímco Alba byla ukrytá dole v houštinách, Averill vylezla na strom jako opice a uvelebila se mezi dvěma silnými větvemi, které jí poskytovaly oporu. Po sušeném masu (už zase) usoudila, že bez ohně a společnosti se tam nedá nic dělat a že bude lepší jít spát. 

Averill hodně ráda lezla po stromech, ale za svůj krátký život ještě nikdy na žádném nespala, takže byla hodně překvapená, když se ráno probudila a celé tělo ji bolelo. Musela se nahoře protáhnout, aby si nenatrhla sval, až bude lézt dolů. V duchu si připomněla princovu zprávu. Z celé téhle mise se bála nejvíc toho, že ji zapomene. Lady Rosalinda Serennová a královna Debora. 

Zase jela nejdříve krokem, pak pobídla Albu do klusu. Věděla, že kdyby ji o to požádala, klisna by dokázala jet cvalem celý den, ale Averill ji nechtěla vyčerpávat. 

Kolem poledne konečně uviděla obrysy hradu Araluenu. Jak si všimla už včera, věže byly trochu víc na západě. Na svoji obranu - s Dameonem mapování a orientaci moc nedělala. Obrátila tedy Albu a znovu se daly do pohybu. 

Vesnice v podhradí byla větší než obvyklé vsi. A mnohem lidnatější. Averill se snažila nenavazovat s nikým oční kontakt, ale cítila na sobě zvědavé pohledy vesničanů. Alba, která byla dokonalým ztotožněním malého hraničářského koně, nebyla moc nenápadná. O to víc, že její jezdkyně byla žena. Averill neměla tak výrazné křivky jako ostatní ženy, možná by si ji většina lidí spletla s klukem, ale někteří v ní poznali mladou ženu. 

Projela vesnicí a ocitla se u hradní brány. Cestu jí zastoupili dva vojáci. 

„Vezu důležitou zprávu od prince Duncana pro královnu,“ oznámila Averill. Strážní se po sobě podívali. Bylo jasné, že jí nevěří. Averill pustila otěže a sesedla z Alby. Strážní přistoupili o krok blíž. Ruce měli připravené na kopí, kdyby se o něco pokusila. Averill zvedla jednu ruku na znamení míru a druhou zahrabala v kapse, odkud vytáhla Duncanův prsten. 

„Princ Duncan posílá tento prsten, abych prokázala, že mě opravdu posílá on.“ Na natažené dlani jim prsten nabízela. Jeden ze strážných si ho vzal. Promnul ho v ruce a ze všech stran si ho prohlížel. Potom kývl na druhého. 

„Vypadá pravě. Zavolej kapitána.“ Muž přikývl a odběhl. Averill celou dobu stála nehnutě jako socha. Nepotřebovala, aby si voják myslel, že se o něco snaží. Alba byla vedle ní, zadní nohu měla pokrčenou a relaxovala. 

Nechali ji tam stát asi deset minut, než konečně přišel kapitán stráže. 

Stejně jako druzí dva si prsten prohlížel, obracel ho v rukou, až usoudil, že asi pravý je. 

„Jméno!“ vyštěkl na Averill, až se polekala. 

„A-Averill MacDougal, pane,“ vyjekla. Jeho tón se jí vůbec nelíbil. 

„A vysvětlíš mi, Averill,“ vyprskl kapitán. „Proč princ poslal zrovna ženu?“ 

„Třeba vyvraždil všechny chlapy, co tam byli,“ utrousil jeden ze strážných. Oba se potom zasmáli. 

Averill sklopila pohled. Na tuto možnost se nepřipravovala, ale potřebovala vymyslet něco chytrého. _Třeba vyvraždil všechny chlapy_ , ozvala se jí v hlavě slova vojáka. To je ono! 

„Nikdo jiný nebyl k dispozici, pane,“ špitla. Pohled měla stále sklopený k zemi a nervózně přešlápla. 

Jeden vojín plácl druhého přes paži. „No co sem řikal.“ 

Kapitán stráže si ji prohlížel, pak ji uchopil za bradu a donutil zvednout hlavu. Averill se celá napjala. Byl moc blízko, cítila na tváři jeho dech. Strašně mu páchlo z úst. 

„Pro koho že je ta zpráva?“ zeptal se znovu. Averill se donutila podívat se mu zpříma do očí. 

„Pro královnu a lady Rosalindu Serennovou,“ odpověděla. Měla co dělat, aby nedala najevo, jak moc se bojí. Muž ji naštěstí pustil, ale Averill stále cítila ten puch. 

„Dobrá.“ Averill o krok odstoupila. „Dojdi pro ně!“ vyštěkl na jednoho z vojáků a potom Averill pokynul.

Averill vzala Albiny otěže a následovala kapitána stráže. 

„Koně můžeš nechat támhle,“ ukázal na uvaziště, kde stálo dalších pět koní. Všichni byli osedlaní a čekali na své jezdce. 

Averill kývla a zamířila tam. Alba se poslušně postavila a okamžitě se o ni začal zajímat jiný kůň. 

„Promiň, ale tentokrát tě musím uvázat,“ zašeptala. Udělala volný uzel a povolila jí podbřišník. Nečekala, že by musely odjíždět ve spěchu. 

Musela Albu uvázat. Kdyby to neudělala, snadno by v ní mohli poznat hraničářského koně. Takhle ji mohli zaměnit maximálně s huňatým poníkem, které měli na severu. 

Averill se ještě jednou ohlédla na Albu, svou jedinou morální podporu na tomhle výletě, a následovala vojáka. Zastavili u strážnice. 

„Zbraně nech tady,“ poručil jí kapitán a Averill spolupracovala. Její luk a toulec se šípy zůstal u Alby, ale tady odevzdala oba nože. Žádné jiné zbraně u sebe neměla a zdálo se, že ji strážný nepovažuje za hrozbu. 

Averill vedl chodbami krásného hradu. Bylo to úplné bludiště, kdyby se tam měla zorientovat sama, určitě by se ztratila. Hrad Araluen byl mnohem krásnější než Redmont. Všude byly nějaké dekorace, vázy s květinami a obrazy. Averill ještě nikdy nic takového neviděla. Všechno jí to přišlo tak… nereálné. Jak někdo mohl žít v tomhle? Celý život prožila ve vesnickém domku nebo ve stodole a nedokázala pochopit, že by se někdo dobrovolně vzdal vůně sena, aby mohl spát v kamenném vězení. 

„Čekej tady,“ rozkázal strážný na pár židlí. Averill si vzpomněla, jak před příjezdem na hrad Redmont Crowley říkal, že na hradech nechávají lidi rádi čekat. Uvědomila si, že by tady asi vystála důlek, a posadila se. 

Kolem procházeli služební, stráže, další služebnictvo a Averill čekala, čekala a čekala. 

Téměř usnula, než si konečně vzpomněli, že existuje. Kapitán stráže ji doprovodil dovnitř. 

Velká audienční síň byla stejně úchvatná jako zbytek hradu. Uprostřed na trůně seděla královna Debora. Byla to už starší žena, vlasy měla prokvetlé stříbrem, ale hlavu stále nesla vysoko. Vedle ní seděla žena, která musela být dozajista Rosalinda Serennová. Byla krásná. Averill se až zatajil dech. Nebylo divu, že se princ Duncan zamiloval do černovlásky, jejíž dlouhé vlasy lemovaly oválnou tvář. Když Averill pomyslela na své vlastní rozčepýřené vlasy, musela se za sebe zastydět. V porovnání se všemi obyvateli hradu musela vypadat jako zvíře. 

Vedle obou žen stál ještě muž. Averill poznala typickou hraničářskou uniformu a uvědomila si, že tohle musí být nynější velitel. Jak se jen jmenoval? Averill si už tak zvykla na společnost hraničářů, že dokonce dokázala rozeznat odlišnosti od jejích hraničářů. Jeho uniforma byla mnohem víc zdobená a zdálo se, že si příliš užívá života na hradě. Podezřívavě si ji měřil a Averill dělala to samé. 

„Královna Debora, lady Rosalinda Serennová a velitel hraničářů Stilson,“ oznámil kapitán. Aha, Stilson. 

„Zpráva je určená jenom pro královnu a lady,“ namítla Averill, ale měla dojem, že vojáka nepřesvědčí.

Koneckonců, právě k nim přijela nějaká vesnická holka, která tvrdí, že veze zprávu od prince, a ačkoliv měla jeho prsten, celkem se divila, že tam není přítomno víc strážných. 

„Buď předej zprávu, nebo odejdi!“ vyštěkl Stilson. Averill sebou cukla. 

_No jo_ , pomyslela si jedovatě. 

Předklonila se ve slabé úkloně. „Vaše veličenstvo, lady Rosalindo,“ záměrně vynechala velitele hraničářů, protože ten tam neměl co dělat. „Jmenuji se Averill MacDougal a princ Duncan mě posílá se zprávou.“ 

Sundala si princův prsten a na natažené dlani ho držela před sebou. „Princ taktéž posílá tento prsten na důkaz pravosti svých slov.“ 

Jelikož se dívala do země, jak se na poddanou sluší a patří, mohla slyšet pouze rázné kroky a cítit něčí prsty, jak jí vzaly šperk. Podle bot to tipovala na Stilsona. 

Averill se narovnala, aby viděla, jak hraničář předává prsten královně. Ta ho identifikovala mnohem rychleji jako pravý. 

„Pokračuj, Averill,“ řekla chladným hlasem. Její ledový tón Averill připomněl, že o svém synovi nemá žádné zprávy a pravděpodobně si jako zbytek království myslí, že terorizuje vesnice na severu. Žena nasucho polkla. Tenhle úkol možná bude mnohem těžší, než se na začátku zdálo. 

Averill se nejistě podívala na Stilsona. Přeběhl jí mráz po zádech. Tahle situace se jí vůbec nelíbila. 

„Nejdříve chce, abych vám vyřídila, že vás obě moc miluje,“ začala Averill. Viděla, jak obě ženy kývly na srozuměnou. „A doufá, že mu lady Rosalinda odpustí.“ 

Averill se zhluboka nadechla. Teď přijde okamžik pravdy. 

„A mám vám vysvětlit, jak to opravdu je. Princ Duncan nikdy nedrancoval vesnice na severu, ale byl vězněn přívrženci barona Morgaratha z Gorlanského léna na hradě Divoká Voda, stejně jako vězní krále-“ 

„TICHO!“ rozlehlo se audienční síní. Stilson byl celý rudý v obličeji, když sešel z vyvýšeného pódia. „Jak se opovažuješ roznášet takové velezrádné řeči?“ Rázoval si to přímo k Averill, která strachy ustoupila o krok dozadu. 

„Ale je to pravda!“ oponovala. „Možná to nemám napsané na kusu pergamenu, ale prsten by měl stačit jako důkaz, že mě opravdu posílá on.“ Averill se snažila zůstat v klidu, opravdu snažila, ale bylo to nad její síly. Stilson už byl téměř u ní a ona začala propadat panice. 

Nemohla se hnout z místa. I kdyby mohla, nepřidalo by to jejímu příběhů zrovna na věrohodnosti. A tak se Averill ocitla se saxonským nožem u krku. 

„Jak můžeme vědět, že jsi ho jen tak neukradla?“ zasyčel a dívka ucítila, jak jí po krku stéká pramínek krve. Stilson možná byl Morgarathovou loutkou, ale nemohla zapomenout, že je alespoň částečně vycvičený hraničář. A i ti byli smrtelně nebezpeční. 

„Kdybych ho ukradla, myslíte, že bych šla sem?“ Averill nenáviděla, jak slabě zněla. Hlas se jí třásl. Jen jednou v životě byla takhle vyděšená. Poprvé si uvědomila, že jí jde o život. 

Stilson do ní strčil a Averill popošla o pár kroků zpět, aby získala zpět ztracenou rovnováhu. Přitiskla si dlaň na hrdlo. Když se na ni podívala, byla od krve. Královna a Rosalinda seděly na svých židlích s nečitelnými výrazy. 

„Stráže!“ zařval Stilson. Do místnosti vtrhli další dva vojáci. „Do šatlavy s ní,“ zavrčel velitel hraničářů. 

Kapitán stráže vyšel vpřed a chytil Averill za předloktí. Dívka se mu pokusila vytrhnout. Přece se nenechá jen tak zavřít! Ustoupila z dosahu, když kolem prosvištěl nůž a ona ucítila ostrou bolest v paži. Sykla a nenávistně se podívala na Stilsona. V ruce potěžkával saxonský nůž, a kdyby pohledy mohly zabíjet, byla by dávno mrtvá. Averill došlo, že minul. Vůbec neměl v plánu ji zranit; chtěl ji zabít. V duchu proklela Crowleyho, že jí na tuhle misí vůbec dovolil jít.   
Jednou rukou si držela krvácející paži, druhou chtěla nahmatat své vlastní nože… než si uvědomila, že ty musela odevzdat na strážnici. Hlasitě zaklela. 

V ten moment ji chytili dva vojáci. Jeden z nich jí chytil obě ruce a zkroutil jí je za záda, druhý jí (už podruhé toho dne) položil ostří meče na krk. Averill ztuhla. 

Stilson k ní došel se spokojeným úšklebkem. 

„Však my ti rozvážeme jazyk, křepelko,“ ucedil a pohybem ruky dál znamení vojákům. 

Jakmile tlak čepele zmizel z jejího krku, Averill se začala vzpouzet. Zaryla se patami do podlahy, ale byla jedna proti třem mužům a oni ji vytrvale táhli ke dveřím. V posledním zoufalém pokusu se Averill ohlédla. 

„Je to pravda!“ vykřikla směrem ke královně. „Hraničáři ho osvobodili!“ Než ji strážní vytáhli dveřmi ven, stačila ještě zaznamenat Stilsonův překvapený výraz. 

Měla celu sama pro sebe. Vězení muselo být evidentně pod zemí. Nebyla tam žádná okna a místnost páchla zatuchlinou. V rozích byla plíseň. Když tam strážní Averill dotlačili, velice neceremoniálně ji hodili dovnitř a zabouchli mříže. Se sadistickým úsměvem zamkli. 

Vězení bylo poloprázdné. Bez hraničářů, kteří by udržovali pořádek, byli banditi a zloději všeho druhu na svobodě a nebyl nikdo, kdo by je předal spravedlnosti. Proto byl o dvě cely dál jen starý žebrák a ještě dál muž s dlouhou černou kápí. 

Averill se posadila na dřevěnou lavici. Byla zčásti shnilá, ale to jí nevadilo. Potřebovala zastavit krvácení. Stilson naštěstí nezasáhl žádnou tepnu, takže tok krve pomalu ustával. Averill sice neměla jak ránu vyčistit, ale kdyby se o ní nepostarala vůbec, v tomhle prostředí plném špíny a plísně riskovala infekci. Proto s vypětím sil utrhla kus rukávu a paži ovázala. 

Až potom na ni pomalu dolehla tvrdá realita. Nedokázala splnit jednoduchou misi. Alba byla uvázaná na nádvoří a čekala, kdy se její jezdkyně vrátí. Averill netušila, co s ní udělají. Při troše štěstí v ní Stilson pozná hraničářského koně a odvede ji zpátky k Bobovi. Pokud ne… nechtěla ani pomyslet na to, že by Alba skončila jako Dameonův kůň.   
Někde na Gorlanu na ni marně čekali hraničáři, princ Duncan a baron Arald. Averill je všechny zklamala. Všimnou si vůbec, že se nevrátila, nebo budou mít plno práce se záchranou krále? Předpokládala, že pokud záchranná akce vyjde, dřív nebo později se vrátí na hrad Araluen, ale to neznamenalo, že tam ona stále bude. Klidně by ji mohli obvinit z vlastizrady a popravit dřív, než vůbec krále osvobodí. 

Už jí bylo jasné, proč ji Crowley nenechal jet hledat Tillera s ostatními. Zpatlala i tuhle lehounkou úlohu, jak by si asi vedla, kdyby se pokusila najít falešného prince? Averill pevně zavřela oči. Opravdu byla k ničemu. Nebyla dobrá hospodyně, nebyla dobrá v hraničářských dovednostech, dokonce nebyla ani dobrý poslíček. Vážně byla zbytečná. Proč ji s sebou hraničáři vlastně vzali? I oni museli vidět, že za nic nestojí. 

Averill vyhrkly do očí slzy. Nesnažila se je utřít. Jen ať jí hezky tečou po tváři. Zklamala prince Duncana, který v ní vložil tolik víry. Halta, který pro ni byl jako starší (nebo mladší) bratr. Crowleyho, hraničáře, který ji vzal do skupinky i přesto, že ji klidně mohl nechat na cestě, samotnou, na pokraji smrti. Egona, kterého vnímala jako náhradního otce. Leandera, Berrigana, Lewina, Jurgena, Berwicka, Farrella, dokonce i Samdashe a Norrise. A potom tady byly ještě děvečky, které nechala napospas pěstounovi, zatímco ona sama utekla. Dostane se odtud někdy, aby se vrátila vyplnit slib, že se postaví Haroldovi? A dojel Thomas vůbec v pořádku domů? 

Averill padl pohled na dřevěnou tyč, kterou tady musel zanechat poslední obyvatel cely. Roztřesenýma rukama ji vzala a do země načmárala dvě slova: K NIČEMU. Teprve pak se schoulila na lavici a rozplakala se úplně. 

Vůbec neměla ponětí o čase. Věděla, že jí hlady v břiše kručelo, ale tady asi vládla hladovka. Už dávno jí došly slzy, které by mohla vyplakat. Oči měla rudé od breku a chtělo se jí spát. Vězni ze sousedních cel se s ní dávno přestali pokoušet navázat kontakt. Teď už byla opravdu a skutečně sama. 

Po tom, co považovala za pár hodin, se ve dveřích objevila temná postava. Averill vzhlédla. Její oči se už dávno přizpůsobily šeru, které tam panovalo, ale neznámý stál před loučí, takže viděla jenom jeho obrys. 

Postava přišla o pár kroků blíž, až Averill poznala Stilsona. 

_Skvěle_ , pomyslela si. _Jde mě otravovat_. 

Měla pravdu. Velitel hraničářů vytáhl velký svazek klíčů a za hrozného rámusu odemkl dveře její cely. Averill se ani nepohnula. Nemělo cenu snažit se o něco. Nohy si přitáhla ke hrudníku a na kolena si položila hlavu. Doufala, že ve slabém světle pochodní není vidět, že plakala. Nechtěla Stilsonovi dopřát takové uspokojení. 

Hraničář se postavil před ní. Averill se na něj dívala přimhouřenýma očima. Zajímalo ji, co udělá. 

„Už ses rozhodla mluvit pravdu?“ zeptal se. Averill vydala tichý hrdelní zvuk jen vzdáleně připomínající smích. 

„Pravdu jsem mluvila od začátku,“ prohlásila. Kdyby se Stilson naštval a rozhodl se ji zabít, asi by se nebránila. Neměla už moc co ztratit. 

„Lhářko!“ štěkl muž. „Nemyslíš si, že bychom to tady na hradě Araluenu věděli, kdyby se chystalo spiknutí?“   
Averill šokovalo, že si něco takového vůbec myslí. 

„Po tom, co jsem vám to přímo řekla a vy si stejně myslíte opak, tak ne, nevěděli byste to.“ Stilson s ní ztrácel trpělivost. Averill napadlo, že asi bylo sebevražedné popichovat hraničáře. Kdyby to byl Crowley, Berrigan, Egon, Leander, ti by to vzali s humorem. Ale Stilson? Právě si podepsala jednosměrnou jízdenku do pekla. 

„Tvůj kůň. To je hraničářský poník, mám pravdu?“ Averill kývla. Stilson nebyl takový hlupák, aby uvěřil nějaké lži. Sám asi měl podobného koně. 

„Kdes ho ukradla?“ zeptal se ostře. Dívka se pro sebe pousmála. 

„Hraničářský kůň se nedá ukrást,“ zopakovala slova Boba, když dostala Albu. Stilson se nafoukl. Obličej mu pozvolna rudl. 

„Odpověz!“ chytil ji oběma rukama za košili a vytáhl na nohy. Averill se vyděsila. Stilson ji přitiskl ke studené zdi a ona zažila divný pocit déjà vu. 

Zvedla ruce a muže od sebe odstrčila. Musela vynaložit většinu svých sil, protože Stilson se jen tak nedal a ona měla zraněnou paži. 

„Dostala jsem ji od Boba Saddlera,“ odpověděla. Hlas jí krátce přeskočil, než se uklidnila. Velitel hraničářů byl teď už rudý v obličeji. Nemohl ji označit za lhářku - jen málo lidí vědělo, že chovatel koní pro hraničářský sbor se jmenuje Bob Saddler. 

Stilson se naštvaně otočil na podpatku a rázně odešel z cely. Zamkl za sebou a beze slova odešel pryč.   
Averill téměř spadla zpět na lavici. Spadl jí kámen ze srdce. V jednu chvíli se bála, že se snad o něco pokusí, ať to bylo se zbraní, nebo nějak jinak. Věděla, že se Stilson dřív nebo později vrátí, proto se rozhodla trochu se prospat. Natáhla se na dřevěnou lavici a snažila se usnout. Jediné, co se jí povedlo, bylo znovu se rozplakat. 

V místnosti se rozlehlo řinčení kovových táců. Averill se probudila - ne s trhnutím, napůl otevřela jedno oko, aby zjistila, co se děje. Vězni dostávali jídlo. Averill se posadila a protáhla. Měla hlad. 

Bohužel pro ni k ní jídlo nikdy nedoputovalo. Mohla se jen toužebně dívat, jak se služební vzdalují i se zbývajícími tácy s jídlem. 

„Pro tebe prej žádná snídaně, holka,“ poznamenal vězeň z nejbližší cely. Averill svěsila hlavu. Pak skoro vyskočila. SNÍDANĚ?! 

Už tady byla přes půl dne. Dneska začíná turnaj na Gorlanu! Brzy se rozjede plán na záchranu krále a ona byla kde? Trčela tady na hradě. Ve vězení. 

Její žaludek hlasitě protestoval. Ostatní vězni už dostali oběd, ona stále nic. Stilson ani jiný strážce pořádku se tam neobjevil, aby se z ní pokusil vytáhnout nějaké další ‚pravdy‘ a ona se k smrti nudila. Tady nebylo co dělat. A zrovna přemýšlet o tom, jak už nikdy ostatní neuvidí, to nebyla dobrá zábava. 

Tipovala, že je tak pozdní odpoledne, když někdo přišel. Averill přimhouřila oči. Samozřejmě proti světlu viděla jen siluetu, ale nemyslela si, že to je Stilson. Tahle postava měla mnohem jemnější křivky a dlouhé oblečení. Averill došlo, že to jsou šaty. Návštěvník tedy musel být ženského pohlaví. Co by tady dělala žena? 

Averill se nijak neobtěžovala vstávat. Jenže když neznámá přišla blíž, s údivem poznala lady Rosalindu. Teprve teď Averill vstala a popošla těch pár kroků k mříži. 

Rosalinda zachrastila klíči. 

„Lady Rosalindo, co tady děláte?“ zeptala se překvapeně. Šlechtična se nenápadným pohybem hlavy rozhlédla. 

„Dostanu tě odtud. Já i Její Výsost ti věříme,“ odpověděla šeptem. Klíč cvakl a dveře se s vrzáním otevřely. Averill jako omámená vyšla ven. Lady Rosalinda ji chytila za ruku a táhla ji k východu. Dívka se nijak nebránila a následovala ji. 

„Ale co Stilson?“ nadhodila otázku Averill, když obě stoupaly po schodech. Lady Rosalinda se ohlédla přes rameno. 

„Velitel hraničářů někam ve spěchu odjel, prý tak na dva dny,“ vysvětlila. Averill svraštila čelo. Stilson byl pryč? Jel se snad přesvědčit, že prince opravdu věznili na hradě Divoká Voda? Nebo jel za Bobem, aby mu potvrdil, že jí Alba skutečně patří? 

„Ale pokud se dozví, že jsem pryč, nebudete z toho mít potíže?“ zeptala se. Jedna služebná je viděla a zaplula za roh. Zaměstnanci hradu jistě budou vědět, že to právě lady Rosalinda ji vysvobodila. 

Žena se zvonivě zasmála. „Jakmile Stilson odjel, královna vydala rozkaz. Chce si tě vyslechnout ještě jednou.“   
Averill svitla naděje. Pokud by ji královna shledala nevinnou, měla šanci dostat se z hradu. 

„A když uzná, že mluvím pravdu?“ zeptala se. Rosalinda si musela všimnout jejího nadějného tónu. Usmála se. 

„Pak vydá rozkaz, že jsi nevinná a budeš moct odjet se svými zbraněmi a koněm.“ 

Averill se chtěla zeptat, zda je Alba v pořádku, ale mentálně se na poslední chvíli propleskla. Výše postavení šlechtici se přece nezajímají o koně! Rosalinda by jí nerozuměla. 

Tak se nechala vést až do velké komnaty. Nebyla to audienční síň, kterou už znala, ne, tady to vypadalo mnohem útulněji. Bylo tam pět křesel, ale tři byly uspořádány kolem nízkého stolku, na kterém byl tác s obloženými chlebíčky. Averill se začaly sbíhat sliny. Pořádně nejedla už skoro tři dny. A potřebovala na záchod. Po rychlé (trapné) otázce mohla jít vykonat potřebu. 

Když se vrátila, královna už byla v místnosti. Ona a lady Rosalinda seděly usazené každá v jednom křesle. Averill se nejistě podívala na třetí. 

„Sedni si,“ vyzvala ji královna, když viděla její nejistotu. Averill se posadila. Po dvou dnech strávených na tvrdé lavici bylo měkké křeslo příjemnou změnou. 

Do místnosti vešla služebná, ta, která je viděla na chodbě, a nalila všem třem čaj. Averill si ani nestěžovala, že není káva; bylo to pití. 

„Děkuju,“ řekla a usrkla si čaje. Voda byla ještě horká a ona si spálila jazyk.

Královna Debora pokynula služebné a ta se ztratila z dohledu. 

„Tedy, Averill. Uvědomuji si, že Stilsonova přítomnost při našem posledním setkání nebyla nejlepší volbou. Prosím tedy, abys nám všechno vypověděla od začátku.“ 

A tak vyprávěla. Tu a tam se zastavila, aby se napila čaje nebo ukousla kus chlebíčku, ale víceméně jim Averill řekla všechno. Když tam nebyl Stilson, mohla se rozpovídat o tom, jak Halt s Crowleym zjistili, že Duncan, který tropí neplechu na severu, není skutečný princ, ale týpek jménem Tiller a pracuje pro barona Morgaratha. A jak Jeho zlosynnost propustila královým jménem všechny vycvičené hraničáře, aby mohl na jejich místa dosadit vlastní loutky. Královna i lady Rosalinda ji poslouchaly a zatím nijak nepřerušovaly. Averill se rozpovídala o tom, jak začali verbovat bývalé hraničáře, aby jim pomohli zatočit s baronem a pomoct osvobodit prince a krále. 

„Když na svou stranu dostali Leandera, jako další našli mě,“ vyprávěla Averill. Královna zamyšleně naklonila hlavu na stranu. 

„Takže ty s nimi cestuješ?“ zeptala se. Averill přikývla. 

„Ano. Nejsem hraničářka, ale trošku mě naučili,“ odpověděla. Pak postupně popsala, jak dostali na svou stranu i zbylé hraničáře (vynechala útržky Egonova příběhu s vínovicí) a barona Aralda. A poté, jak se jedna skupina vydala zajmout falešného Duncana a druhá osvobodit toho skutečného. 

Než skončila, byla už venku tma a Averill stále kručelo v břiše i potom, co spořádala deset chlebíčků. 

Když dovyprávěla, lady Rosalinda téměř nadšením poskakovala v křesle. 

„To znamená, že Duncan je nevinný a budeme se moci vzít. Vaše veličenstvo, slyšíte to?“ Královna Debora unaveně přikývla. Už nebyla nejmladší a trápily ji starosti o syna a o království. 

„Averill, díky. Omlouvám se za Stilsona, někdy to s ním člověk nemůže vydržet,“ řekla královna. „Dnes večer můžeš přespat v jedné z komnat, a pokud potřebuješ, můžeš zítra odjet. Prosím, dávej mi na syna pozor.“ 

Averill nebyla zvyklá na takové projevy vděku, zvláště když ho projevovala sama královna. Chtěla se dostat na hrad Gorlan co nejdřív, aby nepřišla o zbytečně moc akce, na druhou stranu tam vůbec nechtěla a na tu třetí dnes už bylo moc pozdě a ona se rozhodně nechtěla vracet v noci neznámým krajem. 

Averill se nechala zavést do ‚jednoduchého‘ pokoje. Pokud tohle na hradě Araluenu znamenalo jednoduchý, nechtěla vědět, jak vypadá jejich normální pokoj. Oproti tomu, v jakých podmínkách žila doteď, to bylo hotové nebe.

Královna se odebrala do svých komnat, ale lady Rosalinda ji doprovodila. Nařídila služebné, ať připraví koupel. Averill to trochu urazilo; myla se přece v té řece, kterou museli přebrodit, když zachraňovali prince. Nepotřebovala další koupel. Stačila by jen mísa s vodou, aby mohla ošetřit svou ruku. Zranění, které způsobil Stilson, naštěstí nebylo hluboké a už se dělal strup. 

Mezitím se lady Rosalinda ujistila, že je vše, jak má být, že má Averill vše potřebné a opustila místnost. Ve dveřích se ještě zastavila, jako kdyby chtěla něco říct, pak si to rozmyslela a odešla. 

Averill to vyhovovalo. Navzdory tomu, kolik času ve vězení prospala, byla unavená a toužila po pár hodinách spánku. 

Z okna svého pokoje neviděla měsíc, ale venku už byla tma, takže zalezla pod přikrývky a šla spát. 

Nemohla usnout. Matrace byla hrozně měkká a jí dělalo problém najít správnou polohu. Několik hodin se převracela a převalovala, než konečně zabrala. 


	12. Návrat na Gorlan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Máme tady trochu sprostých slov, rozmanitou hraničářskou rodinu a v neposlední řadě... promiň, Harolde, ale pro potřeby příběhu se tě musíme zbavit

Stejně tak nemohla ráno vstát. 

_Pitomá_ _postel_ , pomyslela si, když odhodila přikrývky a vylezla ven. Podle slunce už bylo kolem desáté. To se Averill ještě nikdy nestalo, aby se probudila tak pozdě. Zajímalo ji, proč ji nechali spát. Na druhou stranu se cítila nejodpočatěji za celý uplynulý týden. 

Averill se zrovna oblékla, když někdo zaklepal na dveře. Zděšením téměř vyskočila a honem se ujišťovala, jestli má na sobě všechno oblečení. 

Vstoupila služebná s tácem, na kterém byla snídaně. Tady na hradě si dopřávali luxus. Místo normálního chleba, který měli normální lidé, tady měli podlouhlé měkké pečivo, které Averill ještě nikdy neviděla. Ale vonělo to podobně jako chléb a Averill usoudila, že to nebude nic špatného. 

Ještě ani nedojedla a někdo zaklepal. Vstoupilo páže, nemohlo mu být víc jak třináct let. 

„Lady Rosalinda vás chce vidět,“ oznámil chlapec. Averill se podívala na dveře, potom na svou snídani, znovu na dveře a s povzdechem vstala, do ruky vzala ještě jeden kousek onoho neznámého (ale moc dobrého) pečiva a následovala páže do útrob hradu. 

Ocitla se ve stejné místnosti jako včera. Tentokrát tam ale byla pouze lady Rosalinda. Na stole před ní byly - Averill zalapala po dechu - dva nože, _její_ nože. 

„Jak jste se vyspala?“ zeptala se šlechtična. Seděla elegantně s překříženýma nohama. Averill sklonila hlavu, ale nespouštěla oči ze svých zbraní. 

„Velmi dobře,“ zalhala. „Smím se zeptat, proč mě nikdo neprobudil?“ Lady Rosalinda se vědomě usmála. 

„Ale ano, šli vás probudit, ale prý jste vypadala, že spánek navíc potřebujete,“ odpověděla. Averill se v duchu proklela. Hraničáři byli cvičení na to, aby se za nejjemnějšího zvuku probudili, ale ona to nějak nezvládala. Vetřelec by si klidně mohl uprostřed noci přijít a zabít. 

Rosalinda jí pokynula, aby se posadila. Averill tak udělala. Tiše usedla do křesla a čekala, co jí druhá žena ještě poví. 

„Tady jsou vaše nože. Váš kůň je ve stáji, mám jim říct, ať ho osedlají?“ 

Averill se natáhla pro zbraně a nacvičeným pohybem je zasunula do pouzdra. Namítla, že by přeci jen Albu chtěla osedlat sama, ale lady Rosalinda jí připomněla, že tady na hradě je velký nezvyk, když si ženy samy sedlaly koně, proto Averill váhavě souhlasila, že Albu osedlají podkoní. 

„Je tady ještě něco, co potřebujete, než se vydáte opět na cestu?“ zeptala se lady Rosalinda. Averill přikývla. 

„Máte tady nějakou mapu?“ 

Její přání bylo splněno a Averill si pořádně nastudovala cestu. Samotný Gorlan znala, ale potřebovala najít nejrychlejší a pokud možno nejbezpečnější trasu. Spočítala si, že na turnaj pojede tak den a půl, takže by měla přijet třetí den na Velkou bitvu, což byla největší událost na turnaji. Jestli Crowley a ostatní chtěli získat co nejvíc svědků, že Morgarath je vlastizrádce, tohle byl ten čas, kdy to provést. Proto se, ačkoliv měla možnost zůstat na oběd, rozhodla vyrazit co nejdřív, tedy hned. 

Překvapilo ji, že jí lady Rosalinda doprovázela. Zůstala ale v bezpečné vzdálenosti, když si Averill převzala Albu. Klisna byla nadšením bez sebe, že ji vidí. 

_Jednou tě nechám samotnou_ _a ty_ _se necháš_ _strčit do vězení_ , pokyvovala hlavou vážně. _Měla's mě zavolat. Hned_ _bych tě vysvobodila_.

Averill se zasmála a podrbala ji na čele. 

_Ale_ _za to, že jsi mě nechala takhle dlouho_ _se o tebe bát, chci jablíčko_ , ozvala se znovu Alba, když ji Averill jen lehce zkontrolovala, že se jí nic nestalo. Bůh ví, co Stilson nebo podkoní mohli s jejím milovaným koněm provádět, zvláště když ji nechala na uvazišti před stájí, ale teď Albu vyvedli ven zevnitř, takže ji tam museli nějak dostat. A - jak se i ona několikrát přesvědčila - bez souhlasu svého majitele se hraničářský kůň málokdy pohnul. Averill si ani nedovedla představit, jaké techniky museli na Albu použít. Byla jen ráda, že při prohlídce žádné zranění, oteklé místo nebo bouli neobjevila. 

Poplácala koně po svalnaté šíji a dotáhla podbřišník. Pak zkontrolovala, že u sebe má všechny své věci, vložila jednu nohu do třmenu a vyšvihla se Albě na hřbet. 

„Averill?“ hlas lady Rosalindy byl tichý, plný nejistoty. Dívka shlédla dolů na černovlásku. 

„Hlídejte mi prosím prince,“ zažádala. A poté, ještě tišším hlasem: „Pokud můžete, tak mu vyřiďte, že i já jej velmi miluji a odpouštím mu.“ 

Averill přikývla. Nejistota na tváři lady se vytratila a nahradila ji čirá radost. Sledovala, jak Averill otáčí Albu a vyjíždí z prostor hradu. Stráže jí velice ochotně otevřely bránu a kůň s jezdcem projel. Ani jeden se neohlédl. 

Averill projela podhradím s kapucí na hlavě, za vsí pobídla Albu do klusu. Tímto vytrvalým tempem jely celý zbytek dne, každé dvě hodiny na chvíli zastavily, aby se Alba napojila a odpočinula, Averill aby zkonzultovala mapu. 

Těsně před hranicemi Gorlanského léna se Averill utábořila na noc. Vybrala si malé údolí kus od cesty, kde se mohl schovat stojící kůň. Teď, když se dostala z vězení, Alba odmítala hnout se od ní na víc než pět kroků. Averill věděla, že ji v noci ochrání, proto rozdělala stan. Neodvažovala se zapálit oheň. To, že o ní nikdo neví, jí dodávalo trochu odvahy. 

Po rozbřesku zase vyjely. Averill počítala, že tak půl dne ještě pojede, proto pobídla Albu do klusu a opět vyrazily. 

Ve svých propočtech by se nespletla, nebýt toho, že musela objíždět velkou skupinu vojáků. Když je Averill poprvé v dálce uviděla, ihned sjela s Albou z cesty. Nevěděla, jestli si jí všimli, ale musela předpokládat, že ano. V duchu zaklela. Měla si dávat větší pozor! Jestli tady umře, bude to jen a jen její vina! 

Averill sice sjela z cesty, ale teď netušila, co má dělat. Nikde poblíž nebyl příhodně vyhlížející les, byla tady jen louka. Cesta byla na vyvýšeném náspu, takže Averill si nasadila kapuci a jen trošku vyhlédla. Skupina vojáků tam pořád byla, ale nezdálo se, že by se pohybovali. 

Dívka trošku panikařila, ale po rychlém zhodnocení situace usoudila, že se s Albou vrátí po vlastních stopách v korytu, ve kterém se právě nacházely. Neodvažovala se však na koně nasednout. Dala Albě povel _ticho_ a vrátily se pěšky asi dvě míle. 

Tam už byl krásný lesík, proto tam Averill s Albou zapluly a žena vytáhla mapu. 

„Skvěle,“ poznamenala šeptem Averill, když zjistila, že bude muset vojáky objet. Horší bylo, že její nová cesta vypadala mnohem delší, než tahle cesta. Jiná tam ovšem nebyla, takže Averill opatrně prověřila, jestli je čistý vzduch, a dala se na další výpravu. 

Tak trochu čekala, že i na druhé stezce narazí na vojáky, ale překvapivě tam nebyli. Zato k její smůle byla ona cesta opravdu dlouhá. Když Averill poznala v dálce obrysy hradu Gorlanu, oblohu už malovaly tmavé barvy pozdního odpoledne. Tou dobou už vzdala všechny snahy přijet včas na všechnu akci. Teď by jí stačilo dojet tam za světla. 

Ještě bylo vidět, když tam dojela. Alba neomylně zamířila za ostatními hraničářskými koňmi. Byli schovaní v hájku, kde jako skupina jednou přespali. Všichni koníci Albu nadšeně uvítali. 

„Dobrá práce, holka,“ sesedla Averill a poplácala Albu po šíji. Odstrojila ji a nabrala do vědra oves. Po dlouhé cestě si to zasloužila. Klisna nebyla nijak zpocená, takže ji Averill nechala ve společnosti ostatních koní a odběhla hledat stan barona Aralda (nebo kteréhokoliv z hraničářů). 

Averill se ocitla v davu. Na turnaj přijíždělo hodně účastníků i diváků, takže nebylo divu, že se pořádně nemohla procpat. Nebylo jí to vůbec příjemné, a čím blíž se dostávala k tribunám, tím víc lidí tam bylo. Všude byl naprostý chaos. Čas od času zaslechla ‚hraničáři‘, ‚král‘, ‚Morgarath‘, ‚princ‘ a podobné útržky událostí, takže mohla jen předpokládat, že už provedli záchrannou akci. 

Snažila se najít stan barona Aralda. Velkým obloukem se vyhnula tomu černému se žlutým bleskem, ten byl Morgarathův a ačkoliv by si na něj ráda vystřelila, potřebovala nejdřív najít svou skupinu. 

Zabočila za roh a s trhnutím zastavila. Mířil na ni totiž meč. 

„Co?“ začala, ale pak vzhlédla… přímo do rozzuřené tváře vojáka, který se ji před čtyřmi měsíci pokusil znásilnit. 

_Jestli tu děvku ještě někdy uvidím_ , _zabiju ji_! Když ho viděla naposled, tahle slova jí utkvěla v paměti. Averill zbledla. 

„Ty!“ řekl voják zvýšeným hlasem. Averill ustoupila o krok vzad, ale meč na ni pořád mířil. 

„Ty kurvo!“ voják se rozmáchl mečem v horním oblouku. Averill by sama jen tak stála a nereagovala, ale hodiny a hodiny tréninku s Crowleym, Egonem a dalšími v obraně dvěma noži se vyplatily. Její tělo jako by ty pohyby dělalo samo, plynulým pohybem vytáhla saxonský nůž a vrhací. První výpad jen tak tak vykryla. 

„Já tě zabiju, ty svině!“ Averill horko těžko vykryla další útok a jakmile mohla, dala se na útěk. První i druhý úder prokázal, že nemá dost síly, aby se takhle bránila dlouho. Potřebovala něco vymyslet. 

_Jak to, že se poslední dobou dostávám do takových situací_ _furt_ , problesklo jí hlavou, když se snažila prokličkovat mezi lidmi, zatímco ji honil voják. 

„Hej, chyťte tu děvku!“ slyšela za sebou křik. Zdálo se, že mu uniká, ale nedovolila si zpomalit. Strach ji hnal stále dál. 

Averill si začínala myslet, že upláchla, než jí cestu zastoupili čtyři další vojáci. Všichni na sobě měli Morgarathovu uniformu a jí došlo, že je v pěkné bryndě. 

Zezadu doběhl i její pronásledovatel. Ostatní ji obešli a ona neměla kam frnknout. Byla jako zvíře v kleci, akorát tady na ni z pěti stran mířily zbraně. 

„Za tu potupu, kterou jsi mi přivedla, tě teď zabiju,“ zasyčel onen voják. Averill se strachy nedokázala ani pohnout. Tak tohle byl konec. Neměla jak uniknout. Připadala si stejně bezmocně jako na hradě Araluenu, kde byla vydána na milost a nemilost Stilsonovi. 

Voják se napřáhl. Averill zavřela oči a čekala na omračující bolest. 

„Nechte ji být!“ ozval se zvučný hlas. Rána, kterou Averill čekala, nikdy nepřišla. Pootevřela jedno oko. 

Na vojáky mířil svým lukem Egon. 

„Cha! Jeden lukostřelec proti pěti?“ rozchechtal se voják, který byl u Averillina levého boku. Ostatní se stejně bouřlivě rozesmáli - očividně už měli něco vypito. 

„Co takhle pět proti dvanácti?“ ozval se nový hlas. Averill už otevřela obě oči. Musela zaklonit hlavu, aby uviděla Halta, jak shlíží z tribuny, také s připraveným lukem. O kus dál byli Berrigan a Leander. Tiché kroky ji upozornily, že k Egonovi se přidali další. Lewin, Berwick, Jurgen, Crowley, Farrel. K Haltovi na tribunu dorazili Samdash a Norris. 

„Co to kecáš? Je vás enom jedenáct,“ namítl tupě jeden z vojáků. Crowley vystoupil o krok vpřed. 

„Ne. Je nás dvanáct. Averill patří mezi nás,“ řekl. Při těch slovech se Averill málem podlomila kolena. Celá její rozmanitá rodina ji přišla zachránit. Všichni, dokonce i Norris a Samdash. Měli ji rádi dost na to, aby ji nenechali jen tak umřít. 

Vojáci se ale k ničemu neměli. Její ‚známý‘ pokrčila rameny: „No a co. Hraničáři už nejsou, co bývali.“ Meč znovu šel nahoru. 

Ozval se svist vypuštěných šípů. Voják zařval a všichni ostatní sebou trhli. Averill taktéž měla nutkání se pohnout, ale věděla, že hraničáři neminou. Jejich cílem nebyla ona. Nesměla být hloupá a vejít některému ze šípů do cesty. 

Dva černě opeřené šípy skončily ve vojákově zápěstí. Jeden v paži a další tři v lýtkách. Ostatní hraničáři nevystřelili a sledovali zbylé komplice. 

„Au, co to kurva,“ zaskučel poraněný. Zbylí čtyři vojáci najednou vystřízlivěli. 

„Vole, to sou fakticky hraničáři,“ poznamenal jeden. Jiný kývl. 

„Padáme.“ Vzali raněného druha a upalovali s ním pryč, co jim nohy stačily. 

Teď už se Averill opravdu podlomila kolena. Nebezpečí pominulo a ona se sesunula na zem jako pytel brambor. 

Egon založil svůj šíp zpátky do toulce a rozběhl se k ní. Hraničáři, kteří k ní měli blíž, udělali to samé. Ti ostatní zůstali ve střehu. Bylo nepravděpodobné, že by se vojáci vrátili, ale jeden nikdy neví. 

Egon jí položil ruku na rameno. 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se starostlivě. Averill vzhlédla. Kolem ní se tlačili ti ustaranci. 

„Jo. Teď už jo. Díky,“ řekla. Hlas se jí trochu třásl. Berwick jí podal ruku a ona ji vzala. Starší hraničář jí pomohl na nohy. Averill možná byla fyzicky v pořádku, ale psychicky toužila po nějaké útěše. Měla co dělat, aby se nerozbrečela. 

„Nevypadáš moc v pohodě,“ poznamenal Lewin. Dostal od Farrela loktem do žeber s tichým: „Tohle se ženským neříká.“ 

Averill zavrtěla hlavou. 

„Ne, má pravdu. Nejsem v pohodě, právě jsem zažila druhý největší šok svého života. Bude chvilku trvat, než se vzpamatuju. Ale zachránili jste mě, jinak bych už nebyla. Díky.“ 

Egon ji objal kolem ramen a ona ho nechala. Starý hraničář pro ni byl jako otec a svěřovala se mu se spoustou věcí, které nikomu jinému neřekla. S po zuby ozbrojeným doprovodem došla ke stanu barona Aralda. Samdash a Berwick se vrátili na hlídku. 

Do stanu je pustila lady Paulina duLacyová, žena, se kterou se Averill setkala na hradě Redmontu. Teď vypadala odpočatě, na sobě měla elegantní kurýrskou uniformu a pečlivě pozorovala okolí. 

„Pojďte dál,“ odhrnula kus stěny, který sloužil jako provizorní dveře. Averill byla skrytá mezi hraničáři, takže nebyla moc vidět. 

„Ah, jste zpátky. Co se stalo, že jste tak zmizeli?“ vzhlédl baron Arald od stolu. Vedle něj seděl Pritchard. Stařec seděl na židli a sledoval své dva bývalé učně. Hned na vedlejším křesle byl starý muž s bílými vlasy a plnovousem stejné barvy. Na hlavě se mu leskla koruna. Společnost mu dělal princ Duncan. 

Až teď se houf hraničářů rozešel. 

„Averill!“ vyhrkla lady Paulina. Rychlým krokem se k ní rozešla. Averill nečekala, že půvabná kurýrka projeví takový zájem, ale překvapeně otevřela pusu, když ji objala. Asi musela vypadat opravdu hrozně. 

Ale v koutku mysli byla ráda. V jejím objetí se cítila bezpečně. Po smrti jejích rodičů neměla Averill v životě nikoho, kdo by jí dodával útěchu a fyzický kontakt, takže se naučila všechnu bolest skrývat uvnitř a doufat, že se nikdy nedostane do situace, jaká právě nastala. První slzy se jí skutálely po tváři. 

„Jen klid,“ zašeptala lady Paulina. „Už je to pryč.“ Nezmínila se o tom, že Pritchard, který teď seděl poklidně na židli, celou scénu sledoval skrytý ve stínech a stručně naznačil osazenstvu stanu, co se stalo, a zároveň s tím i trochu z její historie. 

Starší žena se tedy rozhodla jako jediný další zástupce něžného pohlaví, že ji vezme pod svá ochranná křídla, zatímco budou tady. 

Něžně odvedla Averill do jiného stanu, kde udělala kávu. Když se dívka uslzenýma očima podívala na nápoj, v němé otázce pozvedla obočí. Lady Paulina se usmála. 

„Halt mi sdělil, že všichni máte rádi kávu.“ Natáhla se pro sklenici s medem a pro mléko. „A Crowley zase říkal, že ty máš ráda s medem a mlékem.“ Ti zrádci! Averill přitahovala vůně kávy, ale nejprve pohlédla na lady Paulinu. 

„Jak?“ zeptala se. Neříkali přece, že se nebudou vytrubovat do světa to, že v ohledu pití kávy je ještě větší magor než Halt a Leander dohromady? 

„Ptala jsem se jich na tebe,“ odpověděla lady Paulina s úsměvem. „Když jsem tě neviděla s ostatními, strachovala jsem se.“

Averill zahřálo u srdce pomyšlení, že se někdo tak významný jako velitelka diplomatické služby strachoval o jednu venkovanku. S povzdechem se napila kávy. 

„Princ Duncan chtěl, abych doručila zprávu na hrad Araluen,“ odpověděla. Pak téměř upustila hrnek. 

„Ta zpráva! Musím jít-“ začala se zvedat, ale lady Paulina ji rychle zadržela a donutila posadit zpět. 

„Zpráva počká. Právě jsi zažila šok.“ 

Averill neochotně souhlasila, že princ Duncan čekal víc jak čtyři dny, takže pár hodin navíc ještě zvládne. Napila se kávy. Lady Paulina se posadila na židli naproti ní a starostlivě si ji prohlížela. 

„Chtěla by sis o tom promluvit?“ zeptala se nakonec. Averill položila hrnek s napůl vypitou kávou. 

„Nechci vás nějak urazit…“ začala nejistě. „Ale skoro vůbec vás neznám. Spíš ne, ale děkuju za nabídku.“ 

Lady Paulina chápavě přikývla. Averill by možná pomohlo svěřit se někomu stejného pohlaví, ale byla pravda, že se setkaly pouze jednou, dvakrát, když počítala těchto pár minut. Děvče zjevně nikomu moc nedůvěřovalo. Musela se pozastavit nad tím, že s hraničáři vycházela v pořádku. Tak či onak, respektovala její rozhodnutí. 

„Chápu. Ale kdybys změnila názor, jsem tady.“ 

„Díky.“ Averill do sebe obrátila zbytek hrnku. Od rána se napila jen několikrát, protože ve svém spěchu dostat se sem zapomínala na pitný režim. Horká káva pro ni byl jako dar z nebes. 

Lady Paulina ji tentokrát nechala jít. Usoudila, že se už vzpamatovala a že má před sebou ještě důležitý úkol. Doprovodila ji do hlavního stanu. 

„Lepší?“ zmerčil ji Crowley. Halt něco zabručel a hned se odvrátil. Musel to být efekt lady Pauliny. Kdyby to neviděla na vlastní oči, myslela by si, že Halt se nezastaví před ničím, ale evidentně tady jeden způsob byl. 

Averill přikývla. „Je tady princ Duncan?“ zeptala se. 

„Tady jsem!“ ozval se mladík. Ve vedlejší místnosti stanu, pokud se to tak dalo nazývat, rozdělal baron Arald lůžko pro nemocného krále a jeho syn o něj pečoval. Teď vyšel s velkým úsměvem. Averill se nemotorně uklonila. 

„Lady Rosalinda vzkazuje, že i ona vás velmi miluje a odpouští vám,“ zopakovala slova lady Rosalindy a princův úsměv se ještě rozšířil. 

„A matka?“ zeptal se. 

„Královna věří, že jste nevinný,“ dodala Averill. Než to dořekla, Duncan se usmíval jako měsíček na hnoji a vypadalo to, že se snaží ji samou radostí neobejmout. 

„Mimochodem, Averill, co tě zdrželo?“ zvedl se Crowley. Halt začal konverzaci věnovat větší pozornost. Jen oni dva věděli, jak dlouho jí to mělo trvat na hrad Araluen a zpátky. Dokázali si to spočítat. 

Averill ze sebe vydala zvláštní zvuk podobný zraněnému kanárkovi a nervózně se podrbala na zátylku. 

„No… Narazila jsem na asi sto šedesát centimetrů vysoký problém jménem Stilson,“ odpověděla. Doufala, že tahle jedna věta všechno vysvětlí. 

„Na velitele sboru?“ zeptal se Jurgen. Averill přikývla. Když dál nemluvila, Halt ji pobídl. „A dál? Co se stalo?“ 

Averill cítila, jak studem zrudla. Bylo trapné už jen o tom vyprávět, natožpak před celkem velkým publikem. Kromě přítomných totiž konverzaci sledoval ještě Berrigan, Farrel a Norris. Ostatní byli venku a hlídali. 

„Eh… Možná jsem skončila na den ve vězení?“ 

Ozvalo se několikero „COŽE?!“ To Haltovo bylo ještě doprovázeno brmláním o tom, jak odpovídá na otázku otázkou. 

„Jsi v pohodě?“ „Jak se to stalo?“ „Jak ses dostala pryč?“ „Zranil tě nějak?“ Na Averill vylétl proud otázek od Berrigana, Crowleyho, Farrela, Halta a barona Aralda. Lady Paulina měla smrtelně vážný výraz a Norris mlčky přihlížel, ale to, jak očima těkal z děvčete na ostatní, prozrazovalo jeho zájem. 

„Jsem v pořádku, mám jenom škrábnutí na paži. Kapitán stráže trval na tom, že při předání vzkazu královně musí být přítomen hraničář a Stilsonovi se moc nelíbila pravda. Dostala mě ven lady Rosalinda,“ vysvětlila Averill.

Berrigan praštil do stolu. 

„Stilson je ubohá výmluva na hraničáře,“ zavrčel. Halt se otočil ke Crowleymu. 

„Takže, _Crowley_ , vypadá to, že budeme potřebovat nového velitele hraničářů,“ poznamenal nevzrušeně. Ozval se potlačovaný smích přítomných. Zrzek se na kamaráda podíval ublíženým pohledem. 

„Já pro tebe stále hlasuju!“ zavolal Berrigan vesele od stolu, kde pečoval o svoji gittaru. 

„Já taky,“ zakřenila se Averill. „A teď mi povězte, jak probíhal turnaj.“

Crowley a Halt nejdřív nechali mluvit ostatní, aby vysvětlili, jak zajali Tillera. Falešného prince dovlekli sem, ale než se Averill stačila zeptat, kde tedy je, Farrel dodal, že ho Morgarath nechal otrávit. 

Pak se Crowley nadšeně ujal vypravování, jak zachránili krále Osvalda. Averill si ani jeho, ani Halta nedokázala pořádně představit v jiném oblečení než hraničářském, ale znělo to zábavně. Hlavně když ji Pritchard ujistil, že Nelly, děvečka z kuchyně, rozhodně nebude mít žádné trable. 

Jako poslední přišlo na řadu to, jak se Morgarath stáhl do svého hradu, aby tam počkal na Radu baronů. 

„Jenže svolat Radu nám potrvá celé měsíce,“ postěžoval si Crowley. Averill o Radě baronů slyšela pouze jednou, a to u Dameona. Král už neměl plnou soudní moc v království a Rada baronů fungovala jako parlament. 

„Proč mě to nepřekvapuje,“ protočila oči Averill. A to si myslela, že ji zrádný baron už je nedokáže nijak překvapit. 

„Teď je nejlepší volba dopravit krále zpátky na hrad Araluen,“ podotkl Crowley. „Vyrazíme pozítří.“ 

Averill polkla. Jeden den mezera nebyla mezi dneškem a dnem odjezdu jenom proto, aby se všechno stihlo připravit. Ne. Slíbila Glyniss, že se postará o Harolda. Teď, když se ten moment nezadržitelně blížil, se Averill jen při pomyšlení na konfrontaci s pěstounem zachvěla. 

Žena přešla tam, kde na zemi seděl Berrigan, a posadila se vedle něj do tureckého sedu. Lady Paulina ji sledovala, pak si povzdechla a vzala si židli, aby se posadila vedle Halta. Averill neuniklo, že jindy zasmušilému hraničáři se tváře zbarvily trochu dorůžova, než odvrátil pohled. 

Chvíli tiše bez hnutí pozorovala skupinku u stolu. Probírali, co teď udělají s Morgarathem. 

„Já a moji muži tady zůstaneme, aby neopustil hrad,“ trval na svém baron Arald. Jeho nabídka byla přijata se vší vážností. Bylo třeba kontaktovat ostatní přítomné barony, aby poskytli své jednotky. Tahle povinnost padla na Crowleyho, jakožto dočasného velitele hraničářů. Vydal se s baronem Araldem za účastníky turnaje a nechal zbytek ve stanu. 

Averill otočila hlavu, když se za strany ozvalo hrozivé kašlání. Princ Duncan podpíral svého otce, krále Osvalda. Stařec vypadal příšerně, pro nedostatek lepších slov. Byl pohublý a v očích neměl jiskru. Bylo očividné, že je velmi nemocen. 

Stanem se ozvalo několik: „Vaše Veličenstvo.“ „Můj pane.“ Averill sklonila hlavu k zemi a přidala se. 

Král je všechny přelétl letmým pohledem. S hraničáři se už několikrát setkal, ale Averill pro něj byla nová postava, a tak se Osvald zastavil. 

„Ty musíš být Averill. Můj syn mi vyprávěl, jak jsi mu pomohla,“ řekl a zachvátil ho další příval kašle. Averill zrudla a oči upřela na zem. Na takovou chválu nebyla zvyklá. Jako malé se jí skoro nikdy něčeho takového nedostalo, později pár krátkých pochval od Dameona přišlo, poslední dobou i od hraničářů, ale aby si jí všiml sám král? 

„To nic nebylo,“ zamumlala s pohledem stále upřeným do země. Věděla, že je to neslušné, ale král to musel nějak přejít. 

„Otče,“ prohlásil princ Duncan. „Myslím, že by bylo vhodné, aby ses co nejdříve vrátil do postele,“ domlouval mu. Berrigan se naklonil k Averill a brnknul na gitarru. 

„Král se chystá vydat rozkaz pro nás, abychom se mohli vrátit do svých lén,“ zakřenil se. Averill ho ještě tak šťastného skoro neviděla, kromě chvíle, kdy vytáhl kejklířský plášť, který mu dal Nicholl. 

„Nemůžu se dočkat, až toho ňoumu vykopnu z mého léna.“ Norris a Jurgen souhlasně přikyvovali. 

To byl ten moment, kdy si Averill uvědomila, že její čas strávený s hraničáři jako jedna velká rodina, se jí urychleně krátí. Nebyla připravená rozloučit se s nimi. I pánev, kterou na začátku jejich výpravy praštila Crowleyho, měla zářivější budoucnost než ona. Za několik dní se vrátí do svých lén, stejně izolovaní jako předtím, a sejdou se maximálně na sněmech. 

Všichni měli jasně vytyčenou budoucnost, zatímco ona byla jen příživník. Vlastně celý život se jenom nějakým způsobem přiživovala. 

Averill si povzdechla a opřela se o plátěnou stěnu stanu. Asi musela vyzařovat nějakou negativní energii, protože Berrigan do ní dloubl. 

„Co ten smutný výraz?“ zeptal se, přitom zabrnkal dalších pár tónů. Averill se pokusila o slabý úsměv. 

„To je přece můj normální výraz, ještě sis nezvykl?“ snažila se o nějakou chytrou odpověď, ale měla čekat, že na to neskočí. Berrigan zavrtěl hlavou a Norris zvedl obočí. 

„A to je všechno?“ zeptal se Jurgen. Averill protočila oči. Už ji znali moc dobře na to, aby si nevšimli, že s ní něco je. 

„Ne. Přemýšlím o budoucnosti,“ podotkla s pokrčením ramen. Čekala typickou hraničářskou odpověď typu: „Ty jsi ještě učeň, ty nemáš co myslet.“ Ta ale nepřišla. Muži se na sebe jen podívali. Nikdo z nich nemohl vědět, jak se cítí. Halt se letmo ohlédl, lady Paulina si povzdechla. Jediný, kdo promluvil, byl princ Duncan.

„Neboj, Averill. Něco vymyslíme. Rozhodně tě tu nenecháme,“ řekl. Jeho otec vzhlédl od práce a krátce přikývl. 

Averill odvrátila pohled. „O tohle mi nejde. Tedy, jde, ale pokud se zbavíme Harolda, kam půjdou všechny jeho svěřenkyně? Je nás moc a všechny s sebou vzít nemůžeme,“ vysvětlila. Harold měl velkou farmu a sídlilo na ní kolem dvaceti děvčat. Každá z dívek uměla něco jiného, což by nebyl tak velký problém. Práce by se našla. Spíš šlo o to, že většina z nich nějakým způsobem vzhlížela ke starší, popřípadě nadřazené osobě. To nebyl Harold. Toho nenáviděly všechny, ale jeho sestřenice. Averill si ji pamatovala. Bydlela ve vesnici spolu se svým mužem a každý den chodila dohlížet na práci dívek. Ačkoliv byla mnohem hodnější než Harold, Averill věděla, že dokud nedostane rozkaz od svého bratrance, nedovolí jim odejít, a to ani, když se Harolda zbaví. Nevypadalo to dobře. Navíc by pár dívek jistě zůstalo. Některé nebyly připravené na život venku. Netušily by, co mají dělat. 

„Na hradě je práce dostatek,“ ujistil ji princ. „Můžeme sehnat nějaké povozy a převézt je.“ 

To byl celkem dobrý nápad, ale beztak neváhala a podělila se o své obavy. 

Zatímco vyprávěla, do stanu se vrátili nejen Crowley a baron Arald, ale i pár dalších hraničářů, kteří měli do té doby hlídku. Měli být vystřídáni osazenstvem stanu. 

„Tak jdeme, hoši,“ zvedl se Halt. Lady Paulina se smutně ohlédla na Averill. Ta jen pokrčila rameny. S Crowleym sice zahájili operaci H, ale byla jenom teoretická. Zatím žádné kroky, aby ty dva dali dohromady (kromě věčného popichování), nepodnikli. 

„Můžete zatím dojít pro koně,“ poznamenal Crowley, zatímco si vzal luk a přehodil si ho přes rameno. „Už není důvod nechávat je tak daleko odtud.“ Nově příchozí přikývli. Averill vstala a chtěla si jít pro vlastní zbraně. Pritchard jí ovšem napřáhl paži do cesty. 

„Právě ses vrátila z mise. Jsi vyčerpaná a asi i hladová. Nech je, aby si jídlo odpracovali.“ Averill se zamračila, ale poslušně se zase usadila. Jurgen se na ni omluvně usmál, načež se skupinka hraničářů rozloučila a vydala se na hlídku. 

Chvíli sledovala, jak král píše jeden rozkaz za druhým, přidává svůj podpis a zprávu zapečeťuje. Ačkoliv poctivě vycvičených hraničářů bylo jen třináct, král psal padesát rozkazů, pro každé léno jeden. 

Na konci už bylo vidět, jak je král vyčerpaný. Pobyt u Morgaratha mu přitížil, navíc se dozvěděla, že mu pravidelně podávali omamné látky. To by jistě dostalo každého. 

Byla unavená. Noci strávené na stromech nebyly zrovna příjemné a ve vězení toho Averill taky moc nenaspala. Přidejme do toho šílený úprk a byla naprosto vyčerpaná. Bylo pozdní odpoledne a ona měla pocit, že by dokázala prospat celý následující den. 

„Jdeme pro ty koně?“ zeptal se Pritchard. Averill měla sto chutí říct, že ne, ale přemohla se a přikývla. Prudce vstala a zatočila se jí hlava. Jenom zajde pro Albu a potom si může zdřímnout. 

Egon se zvedl ze svého místa. Očividně plánoval jít s nimi. Zdálo se, že zbytek přítomných hraničářů se s nimi nechystá, takže se ti tři vydali na cestu. 

Venku už byla tma a hraničáři v zeleno-hnědém oblečení nebyli moc vidět. Většina obyvatel vesnice byla beztak buď doma, nebo v hospodě (kde se 100% vyskytoval i Harold). Averill se na to snažila nemyslet, když procházeli kolem vchodu. Nevědomky zrychlila, ale ani Egon, ani Pritchard, ji na to neupozornil. 

Bylo zataženo, což je dělalo téměř neviditelnými. Za skrytu temnoty došli až k hájku, kde bylo ukryto třináct huňatých hraničářských koní. O tom, že přichází jejich jezdci, už koníci věděli dlouho dopředu. Dali si záležet, aby šli po větru. 

Alba přiklusala k Averill a pohazovala u toho hlavou. Ocasem švihala ze strany na stranu a byla evidentně rozrušená. 

_Jsi v pohodě?_ jako by se ptala. Sametovými nozdry chňapla po jejích vlasech jako po trsu trávy, jen bez použití zubů. 

_Klid_ , pomyslela si Averill. _Jsem v pořádku, teď už jo_. Poplácala hnědku po šíji, otočila se a šla po vybavení. Když už stěhovali koně, tak se vším všudy. Averill přehodila sedlo přes Albin hřbet, ale podbřišník utáhla jen na potřebné minimum, aby nespadlo. Ani se neobtěžovala nasazovat jí uzdečku, jen ji položila přes sedlo. Věděla, že Alba za ní půjde sama. 

Pritchard měl svého šedáka připraveného během pár minut. Egon ještě tajně podstrčil svému koni jablko a Averill si musela připomenout, že Alba si to svoje taky zasloužila. Až dorazí zpátky do tábora, dostane to nejlepší, co najde. 

Vraceli se zpátky. Tři koně by normálně nadělali hluk, ale hraničářští koníci našlapovali tiše a nebyli skoro vůbec slyšet. Alba šla hned za Averill, hlavu téměř opírala o její rameno. Možná vypadala uvolněně, ale ocasem neustále švihala ze strany na stranu a pohybovala ušima. Musela cítit nervozitu své jezdkyně a v důsledku toho byla sama nervózní.   
Baron Arald měl uvaziště hned za řadou stanů. Koně jeho družiny měli nasazené ohlávky a popásali se na rané trávě, kam až jim provazy dovolily. 

Averill sundala Albě sedlo a zanesla ho do blízkého stanu, kde se skladovalo vybavení. Celý stan voněl kůží. Všechna sedla a uzdy byly úhledně uspořádané, aby si náhodou někdo nepopletl, čí vybavení patří na kterého koně. Jeden roh stanu byl úplně prázdný, takže tam Averill položila Albino sedlo. Když se vracela ven, zastavila se u sudu s jablky a vybrala to největší a nejčervenější. 

_Dobrá práce_ , nabídla ho na natažené dlani Albě. Klisna ho slupla jako malinu. Pak si odlehčila zadní nohu a olízla pysky. Averill se usmála a poplácala ji po krku. Bylo hezké vidět, jak se uvolnila, když už nešly nebezpečným prostředím, ale byly tam, kde se jim nic nemohlo stát. 

Egon k ní přišel a položil jí ruku na rameno. Averill nejdřív ztuhla, ale potom se uvolnila. Egon zamýšlel jen dobře. 

„Teď by sis měla jít odpočinout i ty,“ prohlásil. Averill přikývla. 

„Věř mi, že na to se teď těším ze všeho nejvíc,“ zazubila se. Úsměv to byl upřímný. Často nasazovala podobné úsměvy, i když to tak nezamýšlela, ale tenhle šel od srdce. 

Oba starší hraničáři ji doprovodili k velitelskému stanu. Uvnitř na ně čekala lady Paulina. Baron Arald právě něco probíral s princem Duncanem a zbylí hraničáři si dávali do nosu. K večeři bylo pečené sele (respektive trochu víc pečených selat) a někteří k masu popíjeli kávu. Jiní využili možnosti vína. 

Averill neměla chuť ani na jedno. Obávala se, že by se probudila a obsah jejího žaludku by byl na zemi vedle ní. Už nemívala noční můry tak často, ale když ano, byly nezapomenutelné a ona se z nich vzpamatovávala ještě několik dalších dní. 

„Měla bys něco sníst,“ odtušil Pritchard. Averill neměla to srdce mu odporovat. I její žaludek by protestoval. A tak si nabrala menší porci masa a zakousla se do něj. 

Ukázalo se, že lady Paulina pro ni nechala přichystat lůžko ve svém stanu a Averill jí za to byla vděčná. Stačila jí jen popřát dobrou noc a jen ulehla, tak spala jako zabitá. 

Žádné noční můry se jí nezdály. Byla až příliš unavená. 

„Ne, má pravdu. Nejsem v pohodě, právě jsem zažila druhý největší šok svého života. Bude chvilku trvat, než se vzpamatuju. Ale zachránili jste mě, jinak bych už nebyla. Díky.“ 

Egon ji objal kolem ramen a ona ho nechala. Starý hraničář pro ni byl jako otec a svěřovala se mu se spoustou věcí, které nikomu jinému neřekla. S po zuby ozbrojeným doprovodem došla ke stanu barona Aralda. Norris a Berrigan se vrátili na hlídku. 

Za rozbřesku se probudila. Všude byl nehorázný hluk, ale nevycházel z jejich stanu. Averill se tiše postavila a jako myška šla obhlédnout situaci. Vykoukla zpoza kusu látky, která nahrazovala dveře, krytá jejím barevným odstínem. Člověk by si ji mohl splést se stínem. 

Onen rambál vydávali ostatní táborníci. Družiny baronů se balily a odjížděly. Turnaj oficiálně skončil dvojnásobným obviněním a většina přítomných s tím nechtěla mít nic společného. Baroni se raději stahovali do svých lén, aby čekali na povolání do Rady. Nikdo nechtěl být kolem, kdyby si král náhle rozvzpomněl, že potřebuje větší družinu. Ani jeden z mocných pánů se nechtěl vzdát více vojáků na královský doprovod (kromě těch, které už včera naverbovali baron Arald s Crowleym). 

Za takového rámusu Averill usoudila, že už nemá cenu snažit se dál spát. I lady Paulina se jistě brzy vzbudí.

Stáhla se zpět do stanu a posadila se na své lože. Kolena přitáhla k hrudníku a položila na ně bradu. 

Dnes byl ten den. Po dnešku bude po všem, alespoň pro Averill. Morgaratha se sice nezbavili a asi ještě dlouho nezbaví, ale pokud vše půjde dobře, už nebude Harolda. Všechny jeho svěřenkyně budou bez domova. Averill se zatřásla už jen při pomyšlení, že dnes se pěstounovi postaví. I když se na to pokusila nemyslet, strach ji hlodal až do morku kostí. 

Věděla přesně, kdy se lady Paulina probudila. Její dýchání se zrychlilo a žena se začala víc hýbat. Nebylo dlouho po východu slunce, ale Averill soudila, že takový hluk, jako byl venku, by probral i mrtvého. 

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravila a vstala. Už ji nebavilo sedět nehybně na podlaze. 

„Dobré,“ opětovala pozdrav lady Paulina. Na první pohled by nebylo poznat, že je královská kurýrka, jenže kdyby Averill měla možnost podívat se do zrcadla, zjistila by, že vypadá úplně stejně. Vlasy měla rozčepýřené jako ptačí hnízdo a její šaty byly tak zohýbané, že by se za ně měla stydět. Jenže Averill se o takové věci nikdy pořádně nestarala. 

„Mám skočit pro vodu?“ zeptala se. Konvice na vodu byla jenom jedna a ta se nacházela v hlavním stanu, ale lady Paulina měla na malém pařezu postavený lavor, takže Averill usoudila, že by si mohla chtít po ránu alespoň opláchnout obličej. 

„Byla bys laskavá, díky,“ odpověděla lady Paulina. Sama se teprve posadila. Navíc, Averill neměla co dělat, takže s radostí vyskočila a zmizela venku. Jak zjistila, hraničáři se už prostřídali na hlídce. Averill si smutně uvědomila, že by měla být s nimi, ale nikdo ji nepřišel vzbudit. Crowley musel počítat s její výpravou za Haroldem.

U studny se setkala s Haltem. Mladý Hiberňan pumpoval vodu rovnou do dvou věder.

„Brýtro, Halte,“ opřela se Averill o pumpu. Halt zabručel podobnou odpověď a podíval se na ni. Averill neušlo, že se vlastně nedívá na ni, ale _za_ ni. Aniž by se otočila, založila si ruce na prsou a prohlásila: „Brýtro i tobě, Crowley.“

Za jejími zády se ozvalo zklamané „Aww.“ Chlapci očividně neměli nic moc na práci, když se teď nemuseli starat o chod tábora a přípravu snídaně. Ačkoliv se často poradil s Crowleym, tábor měl na starost baron Arald a jeho mladý šéfkuchař Chubb se staral o kuchyni, takže hraničářům nezbývalo nic jiného, než se starat o bezpečnost a o koně.

„Připravená na velký den?“ vykoukl zpoza jejího ramene Crowley. Averill si dala záležet, než odpověděla: „Co myslíš?“ Halt zamručel něco o odpovídání na otázku otázkou.

Averill nebyla ani v nejmenším připravená na den D. Stačilo jen pomyslet na to, že bude čelit všem svým strachům a téměř se jí zvedl žaludek. Vnitřně naprosto panikařila, ale navenek vypadala v pořádku (zatím. Věděla, že jakmile se jen přiblíží k onomu domu, tak už to bude vypadat jinak).

„Neboj, půjdeme s tebou,“ položil jí Crowley konejšivě ruku na rameno. Averill jeho dlaň setřásla a protože Halt už skončil, začala pumpovat vodu do svého vědra. Kdyby měla o trochu lepší náladu, asi by poznamenala něco ve smyslu _toho se právě bojím_ , ale nějak na to neměla sílu.

„Kdy myslíš, že bude nejlepší čas na návštěvu?“ zeptal se Crowley. Averill rozvrh svého pěstouna znala mnohem lépe než on a oni by neradi šli dělat kravál zbytečně.

Averill přestala pumpovat. Vědro už bylo dost plné, takže na chvilku zavřela oči a pokusila si vybavit, co a kdy Harold většinou dělá.

„Hmm,“ podepřela si bradu v přemýšlivém gestu. „Večer rozhodně ne. To chodí do hospody pít pivo a hrát mariáš. Nejlepší by to bylo dopoledně před obědem nebo odpoledne,“ řekla. Navíc večer by tam odmítla jít. Ráda by šla za denního světla – to nebylo tak strašidelné, že? A v případě, že by došlo na bitku, by aspoň měla lepší přehled.

„Takže dopoledne nebo odpoledne. Vyber si. Máme ce~lý den,“ protáhl Crowley. Averill vykulila oči a podívala se na něj stylem _to snad nemyslíš vážně_. Ona měla rozhodnout, kdy půjde na místo, kam by se nejradši už nikdy nepodívala. Kdyby to bylo na ní, tak by stáhla ocas mezi nohy a zdrhla by někam hodně daleko od Gorlanu, ale slíbila přece, že se sem vrátí. Vždyť proto jela zpátky celou cestu z hradu Araluenu, namísto aby tam v klidu zůstala. A Averill své sliby plnila. 

„Ty seš velitel,“ poznamenala. „Vyber ty a já se podle toho zařídím.“ Tentokrát uslyšela kroky a ryšavý hraničář se postavil před ní. Averill ustoupila o krok zpátky, protože postřehla jeho nesouhlasný výraz.

„Možná jsem velitel, ale tohle je tvoje volba,“ sdělil jí. Averill zhluboka vydechla a podívala se do vědra. Najednou ji neuvěřitelně fascinovalo, jak na vodní hladině plave kus listu. Pak se téměř omluvně na Crowleyho podívala a pokrčila rameny. Hraničář si rukou frustrovaně prohrábl vlasy.

„Poslyš, mám nápad. Zahrajeme kámen, nůžky, papír. Když vyhraju já, jdeme tam teď. Když ty, tak vyrazíme odpoledne,“ navrhl. Averill se slabě usmála. Jak dospělé rozhodování.

„Fajn,“ natáhla před sebe ruku a Crowley udělal to samé. Nechala ho, aby to odpočítal, než se rozhodla pro kámen. Crowley měl papír. Averill zaklonila hlavu a zaskučela.

„Proč jsem do toho šla, když kámen, nůžky, papír nikdy nevyhraju?“ zeptala se jako by sama sebe. Neudržela se a ramena se jí začala otřásat potlačovaným smíchem. Byl to ten typ smíchu, kdy víte, že jste v háji. Pak se shýbla a vzala do rukou plné vědro.

„Tak po snídani vyrazíme?“ ujistila se. Crowley kývl. „To si piš.“

Dívka se dotrmácela s kýblem vody zpět do stanu, kde na ni čekala lady Paulina. Dívala se na ni se svraštěným obočím, asi na ni čekala dlouho. Averill kus vody vylila do lavoru.

„Narazila jsem na Crowleyho s Haltem,“ uvedla důvod svého zpoždění a lady Paulina kývla. „Potřebovali jsme se jenom dohodnout.“ Záměrně vynechala, na čem se dohadovali, a doufala, že Paulina si to jenom vyloží jako hraničářské záležitosti. Pokud kurýrka měla nějaké podezření, nedávala to na sobě najevo a vzala ze židle bílý kus látky, aby si mohla opláchnout obličej. Poté se stejně zařídila Averill. Nutno dodat, že zatímco lady Paulina byla velmi čistotná, u ní to zase takový zázrak nebyl. Na látce zůstalo pár tmavých šmouh.

Lady Paulina se zatím převlékla do slušivých přiléhavých šatů (které by si na sebe Averill v životě nevzala) a učesala si vlasy. Znovu vypadala jako profesionální diplomatka. Nabídla Averill, že jí půjčí svůj hřeben. Nejdřív s díky souhlasila, ale brzy zjistila, že její vlasy jsou nezkrotné a prozatím by udělala víc škody než užitku, kdyby se je pokusila pořádně rozčesat. Zatím jí stačilo, že vypadaly nějak přijatelně a že šly svázat do malého culíku. Averill se neobtěžovala převlékat – včera šla spát v denním oblečení a byla si jistá, že v něm ještě několik dní vydrží.

„Půjdeš na jídlo?“ zeptala se lady Paulina, když se obrátila k východu ze stanu. Averill vzala do ruky prázdné vědro.

„Za chvíli,“ odpověděla. „Musím se ještě postarat o Albu.“ S tím zmizela zpátky k pumpě a neviděla, jak se lady Paulina usmála a ucedila: „Ti hraničáři a jejich koně.“ 

Tentokrát byla Averill mnohem rychlejší, když ji neotravovalo jedno nejmenované individuum. Když vešla mezi koně, většina jich nezaujatě zvedla hlavy a potom je zase sklopila, aby se mohli dál pást. Jenom Alba tiše zaržála, dala se do klusu a ocas nesla položený vysoko.

„Nazdárek,“ položila Averill vědro na zem a začala jí probírat hřívu od nečistot. Alba ponořila tlamu do vědra a pila. Její hříva potřebovala zoufale rozčesat. Byla slepená po včerejší zběsilé jízdě a Averill doufala, že Alba během dneška nabere dost síly na cestu zpátky. Klisna naštěstí vypadala odpočinutě a měla se k světu.

Jakmile se ujistila, že její kůň nic nepotřebuje, Averill se vydala do velitelského stanu, kde se podávala snídaně. Dokud se nepřidala ke hraničářům, nikdy tak často ráno nejedla. Prostě nebylo zvykem ráno jíst. Aspoň mezi prostým lidem, ale tady? Tady očividně nestačil k snídani chléb se sýrem, tady to byla přímo hostina v režii mistra Chubba. Averill vplula tiše do stanu (ne nutně nepozorovaně. Všude byli na stráži vojáci a hraničáři, kteří hlídali právě tento stan, takže ti o ní nepochybně věděli).

Královi bylo asi trochu líp a seděl na dřevěné židli pokryté měkkými polštáři. Baron Arald, princ Duncan a hraničáři se spokojili se sezením na zemi. Lady Paulina jako jediná z nich seděla na druhé židli, která byla k dispozici. Když Averill přišla, hlasitě všem popřála dobré ráno. Dostalo se jí stejné odpovědi. Král Osvald se jí pokusil uvolnit jako dámě místo, ale Averill plus několik hraničářů ho přesvědčilo, že ona není žádné tintítko a sezení na zemi ji nezabije.

Na jídlo si sedla k Egonovi a Jurgenovi, kteří se spolu u kávy bavili o možném dalším postupu proti Morgarathovi. Když si k nim přisedla, oba zmlkli, ale Averill už předtím slyšela nějaké útržky hovoru, že se je Crowley chystá poslat do severních lén, aby rozšířili zprávu o tom, že je drancoval falešný Duncan.

„Tak co, Averill?“ zeptal se jí Egon. „Po včerejšku dobrý?“

Žena počkala, než spolkla kus chleba se sýrem, který zrovna žvýkala, a zapila ho kávou. Pak kývla.

„Je to mnohem lepší, díky,“ řekla. „Sice jsem myslela, že umřu, ale myslím, že na to bych si měla pomalu zvykat.“ Po posledních slovech se pokusila o úsměv. Jurgen zakroutil hlavou.

„To není dobré, Averill,“ nesouhlasil. „Na to by sis neměla zvykat. S námi je to jiné, jsme hraničáři. Máme to v popisu práce, ale tebe jsme zatáhli do našeho problému a neměla bys být pořád připravená, že tě někdo chce zabít.“

Averill se na něj podívala. Nepřemýšlela o tom takhle. Za poslední čtyři měsíce si toho prožila tolik, že už ani nevěděla, jaké to je, cítit se pořád v bezpečí a nestrachovat se, že ji chce někdo zabít. Nejdřív to byl onen voják, potom pěstoun, Stilson, opět ten voják… Averill si to nedokázala představit. Ve svém životě už prostě potřebovala určitou dávku adrenalinu.

„Tady bych tě ráda opravila, Jurgene,“ usmála se. „Do téhle šlamastyky jsem se v první řadě dostala sama. To já se zeptala Halta, Crowleyho a Leandera, jestli se k nim můžu přidat. Myslím, že kdybych to neudělala, zadělala bych si na ještě větší problémy.“ Averill tím nemyslela jenom svůj šílený plán zabít lorda Morgaratha – ono se tomu vlastně nedalo ani říkat plán, protože žádný pořádný neměla, ale i fakt, že kdyby pokračovala v cestě sama a nejedla, brzy by skončila vyčerpaná někde v příkopu, kde by s největší pravděpodobností zemřela.

„Dobrá, ale stejně – my jsme na tohle vycvičení. Ty máš právo na klidný život, ale ten ti my nemůžeme nabídnout,“ trval na svém Jurgen. Averill si povzdechla a začala si jednou rukou hrát s vlasy.

„Máš pravdu. Na druhou stranu, nevím, jestli vůbec někdy dokážu mít normální život. Odmalička jsem pořád někam utíkala, někde se schovávala a neměla jsem nic, co bych mohla nazývat domovem, nikoho, kdo by pro mě byl rodina. Teď jsem vám pomohla odhalit Morgarathovy plány. A v budoucnu… nevím. Možná Morgarath bude chtít pomstu na nás všech. Ví, že jsem s vámi byla a zase bych musela před něčím utíkat,“ řekla a sklopila pohled do kávy. Pak jen tiše, aby ji slyšeli, dodala: „Už mě nebaví pořád před vším utíkat.“

 _Už mě nebaví pořád před vším utíkat_. Ta slova, její vlastní slova, jí chvíli rezonovala v hlavě. Averill se přestala soustředit na kávu a její zrak se rozostřil. Co vlastně dělala teďka? Pořád se snažila utíkat před svými problémy. Levou ruku zaťala v pěst. _Už ne_ , pomyslela si. Dneska půjde a svému strachu se postaví.

Když se opět vrátila do reality, Egon a Jurgen se na ni starostlivě dívali. Averill jim věnovala úsměv, hodila do sebe zbytek kávy a vyskočila na nohy. Většina hraničářů se po ní podívala. Nikdo nechápal, proč přišla do stanu jako zombie a teď je najednou plná energie. Asi to musela být ta káva, pomysleli si někteří a hleděli si svého.

Averill přešla k Haltovi a Crowleymu. Ani jeden ještě nedojedl, ale to ji netrápilo. Byla připravená vyrazit – aspoň psychicky. Jediné, čeho se obávala, bylo to, že tu odhodlanost zase ztratí dřív, než ti dva budou hotoví. Pritchard seděl kousek od nich a Averill zvědavě pozoroval.

„Copak je?“ zaklonil Crowley hlavu, aby se na ni podíval vzhůru nohama. Ignoroval přitom Haltovo: „Ty jsi šašek.“ Averill si sedla mezi ně, takže tvořili pomyslný trojúhelník. Rukama se opřela o zem a protáhla se.

„Jsem připravená s tím skoncovat,“ oznámila se zářivým úsměvem. Crowley i Halt vypadali zaskočeně.

„Tak rychle?“ utrousil Crowley. „Vždyť jsme ještě ani nedopili kávu.“ Averill na něj vyplázla jazyk.

„Jasně, že kafe si můžeš dopít,“ podívala se koutkem oka na Halta, než dodala: „Šašku.“ Viděla, jak Haltovi zacukaly koutky. Hiberňan se dokázal smát, ale nehodlal si před celým osazenstvem stanu kazit pověst bručouna.

Crowley nasadil ublížený výraz. „Vy dva jste se na mě spikli!“ osočil je, ale oba dva poznali, že to nemyslí vážně. Pár hraničářů ustalo v činnosti a dívali se na ně. Vždycky, když se nejmladší členové výpravy dostali do nějaké takové slovní bitky, byla radost poslouchat ty totální voloviny, co dokázali vymyslet. Kromě Norrise. Norris tento typ humoru nedokázal ocenit. On totiž nedokázal ocenit žádný typ humoru. Naštěstí Norris byl venku na hlídce.

„Nespikli jsme se,“ usoudila Averill. Než však mohla říct cokoliv dalšího, Pritchard ji chytil za ucho a Crowleymu uštědřil pohlavek. Oba se na staršího hraničáře hnusně podívali.

„Takhle se chováte v přítomnosti krále?“ sykl Pritchard. Averill i Crowley zahanbeně sklopili pohledy, jejich obličeje tak rudé, že si je člověk mohl splést s rajčaty. Po téhle lekci už zůstali zticha do konce snídaně. Uvědomili si, že král nepotřeboval slyšet hašteření dvou dospělých sotva venku ze svých náctiletých let.

Potom baron Arald spolu s princem pomohli králi zpět do postele a Averill se trochu uvolnila. Crowley se k ní naklonil a tiše se zeptal: „Vyrazíme?“ Všichni tři se zvedli a namířili si to k východu. Potřebovali si po cestě vzít zbraně. Každý proto zamířil k jinému stanu – Averill do stanu, který sdílela s lady Paulinou, oba mladíci do hraničářského stanu, který všichni sdíleli s pár vojáky.

O pár minut později se setkali u pumpy, kde na ně čekali i Pritchard a princ Duncan. I oni byli ozbrojení. Averill se na ně nechápavě podívala.

„Jdeme taky,“ předložil jí to Pritchard jako hotovu věc. „Rád bych si to s tímhle nechvalně známým Haroldem taky vyřídil.“

Averill si jen zamumlala pod vousy: „Zařaď se do fronty.“ Doufala, že ji nebylo slyšet. Koneckonců, Pritchard už byl starší a sluch se mu horšil. Pak se podívala na prince.

„Ty holky jsou moje poddané a já jako budoucí král chci mít jistotu, že o ně bude dobře postaráno,“ vysvětlil princ. Averill si uvědomila, kolik lidí by asi dalo cokoliv prince vůbec zahlédnout, zato ona tady stojí a klábosí s ním. Ach, ta ironie osudu.

Teď už dorazili i Crowley s Haltem a malá družina mohla vyrazit. Averill nešla v čele, ne. Všichni se roztáhli, takže šli všichni vedle sebe a zabírali celou ulici. Potkali pár místních, ale když viděli po zuby ozbrojené muže jdoucí prostředkem cesty, radši se stáhli na stranu. Pár děvčat Averill poznalo a kývlo na ni.

Došli k poslednímu domku ve vsi. Averill se napřáhla a zaklepala na dveře. Pak o krok ustoupila zpět ke skupince.

Nemuseli čekat dlouho. O pár sekund později jim otevřely dvě ženy, jedna byla starší a šedivěly jí vlasy – ta se jmenovala Avalon a měla na starost vaření. Druhá byla mladá s dlouhými černými vlasy. Měla tmavé kruhy pod očima a jednu ruku držela na břiše. Tohle byla Jennifer, ta samá, kterou už měli možnost slyšet i hraničáři.

Avalon vyšla vpřed a chytila Averill za paži.

„Averill, co tady děláš?!“ sykla. „Měla’s zůstat hodně daleko odtud!“ V jejím hlase zazníval naléhavý tón a Averill si byla víc než jistá, že je Harold doma. Jennifer taky postoupila o krok vpřed.

„Avalon má pravdu. Je to tady pro tebe nebezpečné. Proč ses vracela? Mohla jsi někde začít nový život!“ zašeptala. Očima těkala za strany na stranu. Měla strach.

Averill věděla, že mají nejenom strach z pěstouna, který se mohl objevit každou chvílí, ale i z jejího čistě mužského doprovodu. Než je ovšem mohla představit, dvě silné paže odstrčily dvě ženy stranou a na jejich místě stanul statný muž s rudými vlasy. Když uviděl návštěvníky, promnul si prsty.

„A-ve-rill,“ zavrčel. „Ty nevděčná holko!“

„Harolde,“ nasadila Averill podobný tón. Zdálo se, že pěstoun nebyl zvyklý slýchat ji takhle mluvit, a vyprskl: „Co tady chceš? Přišla sis pro zasloužený trest?“

Averill si myslela, že se naprosto zbláznila, když se začala smát. Ten blázen si myslel, že se vrátí po dobrém? Ani náhodou! Věděla, že se k němu nikdy dobrovolně nevrátí.

„Cha! To určitě! Ne, Harolde, přišla jsem si pro svoje družky. Odejdeme všechny a necháme tě tady živořit,“ sdělila mu Averill temným tónem. Začínala cítit, jak se jí klepou nohy. Původní odhodlání v tváří tvář pěstounovi postupně vyprchávalo a ona si nebyla jistá, jak dlouho ještě vydrží předstírat odvahu.

„Tyhle?“ mávl Harold směrem k Avalon a Jennifer. „Ty s tebou nikam nepudou! Nejsou tak vzdorný jako ty!“

Po boku Averill vystoupil princ Duncan a zvučným hlasem prohlásil: „Tak dost! Ty dívky necháte jít!“

Harold si ho přeměřil od hlavy až k patě a nadzvedl husté obočí. Evidentně nepoznával princův znak na červeném kabátě, protože o pět sekund později se taktně zeptal: „A ty seš jako kdo?“

Díky povyku před domem se ve dveřích shromáždilo několik dalších děveček. Ozvalo se vzrušené šeptání.

Duncan hrdě vypjal hruď a oznámil mu: „Já jsem korunní princ Araluenu, Duncan.“ Bohužel pro něj nemělo jeho jméno kýžený účinek (alespoň na Harolda ne. Ve dveřích se opět ozval šepot, jak si holky předávaly informaci).

Pěstoun se jenom začal smát a chytil se za břicho. „To bylo dobrý. Prej princ! Cha! To tak! Pak nejseš vo moc horší jak já!“

Duncan překousl poslední poznámku a zkusil to ještě jednou. „Ty ženy necháte na pokoji nebo vás poženeme před soud,“ vyhrožoval, jenže Harold se pořád smál a smál. Averill a Jennifer si vyměnily ustarané pohledy. Tohle se nevyvíjelo dobře. 

„Nic mi nemůžete dokázat!“ vykřikl Harold. „Nic! Absolutně nic! Averill se vrátí domů a na tuhle příhodu prostě zapomenem!“

Averill reagovala okamžitě. „Zpátky mě nedostanete!“ zamítla rázně. Cítila, jak její nenávist k tomuhle muži stoupá. Jenže Harold se nenechal její odpovědí otřást.

„Vždyť nic neumíš! Seš stejně k ničemu jako ty vostatní! Nemáš tam venku budoucnost, tak se hezky poslušně vrať dom, kde to znáš.“

„No právě,“ ucedila mezi zuby Averill. Zarputile zavrtěla hlavou. Pak promluvil Pritchard. Mluvil potichu, ale slyšeli ho všichni. „Ne. Víme, že prodáváte těla svých svěřenkyň. To je zločin.“

Harold celý zbrunátněl a rychlým krokem si to vyrazil k Averill.

„To’s jim vyslepičila ty!“ Pravou rukou se napřáhl k facce, než mu dva hraničáři zastoupili cestu. To Harolda naštvalo snad ještě víc.

„A vy dva šašci máte bejt jako kdo?!“ zařval na ně, ale ani Halt, ani Crowley se nenechali vyvést z míry. Stáli mu v cestě, zbraně připravené.

„Jsme královští hraničáři,“ sdělil mu Crowley. Ze dveří se opět ozvalo šuškání.

S Haroldem bylo těžké pořízení. To už zjistili, když se mu představil princ. Teď pravdě taky nechtěl věřit.

„Královští hraničáři, cha! Takže ste k ničemu! Lord Morgarath se vás všech zbaví!“

Crowley si s Haltem vyměnil nenápadný pohled, který jako by říkal: m _ůžeme se tohohle blázna jednou provždy zbavit?_ Nenechal si to líbit ani Duncan. Morgarath možná ještě oficiálně nepřišel o své tituly, ale nebylo pochyb, že to bude první věc, co král zařídí, až se vrátí na hrad Araluen.

„Uvědomuješ si, že tady vedeš velezrádné řeči?“ zeptal se hlasitě. Musela ho slyšet celá vesnice, ale pokud se kolem nacházeli nějací zvědaví vesničané, nikdo se neodvážil přiblížit. Harold naháněl strach absolutně všem.

„Vy všichni šašci mi nemůžete nijak ublížit,“ usmál se samolibě pěstoun. „Teď mi tu nechte Averill a běžte, než za váma pošlu hlídku.“

Princ Duncan rupl jako první. „Harolde Daytone, zadržujeme vás pro velezradu!“ prohlásil a oba hraničáři na nic nečekali a chopili se ho každý z jedné strany. Jenže vůbec nečekali, že bude tak silný. Harold se začal zmítat, než oba mladíky setřásl, pak se otočil na patě a začal utíkat.

Tedy aspoň dokud mu lýtkem neprojel šíp.

Harold zavřeštěl jako holka a rukama sjel k černě opeřenému šípu. Byla to Averill, kdo měl v ruce luk a v něm připravený další šíp.

„Kdepak. Ty nikam nejdeš,“ řekla a Harold pochopil, že tohle není žádná legrace. Samozřejmě věděl, že pár let zpátky chodila k místnímu hraničáři, ale nikdy tomu nepřikládal velkou váhu. Svou práci udělala a to mu stačilo. Teď začal litovat, že jí tu činnost nezakázal hned na začátku.

„Ty nevděčná holko!“ zasyčel a rukama si svíral ránu. Mezi prsty mu protékala teplá krev. „Dal jsem ti domov, bezpečí, rodinu! To mi takhle oplácíš?“

Averill nemusela přemýšlet nad žádnou odpovědí a také se nemusela cítit zle, když jedovatě prohlásila: „Tys mi nedal nic než střechu nad hlavou. Bezpečí, o kterém mluvíš? Neexistuje! Rodina? Tu jsem našla s hraničáři! Ty jsi mi nikdy nedal nic víc!“

Od dveří se ozvalo pár: „To je pravda.“ „Vždycky nám dal jenom střechu nad hlavou.“ „Averill má pravdu.“

Harold byl ve tváři rudší a rudší, až si Averill myslela, že se někomu snad nemůže do tváře nahrnout tolik krve. Nespouštěla z něj oči a tichým hlasem ho varovala, že jestli se o něco pokusí, bude toho litovat.

Tou dobou už děvčata ve dveřích radostně poskakovala. Všechny myslely, že mají vyhráno. A to Harolda štvalo. Však on je naučí, aby ho nepodceňovaly!

Statný muž provedl ještě jeden výpad – ale ne na hraničáře a Averill, ale na neozbrojené dívky ve dveřích. Se zraněnou nohou mu to moc nešlo, ale stále byl dost silný, aby jim způsobil ošklivé zranění.

Vzduch prořízl známý zvuk šípu vypuštěného z luku. Zabodl se Haroldovi do hrudi a on se skácel na zem. Byl okamžitě mrtvý.

Pritchard se na tu spoušť podíval a pod vousy poznamenal: „Hups.“

„O jednoho škůdce míň,“ prohlásil Halt. Dívky pomalu proudily ven z chaty. Některé se znechuceně dívaly na Harolda, ale všechny byly tak nějak zpomalené, jako by nemohly uvěřit, že jejich tyran je opravdu mrtvý. Averill si všimla, že pár jich je ve vysokém stupni těhotenství (ani se nedivila).

Averill právě spáchala vraždu, takže pustila luk na zem a podívala se na prince. Duncan se na ni upřeně díval. Pak spustil: „Averill, kdybys byla kdokoliv jiný, musel bych tě zadržet za vraždu.“

Přesně to věděla. Čekala to. Proto Averill pokrčila rameny jako „Prosím, můžete.“ Koutkem oka zachytila smutné pohledy všech tří hraničářů. Duncan k jejímu překvapení pokračoval: „Ale v téhle situaci to mohu přehlédnout.“

Averill vykulila oči, jako by nemohla uvěřit svému štěstí. Princ ještě zvedl varovně ukazováček. „Ale pamatuj, je to naposledy,“ varoval ji. Averill věděla, že tohle varování nebylo potřeba. Ruce se jí neuvěřitelně klepaly; ani ona nemohla uvěřit, že je Harold mrtvý a že se o to postarala právě ona.

Pak jí to v mozku docvaklo, stejně jako to, že jí princ vlastně udělil milost, a po tváři se jí rozlil obrovský, upřímný úsměv. Na podpatku se otočila a skočila oběma hraničářům kolem krku. Crowley a Halt ji každý objali z jedné strany a přes její hlavu se na sebe podívali. Asi mysleli na to samé – tohle bylo nejvíc fyzického kontaktu, co kdy s Averill měli.

„Díky, kluci. Bez vás bych to nedokázala,“ zazubila se Averill a odmítala je pustit. Ne že by jim to vadilo. Dobrá, Haltovi to už asi začalo vadit.

„Nerad ruším, ale máš tady taky pár lidí, kteří tě chtějí obejmout,“ přerušil její první objetí Pritchard a ukázal na dav asi dvaceti žen, mladých i starých, které se kolem nich semkly.

Na dalších dvacet minut se tak Averill ocitla v několika medvědích objetích. Všechny ženy a dívky, které u Harolda bydlely alespoň nějaký čas, jí chtěly vyjádřit díky. Halt s Crowleym mezitím odklidili Haroldovo tělo.

Postupně všechno nadšení opadlo a radost vystřídaly racionálnější myšlenky. Avalon byla vždycky praktická, proto přistoupila k princi a zeptala se: „Vaše výsosti, co teď s námi bude?“

Averill se zařadila mezi své družky. Taky by ráda věděla, co s nimi bude.

Princ Duncan se vřele usmál. „Pokud chcete, mohu vám nabídnout práci na hradě Araluenu,“ řekl. Pak rychle dodal: „Máte na výběr. Můžete zůstat tady, pokud chcete, můžete si jít vlastní cestou a můžete jet se mnou a Averill na hrad Araluen.“

Averill se k nim obrátila. „Holky, na výběr máte čas do večera. Večer se sem vrátíme a kdo bude chtít jít s námi, tak ať si sbalí svých pět švestek! Zítra ráno odjíždíme.“

Ženské osazenstvo si opět začalo šuškat mezi sebou. Averill je sledovala, jak se trousí pomalu zpátky dovnitř a uvědomila si, že je pomalu čas na oběd. Jakmile byly všechny pryč, podívala se na své společníky.

„Klidně běžte napřed, musím ještě něco zařídit,“ řekla. Pritchard se podrbal v plnovousu.

„Má intuice mi říká, že to má co dočinění s jedním pasteveckým psem,“ prohlásil a v očích mu hrály ďábelské jiskřičky. Averill se zasmála.

„Tvá intuice ti to říká správně,“ sdělila mu. Ani nečekala, jestli někdo bude chtít jít s ní, prostě se vydala polní cestou do hor. Zdálo se to tak dávno, co tady šla – tedy vlastně jela - naposledy. Doufala, že Roxy v horách o hladu vydržela, ale moc velké naděje si nedělala. Fena už byla o hladu skoro pět měsíců a už minule byla neuvěřitelně zesláblá. Averill se děsila nejhoršího.

Roxy ještě žila, ale byla kost a kůže. Už nemohla chodit a jen slabě zvedla hlavu, když slyšela někoho přicházet. Averill k ní doběhla a podrbala za uchem.

„Ach, Roxy. Je mi to tak líto,“ zašeptala. Po tváři se jí skutálela slza. Rychle psa prohlédla, jestli má nějaká zranění, a když žádná nenašla, trochu si oddechla. Opatrně vzala psa do náruče a prutem začala hnát ovce dolů z hor. Stádo cestu znalo a žádný kus nezaostával, takže Averill celkem rychle dovedla zvířata do stodoly a s vyčerpaným psem zamířila do Araldova tábora.

„Fíha, vypadá dost zbědovaně,“ podotkl Berwick, který se vedle ní prostě objevil, když překročila hranici tábora. Averill se ho trochu lekla, ale snad to na ní nebylo znát. Potřebovala jídlo. Jenom smutně přikývla a pospíchala dál. Psa položila vedle hlavního stanu a došla do polní kuchyně, kde na Chubbovi vyžebrala odřezky masa.

Přinesla maso Roxy až pod nos, ale pes nereagoval. Jenom trochu zavrtěl ocasem a olízl jí ruku.

Averill věděla, že je konec. Roxy umírala a ona jí nemohla nijak pomoct. Byla v kopcích o hladu příliš dlouho sama. Ačkoliv se pořád snažila vnutit feně kousky masa, nedařilo se jí to, a tak si sedla a psí hlavu si položila do klína. Chtěla tam pro Roxy být v posledních minutách? Hodinách? Nevěřila, že by jí zbývaly dny. Ne, věděla, že smrt přijde v řádu minut, maximálně hodin.

Její nehybné postavy si všiml Berrigan, když vycházel z hlavního stanu, a spolu s Leanderem si k ní přisedli. Všichni tomuhle psu dlužili. Převedl je spolu s Averill přes neznámý terén a oni věděli, že jí trhalo srdce, když se s ním musela znovu rozloučit.

Po hodině bylo po všem. Roxy byla nenávratně pryč. Averill si vždycky myslela, že se sesype, až jednou umře, ale seděla tam, jednou rukou nepřítomně hladila měkkou srst a koukala se přímo před sebe. Ale nikde žádné slzy.

Leander jí pomohl psa zakopat. Averill sice namítla, že by se mršina snad mohla spálit, ale Leander usoudil, že bude mít aspoň něco na práci a nebude celé odpoledne bloumat po táboře jako hromádka neštěstí. A tak oba vzali za práci. Kousek od tábora vykopali docela hlubokou jámu a psa do ní uložili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plus tedy happy birthday to me. Další kapitola je poslední, co mám napsanou a ještě stále nevím, zda budu pokračovat. Tak, zkazila jsem vám den, prosím pokračujte v normálních činnostech


	13. Nová výprava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ano, je to ta samá Evanlyn, co v Hořícím mostě umře ^^

Ani jednomu z nich nebylo do řeči, když se vraceli zpět do tábora. Averill kručelo v břiše, protože se samozřejmě nenajedla a už bylo moc pozdě na oběd, ale moc brzo na večeři. Leander, pokud si toho všiml, to nekomentoval.

„Co říkáš na strategické cvičení?“ zeptal se jí, když vešli mezi pestrobarevné stany. Věděl, že Averill má strategická cvičení ráda, protože je u nich třeba myslet. Pokud se jednalo o praktická cvičení, měla je ráda, dokud nenarazila na soupeře. V jejím případě totiž „soupeř“ znamenalo téměř výhradně „muž“ a ona jako žena nebyla schopná žádného takového soupeře fyzicky přeprat.

„To zní dobře,“ usmála se na něj.

Bohužel se k onomu strategickému cvičení nikdy nedostali. Přes tábor si to k nim namířil Samdash. Averill a Leander se zastavili, protože Samdash vypadal, že má naspěch.

„Averill, chce s tebou mluvit král. Teď hned,“ řekl jí. Žena zbledla. Snad nechce probrat… dopoledne, že ne? Oba hraničáři si její bledé tváře museli všimnout. Ačkoliv se se Samdashem nemuseli, teď na ni hraničář povzbudivě mrkl a řekl: „Nemyslím, že jsi v maléru. Prostě s tebou chce mluvit.“ Vypadalo to ale, že ani on neví, čeho by se ta konverzace měla týkat.

Averill svižným krokem zamířila k hlavnímu stanu. Cestou se snažila ještě nějak upravit, ale byla to marná snaha. Pokud bylo kromě _kámen, nůžky, papír_ něco, v čem vždy zaručeně prohrála, byl to boj o zkrocení jejích vlasů. Byly všude, ale ať se Averill snažila zastrčit je za uši, jak chtěla, vždycky našly cestu, jak jí padat do obličeje. Proto si těsně před velitelským stanem rozvázala culík a pokusila se ho znovu uvázat. Nebylo to nejlepší, ale na víc se nezmohla. Vešla do stanu.

Král Osvald seděl na stejné židli jako ráno. Jeho syn seděl na té druhé a v dohledu nebyl žádný hraničář. Král musel trvat na tom, že s ní bude mluvit o samotě.

Averill polkla. To se jí vůbec nelíbilo. Viděla, že je král zabraný do hovoru se svým synem a možná si jí ještě ani nevšimli, proto si odkašlala.

„Chtěl jste mě vidět, Vaše Veličenstvo?“ Král vypadal zaskočeně, že tam je; asi ji neslyšel přicházet. Pokynul princi, aby přinesl třetí židli z rohu místnosti.

„Posaď se, Averill,“ vyzval ji a ona si sedla. Její nervozita ještě vzrostla. Co s ní král asi tak může chtít?

Oba šlechtici si jejího těkání očima museli všimnout. Král se vlídně usmál.

„Neboj se, Averill. To, co s tebou chceme probírat, není nic špatného.“ Averill kývla, ale zrovna přesvědčeně nevypadala.

„Byla bys radši, kdyby tady byl někdo z hraničářů?“ zeptal se jí Duncan. Averill nabídku pár vteřin zvažovala, ale potom zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, můj pane. Nemohu se na hraničáře spoléhat celý život.“ Aspoň ne v tak triviálních věcech, jako bylo tohle. Jo, až bude nějaká vzpoura, tam na ně klidně spoléhat bude, ale ona věděla, že tohle zvládne sama.

Král se předklonil a lokty položil na stehna. „Tak, Averill, můj syn se zmínil, že tvé celé jméno je Averill MacDougal a pocházíš z léna Highcliff, je to tak?“ zeptal se jí. Jenom kývla – v duchu se snažila vymyslet, kam tenhle rozhovor vlastně míří.

„Řekni mi, co si pamatuješ z dětství?“ vyzval ji král. Averill zaváhala, ale nemohla neuposlechnout přímý rozkaz od vládce, takže zapátrala v paměti.

„Pamatuju si trochu na tátu. Byl starší, šedivěly mu vlasy a byl vlídný. Hraničář Egon mi ho hodně připomíná. Ale moc toho není. Myslím, že mi byly čtyři, když jsme jeli někam kočárem. Měli jsme nehodu a rodiče umřeli. Já se dostala sem do Gorlanu a vyrostla jsem tady,“ řekla. Přejela pohledem po obou mužích. „Mohu se zeptat, proč se ptáte, Vaše Veličenstvo?“

Starému králi zacukaly koutky. Averill nevěděla, co je na tom k smíchu, ale považovala to za dobré znamení. Duncan se chopil slova.

„MacDougalové byli nižší šlechtický rod z Highcliffu. Byli docela vlivní a podezřívali Morgaratha od té doby, co se stal baronem. Před šestnácti lety napadli jeho vojáci kočár, který převážel rodinu MacDougalových. Mysleli jsme, že kromě nejstarší dcery nikdo nepřežil,“ Duncan se na ni podíval, aby viděl, že Averill postupně chápe, co chce říct. „Dokud jsem nepotkal tebe.“

Averill si spojila dvě a dvě dohromady. Chtěli jí říct, že je dcera z nižšího šlechtického rodu, tedy že je šlechtična. Averill se jako žádná šlechtična necítila. A ta druhá věc…

„Já mám sestru?“ V ten moment už téměř vstala ze židle. Nemohla tomu uvěřit. Že by jí zbývala nějaká rodina? Vždycky myslela, že je jedináček nebo že její případní sourozenci zahynuli při stejné nehodě. Tohle… Tohle znělo tak dobře, že to nemohla být pravda.

Král byl potěšen její reakcí. „Ano, v době nehody byla u své kamarádky, zatímco ty jsi jela s rodiči v kočáru. Brzy se s ní setkáš. Bydlí na hradě Araluenu.“

Averill byla zmatená. Nenaznačili jí jasně, že jsou ze šlechtického rodu? Tak co její sestra pohledávala na hradě? Neměla někde vlastní panství?

„Bylo jí dvanáct let. Její poručnicí se stala přítelkyně vaší matky. Je mi to líto, ale všechen váš majetek rozprodala,“ dovysvětlil král. „Titul ‚lady‘ vám ovšem oběma stále náleží.“

 _Aha_ , pomyslela si Averill, _takže_ _mě sem pozvou, dají mi naději a potom ji zase vezmou_.

„Škoda,“ řekla. _Myslela jsem, že to celé zní až moc dobře na to, aby to byla pravda_.

Král se pomalu zvedl. Duncan mu přispěchal na pomoc.

„Pokud nemáš žádné otázky, tak můžeš jít. Samozřejmě o tom můžeš říct svým přátelům. Já si teď ovšem potřebuji odpočinout.“

Averill vstala a hluboce se uklonila.

„Děkuji, Vaše Veličenstvo, že jste mi o tom řekl. Velmi si toho vážím,“ řekla. Byla to pravda. Nikdy se toho o své minulosti nedozvěděla moc a teď jí informace nabídli přímo na zlatém podnose.

Vyšla ven ze stanu a rychlými kroky zamířila do stanu, který sdílela s lady Paulinou. Než šli s Leanderem pohřbít Roxy, nechala si tam zbraně. Teď doufala, že tam lady Paulina nebude. Chtěla si jít zacvičit a předstírat u toho, že terče jsou Morgarath. Od začátku její cesty s hraničáři její nenávist opadla, ovšem teď, když měla nové informace, cítila, že si ten hněv musí na něčem vybít. To kvůli Morgarathovi strávila šestnáct let ve strachu, ponížení a bolesti. To on zařídil, aby nikdy nepoznala svou skutečnou rodinu. To on zařídil, že… v životě potkala hraničáře?

Averill vklouzla do stanu. Neměla štěstí. Lady Paulina právě po zemi rozmisťovala pár lůžek. Pokud se bývalé Haroldovy svěřenkyně rozhodnou jet s nimi na hrad Araluen, stráví noc právě tady v „dámském“ stanu.

„Averill,“ přivítala ji. „Dáš si kávu?“

Říct, že byla překvapená, když jí lady Paulina nabídla kávu a měla právě uvařený kotlík plné zázračné tekutiny, bylo málo. Averill byla ohromená, jak lady Paulina uměla předvídat. O pár minut později si obě ženy sedly k malému stolečku, který měly k dispozici, každá s kouřícím hrnkem v rukou.

„Předpokládám, že ti to král řekl,“ začala lady Paulina. Averill kývla.

„To ano. Jsem za to velmi vděčná. Nikdy jsem nedoufala, že se toho o své minulosti tolik dozvím,“ usrkla kávy. „Ale přišlo mi to trochu kruté. Znělo to až moc dobře, než abych doufala, že je to pravda.“

Lady Paulina pokývala hlavou. Králi to samé tvrdila zhruba před hodinou, než si pro Averill dal poslat. Král ale trval na tom, že Averill je silná osobnost a přenese se přes to. „Más zcela pravdu, Averill. Ovšem nesmíš zapomínat, že zítra se vydáš na hrad Araluen, kde je ve vyšších šlechtických kruzích MacDougal stále vlivné jméno. Bylo lepší, abys věděla, že jsi ze šlechtického rodu.“

Averill pohlédla do svého hrnku a zamračila se. „Ale na hradě Araluenu jsem už byla a nezdálo se mi, že by na moje jméno někdo reagoval,“ řekla. Lady Paulina udělala stejný výraz.

„Možná jsi byla zastíněná tou zprávou, co jsi vezla pro královnu. Neříkala jsi ale, že tě uvrhli do žaláře a vysvobodila tě právě královna a lady Serennová?“ Lady Paulina uvažovala logicky. Obě vysoce postavené ženy by to jméno měly znát.

Averill pokrčila rameny. „Tehdy mi to nepřišlo divné. Předpokládala jsem, že si chtějí vyslechnout můj příběh bez přítomnosti velitele hraničářů,“ vysvětlila. To bylo také logické.

Lady Paulina si povzdechla. „Budeme muset počkat a uvidíme.“

Averill s ní souhlasila. Obě ženy pomalu popíjely kávu.

„Lady Paulino?“ zeptala se po chvíli Averill. Blonďatá kurýrka vzhlédla. Ke kávě si vzala pár listů, pravděpodobně zpráv od podřízených kurýrů, které si při pití pročítala.

„Paulina stačí, Averill,“ usmála se. „Co jsi měla na srdci?“

Averill se ušklíbla. „Vůbec si nepřipadám jako šlechtična.“ Na to konto se nejprve obě zasmály. Pak jí lady Paulina sdělila asi nejhorší zprávu dne – je možné, že bude muset podstoupit náročný výcvik, jak být dámou. Averill při tom sdělení zbledla.

Naštěstí se ji lady Paulina nesnažila zadržet, když Averill dopila, vypláchla hrnek a se svými noži zmizela venku.

Celý zbytek odpoledne trénovala vrhání nožů. Ani jeden strom nebyl ušetřen. Averill na sebe byla docela pyšná. Od té doby, co se přidala do Crowleyho skupinky, udělala ve všech hraničářských disciplínách takové pokroky, že kdyby ji nelimitovalo pohlaví, snad by mohla být dočasnou hraničářkou v nějakém menším lénu.

Averill zase vrhla oba nože, které se zabodly přesně tam, kde chtěla, než se ozval známý hlas.

„Ty těm stromům dneska dáváš zabrat,“ poznamenal Crowley. Averill si odfrkla. Neslyšela ho přicházet, na druhou stranu byl nejlepší v neviditelném a tichém pohybu.

„Jsem naštvaná,“ řekla prostě, vyprostila svoje nože a jela další kolo. Crowley ji pár minut tiše pozoroval. Když pak Averill šla po svoje nože, řekl: „Leander mi řekl o tvém psovi. Je mi to líto.“

Averill kývla. Po tom, co jí sdělil král, na Roxy téměř zapomněla. Byla to skoro ironie – jednoho člena rodiny právě ztratila, ale druhého zase našla. Tentokrát zasunula oba nože zpět do pouzdra a opřela se o jeden ze stromů, na kterém se _tolik_ nevyřádila.

„Král mi řekl, že mám sestru,“ řekla nakonec. Crowley povytáhl obočí. Tohle slyšel prvně.

„To je dobře, ne?“ zeptal se opatrně. Averill pokrčila rameny. „Jo, jsem nadšená, ale zároveň o ní nic nevím. Nepamatuju si ji. Co když mě nebude chtít jako sestru?“

Crowley se k ní přiblížil. Dřív by ho možná nakopla, že nerespektuje její osobní prostor, ale už se tak nějak smířila s tím, že takový prostě je. „Tohle je ale jenom ‚co když‘ situace. Uvidíš, bude to v pohodě,“ usmál se. „A teď pojď, jdeme probrat plán na zítřek.“

S tím se jí ztratil v lese a Averill se okamžitě přizpůsobila a dorazila do velitelského stanu jen o minutu později. Všichni hraničáři, baron Arald, lady Paulina a princ tam už seděli. Byli usazeni v kruhu a Averill nechali místo mezi Egonem a Pritchardem.

„Když už všichni dorazili,“ začal Crowley a pohledem přelétl všechny účastníky sezení. „Pánové, dámo a Averill-“ Pritchard jí stisknul paži, aby byla zticha, „-teďka probereme další postup. Mezi nejdůležitější úkoly teď patří dostat krále na hrad Araluen a zastavit šíření zvěstí o Duncanovi.“ Patnáct hlav přikývlo.

„Na sever chci vyslat pár lidí,“ pokračoval Crowley a ujistil se, že má plnou pozornost všech přítomných. „Halte, pojedeš do Keramonu za naším přítelem Sherrinem a budeš pokračovat na sever k hranici a informuješ Yorika. Potom se vrátíš za námi na hrad Araluen.“ Halt jednou krátce kývl. Oba muži ho už znali a on věděl, že bude snazší je přesvědčit, že Duncan vesnice na severu nedrancoval. Do dalších lén Halt neměl pravomoc zasahovat – stále ještě nebyl právoplatným hraničářem, protože ještě nedostal stříbrný dubový list. A ten mohl dostat pouze na hradě Araluenu, kde bylo velitelství hraničářů.

„Leandere a Berrigane, jeďte tu stejnou zprávu roznést do svých lén. Každý pak informujte alespoň dvě sousední léna. Nechám to na vás.“ Oba starší muži kývli na srozuměnou. „Norrisi, ty si vezmi Norgate, Samdashi, chci, abys jel do Carawaye.“

Všichni přikývli, někteří horlivěji než jiní (zejména se to týkalo Leandera a Berrigana, kteří se těšili, jak novým hraničářův uštědří lekci).

„Já, Pritchard, Berwick, Egon a Averill budeme doprovázet královu družinu. Doufám, že za měsíc dva uspořádáme shromáždění, kde se vypořádáme s-“ Crowley udělal gesto uvozovek, „-novými hraničáři.“ V osazení viděl pár zklamaných výrazů a pokrčil rameny. „Měli bysme jim dát šanci dokázat, že na to nemají.“ V ten moment se pár hraničářů zasmálo. Podle Crowleyho návrhu to bude vlastně zábava zdarma.

„Všichni ostatní půjdou do významnějších lén, aby se aspoň trochu udržoval pořádek. Farrele, budeš mít na starost Redmont a Whitby. Lewin se postará o Cordomské a Anselmské léno a Jurgen si vezme Trelleth.“

„Nějaké otázky?“ rozhlédl se po nich Crowley. Nečekal ani sekundu a než by si někdo vůbec vzpomněl, že nějakou tu otázku přece jen má, bylo sezení u konce.

„No, já bych přece jenom něco měl,“ začal Berrigan. „Vaše Výsosti, budeme potřebovat nového velitele hraničářů a všichni navrhujeme tady Crowleyho.“ Všichni hraničáři přikyvovali, jen ten, o kterém mluvili, se nezdál být nadšený (což byla ironie, protože Crowley byl naprosto a bezstarostně radostný devadesát procent času).

„Velmi dobře,“ kývl princ. Už viděl, že Crowley je dobrý velitel, když zorganizoval jeho a královu záchranu a celý ten plán vůbec dal do pohybu. Z přítomných se zvedli jen ti, kteří měli hlídku, zbytek si nalil kávu a jenom tak lelkoval, než se zítra vydali na dlouhou a (ve většině případů) osamocenou cestu.

Už se schylovalo k večeru, když se Averill zvedla. Vracela se k Haroldovu domu. Pritchard a Halt s Crowleym se okamžitě chopili příležitosti, protože už je pořádně nebavilo sedět ve stanu a nic nedělat. Princ s nimi tentokrát nešel.

Dveře jim stejně jako posledně otevřela Avalon a pozvala je dál.

Averill vešla do místnosti, kterou tak důvěrně znala. Byla to společenská místnost, kde bylo pár židlí, krb a malý stůl. Podlaha už potřebovala dlouho vyměnit a prosakovala jí spodní voda, takže místnost byla v koutech úplně plesnivá a Averill se musela divit, že ten dům ještě stojí. Všech dvacet žen tam bylo. Hraničáři zůstali u dveří poté, co jim Averill ukázala, ať už dál nechodí a oni ji poslechli.

„Tak co?“ zeptala se Averill a navázala oční kontakt s každou ze žen a dívek. Avalon vystoupila jako mluvčí.

„Sedm zůstává tady a zbytek se připojí k tobě a k hraničářům,“ oznámila. Třináct zájemkyň vystoupilo. Každá si nesla ranec se svým majetkem. Averill je všechny znala. Kromě Jennifer a Avalon se chystaly jet Brea, Willa, Hertha, Polly, Mae, Lydia, Inez, Greta, Flora, Alma a Evanlyn, které byly teprve čtyři roky. Pár jich Averill znala dobře, s některými se moc nemusela (třeba s Mae. Děsná drbna).

Výjimečně všechny ženy mlčely, protože věděly, že jdou na území ovládané vojáky. Nevěděly, co mají čekat, a tak se táhly jako smrad za hraničáři a průvod uzavíral Pritchard s Averill a Evanlyn, která mermomocí trvala na tom, že chce jít s nimi.

Tábor barona Aralda byl pro ně velkou neznámou. Jako první je Averill zavedla do jejich stanu a představila jim lady Paulinu. Svoje lůžko nabídla Jennifer s Evanlyn, protože ona sama měla v noci hlídku spolu s šesti dalšími hraničáři, takže doufala, že si zdřímne další den na cestě. Ostatní ženy zabraly zbytek lůžek (bez Averill a s Jennifer a Evanlyn sdílejícími jednu postel jejich počet tak akorát vyšel).

Večeři jim přinesli rovnou do stanu. Averill by se ráda vypravila na poslední večeři se svou „rodinou“, ale většina družek ji přemlouvala, aby je tam nenechávala samotné. Averill souhlasila, ale upozornila je, že přes noc tam nebude. Když to pár dívek slyšelo, začalo hlasitě bědovat, tak je Averill ujistila, že bude dávat pozor i na jejich stan. Hlavně na jejich stan.

První polovinu noci měla hlídku druhá skupina a ona, Halt, Crowley, Berrigan, Egon, Leander a Berwick začínali až jednu hodinu po půlnoci a měli na ní zůstat až do rána. Averill si na sebe proto natáhla druhou vrstvu oblečení. Touhle dobou byla zima jak v morně. Taky šla dřímat do velitelského stanu, kde ji mohli hlídkující hraničáři rychle vzbudit.

I tak ale bylo nepříjemné vstávat v půlce noci, když ji probudil Lewin. Averill si se zívnutím vzala luk a toulec se šípy a připojila se venku ke skupince. Nakrčila nos, když jí na něj dopadly dešťové kapky. To jim ta noc hezky začínala. Dohodli se, kterým směrem kdo bude hlídkovat, a rozešli se tam. Halt byl vždycky „veselá společnost“, ale ani Crowley se nezdál nadšený, že bude muset sedět pět hodin v tomhle počasí. A ještě k tomu byla zima. Averill si přehodila přes hlavu kapuci pláštěnky a zmizela ve stínech.

Kolem páté ráno celý tábor oživl. Všichni se začali probouzet a chystat na dlouhou cestu. Byl připraven kočár pro krále a druhý povoz zastřešený plachtou. Averill je z hlídky chvíli pozorovala, než se podívala na oblohu. Teoreticky jí ještě zbývala hodina, takže nikam nespěchala.

Když pak začali čeledíni zapřahovat koně, rozhodla se, že by měla taky jít osedlat Albu. Pár hraničářů už bylo u koní, zejména ti, kteří odjížděli pryč. Zatím je čistili. Hromadný odjezd se chystal až po snídani. Proto Averill Albu pořádně vyčistila, rozpletla jí hřívu a ocasní žíně a přesvědčila se, že nikde nemá žádné zranění. Pak se vydala do stanu, kde už všechny ženy byly vzhůru. Jak by ne, ten rámus by probudil i mrtvého.

Už byly skoro po snídani. Averill přesně věděla, že Chubb a jeho tým vstávali před čtvrtou, aby stihli všechno nachystat. Dnes chtěla posnídat s hraničáři. Bylo to naposled na dlouhou dobu, co většinu z nich uvidí. Zvykla si na jejich neustálou přítomnost, přátelské hašteření a věděla, že jí budou chybět lekce, které jí a Haltovi čas od času dávali. Zkrátka a dobře se vůbec netěšila na jakékoliv loučení.

Ve velitelském stanu bylo ticho. Všichni jedli snídani v tichosti. Bylo to nepříjemné ticho a Averill zalitovala, že raději nešla jíst s kamarádkami. Žádné klábosení se nekonalo, žádná zábava, dokonce ani jeden hovor o tom, jaké je hrozné počasí. Král jedl s nimi. Stále byl hodně slabý a Duncan ho musel při chůzi podpírat, ale do obličeje se mu vracela zdravější barva a měl chuť k jídlu.

Hovor začal až po snídani, když hraničáři vstali a šli připravit koně. Podle plánu nejdříve měli odjet ti, kteří jeli do lén a na sever šířit zprávy o Tillerovi. Králova skupina odjížděla jako poslední. Všichni sborově se ale vydali osedlat koně.

 _Tak konečně_ , pohodila hlavou Alba, když jí Averill nasadila sedlo. Dívka se na ni podívala a naznačila: _jak konečně_?

Klisna do ní drcla čenichem. _Konečně odjíždíme. Váleční koně jsou děsně nesympatický_. Averill se potichu uchechtla. V tomhle se s ní nemohla hádat. Nebyla kůň, aby to mohla porovnat.

Všech dvanáct hraničářů se sešlo u koní. Tři čtvrtě z nich bylo připraveno na cestu, stačilo jen utáhnout koním podbřišníky.

„Tak druhý týden šestého měsíce se sejdeme na hradě Araluenu, jasné?“ připomněl jim Crowley. Dvanáct hlav přikývlo. Bylo jasné, že tradiční shromáždění nebude možné. Zaprvé už téměř prošvihli termín, zadruhé se potřebovali vypořádat s náplavou rozmazlených floutků, kteří si mysleli, že si zaslouží být hraničáři. Co nevěděli, bylo, že král a princ už Crowleymu dovolili využít hradní pozemky pro shromáždění a testování.

Většina se i rozloučila s Averill. Mezi prvními byli Leander a Berrigan. Leander jí položil ruku na rameno.

„Seš fajn holka, Averill. Dávej na sebe pozor a uvidíme se za dva měsíce.“ Averill kývla. Dva měsíce nebyla tak dlouhá doba. Berrigan se zákeřně usmál a pravil: „Přesně. Přivezu s sebou gittaru, tak si tentokrát můžete s Crowleym skočit.“

Averill cítila, jak se jí krev nahrnula do tváře. O jejím (ne)umění tancovat snad věděli všichni. „Jasně,“ založila si ruce na prsou. „Jen přes mou mrtvolu.“

Všichni tři se tomu zasmáli. Ale Leander a Berrigan nebyli jediní, kdo se přišel rozloučit. Norris a Samdash tomu moc nedali, jen kývli hlavou na pozdrav, než pobídli koně a vyklusali z tábora.

Alba se nezdála moc nadšená, když viděla Abelarda osedlaného a připraveného vyrazit. Averill ji podrbala za ušima. Věděla, že Halt se po informování obyvatel na severu vrátí na hrad Araluen. Stále ještě nebyl oficiálně hraničář a ani s hraničářským výcvikem se za něj nemohl vydávat, pokud neměl dubový list.

Halt nebyl moc výřečný. Rozloučil se s Crowleym a zbytku pokynul, než nasedl na Abelarda a odcválal. Alba se za nimi dívala a nespokojeně stříhala ušima. Jurgen a Farrel se po krátkém loučení rozjeli každý jiným směrem (Farrel na západ a Jurgen na východ). Lewin se chystal vyjet krátce po nich. Také k Averill přišel a ruku měl položenou na krku. Averill tohle gesto znala. Byl to projev nervozity.

„Poslyš, Averill,“ začal Lewin. „Líbíš se mi. Moc. Možná bys mě mohla někdy navštívit, co na to říkáš?“ S nadějí se na ni podíval. Averill nebyla hloupá; kdyby jí neřekla už na Redmontu lady Paulina, že se Lewinovi líbí, určitě by to poznala později. Přesto ji to zaskočilo, že jí to říká tak otevřeně, a nevěděla, jak má odpovědět.

„Lewine,“ začala opatrně. Odmlčela se a nadechla. „Promiň mi to, ale nemyslím si, že by to mezi námi mohlo fungovat.“ Podívala se na něj. Na krátký okamžik jí připadalo, že zahlédla bolestný výraz, který mladý hraničář ihned zamaskoval.

„Ale taky si nemyslím, že by to fungovalo mezi mnou a kterýmkoliv z hraničářů,“ rozhodila rukama ke zbývající pětici hraničářů. „Naše světy se možná na pár měsíců spojily, ale jinak jsou drasticky odlišné. Já teď nepotřebuju vztah. Ani nevím, jestli po tom všem- “ samozřejmě poukazovala na život u pěstouna – všichni hraničáři o těch nekřesťanských praktikách věděli, „-budu vůbec schopná nějaký mít. Teď musím najít stabilní půdu pod nohama a nějak si zajistit budoucnost. Až pak bych o tom vůbec mohla začít přemýšlet.“ Vyděsilo ji, když viděla, že Lewinův výraz zůstává naprosto stejný. Taky nevěděla, jak zareaguje.

Nakonec se Lewin slabě usmál. „Chápu. Na okamžik jsem zapomněl, že nepatříš do sboru. Zapadla bys k nám výborně. Možná bych to měl Crowleymu navrhnout.“ Averill si pomyslela, že to by byl špatný nápad a jemu by to nijak nepomohlo. Kdyby byla hraničářka, měla by na starost vlastní léno a s Lewinem by se viděli každoročně na sněmu. Vynasnažila se ale povzbudivě usmát a kývnout hlavou. Věděla, že Lewin bude odjíždět sklíčený kvůli jejímu rozhodnutí, ale nechtěla, aby odjížděl a tahle záležitost nebyla vyřešená. Kdyby si to nevyjasnili, Averill se bála, že by mohl být na cestě nepozorný a něco by se mu mohlo stát.

Nakonec Lewin nasedl na koně a při průjezdu se natáhl a rozcuchal Averill vlasy jako malému dítěti.

„Hej!“ zavolala za ním, ale hraničář bez ohlížení pobídl koně do cvalu. Teď už opravdu zbývala jenom poslední pětice. Averill odběhla s Albou v patách, aby děvčatům řekla, že se mají sbalit a usadit se na povozu, protože za chvíli vyrazí. Sám král ještě nevyšel ze svého stanu, ale družina dvaceti vojáků už byla v plné zbroji a připraveni vyrazit. Jejich bojoví koně netrpělivě přešlapovali.

Bylo až k podivu, jak dlouho jim trvalo, než se všichni dostali na korbu povozu, král do kočáru a než se sešikovali vojáci. Hraničáři se vyhoupli na koně a Crowley poslal Berwicka napřed. Egon měl tvořit zadní voj, aby jim někdo nevpadl do zad. S takovým cenným nákladem si nemohli dovolit nic podcenit. Jedna chyba by mohla mít fatální následky.

„Averill, ty nepojedeš s námi?“ vykoukla Jennifer z povozu. Averill už seděla na Albě a vesele se usmála.

„Nope. Pojedu ale hned vedle vás. Mám přece koně,“ odpověděla s úsměvem. Kapuci pláštěnky neměla nasazenou, protože těsně před výjezdem přestalo pršet – luky všech hraničářů tiše počasí děkovaly, protože kdyby pršelo na cestu, museli by uvolnit tětivy a hned by se jim nejelo tak bezpečně.

Jennifer protočila oči. „Tys byla vždycky skoro jako kluk.“ Nemyslela to špatně.

Averill se s nimi chvíli bavila, ale neudržovala oční kontakt. Očima stále kontrolovala okolí. V téhle skupině se necítila dobře. Na ni udržovali až moc pomalé tempo. Averill byla zvyklá na rychlý, vytrvalý klus, ale teď jeli pomalým krokem, aby se nemocný král cítil pohodlně. Pritchard a Crowley jeli každý z jedné strany kočáru. Protože bylo teprve kolem šesté a nikde žádná práce, která by potřebovala udělat, uložila se většina děvčat zpět ke spánku. Kromě Avalon. Ta zvědavě sledovala okolí. Za celý svůj život nikdy nešla dál než do nejbližší vesnice, proto ji araluenská krajina fascinovala.

Nejeli ani dvě hodiny, když Crowley zabrzdil Kropera a počkal, než dojede Averill. Ta na druhou stranu pobídla Albu, aby byli mezi královským kočárem a povozem.

„Jeď napřed a najděte s Berwickem nějaké místo u cesty. Budeme muset udělat pauzu,“ sdělil jí. Averill kývla. Král podle Araldova ranhojiče potřeboval časté zastávky, kde by se mohl najíst a protáhnout se.

Averill pobídla Albu do cvalu. Berwick měl jet asi půl míle před nimi, takže by stačilo jet klusem (protože ti slimáci neměli šanci ji dohnat ani rychlým krokem), ale ona i Alba uvítaly volnost a vítr ve vlasech.

Když v dáli uviděla Berwicka, zpomalila Albu do klusu. Nechtěla, aby se třeba zbytečně vyděsil. Věděla, že jeho klisna je slyšela, protože se hraničář v sedle otočil.

„Averill,“ přivítal ji. „Co se děje?“ Ruku měl připravenou na luku, který měl položený přes sedlo.

„Crowley vzkazuje, že máme najít nějaké bezpečné místo u cesty. Král bude potřebovat přestávku,“ oznámila mu. Oba se na sebe podívali a jako jeden muž si povzdechli. Tohle bude ještě dlouhá cesta.

Našli pěkný skrytý hájek s jezírkem kousek od cesty. Nevěděli, na jak dlouho se celá výprava zastaví, ale protože nikde nikdo nebyl, dali vařit vodu na kávu. Zatímco Averill přinesla vodu, Berwick posbíral dřevo na oheň. Spočítali si, že při tempu, kterým se pohybuje zbytek kolony, měli asi půl hodiny.

„Co myslíš, za jak dlouho budeme na hradě?“ zeptala se Averill a klackem se šťourala v ohništi. „Když jsem tudy jela předtím, trvalo mi to den a půl, ale takhle to vidím snad na tři dny, ne-li víc.“ Berwick s ní souhlasil a poznamenal, že dát takový průvod do pohybu taky vyjde na dost času, takže to vidí spíš na čtyři.

Averill se vydala s Albou na cestu. Sice by je hraničářští koně dokázali najít, ale potřebovali se pohybovat plynule, aby se pokud možno ještě víc nezdrželi. Nijak se neskrývala. Nerada by dostala do těla šíp, kdyby se o to snažila. Průvod se k ní blížil vysloveně hlemýždím tempem, až Averill téměř začala podřimovat v sedle.

„Tak kde jste? S Berwickem už jsme vypili tři kafe!“ ušklíbla se, když _konečně_ přijeli až k ní. Pritchard jí věnoval temný pohled.

„V tom případě doufám, že jste nám něco nechali,“ odpověděl. Stáli na cestě, zatímco kočí sjel s kočárem opatrně z cesty a ještě pomalejším tempem jel k háječku, který vybrali jako nejlepší pro odpočinek. Averill počkala ještě na Egona. Očekávala další půl hodinu totální nudy, ale zdálo se, že někdo jel Egona informovat. Hraničář přijel s jedním z vojáků a Averill málem vyprskla smíchy, když viděla rozdíl mezi koňmi. Na jedné straně jel Egon na malém huňatém poníkovi a na druhé voják na vysokém bojovém koni s nohama tak tenkýma, že by se bála na něm jet – co kdyby si je zlomil?

„Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptala se zvědavě Averill. Egon kývl.

„Doufám, že zbytek cesty bude stejně nezáživný jako tenhle kus,“ řekl. Sice to byla nuda, ale nikdo nechtěl čelit jakémukoliv útoku, zejména když s králem nemohli jet rychle.

„Musíme to zaklepat někam na dřevo,“ prohlásila Averill a začala se rozhlížet kolem, jenže nejbližší dřevo byly vrby v hájku, kde tábořili, a tak zvedla pěst a zaťukala si na hlavu. „Dřevo jako dřevo,“ uculila se. Egon pobaveně zakroutil hlavou. Ach, to mládí mělo divné nápady.

V klidu dojeli do tábora, kde sesedli a koním uvolnili sedla.

 _Jablíčko?_ Žďuchla do ní Alba. Averill protočila oči.

 _Jestli budeš pořád takhle žrát, tak se za chvíli neuneseš_ , poznamenala v duchu. Alba zafrkala a otočila se k ní zadkem.

Nechala ji volně spolu s Kroperem, Berwickovou klisnou Sulejkou, Pritchardovým Falcem a Egonovým Nickem. Od Berwicka si s díky vzala šálek kávy a přesunula se ke skupině žen. Moc dobře si všimla, jak mnohé z nich bojácně koukaly po vojácích a hraničářích. Jenom malá Evanlyn poskakovala kolem Pritcharda a Crowleyho. Averill se usmála. Ta malá měla tolik energie, že by ji mohla rozdávat. Averill by si určitě pořádnou dávku vzala.

S kávou v ruce si sedla na vlhkou trávu a zívla. Po noci na hlídce toho měla tak akorát dost. Jak to tak bývá, její zívání nakazilo i ostatní.

Flora, původně otrokyně z Toskany, si k ní přisedla blíž. Toužebně koukala po kávě. Averill svraštila obočí.

„Vám nenabídli?“ zeptala se jí šeptem. Nerada by, aby to ostatní slyšeli. Flora zavrtěla hlavou.

„Nabídli, ale my chtěli počkat na tebe,“ odpověděla stejně tiše. Averill se podívala na kolečko, ve kterém seděly. Pár žen si nabralo vodu z jezírka, čtvrtina se na ni s nadějí koukala a Evanlyn přihopkala, podívala se na to, co drží v ruce, a vypískla: „Chci taky!“

Averill strčila Floře svůj hrnek a zvedla holčičku do náruče.

„Ty jsi ještě moc malá na kafe,“ sdělila jí hravým tónem. Evanlyn našpulila rty a odvrátila od ní obličej.

„Tak kdo všechno chce kafe?“ zeptala se. U pěstouna nikdy neměly moc příležitostí dostat se ke kávovým zrnkům, bylo to spíš výjimečně, většinou když pomáhaly Glyniss a jejímu otci v místní hospodě. Hospodský jim někdy tajně pár podstrčil. A Averill samozřejmě měla výhodu, když chodívala za Dameonem. Tam se teprve naučila lásce ke kávě.

Pět paží s miskami se k ní natáhlo a ona položila Evanlyn na zem, vybrala misky a šla s nimi k ohni. To malé třeštidlo cupitalo za ní. Pritchard se na ni vědomě usmál, když viděl misky v její náruči. Vlastně všichni hraničáři vypadali pobaveně. Averill si taky dovolila slabý úsměv.

Zatímco chodila tam a zpátky s kávou (musela jít celkem třikrát), Evanlyn si nebrala servítky. Děvčátko přiběhlo rovnou ke králi a zvědavě se ptalo, jestli je to on, kdo sedí v kočáru, a jestli může jet s ním. Královi to připadalo zábavné, vojákům už moc ne a Avalon zbledla zděšením, když si toho všimla. Okamžitě holčičku popadla a hluboce se omlouvala. Donutila Evanlyn, aby se omluvila a ona to přece jenom po dlouhém váhání udělala. 

Král ale nebyl takový tyran, jak se zdálo. Přívětivě se naklonil k Evanlyn. „To víš, že můžeš jet se mnou v kočáře,“ pravil vlídně. Evanlyn radostně vypískla a vyplázla na Avalon jazyk. Za to dostala políček s přednáškou, že takhle se k dospělým nechová.

„Cesta je možná nudná, ale o přestávkách bude veselo,“ poznamenala Averill k Egonovi. „Místo hlídky budeme mít plno práce udržet tuhle potvůrku v táboře.“ Osazenstvo se tiše začalo pochechtávat.

„Tak to si vezmeš na starost ty,“ poznamenal Crowley. „My ostatní bysme se totiž rádi trochu prospali.“ V ten moment už smích nebyl tak tichý. Averill se přidala. Moc dobře věděla, že jakmile Evanlyn jednou usne, tak se neprobudí… tak do dvou, tří do rána.

„Platí. Ale nezapomínej, že budu mít dvanáct pomocnic.“

Pak postřehla, že na ni Flora mává, povzdechla si a šla za nimi. Přitom přemýšlela, jestli s ní taky bylo tolik práce. Usedla vedle toskánské dívky a vzala si od ní zpátky svou kávu. Jennifer, Willa a Mae si přisedly blíž. Na tvářích měly výraz očekávání a Averill jenom čekala, kdy začnou otázky.

Willa se natáhla na trávu.

„Povídej, přeháněj, ‘Rill,“ uculila se. „Co’s dělala celou tu dobu?“ Ostatní horlivě přikyvovaly. Averill se usmála.

„Když jsem utekla-“ začala, ale byla přerušena několika hlasy najednou. „To bylo děsně statečné!“ „Taky bych chtěla být tak silná.“ „Pořádně’s mu to nandala!“ Averill vytřeštila oči překvapením. Nečekala tolik pozitivních reakcí.

„Huš,“ ztišila je. „Skoro dva měsíce jsem se jenom tak toulala krajem. Neměla jsem žádný cíl.“ Záměrně jim neřekla o plánu svrhnout Morgaratha. Ono by to ani tak nešlo, takže radši zalhala. „Před cestovateli jsem se skrývala. Často jsem přespávala v opuštěných usedlostech, pila z potoka a někdy mi v hospodách dali jídlo, když jsem si to odpracovala.“ Přelétla pohledem všechny ženy, jimž se v očích zračil obdiv. Averill posmutněla. Nezasloužila si žádný obdiv.

„Jenže jsem se o sebe nedokázala postarat. Měla jsem míň a míň síly, a kdybych nepotkala hraničáře, tak bych tady už nebyla,“ řekla. Ozvalo se pár zalapání po dechu. „Od té doby jsem jela s nimi.“

Hertha se zvědavě předklonila. „To, jak jsi střílela na Harolda, bylo děsně přesný. Takže jsi teď hraničářka?“

Averill na ni nechápavě pohlédla. Pak zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne. Nejsem. Ve sboru můžou být jen muži. Až dojedeme na Araluen, taky si půjdu svou vlastní cestou.“ Nedodala, že ona cesta asi bude dost odlišná od té jejich. Protože pokud opravdu patřila mezi šlechtice, čekaly ji roky nesnesitelné výchovy ohledně dobrého chování, tance a dejme tomu aranžování květin. Averill totiž netušila, co všechno se bude muset naučit. Ani si nebyla jistá, jestli to skutečně chce (nechtěla).

Pár dívek se odtáhlo. Averill se otočila. Za ní stál Berwick.

„Budeme odjíždět,“ oznámil jim. Všechny kývly a hraničář odešel ke koním. Averill do sebe obrátila zbytek kávy, nádobí umyla a pomohla holkám nastoupit zpět na povoz (onu pomoc potřebovaly hlavně ty dvě, které byly snad v sedmém nebo osmém měsíci těhotenství – Hertha a Alma). Pak pomohla uhasit oheň.

Alba na ni už netrpělivě čekala. Averill ji poplácala po šíji a dotáhla podbřišník. Byly připraveny na další zdlouhavou cestu.

Vojákům sešikování trvalo podstatně déle. Sir Gregory, kapitán družiny, pokřikoval na vojáky rozkazy. Hraničářská skupina je pozorovala s malým nadšením.

„Jestli jsme nechtěli, aby všichni věděli, kde jsme, tak teď to už určitě ví celé léno,“ poznamenal mrzutě Egon. Ostatní souhlasně přikyvovali. Vojáci by mohli vším tím rámusením nadělat víc škody než užitku.

Zatímco čekali, než budou moct vyjet, Crowley jim zadal nové rozkazy.

„Pritcharde, pojedeš jako předvoj. Asi tak za dvě a půl hodiny zase najdi nějaké místo na odpočinek,“ řekl. Starý hraničář přikývl. To bude akorát doba na oběd.

„Já pojedu jako zadní voj,“ pokračoval Crowley. „Egon a Berwick pojedou s kočárem.“ Averill se nadechla, aby protestovala, ale Crowley zvedl ruku a zadržel ji.

„Averill, já tě nemůžu přidělit nikam jinam. Máme tady dvanáct holek, které jsou z nás k smrti vyděšené. Ty jsi jediná, kdo s nimi může jet. Možná je po cestě můžeš zkusit přesvědčit, že jim nic neuděláme,“ navrhl. Averill se zašklebila.

„Mě přesvědčuješ už dva měsíce a podívej, kam’s to dotáhl. Skoro nikam,“ odpověděla. Crowley pokrčil rameny.

„Tebe znají. Co jsem si všiml, tak k tobě vzhlížejí. Zkus to,“ uzavřel věc. Averill kývla. Což o to, pokusit se mohla, ale nedoufala v nějaký zázrak. Ty holky si prošly větším peklem než ona, a tak nepočítala s tím, že za jeden dva dny jízdy se to změní.

Podívala se na oblohu. Bylo zamračeno. Vtom ji napadlo, že možná už položila základ k tomu, aby její společnice začaly důvěřovat aspoň hraničářům. Pomyslela si, že jim dovypráví zbytek příběhu (a možná si ho trochu přikrášlí). 

Znovu vyrazili na cestu. Averill se držela s Albou poblíž povozu. Avalon, která byla ze všech žen nejstarší, si přelezla na kozlík vedle kočího, aby mohla sledovat krajinu. Chyběla jí přítomnost malé Evanlyn, která opravdu jela tuto část cesty v kočáře.

„Averill, nedopovídala’s. Jak tě hraničáři našli?“ zeptala se. Zpod plachty vykouklo pár zvědavých obličejů. Jsou zvědavé jako opice, pomyslela si Averill a spustila: „Vlastně nejdřív mě našli oni a pak já je. Šla jsem po cestě, když jsem uslyšela koně, tak jsem se schovala, ale jejich koně mají speciální výcvik a našli mě. Ucítili mě,“ Averill pustila Albiny otěže a založila si ruce za hlavou. Podívala se na Avalon.

„Vy jste viděly tu obrovskou skupinu hraničářů, ale když jsem se s nimi setkala, byli jen tři. Halt a Leander odjeli, ale Crowley pořád jede s náma.“ Přerušila ji Jennifer: „To je ten zrzek?“ Averill kývla.

„Jop. Zjistila jsem, že jedou vysvobodit krále, tak jsem se zeptala, jestli se můžu přidat,“ po tváři se jí rozlil obrovský úsměv.

„A oni řekli, že ne, a odjeli!“ Začala se smát. Tehdy jí to tak směšné nepřišlo, ale když na to teď vzpomínala, bylo to naprosto zlaté. Ozvalo se pár nervózních zahihňání.

„A jak ses k nim teda připojila?“ zeptala se Alma. Vykukovala Avalon přes rameno.

Averill se uklidnila a zeptala se jich: „Víte, jak jsem chvíli chodila ke gorlanskému hraničáři?“ Když viděla pár souhlasných kývnutí, pokračovala: „Naučil mě trochu stopovat. Tak jsem se za nimi celý den táhla, až jsem na ně večer narazila. A víte co? Oni na mě čekali. Chtěli vědět, jestli se k nim fakt chci přidat.“

Na chvilku se odmlčela.

„A od té doby jsem jela s nimi. Sehnali mi tadyhle Albu,“ poplácala klisnu. „Je to ten nejlepší kůň, jakýho bych si mohla přát.“

 _To si piš, že jsem_ , zastříhala Alba ušima. Chválu na svou osobu slyšela nesmírně ráda.

 _No jasně, že jsi_ , pomyslela si Averill, _ale nesmím tě chválit zas tak často. Stouplo by ti to do té tvé protáhlé hlavy_. Jako odpověď ji koňský ocas švihl přes nohy.

„A postupně se přidávali další hraničáři. Naučila jsem se toho od nich spoustu – hlavně pár užitečných dovedností pro přežití a špatnému humoru.“ Zbylé dívky se rozesmály.

„Taky jsem se jich ze začátku bála,“ přiznala Averill. „Možná jsem nezažila tolik hrůz, co vy, ale poznamenalo mě to taky.“ Veselá nálada v mžiku zmizela. Atmosféra zhoustla tak, že by se dala krájet.

„Pak jsem zjistila, že mi nic neudělají. Respektovali mě i přesto, že jsem holka. A nechali mě na pokoji, když jsem jim řekla o… _něm_.“ Poslední slovo vyprskla. Všechny věděly, že má na mysli Harolda, ale Averill už odmítala vyslovit jeho jméno. Pro ni jako by už neexistoval a hodlala tuhle část svého života nechat za sebou.

„Víceméně bys byla ráda, kdybychom jim začaly důvěřovat i my,“ shrnula Avalon. Neříkala to nepřátelsky, ale její tón nebyl moc přívětivý.

Averill zaváhala, jestli to má popřít, ale potom kývla.

„Ano. Chápu, že to bude těžké. Hodně těžké. I já mám stále problémy, ale jde mi o to, že na téhle cestě musíme spolupracovat. Když sedíte stranou od ostatních, je pro nás těžší všechny chránit a-“

„Takže je to vlastně naše vina,“ přerušila ji bez jakéhokoliv taktu Polly. Averill stiskla rty do tenké linky. S Polly se nikdy moc nemusely, ale teď druhá žena nasadila vyloženě nepřátelský tón. Inez si přisadila: „To, že ty se s nima bratříčkuješ, neznamená, že my taky. Ty’s nikdy nezažila, že by z tebe chlap serval všechno oblečení a pak si s tebou dováděl jako s nějakou věcí!“

Averill se z obličeje vytratila veškerá barva. Zepředu se Egon ohlédl, protože zaslechl křik.

„Máš pravdu. Nezažila,“ odpověděla chladně. „Ale víš, co jsem zažila? Stejný strach jako vy. Můj vlastní strach, že pasti, co jsem vyráběla den za dnem, nebudou fungovat. Strach, že nakonec nás to všechno naprosto zničí. V neposlední řadě strach ze samotného Harolda.“

Pak patami pobídla Albu a dohnala Egona, který jel vedle kočáru. Přes zaťaté zuby procedila: „Ženský.“ Hraničář pozvedl jedno obočí.

„Tak špatné?“ podivil se. Averill pokrčila rameny. Možná to bylo čtyřměsíční odloučení, ale nevěřila, že se tak změnily. _Možná_ , napadlo ji, _jsem se změnila já_.

„Asi budu muset Crowleymu říct, že jsem se snažila,“ řekla prostě. Nelíbilo se jí to. Dostala první úkol a už ho perfektně nezvládla. To bylo špatné skóre.

„Z toho si nic nedělej,“ snažil se ji uklidnit Egon. „Crowley beztak nepočítal, že se ti to povede. To bys musela být čarodějka.“ To ji nesmírně potěšilo… ne. Averill se mlčky podívala mezi Albiny uši na cestu.

Jak se dalo čekat, tato část cesty byla stejně nezáživná jako její začátek. Nejvíc vzrušení, co za poslední dvě a půl hodiny zažili, byla Evanlyn, když se vyklonila z okna kočáru a chtěla vědět, odkud pocházela její maminka, že prý se král ptá. A tak jí Averill sdělila, že její maminka byla z Greenfieldského léna, aby holčička mohla králi hrdě říct, že tam odtud pochází taky (což nebyla pravda. Evanlyn se narodila v Gorlanu a její matka zemřela při porodu).

Schylovalo se k poledni, když princ Duncan vykoukl z okna a zeptal se Egona, za jak dlouho bude přestávka.

„Asi za půl hodiny, můj pane,“ odvětil hraničář. Princ jednou krátce kývl a podíval se na Averill, která stále jela vedle Egona. Sice asi před hodinou zkontrolovala svoje svěřenkyně, ale Inez s Polly stále trucovaly a odmítaly s ní mluvit, takže se zařadila zpátky tam, kde cítila, že by mohla být potřebná.

„Averill?“ oslovil ji princ. Dívka sebou překvapeně trhla.

„Ano, můj pane?“ zeptala se. Neměla ponětí, co princ může chtít.

„Na Araluenu se tvého výcviku ujme lady Kyla Coltonová,“ sdělil jí. Egon výměnu se zaujetím pozoroval. Averill se hlavou lehce uklonila.

„Jak si přejete, můj pane,“ odpověděla. Netušila, kdo je tahle lady Coltonová, ale už teď k ní chovala menší zášť. Averill se zhluboka nadechla a v hlavě si opakovala, že by měla člověka nejdřív poznat, než si o něm udělá obrázek. Mlčky ujížděla vedle Egona a snažila se nemyslet na to, že ji čeká „zářná“ budoucnost. Pak se musela napomenout, že přece pro ni princ chce to nejlepší a taky by nemusela mít vůbec žádnou budoucnost.

Pritchard vybral k obědu příhodně skryté místečko necelých sto padesát kroků u cesty. Bylo dobře chráněné stromy a nedaleko tekl potok. Všichni odsedlali koně, protože už věděli, že než se jídlo uvaří, všichni se najedí a zase sešikují, mohli by svým koním dopřát trochu pohodlí.

Averill a Berwick se vydali pro vodu a k jejich překvapení se k nim přidalo i hodně vojáků, kteří tvořili královu stráž. Všichni nosili vodu buď svým koním, nebo na přípravu oběda. Pro tak velkou skupinu bylo třeba HODNĚ vody (celkem nanosili dvaatřicet plných věder).

Do té doby je dojel dokonce i Crowley. Kroper se popásal spolu s hraničářskými koňmi, kteří tvořili vlastní oddělenou skupinku.

Ačkoliv mistr Chubb zůstal s baronem Araldem v Gorlanu, skupina si s sebou vezla kuchaře a se zásobami se táhl malý nákladní poník. Tím pádem hraničářům nezbývalo nic moc na práci kromě hlídky. Té se ujal Berwick s tím, že pokud ho někdo nezavolá na jídlo, bude to někoho dost bolet. Crowley se zazubil, že na to bude myslet (protože si domyslel, že tím, kdo by v takovém případě trpěl, by byl on) a porozhlédl se po táboře. Zdálo se, že ho nepřekvapilo, když uviděl skupinu zachráněných žen, jak sedí stranou od ostatních. Co ho zaskočilo, bylo to, že všechny do jedné od nich byly odvráceny. A podobně na tom byla Averill, i když ta seděla na druhé straně tábora a byla k nim otočená zády.

V němé otázce pohlédl na Egona. Starý hraničář mu pošeptal: „Docela hnusně se cestou pohádaly.“ Crowley kývl.

Averill seděla na pařezu. Uvědomovala si, že se chová dětinsky, když s holkami odmítá mluvit, jenže na ně byla stále naštvaná. Nechápaly to. Ani ona je nechápala. Averill si položila lokty na stehna a podepřela si bradu. Začala jí chybět cesta jenom s hraničáři.

„Prý to nevyšlo,“ zaslechla za sebou Crowleyho. Její duše málem zděšením vylétla z těla, ale navenek se Averill ani nepohnula. Crowley tohle udělal už mockrát. Jí samotné, Haltovi, všem. Teď už se ho nepolekala (moc).

„Tak tohle je moc slabé slovo,“ zafuněla. Obrátila hlavu a podívala se na něj. „Crowley, tohle byla katastrofa! Mám je ráda, ale teď zrovna doufám, že se rozprchnou všemi směry v moment, co dorazíme na Araluen.“

Mluvila od srdce. Opravdu doufala, že některé jedince (zejména Inez a Polly) už v životě neuvidí. Možná to bylo hnusné, ale vážně si to přála. Averill si vždycky uvědomovala, že je trochu jiná, a tak se snažila zapadnout mezi ostatní, ale nikdy jí to pořádně nešlo. Nedokázala strávit dlouhé hodiny klábosením a vyšíváním. Neúčastnila se diskuzí o nejnovějších drbech, které kdekdo slyšel. Měla dojem, že teď se jí to vrací v plné síle.

Averill zívla. Tak hrozně by spala, ale s vyhlídkou na několikahodinovou noční hlídku se na nerušený spánek těšit nemohla. Pak ji něco napadlo.

„Hele, vadilo by moc tvým velitelským plánům, kdybych si na chvíli zdřímla?“ zeptala se Crowleyho. On jenom pokrčil rameny.

„Budeš potřebovat polštář?“ zeptal se s ďábelským úsměvem. Averill chvilku vypadala, že nad tím uvažuje. Pak se jí na tváři objevil téměř identický výraz.

„Jestli nemáš co na práci,“ odpověděla. Potěšilo ji, když viděla, že ho to vyvedlo z míry, a duševně se zasmála. Tak tenhle výraz by na Crowleyho tváři ráda viděla častěji. I ona dokázala občas překvapit a šokovat.

Viděla, jak pokrčil rameny. „Taky bych si mohl dát šlofíka. Však jsem měl stejnou hlídku jako ty,“ usmál se nakonec. Averill zívla.

„Tak hlavně aby se ti podařilo se probudit, až budeš volat Berwicka na oběd,“ řekla. Tušila ale, že s povykem, který panoval v táboře, se ani jeden nevyspí. Maximálně na pár minut zavřou oči. Zdálo se, že i Crowley si tuhle skutečnost uvědomoval.

 _Co to sakra dělám?_ problesklo Averill hlavou, když si k ní Crowley sedl a opřeli se o sebe zády. Nějaký hlas v koutku mysli jí napovídal, ať si dává pozor. Na chvilku to téměř udělala, když zaťala lopatkové svaly, až se jí Crowley zeptal, jestli je všechno v pořádku.

 _Ne_. „Naprosto. Všechno fajn,“ odpověděla. Pak se přinutila zpomalit dech a uvolnit se. Nemohla tvrdit, že se jí to povedlo, ale vnitřnosti už aspoň neměla stažené úzkostí. Zkusila zavřít oči, ale téměř ihned je zase otevřela. Na mysli jí vyvstalo pár nepěkných obrazů a představ. Averill si povzdechla, když zjistila, že bude muset odpočívat s otevřenýma očima. To dokázali koně, ale ona? Takže se zabodla pohledem do jedné větve na nedalekém stromě a za chvíli se jí rozostřil zrak, že ji ani nevnímala.

Bylo to ale příjemné, odpočinout si. Alespoň na tu půl hodinu, kdy se vařil oběd. Z polospánku ji probrala pronikavá vůně polévky. Ze sušených potravin smíchaných v horké vodě se dal udělat celkem chutný vývar a byl ho plný kotel. Averill na chvilku zapomněla, že se zády opírá o Crowleyho, a protáhla se. Tím ho vzbudila taky.

„Promiň,“ omluvila se. Crowley pokrčil rameny.

„Asi už nemá cenu snažit se spát. Beztak bude oběd.“ Vyskočil na nohy jako laňka. Averill nijak nespěchala, aby ho napodobila. Chvilku ještě seděla na pařezu a koukala před sebe jako čerstvě vyoraná myš. Napadlo ji, že zdřímnout si byl asi hloupý nápad, protože se cítila ještě unavenější než předtím. A to ji dnes v noci čekala další krásná hlídka.

Vstala, doploužila se k Albinu postroji a vzala si misku na oběd. Počítala s tím, že ačkoliv hlídku bude držet tak půl tuctu vojáků, vždycky s nimi bude někdo z hraničářů. Náhle ztuhla. Vůbec nepočítala s tím, že by třeba hlídku _neměla_ ; za těch pár měsíců se o sobě naučila smýšlet jako o hraničářce, i když jí vůbec nebyla. Teoreticky už nebyla potřeba.

Zavrtěla hlavou. Teď na něco takového nemohla myslet. Jak by řekl Halt, teď byl nejdůležitější oběd. Tiše seděla s hraničáři a všichni usrkávali vývar. Pritchard potom vystřídal Berwicka na hlídce, aby se starší hraničář taky mohl najíst.

Averill potěšilo, že ačkoliv se s ní holky nebavily, nabídly se, že umyjí nádobí. Přidala se k nim. Nezdálo se, že by hraničáři měli co na práci, takže byla ráda, že se alespoň nějak zaměstná.

Když se vrátila, hraničáři pořád setrvávali na svých místech. Všichni tři se na ni dívali, jako kdyby s něčím vyčkávali. Averill se usadila a opřela se lokty o stehna, aby si dlaněmi mohla podepřít bradu a čekala. A čekala. A ještě jednou čekala. Jestli tohle měla být zkouška její trpělivosti, byla to pořádně těžká zkouška.

Nakonec to nebyla ona, kdo to nevydržel. Byl to Berwick.

„Myslím, že Averillinu trpělivost jsme už zkusili dostatečně,“ prohlásil. Averill se usmála. Říkala si, co to má všechno být. „Tak nám teď už řekni, jak to bude s hlídkami.“

Crowley zakroutil hlavou v nevěřícném gestu. Pak se předklonil a začal: „Zase to uděláme tak, že budou tři hlídky za noc. Je nás pět, takže někdo bude muset jít dvakrát. Nějací dobrovolníci?“

Egon se usmál. „Vy mladí jste teď odpočívali, ne?“ Averill pochytila skrytý význam. Byla sice unavená jako blázen, ale nedokázala skrýt vlastní slabý úsměv.

„Proč ne?“ řekla. Sice bude mít hlídku dva dny za sebou, ale už přežila i horší.

„Dobrá,“ souhlasil Crowley. Podíval se na Egona. „A předpokládám, že ty chceš tu třetí, když už ses tak šlechetně nabídl?“ Berwick a Averill tiše vyprskli smíchy. Egon protočil panenky.

„Seslal jsem to na sebe,“ odtušil. Chvilku potichu sledovali dění v táboře. Vojáci se poflakovali opření o stromy a o sebe, král seděl na tlusté vlněné dece, kterou mu princ položil na trávu a sám princ se bavil s kapitánem stráže. Skupinka dvanácti žen a jednoho dítěte se přesunula blíž k ohni. Viděli Evanlyn, jak se jako malé třeštidlo pohybuje po celém kempu. Nikdy se ale neodvážila dál než ke koním.

Strávili tam ještě hodinu. Museli nechat koně odpočinout, zejména ty, kteří táhli kočár a povoz. Hraničářští koně byli samo sebou připravení vyrazit hned, jak si to jejich jezdci přáli. Asi půl hodiny po obědě si Berwick vzal Averill stranou a trénoval s ní obranu dvěma noži. S pravidelným cvičením se Averill stále zlepšovala, ale bolestně si uvědomovala, že kdyby musela tenhle styl boje použít v reálném životě, nevydržela by ani minutu. Její setkání s gorlanským vojákem to jen dokazovalo.

Averill byla tak zabraná do cvičení, že si nevšimla, když se opodál přikradly Jennifer, Flora a Avalon s Evanlyn, aby se mohly dívat. Vzala je na vědomí až v okamžiku, kdy Berwick zasadil další pomyslnou ránu. Averill si odfrkla jako kůň.

„Dneska mi to nějak nejde,“ ohodnotila svůj výkon. Kdyby byla u zkoušek, tak by se nechala propadnout. Berwick odhodil klacek, který sloužil jako provizorní meč.

„Nebylo to špatné, Averill. Jen se zkus trochu předklonit, když blokuješ střechu. Tak dodáš pohybu sílu, kterou potřebuješ,“ poradil jí. Averill kývla. Teorii rozuměla dokonale, ale v praxi to bylo o trochu (dost) horší. Berwick kývl hlavou k čekajícím ženám.

Jennifer vykročila vpřed. Uraženě se na Berwicka dívala. „Nebylo špatné?“ okomentovala to. „To bylo vynikající!“ Averill se nervózně usmála a poškrábala se vzadu na zátylku.

„To mě moc přeceňuješ,“ řekla a starý hraničář vedle ní zakroutil hlavou.

„Averill má jiné přednosti,“ sdělil čtyřem ženám. „Ale ve fyzickém boji není špatná. Jen jí vyhovuje spíš boj z dálky.“

Při téhle poznámce měla Averill chuť si znovu odfrknout. Ve fyzickém boji nebyla špatná, ale rozhodně byla slabší než polovina království, tzn. všichni mužští obyvatelé Araluenu. Zato v lukostřelbě, i když byla na hraničáře jen průměrná, byla lepší než většina Araluenců, dokonce i lepší než tři čtvrtě hraničářského sboru, což vlastně nebyla velká poklona, když vycvičených hraničářů zbývalo jen dvanáct a zbytek luk snad ani v životě neviděl. Ale tenhle fakt by jí nikdy neřekli.

Evanlyn důvěřivě objala Averill nohu a podívala se nahoru na Berwicka.

„A můžeš mě to taky naučit?“ zeptala se. Averill se na staršího hraničáře pobaveně podívala. Chtěla vidět, jak se s čtyřletým dítětem vypořádá.

„Nemůžu,“ zavrtěl Berwick hlavou a Evanlyn na něj vyplázla jazyk. Hraničář se dotčeně podíval na Averill.

„To má určitě od tebe,“ prohodil a dívka s úsměvem přitakala. Berwick se sklonil na úroveň Evanlyn, aby se jí mohl podívat do očí. „Možná, mladá dámo, až jednou budeš starší, tak se zkus zeptat Crowleyho.“

Averill nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou. Berwick té malé dával falešnou naději, že by se někdy hraničářkou stát mohla. Doufala, že Evanlyn si na tohle nebude pamatovat. Nezasloužila si to.

Malá Evanlyn natáhla ruce k Avalon, aby ji vzala do náruče. Žena tak udělala – tohle malé stvoření bylo světlem v jejich životech a nikdo jí pořádně nedokázal odolat – ani sám král. Berwick se otočil a pomalu šel zpátky ke skupině hraničářů, když uslyšel otázku: „A Ave’ill, ty a Cvowley jste do sebe zamilovaní?“ Neuměla ještě pořádně vyslovovat R, takže jména byla zkomolená.

Averill zrudla jako rajče. Celý její obličej, uši i krk zčervenaly, jak se jí do tváře nahrnula krev. Za sebou zaslechla tichý smích a obrátila se na Berwicka.

„Ani. Slovo,“ pronesla výhružku. Věděla, že se jí starý hraničář nebojí, ale potřebovala, aby věděl, že jestli se někde byť jen slůvkem zmíní, čeká ho hodně pomalá a ještě víc bolestivá smrt. Pak se obrátila k chichotajícím se ženám a její výraz se změnil z děsivého na umírněný.

„Evanlyn, ne. Já a Crowley jsme jenom kamarádi,“ odpověděla a přejela je všechny očima, aby zjistila, jestli to všechny vstřebaly. Jennifer roztáhla ústa v širokém úsměvu.

„Takže ses nám nezamilovala?“ zeptala se. Averill ji zpražila pohledem. _Ne, nezamilovala, ty tupoune_ , chtěla jí říct, ale netroufala si v přítomnosti dítěte. Určitě by od Avalon dostala pořádnou přednášku o tom, že před děckem se taková slova prostě nepoužívají a rozhodně je nepoužívá mladá dáma.

„Vlastně jo. Zamilovala jsem se do svobody, co mi cestování přineslo. Ale ne do ničeho a nikoho jiného,“ odvětila. Tentokrát už nikdo nic nenamítal. Jen Evanlyn se začala zmítat v Avalonině náruči, tak ji žena položila dolů.

Dívenka se podívala na Averill. „Já ti nevěžím,“ řekla. Podívala se střídavě na ni a na Avalon a pak si to začala štrádovat směrem do tábora. „Ještě se zeptám Cvowleyho.“

Teprve teď vypukla ta pravá panika – aspoň na Averillině straně. Jestli se to malé neidentifikované stvoření půjde zeptat Crowleyho na stejnou věc, tak si jí bude dobírat až do konce dnů. Takže…

„NE!“ vyhrkla Averill a rozběhla se za děvčátkem, jenže Evanlyn měla náskok a navíc nemusela sklánět hlavu, aby mohla proběhnout pod větvemi. Averill si všimla, že ani Jennifer, ani Flora s Avalon se nesnažily tu malou potvoru zadržet. To byly pěkné kamarádky. Evanlyn jí honičku rozhodně neusnadňovala. Proběhla mezi skupinou vojáků, které Averill musela oběhnout, protože nechtěla běžet středem jejich skupiny, musela se potýkat s koňmi, kteří se plašili, když se snažila běžet, a nakonec jí Alba s Kroperem zatarasili cestu a čekali, než je podrbe.

Není třeba říkat, že když se Averill konečně dostala ke skupině hraničářů, kde seděli všichni včetně Pritcharda, Evanlyn seděla Crowleymu na koleni a něco mu zaujatě vyprávěla. Všichni se na ni podívali. Averill cítila, jak se znovu červená a že to rozhodně není z té fyzické námahy, kterou představoval překážkový běh táborem.

„Evanlyn,“ zasyčela temně. „Seš dcera smrti.“

Crowley se zazubil. „Ale ale, Averill, s Evanlyn jsme zrovna vedli velmi zajímavou konverzaci.“ Averill upřela oči k nebi a odevzdaně svěsila ramena.

„Tohle mi budeš předhazovat až do konce života, co?“

Pokud to bylo možné, tak se zrzavý hraničář usmál ještě víc. „To si piš.“

V následující půl hodině se Averill snažila na ostatních vyzvídat, co všechno jim malá Evanlyn vyslepičila. Jak se ukázalo, co věděla, to pověděla. To, jestli se Crowleyho opravdu zeptala na onu otázku a jaká byla případná odpověď, se nedozvěděla, zato hraničáři o ní teď museli vědět úplně všechno.

Jak jeden čas potajmu chodila hrávat karty do krčmy. Když se to dozvěděl Harold, dostala takový výprask, jaký ještě nikdy nezažila. Jak dokázala vytvořit zbraň úplně z čehokoliv, ale její oblíbenou pseudozbraní byla stará pánev, na které se už nedalo vařit (samozřejmě v ten moment hraničáři, kteří o tomto jejím umění věděli, vyprskli smíchy). Jak stále Haroldovi v něčem odporovala, a když vytáhl opasek, aby ji opět potrestal, jak se dokázala vytratit z místnosti plné lidí a strávit celých pár dní v horách s ovcemi. Jak si v osmi letech zlomila ruku, když lezla na strom, aby vyhrála sázku.

Když Averill poslouchala, co všechno teď věděli, měla chuť vykopat si někde u cesty hrob a umřít v něm. Možná by ji to zachránilo od doživotního popichování, které ji ze strany hraničářů jistě čekalo.

Pak konečně přišla chvíle, kdy šli osedlat koně a připravit vojáky na cestu. Když Averill sedlala Albu, klisna do ní žďouchla nosem.

 _Jestli jsi smutná, můžu ti zpívat_ , pohodila hlavou, až se jí otěže svezly na jednu stranu. Averill jí přehodila přes hřbet podsedlovou dečku a povzdechla si.

 _Radši ne. Určitě zpíváš hrozně_. Věnovala se dál sedlání, ale Alba se nenechala odbýt.

_Tak já začnu. Šel kovář z Palladia, potkal krásnou lady-á…_

Averill jen duševně zaúpěla a pleskla koně přes plec otěžemi. _Nepotřebovala_ dalšího zpěváka ve svém životě.


	14. Uvědomění si

Až do konce dne jela jako předvoj a zadní voj. Před odpolední přestávkou jela vepředu a poté vzadu. Nechtěla být ve společnosti hraničářů a takhle měla alespoň čas myslet. Nechala Albu, aby ji před případným nebezpečím varovala, a přemýšlela o tom, co řekla Evanlyn.

 _Jsem vážně zamilovaná?_ uvažovala. _Do Crowleyho?_ Ne, rozhodně nemohla být. Byli jen přátelé. Ona jeho považovala za kamaráda. On ji asi taky. Ale Averill si alespoň neuvědomovala, že by ho kdy mohla vidět jako něco víc. Jak řekla Lewinovi, nepředpokládala, že by to mezi ní a jakýmkoliv hraničářem mohlo někdy fungovat. 

_Ale chováš se k němu jinak než k ostatním_ , zafrkala Alba. Averill se zamračila. Nemohla si vzpomenout na případ, kdy by se k němu chovala jinak. Její klisna jí ochotně napověděla (očividně se vyžívala v tom, že ví něco, k čemu se Averill teprve dopracovávala).

 _Necháváš ho vstoupit do svého osobního prostoru_ , začala. Averill přestala odpovídat jen v myšlenkách, tady byla sama a nikdo ji neposlouchal. „Ale takový on prostě je. I kdybych mu řekla tisíckrát, ať to nedělá, tak by to udělal znovu,“ namítla. Alba pootočila hlavu a vrhla po ní pohledem. _Možná. Ale tys mu nikdy neřekla, ať to nedělá_. Averill se snažila zapátrat v paměti, jestli něco takového opravdu neřekla. Musela přijít se zklamaným: ne, nikdy ho nenapomenula.

 _Smýšlíš o něm jako o pohledném_ , zkusila to znova klisna. Proti tomuhle neměla Averill žádnou obranu. „No, protože je,“ přiznala. Se svýma oříškově hnědýma očima a zrzavými vlasy opravdu _byl_ docela pohledný mladík.

 _Svěřila ses mu s tím znásilněním_ , pomáhala jí dál Alba. _Díky_ , pomyslela si hořce Averill. _Právě to jsem teď chtěla slyšet._ „Ale to, protože jsem neměla jinou možnost. Byla jsem v úzkých,“ odporovala. Alba pohoršeně švihla ocasem. _Že jsem si nevšimla. Měla’s hodně možností, komu a kdy to říct. A vybrala sis_ jeho.

 _A co berany berany duc?_ nadhodil – podle Averill – ten pekelný kůň. Žena jenom tiše zaúpěla. „TOHLE mi ani nepřipomínej. To bylo trapné, dětinské a trapné.“ Alba zastříhala ušima. _Vsadila bych se, že jednu z těch věcí jsem slyšela dvakrát_. „Taky jsi měla,“ odvětila Averill.

 _A pak je tady ta záležitost na Redmontu. Paulina ti říkala, že se líbíš minimálně dvěma z nich. Ale k tomu druhému se nikdy nedostala._ Averill skoro cítila, jak se klisna vítězoslavně směje. „Počkej. A jak o tomhle sakra víš?“ Na okamžik cítila, jak Alba zaťala svaly na plecích a zase je uvolnila. Musel to být koňský ekvivalent k pokrčení ramen. _Jsem tvůj kůň. Co víš ty, vím i já_ , vysvětlila prostě. Myšlenkami se vrátila k tomu večeru, co strávili na Redmontu. Lady Sandra se jí zeptala, jestli se jí někdo líbí, a pak…

_„Přísahala bych, že se líbíš minimálně dvěma.“_ Tohle přesně jí řekla. Probrali Lewina, ale potom přišla služebná s tím, že je čas jet. Averill na koňském hřbetě zavrtěla nevěřícně hlavou. Kdepak, tím druhým nemohl být Crowley. Prostě nemohl. V jejich skupině nikdo neměl čas na romantiku.

 _Přiznej si to~_ ozvala se zpěvavě Alba. _Miluješ ho!_ Averill znovu zavrtěla hlavou, jako kdyby ji kůň mohl vidět. To nemohla být pravda. Alba pohodila hlavou. _Popírej si to, jak chceš, ale nakonec vždycky dojdeš k tomu samému závěru_.

Averill se zmohla na poslední náznak odporu. „Ale… my se furt pošťuchujeme. Za tím není nic romantického. Jsme prostě jenom přátelé.“

 _Co se škádlívá, to se rádo mívá_. Averill si povzdechla. V konverzaci se svým koněm nikdy nebude mít poslední slovo.

K přespání našel Egon hezky schovaný lesík asi sto padesát kroků od cesty. Rozbili tábor a všichni odsedlali koně. Hraničáři rozbalili stany a Crowley vytáhl jejich starou známou plachtu, pod kterou přespávali. Halt si na cestu do Keramonu vzal jeho stan, takže jim opravdu zbývala jenom ta plachta. Natáhli ji mezi dva stromy a Averill se ze všech sil snažila nemyslet na dnešní konverzaci s Albou. Podobnou plachtu rozbalily i zachráněné ženy. Nebyla moc velká, některé musely spát na korbě povozu.

Pár vojáků se dalo do vaření večeře. Nákladní pony vezl zvěřinu, takže se mohli těšit na srnčí maso. Crowley pomohl princi sestavit stan rovnou královské velikosti pro krále Osvalda. Nemocný král v něm bude mít pohodlí. Sám princ hodlal držet hlídku se svými vojáky. Ti muži ho uznávali a měli ho rádi.

Averill se před večeří vydala trénovat lukostřelbu. Nemohla střílet na moc velkou vzdálenost, protože tenhle lesík měl jen omezený počet mýtin a většina z nich už byla zabraná, zato zvýšila obtížnost a terče si vytyčila na všech světových stranách, ve všech výškách a velikostech. Vystřílet deset šípů, zkontrolovat úspěšnost, vyndat je, zopakovat to. Averill na sebe mohla být pyšná. Nedosahovala hraničářské přesnosti, ale i tak bylo její skóre velmi ucházející. Z dvaceti šípů se jeden mírně vychýlil a nezasáhl střed, ale asi palec od něj.

Po večeři se čtyři hraničáři a Averill sešli u mapy. S pramalým nadšením zjistili, že za den neurazili ani polovinu cesty. Tímhle tempem jim to bude trvat ještě tak dva dny, než vůbec uvidí hrad Araluen v dáli. Sice mohli být rádi, že je král v relativním pořádku a nikdo se je nesnažil zadržet, ale tahle pomalá jízda je ubíjela.

A navíc s sebou neměli Berrigana, který by po večerech hrál na svou gitarru. Sečteno podtrženo, tahle část výpravy stála podle Averill za houby. Posadila se u ohně s miskou kávy – většinou večer kávu nepila, ale dnes ten kofein potřebovala – nesměla usnout na hlídce.

Přisedl si k ní Egon. Starý hraničář si odkašlal. Averill na něj zdvihla obočí. Evidentně jí něco chtěl.

„Averill, jestli se můžu zeptat – o jakém výcviku to princ mluvil?“ Podívala se na něj. Egon zachovával stejný výraz, ale nemohla si pomoct. Něco rozhodně věděl. Zaváhala, zda mu má říct o svém pravém původu.

„Nooo…“ protáhla, než ji Egon přerušil. „Má to co dělat s tím, co ti chtěl král říct?“ Averill přikývla. Jak už řekla králi, Egon pro ni byl jako otec, ale stejně si nebyla příliš jistá, jestli chce, aby to věděl.

 _Jenže po příjezdu na Araluen se to dozví všichni_ , blesklo jí hlavou. Tam už nebude moct něco skrývat. Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby si to odpískala už teď.

„Vlastně ano,“ přikývla. Jejich soukromého rozhovoru si teď všimli ostatní a přisunuli se blíž. Averill pobaveně protočila oči. Hraničáři. Žádný rozhovor není v jejich přítomnosti soukromý.

„Víte, král mi řekl, že vlastně pocházím ze šlechtického rodu.“ Pokrčila rameny. Měla za to, že tohle vysvětlení je dostačující, aby si všichni domysleli, čeho by se ten záhadný výcvik mohl týkat.

Egon jí položil ruku na rameno. Averill nijak neucukla, jenom se dívala na špičky bot. Nechtěla vidět jejich výrazy. Když se k tomu konečně odhodlala, všichni se na ni dívali. Nevypadali překvapeně.

„Víš, Averill,“ řekl Egon. Jeho vlídný hlas jí přinesl trochu klidu do rozbouřené duše. „Hraničářem jsem dvacet tři let. První čtyři roky jsem sloužil v Coledale. Potom dalších jedenáct let jsem byl hraničářem v Highcliffu.“ Averill si to v duchu spočítala. Hraničářem Highcliffu se Egon stal, když jí byl jeden rok. To znamenalo, že musel určitě znát ji nebo její rodiče. Tázavě se na Egona podívala.

„Tenkrát jsem vyšetřoval vraždu tvých rodičů spolu s hraničářem Gorlanu, už nevím, kdo to byl, je dlouho po smrti, ale nic jsme nezjistili. Měli jsme podezření, to ano, ale nikdy jsme to Morgarathovi a jeho otci nemohli dokázat. Každopádně mi jedna věc utkvěla v paměti.“ Když Averill nic nenamítala, pokračoval: „Tvoje jméno. Víš, Averill je mužské jméno, varianta používanějšího Avery. Tenkrát jsem myslel, že jsi kluk. Ale pochopitelně jsem myslel, že jsi zahynula při neštěstí stejně jako tví rodiče a sestra.“

Averill trhla hlavou. „Tak počkat. Říkáš mi, že jsem měla ještě jednu sestru?“ Přítomní hraničáři se po sobě podívali.

„Tví rodiče měli tři děti,“ vysvětlil Egon. „Nejstarší Alaine, ta přežila, prostřední Aidu a tebe.“

První, na co Averill pomyslela, bylo: _jakou měli moji rodiče úchylku na jména začínající na A_? Všechny jejich dcery měly jména na písmeno A – Alaine, Aida, Averill. Druhé bylo: _škoda, že si na ně nepamatuju_.

„Jak jsem říkal,“ pokračoval znovu Egon a Averill mu věnovala plnou pozornost. „Zaujalo mě tvoje jméno. Je neobvyklé. Takže když jsem tě poprvé viděl, poptal jsem se ostatních. Pak už jsem neměl pochyby.“

Averill se na ně na všechny podívala. Docela se zdálo, že se baví.

„Vy jste to všichni věděli a nic jste mi neřekli?“ zeptala se nevěřícně. Docela ji zabolelo, že by jí s tímhle nedůvěřovali. Egon zvedl omluvně ruce.

„Kdyby to záleželo na mně, tak ti to klidně řeknu, ale…“ byl přerušen Crowleym. „Ale nevěděli jsme, jak bys reagovala.“ Averill napadlo, že se tenhle problém snaží vyžehlit až moc pozdě. Odvrátila pohled.

„Můžete mě nechat o samotě?“ Pak si vzpomněla na slušné vychování a dodala: „Prosím.“ Šustění pláštěnek jí napovědělo, že se sbírají k odchodu, ale rozhodně se nechystali moc daleko. Byla si jistá, že ji budou někde z křoví sledovat.

„Čert aby to vzal,“ ulevila si a pohled stočila do ohně. Náhle jí připadalo neuvěřitelně fascinující pozorovat plameny, jak olizují dřevo. Takže ona nebyla jedináček. Dokonce měla dvě sestry. Klíčové slovo: měla. Ani na jednu si nepamatovala a jedna z nich byla mrtvá. Stejně mrtvá jako její rodiče a Averill se v ten moment rozhodla, že se vydá do Highcliffu. Potřebovala navštívit jejich hrob.

Averill si vzpomínala, jak při útěku z pěstounovy farmy byla plná vzteku, který ovládal každý její pohyb. Teď se cítila podobně. Cítila se trochu zrazeně. Její nejlepší přátelé (dobrá, dva měsíce byla krátká doba na vytvoření nejlepších přátel), ale její _přátelé_ jí nic neřekli, protože se báli, jak zareaguje. Averill měla chuť začít se smát jako psychopat. Museli přece vědět, že odkladem ničeho nedosáhnou. Maximálně toho, že bude naštvanější.

Jak se teď dívala do plamenů, tak si uvědomila, jak opuštěně se vlastně cítí. Měla chuť plakat. Její přítelkyně se k ní obrátily zády, její přátelé jí nevěřili a brzy se měla ocitnout ve světě, který vůbec neznala. Po tváři jí stekla slza. Averill si ji honem setřela rukávem košile a vstala. Kdyby zůstala u ohně, hrozilo, že se opravdu rozpláče jako malé dítě. A to ona nechtěla.

Vydala se stíny ke koním. Potřebovala Albu. Její klisna ji vždycky dokázala uklidnit. S tichým zaržáním k ní přiklusala a Averill jí zabořila obličej do hřívy. Ať se snažila, jak chtěla, tiché vzlyky, které jí otřásaly celým tělem, nedokázala zadržet.

Po několika minutách se uklidnila natolik, aby se opřela o strom a Alba jí nadšeně nastavila kohoutek, aby jí mohla drbat. Averill to nepřítomně udělala.

Muselo uplynout tak patnáct minut, když v křovinách zaslechla téměř neslyšné šustění. Povzdechla si. To museli být hraničáři, snažili se ji kontrolovat. Na tohle neměla náladu a podrážděně zavrčela. Alba při tom zvuku nastražila uši a trhla hlavou vzhůru.

„Promiň,“ zašeptala Averill. Nechtěla koně vyděsit. Pak zvedla hlavu a zvýšila hlas: „Prosila jsem vás o trochu soukromí, ne?“

Šustění náhle přestalo, ale Averill nebyla hloupá, věděla, že tam jsou. Vždycky byli kolem. Ale jenom jeden se rozhodl ukázat.

Crowley vystoupil na prostranství. Averill vykoukla přes Albin krk. „Poslyš, Averill-“ začal hraničář, ale ona ho hrubě přerušila.

„Jestli tohle byl tvůj nápad, Crowley,“ _a já vím, že byl_ , „tak mi laskavě minimálně do zítřka nechoď na oči.“

„Nemám ti chodit na oči?“ vybuchl Crowley. „Chováš se jako malé dítě, Averill! Nemůžu tě nechat bez dohledu, protože netuším, co uděláš! Možná kdyby ses nám někdy otevřela s tím, co vlastně cítíš, ale ne, necháváš nás hádat!“

Averill toho měla dost. Zaťala zuby tak, až ji bolela čelist. Jak TOHLE mohl říct, když věděl, čím vším si v životě prošla? Jak si tohle mohl vůbec dovolit?!

„Fajn!“ odstrčila Albu stranou a klisna poodešla o pár kroků vedle. Averill se ani nesnažila ztišit hlas. „Chceš vědět, jak se cítím? Ranilo mě to! Že jste se rozhodli nic mi neříct! Nevěděli jste, jak budu reagovat? Určitě by to nebylo takhle. Že se nedělím o svoje pocity? Všichni nejsme ty, Crowley. Nemám ve zvyku se někomu svěřovat, protože mě dosud nikdo nikdy neposlouchal!“ S výjimkou Dameona, ale ten byl pryč, tak nenávratně pryč. „Po nocích se budím, protože mám noční můry, které nikoho nezajímají, nikdo je nechápe! Nepotřebovala jsem vás tím zatěžovat. Měli jsme cíl a svoje pocity a úzkosti jsem odsunula na druhou kolej. Aby mě konečně někdo přijal mezi sebe.“ Teď už jí po tváři stékaly slzy proudem. Nikdy nikam nezapadla – v Highcliffu, v Gorlanu, mezi hraničáře.

„A ze všeho nejvíc se cítím opuštěně. Ach, Crowley, cítím se tak prázdně! Nevím, co bude dál, vážně netuším. A to já děsně nerada.“ Averill se svezla na kolena. I když se všechen ten nahromaděný vztek v ní dostal na povrch, necítila se o moc líp. Jen se cítila… prázdněji.

Jenom matně si uvědomovala, že ji Crowley objal a ona objetí instinktivně opětovala. _Musím tohle přestat dělat_ , pomyslela si Averill v jedné světlé chvíli. _A proč je vůbec ještě tady?_ Vždyť se s ním právě pohádala. Měl se obrátit a nechat ji tam, tak, jako to předtím udělalo už mnoho lidí. _Tak proč?_ Averill nechápala. _Proč v ni tak nezlomně věřil?_

Překvapivě to nebyla ona, kdo se odtáhl jako první. Crowley jí rukama jemně stiskl tváře a donutil ji podívat se na něj uslzenýma očima.

„Promiň,“ zamumlala Averill a odvrátila pohled. „Neměla jsem na tebe křičet.“

„Proč jsi něco neřekla dřív?“ zeptal se jí Crowley. Pustil její líce a sedl si vedle ní do trávy. Averill téměř neznatelně pokrčila rameny. Usilovně se snažila znovu nerozbrečet, když potichu odpověděla: „Nechtěla jsem odvádět pozornost od cíle naší výpravy.“

Crowley si povzdechl. „No dobrá. Zkusme to vzít popořadě, ano?“ Averill jenom kývla hlavou. Tolik si přála utéct daleko od téhle konverzace, ale věděla, že bude lepší, když si to všechno projdou. Na rozdíl od ní se Crowley hodně rychle uklidnil (sice to možná mělo co dočinění s tím, že nevěděl, jak ji uklidnit dost na to, aby přestala brečet), ale Averill se stále třásla jako osika.

„V těch prvních dnech jsme tě až tak moc neznali. Dělalo nám potíže z tebe vůbec něco dostat, aspoň když jsi měla mluvit o sobě. Takže jsme se usnesli, že ti o tom řekneme, až tě líp poznáme, jenže pak jsem si na to vzpomněl jenom jednou – a to jsme se zrovna hádali s Haltem,“ vysvětlil Crowley. Averill najednou zjistila, že malá bledule, která jí vyrůstala ze země u nohou, je mnohem zajímavější než cokoliv jiného. Na začátku se skoro s ničím nesvěřovala, a když už, tak ji přepadla taková úzkost, že to z ní lezlo jako z chlupaté deky. Vlastně to dělala stále. Hraničáři o ní opravdu nemohli skoro nic vědět. Udělala si v duchu poznámku, že by na tom měla začít pracovat. A to hned.

„Když jsem vyrůstala,“ začala a znovu se celá rozklepala. Bylo jen těžké o tom mluvit. „Nikdo mě nikdy nebral vážně.“ Na chvilku se odmlčela. Musela totiž zabrzdit vzlyk. Averill si pomyslela, že není normální, aby byla takhle citlivá.

Crowley vstal a vytáhl ji na nohy.

„Půjdeme se projít,“ sdělil jí a začal ji táhnout směrem z tábora. Po pár krocích se Averill chytila a dohnala ho. Šli na druhou stranu od hlavní cesty a nejdřív šli za ticha. Pak se Averill jakžtakž vzchopila.

„Jak říkám, jako malou mě nikdo nebral vážně. Když už mě někdo poslouchal, většinou jsem dostala výprask.“ Na chvilku zmlkla. „Harold nikdy nešel pro ránu daleko. Mám spoustu jizev, které to dokazují.“ Crowley nic neříkal a Averill za to byla ráda.

„Nakonec se stalo zvykem, že když jsem se snažila něco říct, ostatní se ode mě odtáhly, aby si je se mnou nespojil. Skončila jsem úplně sama,“ pokračovala. Studený večerní vzduch jí osušil obličej, ale nové slzy jí stékaly po tváři. Averill bolelo u srdce, když na to myslela. Tolik let se snažila zapomenout a soustředit se na budoucnost.

„Když mě jednou Harold zmlátil tak, že… jsem se nemohla vůbec hýbat, naučila jsem se být zticha. Nikomu nic nesvěřovat, neříkat nic, co by nebylo důležité. Snažila jsem se zapadnout, být hodná holka, ale nikdy mi to moc dlouho nevydrželo.“

Averill se nepřítomně zadívala do dálky. Široko daleko kolem nich nic nebylo (kromě lesa, kde tábořili). Taková prázdnota Averill nikdy neděsila, ale dnes ano. Nevědomky popošla blíž ke Crowleymu.

„Pak mě našel Dameon a začal mě učit. Tehdy jsem se poprvé někomu otevřela.“ Averill polkla. Nechtěla dál mluvit, psychicky ji bolelo každé další slovo, které ze sebe dostala. „Jenže potom ho zabili a já byla znovu sama. Myslela jsem…“ Averill se zajíkla a musela se odmlčet.

„Myslela jsem, že když jsem jednou byla sama, že to dokážu znovu. A hrozně jsem se mýlila. Poslední dva roky pro mě byly utrpení.“ Teď zmlkla úplně a nezdálo se, že by se chystala dál mluvit.

Zastavili se v údolí. O kousek dál zurčel potok, který protékal táborem. Oba dva se na sebe chvíli nehybně dívali, než jí Crowley položil ruku na rameno. Averill neucukla, nijak neztuhla ani se jeho ruku nesnažila setřást. Dnes by už prostě nemohla.

„To bylo možná v minulosti,“ řekl Crowley. Dívka se podívala na špičky bot. Nevěděla, zda chce slyšet slova útěchy. „Averill, podívej se na mě,“ pobídl ji a ona trochu zdráhavě poslechla.

„Tohle všechno dokazuje, že jsi silná osobnost. Kdokoliv jiný by se z toho všeho zhroutil nebo se vzdal. Ty ne.“ V jakýkoliv jiný okamžik by to Averill možná považovala za poklonu, ale dnes večer už neuvažovala normálně a jediné, po čem toužila, byl pořádný odpočinek… dva metry pod zemí. Byla unavená. Život ji unavoval.

„A pořád bojuješ. Stojí za tebou celý hraničářský sbor, patříš k nám. Máš spojence mezi nejvyššími šlechtickými kruhy. Když budeš potřebovat, přijdeme ti na pomoc. Jenom nám musíš víc věřit.“

Averill se slabě usmála. Možná ji psychicky všechno bolelo, ale Crowley měl pravdu. Za posledních pár měsíců našla přátele v té nejpodivnější skupině lidí. Hraničáři, baron Arald a lady Sandra, lady Paulina, ti všichni se dostali do jejího života. Dokonce i král a princ tam měli místo. To oni jí nahradili rodinu ve chvíli, kdy ji tak zoufale potřebovala. Averill si dokázala představit, že by jí opravdu přišli na pomoc.

„Víš co, Crowley?“ začala. Hraničář z ní nespustil oči. „Budu se snažit, dobře?“ Nějak došli k tiché dohodě. Averill ještě napadlo, jak moc se bojí budoucnosti, jak moc nechce být urozenou dámou, ale tahle konverzace mohla počkat na jindy. Teď byla unavená, oči ji od pláče nesmírně bolely a jediné, co si přála, bylo jít spát… než si vzpomněla, že má ten den vlastně hlídku. A když už byla řeč o hlídce, byl pomalu čas jejího začátku. Podle polohy měsíce bylo tak devět hodin, takže navrhla, aby se otočili a šli zase zpátky.

„Tak co, cítíš se líp?“ zeptal se jí Crowley, když se pomalu vraceli k táboru. Averill pokrčila rameny.

„Vlastně celkem jo,“ řekla. Zavřela oči a s malým úsměvem zakroutila hlavou. „Dameon nade mnou musí vrtět hlavou, tam v nebi. Vždycky mi tvrdil, že se mi uleví, když o tom někomu řeknu.“ Vydala ze sebe krátký chraplavý smích. „A já husa mu nikdy nevěřila.“

Podívala se na Crowleyho. „A promiň, že jsem na tebe křičela. Nějak se to ve mně všechno nahromadilo a já se už prostě neudržela.“

Nečekala, že se hraničář zářivě usměje a založí si ruce za hlavu. „Mně to nevadilo. Myslím, že tě teď docela chápu. Dozvěděl jsem se o tobě spoustu zajímavých věcí, ale pokud nebudeš chtít, tak o tom nikomu neřeknu.“

Averill se na oplátku usmála. Zaklonila hlavu a podívala se na hvězdnou oblohu.

„I já jsem se dneska o sobě dozvěděla pár věcí.“ Koutkem oka zachytila Crowleyho zdvižené obočí, a zasmála se – opravdově se zasmála.

„Třeba to, že mám vlastně ráda objetí,“ podotkla. Crowley musel několik vteřin studovat její výraz, aby zjistil, že nežertuje.

„Mám to chápat tak, že chceš ještě jednou obejmout?“ zeptal se a v očích mu hrály zlobivé jiskřičky. Ale i na něm se už únava podepisovala a vypadal unaveněji než za několik posledních týdnů.

Averill se pokusila o ten nejnevinnější výraz, který dokázala na tváři vykouzlit. „Prosím.“


End file.
